Blood and Fire Vol 2  A brand New Mess
by claymaker
Summary: The Spaz is back. Can't keep that girl down!  Hints of something dark is going down in Europe,something that's bumping off anything with a penchant for blood, and the Hellsing pets are no exception. As usual Alucard/OC with a nice smattering of Pip/Seras
1. A New Development

**A/N:** Drum roll please... YES it is the SECOND installment of BLOOD AND FIRE! My first fic and this one is the fifth. A long time in coming but here it is! Old questions will be answered. New ones will pop up. The lovely Timeghost823 will be my BETA for this Volume.

**BN:** Yes it's true we're back. You may squeal like little girls now. Looking forward to this newest installment of B&F, of course it would be easier to beta this if my boyfriend would stop nibbling on me all the time, oh well.

**Note:** I'm only going to say this once. I apologize in advance for any language or ethnicity that I may butcher. I get most of my translations and info online and know they are far from perfect.

**Second Note:** This Fic is mainly Hellsing but there is some leakage later on of another Fandom for which I will not disclose at this time. Adding it solved some issues, and well I like. You may voice a guess if you like. I did not put it in crossovers because it is less than 20% of this fic overall.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Hellsing or any other characters that I did not originally make up. Nor do I make a penny off any of this.

* * *

**Chapter 1 A New Development**

Outskirts of London. Jan 8 2009

Newly fallen snow crinkled under military standard black boots as she made her way to the large unassuming brown barn before her. Deep red hair whipped and whorled behind well trained ears and piercing determined blue eyes. The thick locks sailed freely as did the ends of her faux-fur coat at her knees. Her blade slid effortlessly out of it's resting place just at her hip. The soft *sssssttt* of metal on metal pleased her ears as she released her weapon of choice to the clean winter air around her. A few snowflakes twirled around it as if awed by the exterminator's shiny clean but deadly tool. Such a tool rarely remains clean for long. Her bare hand gripped firmly at the hilt as her eyes flickered briefly at the waning light of the west where the sun had not long made it's silent goodbye to the day before focusing fully on the barn's side door that was creaking half open somewhat from the easterly winds.

She licked her dry lips for possibly the tenth time since hopping off the van parked a half mile back. She noted the large window overhead the main double doors that was typical of barns. It was heavily boarded up as was the double doors, no doubt to keep any light from filtering in, as well as to keep a large mass of men from charging into the place and making quick work of whomever resided within. It was one of the reasons she was sent in rather than the usual group of soldiers, not that she minded. She rather liked to ply her sword as well as the ever increasing list of moves she learned each day. Her heart beat excitedly and nervously behind her breasts. She would see her faster than normal exhales but the wind blew them away before the puffy little clouds formed. However she could feel the adrenaline begin its trickle through her system. At this moment she sympathized with her other half's pleasure in the anticipation of a coming fight.

"Alright," she breathed, 'Slow and confident. There is just one, and a report of a dozen ghouls and most lacking artillery. No problem.' Her lips quirked into a wide grin and her eyes narrowed. 'Strike fear into the hearts of freaks' she thought happily to herself and approached the one accessible entrance. Her free hand planted on the door and pushed it inward, forcing it all the way open. Its rusty hinges creaked loudly alerting anyone inside of her intrusion, not that it mattered, most blood suckers could smell her coming a mile away. And, just to be extra obnoxious about her presence she bellowed "Honey! I'm home!" into the darkened building.

The delightful collection of moans, groans, and what sounded like half swallowed gurgles returned her greeting.

"Ah," she called out. "The kids are hungry!" Even though it was too dark to really see anything, she could easily sense the eleven ghouls on the ground floor of the barn, and two positioned beside the freak up in the loft. They did not feel like the normal nosferatu or freaks for they did not possess auras or give her that little tickle in the back of the head. Instead ghouls were like voids in space with her sixth sense and they broad casted the slightest echo of the controlling vampire's mental energy she had to guess. She did not know what else to call that but never had the opportunity to explore it further as she was busy killing said vampire and minions, which the red haired woman was now implementing.

Armed with the whereabouts of her targets which started coming at her recklessly, she sliced at will into the barn. Her blade first tasted an outreached hand before flowing nearly effortlessly with its trajectory through a fleshy neck. It sliced between the fifth and sixth vertebrae making it an easy cut. The ghoul to the right made a grab at her sword wielding arm but the continued arch of her swing continued through that ones neck as well. When the first two puddled to light grey ash she twirled further into the room and stabbed the next one though the heart. The two up in the loft began shooting at her with hunting riffles. She dodged to the far side of the room cutting down another ghoul in the process. She slid slightly to a stop, seeing as the ground was a bit wet and quite probably icy, just under the threesome in the loft and beside a support beam. The exterminator was now safely out of range of bullets for the moment. The seven remaining threats on the ground clambered toward her new location. Luckily for her they weren't the fastest of foes.

With her eyes focused on the dilapidated band of seven her left hand busted into a concentrated ball of blue flame and grabbed at the vertical beam. An area of six inches of wood around her hand dissolved to ash in seconds and the floor above her creaked and groan without the support. Flickering flames cast ghostly light over the drooling, mindless beings before her before extinguishing her fire as quickly as she lit it. With a twist of her wrist she sliced outward from her body and used forward momentum to add to the force as well as get out from under the soon to be unavailable second floor. Her blade caught just under the chin of the next unfortunate ghoul and continued forward through the smelly group knocking down two in her effort to get away from the ever increasing groans and cracks of timber. The freak moved off by then finding a more stable corner to crouch in.

The two armed ghouls remained where they were continuing to reload and fire their riffles. One bullet managed to hit her left arm and she stumbled face first into some foul smelling earth. The swords-woman wanted to gag but had impending pain to her backside should she remain still for any amount of time. So she rolled her body just before a few more bullets embedded into the sullied dirt where she was a second prior. Getting to her knees she employed one of her bedtime mate's favorite moves and shoved her left hand, although for her it had to be on fire to work, through a decaying chest cavity while simultaneously thrusting her sword into the heart of another dead creature. Both dissolved to ash. Hearing the riffles reload once more she shot out a fireball at the feet of the armed ghouls and with that the weighted section of the loft came down in earnest.

The ghouls stopped moving toward the female intruder and instead backed off. The vampire in the corner hopped down to the floor, gaited toward her, and stopped five yards before her. She stood quickly aiming her trusty sword at him.

"What are you?" He asked in a raspy voice. He sounded German but the woman could not be sure.

She replied tartly. "It's about time you asked. You don't even let a girl in edgewise to introduce herself. The name's Phoenix and I'm gonna burn you to hell!"

"Ah, the other one that works for Hellsing. I suppose you be an artificial creation like me. Such hypocrisy roams!"

"Hey! I'm all _natural _buddy!" She waved her sword at him which started to lick with flames along the blade's top. "Come closer I'll show ya how it works!"

"If you insist." The freak murmured before moving so fast to appear right behind her. The flaming woman twisted out of reach just before he could grab her head. He grabbed at her coat instead and tore the back part right off her back.

"Hey I needed that!" She yelled then burned off the now useless sleeves from her body. It left her with only a blue tank top to cover her curvaceous torso and perky breasts; from the cold obviously.

He replied "the soon to be dead do not need to be so adorned." She smirked in agreement and flung a large ball of blue fury right at his chest. It obliterated the button shirt he wore like flannel dipped in gasoline and singed a good quantity of flesh. He paused to frown at his chest then narrowed small red eyes at her. A fist came at her so quickly it knocked her clear across the barn's interior. She landed on a soft, squishy mass with hard bits digging into her back with a fresh array of repugnant gases escaping forth making the woman's face cringe at the possibilities. God, she hated the smell of rotting meat. blood trickled out her nose from the blow and she hissed at the freak for putting her into the smelly predicament.

"Why can't you freaks ever clean up after yourselves!" She spat as she got back on her feet. Her opponent decided to lunge a woolly looking carcass at her then. The thing splattered at the wall barely missing her and added superbly to the stench of the first dead mass.

To say the woman was not happy about that she charged at the fiend sword blazing. She managed to cut off a limb in her rage and spun about to remove its twin. The ghouls did nothing but drool blankly at the fighting pair. He hissed in pain at the chard nub that remained of his left arm. It was not healing back as he had hoped and the freak went into a rage of his own. He spat something in German while swiping at her chest. The sharpened nails grazed her skin but her focus was on his neck which was in perfect alignment with her sword. His anger made him careless and her implement of blessed steel and silver cut cleanly through. The freaks eyes seem to pop out in shock before the phoenix's flames ate his entire flesh into ash.

The remaining ghouls collapsed and *poofed* softly into their own piles of nothingness. She wiped the collected exertion off her forehead with the back of her right hand which still held her sword. It seemed the only "clean" spot on her body at the moment. Now without the malevolent vibes to bounce off her and align her mental radar it was truly dark in the barn. Even with her sword lit like a torch and heading for the door the woman still managed to slip and fall onto something that was as equally offensive to her nose as everything else she seemed fall on in the befouled barn. She muttered a heated curse and finally made her way out of the building.

"Oie, jeez Blue did ya have to make a mess of it?" The lieutenant in charge of the squad that accompanied her to the infested property scrunched his nose at her.

"Its not my fault these undead leave their food half eaten." Annabel said breathing heavily through her mouth. She couldn't wait to jump into a shower, scrub herself silly, and douse her body with the cleansing power of lemon juice. "Can you radio Integra and tell her the target has been blessedly silenced?"

He shook his head. "You know she likes us to report to her directly."

"Fine, just hold the radio to my ear. I don't feel like touching anything but a bar of soap right now, and I doubt she wants to smell me in person." The lieutenant turned a knob and held the communication device toward Annabel's less than clean hair.

One of the other soldiers guffawed. "I think She'll be able to smell you from here."

Annabel growled. "Shut it Winston! Or I'll make ya eat beets for a month!" Said man snapped his mouth closed knowing full well she can carry out such threats.

"_It seems the Spaz has discovered a new aroma." _A familiar male voice cut into the radio speaker. It hinted of mirth.

"The same goes for you Red!" Hissed back. A proud but slightly irritated Englishwoman's voice entered the radio next.

"_Annabel what is your report?"_

Annabel took a calming breath. "The Freak and the thirteen ghouls are dust in the wind, sir. I saw no human bodies, just… livestock."

"_Good work Annabel… and use the barracks shower… if you have the need._" Integra concluded.

"Yes Sir Integra," She grinned softly "Annabel out."

0000000000 Jan 10 2009

A few days later and after Annabel had removed all traces of a hell bound slaughter house from her person and cornered the market on lemon juice things were quiet in London. Annabel had been officially dubbed the Hellsing chef. Currently she pureed tomatoes and carrots for a nice vitamin rich drink.

Three month's had past since Anderson had stormed the manor in search for Alucard's head and the traitor found out. Because of tenuous relations with the Iscariots Sir Integra returned the Judas Priest to the Arch Bishop, but had him shipped by mail inside an airtight box back to Rome. The Priest merely remained unconscious until someone pried open the lid. Once set free from the box it was noticed that he sported a very noticeable limp, one that seemed permanent. Anderson refused to divulge how he got it and was often seen muttered something incoherent for several weeks afterward.

As for the traitor David Taylor he was banished from setting foot on British soil lest he get shot on sight. Integra would have sent him to prison or executed him but for some unknown reason several lawyers of his caught wind of all of the events leading up to his detainment and managed to get him released with only a deportment. Integra could do nothing about it as his situation had leaked into certain public circles and it required her to abide by the law. The only thing she could do was seize the land he owned in Great Britain; it wasn't much, a half dozen acres here and there, but at least she may get some soldier training use out of them. After David left the country he simply feel off the map. Integra hoped to keep tabs on him but he disappeared. It only worried her slightly for he wasn't bright enough or brave enough to try to attack her or her home with any success, not with Alucard and Annabel in residence. She silently smiled glad she had such faithful beings on her side. Many might not notice but Annabel was slowly softening up the old Nosferatu bit by bit, which made her days slightly less stressing, and she was a bloody good cook to boot.

For the time being Annabel only occasionally went out on missions by herself and on the less difficult ones as she was still developing her fire skills and prowess with the blade. She did tag along with Alucard often and with Pip and/or Seras if she was bored enough. Integra personally gave her sword lessons when she had time, and Alucard would give her pointers from time to time. Most of the time he stood back and watched as she sparred with a guinea pig er, a willing soldier. Her randomness seemed to win out more times than not. The one thing she had going was that one never knew she was going to do next.

Back to the present Annabel hummed softly as she poured her concoction into a opaque pitcher. As she tinkered in the kitchen her humming became singing, and by the time Seras stormed in she danced lively to one of Nickelback's less than innocent songs.

"…all night and kissing everyone. And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her…" Seras slammed her curvy butt on a bar chair, crossed her arms, and stared murderously at the counter "…thumb." Annabel stopped her frolicking and asserted her full attention on her agitated friend.

She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when Seras demanded a glass of her favorite "fruit" drink. Annabel quickly complied wanting to get to the bottom of this.

'I wonder if Pip did something. Whatever made Seras this pissed is worth burning off that Frenchman's treasured braid.' The redhead speculated thoughtfully.

"Master is so unrelenting!" Seras blurted after draining half the glass.

'Okay it's Alucard's hair I'll burn off then.' She corrected mentally.

"Even when he's not here he invades my thoughts to tell me to drink my blood. Says I need it to stay strong. I haven't barely touch those blood packets. Well I finally blew up at him and told him I don't need it and I feel just fine drinking these high iron fruit drinks that you make me and…" Her voice faded away in Annabel's ears.

'Oh, crap! Why didn't I tell her sooner?' she bit at her lip. 'I'd have to burn MY own hair off! Can I physically burn myself? Oh, god she's not going to like this.' Annabel interrupted Seras's rambling. "Seras."

"Hey maybe you can tell me how to make it so I don't have to bother you each time."

"Seras," Taking a deep breath, "I'm quite perplex at how you haven't figured it out yet and being a vampire to boot. I hate to tell you this but the main ingredient in these fruit drinks… is blood" She finally spilled the secret.

"What?" Seras was stock still in her seat.

"Yea, well I was trying to give you what you needed and well you were acting like a kid who wouldn't eat her veggies so I…" She trailed off and felt the draculina's eyes burn a hole through her. 'wow, so this how it feels on the other end.'

"You tricked me?" She stood up and maneuvered toward Annabel in a dangerously slow fashion.

'Danger! Danger! Annabel Phoenix!' her mind blared. The fire angel coaxed her legs toward the nearest exit to the outside world. "It was… with the best…intentions Seras. Believe me….oh shit!"

Seras lunged at her with those dilated red vampire 'you're in a serious world of hurt' eyes. Annabel booked it outside where she could run easier although it made her especially easily to see for the little draculina directly behind her. She grabbed at her flapping red hair trying to knock her off her feet. Seras just barely missed each time. 'God, she's fast when she's pissed.' it was one thing to be chased by Alucard, she usually enticed him to do it, it was a completely different ballgame when it was an ensuing girl on girl fight. Annabel made a hard left to run parallel along the perimeter wall. It was a long stretch so she forced extra oomph into her pace. Seras still chased close behind her. Annabel started to feel slightly off as if her powers were flaring but was too busy dodging the blonde's hand grabs to care. Annabel fanned out her arms and hands to give Seras a quick little burst of flames to slow her down. She did back off but only a few feet.

The adjacent stone wall was coming up fast and she doubted she make the turn this time. She summed up one more blast, a bigger one, to knock Seras off her feet before the forward momentum plants her face and chest rudely with the red brick enclosure. The weird feeling got stronger when her second blast of fire left her fingers, or so she thought. A tingling sensation traveled up her spine to the upper part of her back. It felt like she had her blue flames ignited on her backside and quite intensely, but wasn't doing it on purpose. In the next instant she felt the ground leave her feet. Looking down she saw the top of wall and panicked. A moment later she plummeted front first into the dirt just on the outside of the Hellsing property.

She got up on quaky feet and stared befuddled back at the ten foot high wall with the barbed wire atop it. 'Did I just…fly over the wall?' She placed a hand on the cold stone. 'I certainly didn't go through it.'

0000000000000000

On the other end Seras nudged back a few steps from Annabel's first harmless albeit hot and bright blast of flames. Seras could see the wall up ahead and she smirked. Annabel had no where to run and she was ready if she tried to turn. A few seconds later Annabel emitted a second blast that was so strong and bright it blinded the petite blond and knocked her back on her back. When the spots went away she saw no more Annabel anywhere. 'Where did she go? She's so sneaky sometimes!' She growled and pouted in sit up position before getting off the ground and storming back inside the manor.

00000000000000000

After a few more minutes Annabel came to the conclusion that she did fly for a few seconds. 'Now if I can do that on purpose next time…' her two fingers tapped her bottom lip.

"What are you doing out here Spaz?" A dark figure walked casually out of the shadows.

She grimaced derisively. 'He'll never stop using that nickname will he?'

She then instantly brightened and saluted him. "Just patrolling the perimeter, Red. Never can be too careful." and whistled tunelessly while walking past him to round the corner. She didn't want him to know she 'flew' by accident until she was sure she can repeat the process and in a more dignified manner.

He did not believe her and followed her. "I don't believe you." Alucard stated.

"I'm searching for mushrooms!" She exclaimed still holding her patrolman strut. "The special kind!" She twinkled those blue orbs at him.

She was being evasive. Alucard groaned internally. "Try again Spaz."

"No, really, they are hard to find but when ya jump on one you can level up and can totally smash through walls and kick some serious turtle butt."

"Spaz" The irritation evident in his tone as he continued to tail her.

"How was your evening? Was it gory and filled with mayhem?" A hand reached out to her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. Then he squeezed rather tightly letting her know he was not in the mood for games. "Seras is mad at me. So… I'm laying low for awhile."

Alucard released her satisfied with a proper answer, one that didn't sound like an obvious lie. "Police Girl found out about the punch."

"Yep." She confirmed, resuming her stride.

He grunted and disappeared from sight.

0000000000000000 Jan 12 2009

It had taken a few days to finger out how she can test out her aeronautics without blowing her secret to Alucard or Integra and not cause a horrific display for the ignorant public. If she can figure out how to fly Alucard will not be able to threaten her with extreme gravity anymore. (He once dangled her upside down over the Rock of Gibraltar because she erroneously divulged that she had a small fear of drowning at sea and used that knowledge to weasel out where she had hidden his Jackel at the time.) He can be such a un-chivalrous bastard sometimes. Annabel discovered that some of the land that Integra had rightfully pilfered from Mr. Taylor was ideal for flying lessons. It was a nice flat patch of land conveniently surrounded on three sides by simi-untamed woodlands and the fourth side a creek which flooded the area every other winter, but not this winter. She briefly wondered why that cousin even owned a seemingly useless piece of spread then figured David had one of those "land is wealth" complexes and dropped the thought. It had a good location too; an easy twenty miles away near Rochester.

The next thing she needed was an excuse to be gone for a few hours each day. It had to be believable and as close to truth as possible.

On another matter Seras came to apologize for becoming so angry and chasing Annabel, and for being a bit childish. Annabel had apologized in return for tricking her and for waiting so long to tell her. They made up as good friends do. Seras reluctantly started drinking her blood daily as she realized she was drinking blood all this this time and didn't feel any different as a person.

00000000000

It was mid morning in the boss's office. "Sir Integra, might I use that parcel of land near Rochester for training purposes?"

Sir Integra looked up from her reading with a befuddled glare. "What kind of training purposes, Annabel?"

"I'd like to expand and challenge my abilities without accidentally hurting anyone. Though your training grounds here are quite adequate for normal stuff, the space I need to be safely comfortable with is lacking here and also I don't want to interrupt or interfere with your mens drills and such." She answered in the most professional fashion she could muster. "Besides, I don't think Pip would like it if I melted all of his perfectly positioned training dummies and whatever else that could get damaged."

Integra leaned back in her chair a bit. "You're serious about this?" The redhead nodded. "I have no plans for it for the time being" A grin grew on Annabel's face. "As long as you report on your progress at least once a week and not damage any surrounding property, I don't see why not." Annabel did her best to hold back a squeal and managed with only a small squeak.

"Thank you Integra! You're the best!" She said then left with a hop to her step. Integra wondered if accepting the spunky woman's request was really a good idea. Who knows what that woman is planning, but at least she'll be _away_ from the manor planning it.

Annabel grabbed her keys, ID, and sword, and hopped into a jeep toward her destination. Alucard won't find her lack of presence amiss as she often took trips into town for whatnot. And hopefully he won't ask when he discovers a pattern in her little outings.

The place was indeed perfect. The land dipped low toward the middle while it was higher near the creek. It made impossible for any onlookers from the road on the other side of the creek bed to see her running around in a field like a chicken with its head cut off trying to fly. The area also drowned out much of her cursing when she face planted into the earth time and time again. 'At least there's no maniacal vampire laughing his ass off right now.' She thought several times.

Into the second hour Annabel took a sort reprieve and tried a different approach. Instead of going all barrels loaded she focused on just recreating the feeling she had in her body when it had happened. She focused on the thoughts and emotions she had at the time, the need to escape Seras and the desire to avoid hitting the wall while still running right at it. Soon enough the tingling feeling started pooling into her spine once more. It was an exciting feeling and this time she could feel strings of her fiery energy grow out from the upper half of her spine. They continued to grow out and the fibrous tendrils undulated, merged, and stretched beyond what she thought she was capable of. The bluish flames concentrated heavily in the area of her shoulder blades and Annabel could almost feel the breeze graze softly over the new extension of her body like the ethereal wings of a fairy. She dared crook her neck to see what she had created.

"Wings!" She gasped. They were like those fantastical artworks of elfin fairy women she saw in catalogs and posters from time to time. Not in shape mind you as hers were bird like rather than insect like, but more like in see-through texture and blended artistically in soft blues with the tips or rather feathers were almost white. Annabel reached out a hand to touch it. She gasped again. It was nearly tangible! And, she could faintly feel that wing waver as her fingers grazed the surface. It did not scorch the ground but retained a fuzzy warm temperature much like her normal pyrotechnics. She stood there for a time just looking at them and feeling them. She realized very soon she did not need to concentrate very hard at all to maintain them, but then again she wasn't actually flying with them yet. 'It's a pity Seras only saw a bright flash before I disappeared over that wall. By god I'm gorgeous!' She giggled at herself.

After fifteen more minutes she called it a wrap for the day and slowly cleared her mind to make them disappear again. Once more it was quite easy to do so. She grunted. "The hard part's gonna be defying gravity and I refuse to be gravity's bitch anymore!"

She returned to Hellsing with Alucard none the wiser. She returned to that field each day pushing herself a bit further each time. By the seventh day Annabel was able to control basic movements like flapping and coasting about two meters over the ground and staying in the air for several hundred meters. As she suspected it was much harder to get her one hundred and fifty pound body off the ground then just standing there looking pretty. She didn't limit herself just trying to fly, like she told Integra she attempted to expand her other abilities like how far she could really throw a fireball until it fizzled into nothing. She also tried to see how far she could create a rope of fire and still be connected to her hand. She once tried to take a temperature reading when she tried making her body as hot possible. She ended up melting the catalytic thermometer into a puddle of metal and mush. "Wow, over 2000 degrees Fahrenheit. I must be the hottest woman on the planet!" She laughed at herself then.

She reported to Integra as was requested at the end of the week. She revealed everything that didn't relate to wings but it was hard. Normally she would tell her everything but unlike herself Integra's mind was open to Alucard's perusal if he felt inclined. Just when Annabel finished her report to Integra's satisfaction, Big Red popped in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and inhaled deeply into her neck. Instinctively her body relaxed against him and let she his thrumming presence envelope her. Annabel hadn't much seen him all week nor had she snuggled into his coffin since she was too tired from practicing her new ability to climb down to the basement.

She sighed contentedly. "You're up early."

He lifted his head up enough to speak. "What has my Annabel been up to lately?"

"Oh, the usual mischief. Has there been more monster activity this week?"

"Just a band of werewolves, but they are quite persistent like fleas." the median said.

"Werewolves…in London?" she asked bemusedly.

Integra answered "No, in Cardiff, which is why its taken so long to weed them out. The police there are so bloody daft. Think they can handle anything from evil fairies to blow-fish people!" She fumed. Both Annabel and Alucard gave her a confused look. "Never mind. Both of you out of my office unless there's something important." Annabel barely shook her head before Alucard transported her down to his chambers.

"My master tells me you have been training up your powers and I can feel your recent _abuse _of them lingering off you, so why the sudden dedication Spaz?" He still held her captive. She was always a little extra delicious smelling after she tapped into her abilities and having done it continuously for the past week made his fangs drip with saliva and fingers itch for her.

"Well," Annabel tried to think coherently while Alucard's fingers were caressing and massaging over forbidden territory, "I want to find out… my limits…and I haven't really… hit them…yet…" She moaned heavily when he attack three of her sensitive areas at the same time; the soft nibbles at her throat, the pinching and twirling at her right nipple, and the up and down caressing at her inner thighs.

She must be quite exhausted if she's giving in to his sweet torture this soon. "Go ahead Red, have a drink…" She jerked in ecstasy as Alucard bit down into her neck and sucked eagerly of her blood. His gentle drinking prolonged her pleasure. Annabel as far as he knew was the only non-vampire to react so to pleasure type bites. It must be from tasting each other's blood that made her so in-tuned with him and vise versa.

After a harmless amount of drinking he retracted his fangs. She cooed at him then passed out completely in his arms. He hefted her up bridal style and looked at her. 'She must be really pushing herself if she's tired at one bite. She's hiding something I can sense it. I will find out.' But for now he took her sleeping form into his resting place and slept with her for the last few hours of the day. She still lay conked out when he got up for the evening activities. Perhaps he should not have drank from her but how can he refuse such a delectable offering.

000000000000000000 Jan 23 2009

Another week had past for the Hellsing inhabitants. Her flying skills improved each day although the training took more energy out of her. She was sleeping for almost four hours a day instead of her normal two. Annabel could now glide hundreds of feet over land and make slow sweeping turns, and could now land without stumbling into the wet grass. She made minor progress in getting airborne from a single leap into the air. Her coordination was still somewhat iffy in the air especially since there were three dimensions to deal with instead of two as well as dealing with sudden updrafts. She nearly knocked herself out into a centuries old conifer when the wind suddenly shifted.

She bought a kite and studied how it shifted in the wind to stay in the air then mimicked its movements. She stayed in the air with surprising ease once she understood how to use the wind to her advantage.

After her weekly report to Integra she headed for the kitchen to boil eggs for a macaroni salad. She wasn't quite as tired tonight and felt a little nostalgic for the macaroni. She remembered fondly how it tasted when her adoptive mom used to make it; extra pickles and mustard just for her even though her mother didn't much like mustard. She recalled the results of her full physical just this morning. She was four-o the doctor, John Smith, had said, completely healthy, except for possibly one thing.

0000

"There is one thing I'd like to inform you about." Dr. Smith said after declaring the full bill of health.

"Oh? I'm I going to grow a second head or something?" Annabel asked half-jokingly.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I'm concerning an organ you already have. You see I've speculated that your ability to be 'reborn' comes from a localized body part that you possess."

"I have a new organ in my body?" she asked.

"Oh, no not exactly. Its what I would normally call the ovaries in… other women. They are a solid mass I cannot decipher instead of holding eggs. They hold some kind of energy that blacks out the CAT scan. I'm only guessing its for the re-birthing process. It could be for one of your other unique talents but it only makes sense to me that that organ be geared for-" He stuttered a bit being awkward at telling her the consequences of her physic.

"Are you saying…I am unable to have…children?"

"Yes, Miss Phoenix, I am nearly positive that you are…barren."

Annabel sat on the examination table silent for a minute, somberly thinking. She put on a small smile "Well, I suppose that's just further proof of the myth; only one phoenix can exist at any one time." She looked at the fidgeting Doctor. 'He probably doesn't deal with this kind of thing normally. "Hey Doc" hopping off the table to clasp his shoulder. "Its not like I dreamed of having kids and considering who I make whoopee with its probably a blessing in disguise."

He nodded in complete agreement. One Alucard reeking havoc in the world was plenty. Although he suspected the news effected her more than she let on. She turned to leave when she asked. "Hey, are vampires fertile? Is Alucard fertile?"

"Um, well Alucard refuses to participate in any physicals or tests if he can help it, so I don't know. However there have been documented cases of dhampirs through out the centuries though they are rare. So some are fertile I gather."

"Oooh" Annabel nibbled her lip. "So this whole time there could have been the possibility of…" She dropped off.

"Rest easy Miss Phoenix. The possibility was remote. One thing I do know about this is that a vampire consciously chooses to impregnate another. Otherwise there's no child, which is why there's so few offspring recorded. It is far easier to bite another to increase their brood then to have a child." Dr. Smith explained.

Annabel harrumphed as if that knowledge would allay her concerns. The doctor told her she could talked to him anytime should she have the need and then dismissed her.

00000000000

BN: Oh fudge that's right no kids for Anna….yet. Evil Smirk As for the wings just wait till Alucard finds out, man is he gonna be happy…or horny…..maybe…..no most likely both.

00000

BLOOD IS THE CURRENCY OF THE SOUL... AND REVIEWS ARE CURRENCY FOR MORE CHAPTERS... SO TIP THE BARD PLEASE.


	2. Hopeless

WhooHOO! Numero Dos!

**Chapter 2 Hopeless**

It wasn't like she really wanted children or even gave serious thought to having them one day. She always assumed it was an available possibility for some future date when she did want to have a kid. And now that some time had passed since the revelation she knew it would never happen and it left her a bit empty to be honest. It put her in a down right sour mood.

The water boiled for the noodles and she poured in the dry macaroni. She stared hard the eggs. 'They won't grow into chickies either…Well I suppose I could adopted if I felt inclined.' She removed the hard boiled eggs off the stove then picked up each one and burned off the shell with robotic precision. 'Who am I kidding? I'd outlive the kid.' She growled lowly as she mashed at the eggs with more vigor than necessary.

"Did zee eggs piss you off, _Dame de Rouse_?" Pip entered the kitchen and quirked his one visible eyebrow.

She gave him a sideways glance. "Naaa, just girl problems. Nothing that you need to insert your nose into." She replied more forcibly than she meant to.

"Uh, 'ave you seen Seras?" He asked cautiously.

Annabel cocked her head using her six sense to locate the little draculina. "She's still down in the basement." She supplied in a more friendly tone.

"I see." He muttered a little nervously though the redhead didn't notice. He quickly made an exit.

000000000

Pip Bernadotte made his way slowly down to the basement with a small bundle in his hands. His palms gave off moisture while the back of his neck prickled in goose bumps. 'Come on man, you been down 'ere before. Just be calm. You're just bringing Seras a gift, a token of appreciation… and asking for a date. Bloody 'ell, why am I so nervous? I've been with dozens of women. Eet's no different… except she's one of zee undead and has a sadistic master and has a cute nose and a lovely laugh and a top notch rack and…Back to center Pip. Eet's no time to get into zee gutter.' Pip took a deep breath before knocking on Seras's door.

When it opened Pip took off his hat and presented the little draculina with a bouquet of Yellow tulips.

"Oh, hello Captain." Seras greeted. She just finished putting on her boots when he knocked.

"Seras Victoria… I'd like you to 'ave these. When I saw zhem I thought of you." The Frenchman stuttered a little.

"Oh, thank you," taking the flowers, "I think." She took a small whiff and detected a light fresh scent then wondered what she could put them in.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me… to a movie or to a carnival, maybe Hyde Park tomorrow evening?"

Seras's cheeks reddened slightly. "You want to… go… out… with me?"

Pip scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Well, I zhought a regular dinner date be out of the question, and um… ah Seras I'm no good at this. Yes I'd like to take you out for a good time, for both of us, I mean." He thought he was completely blowing this for her face looked very unsure. "You can flick me in zee nose if whenever I get out of line." He added quickly.

A tiny smile appeared on her face. "I think I'd like to go to the carnival, Captain, er Pip."

Pip brightened. "Is zat a yes?"

A dark being appeared beside Pip. "Yes Frenchman, that is a yes." Alucard answered as if annoyed with the human's presence. Pip quickly told her the time the two would be going tomorrow and vacated the basement in a pace very short of running. Alucard stared at the yellow flowers. "The Frenchman is truly hopeless." He stated to no one in general.

"What do you mean, Master?"

His lip cocked into a half smirk. "Do you not know the meaning of the flowers, Police Girl? No matter, My master wants us in her office in five minutes. Don't be late."

"Yes master!" She replied but Alucard had already disappeared from sight. She dashed to find something to put the yellow tulips in and then happily clambered upstairs. She had a date with Captain Bernadotte, her secret crush, and could not wait for tomorrow.

00000000000

After Annabel sat down and had a bowl of her macaroni salad her mood brightened. She told herself she'd have to roll with the punches that life dealt her and not let being barren beat her down. She remembered a line from a famous movie and it helped her spirit a bit. '_Life finds a way_. Well, I'll just see what the future holds _and_ the doc did say he was only _mostly_ positive.' She got up and washed her bowl. 'Wonder what Pip wanted to see Seras for. Ah, well, I guess I'll find out the next time I see her.'

000000000000 Jan 24 2009

"Annabel, What do I wear?" Seras popped out of nowhere into Annabel's bedroom.

"Eh?"

"I have a date…with um, Captain Bernadotte at Hyde Park. What do I wear? I mean I know should dress warm but I wanna look cute too, but I don't really have much in cute clothes nor much in winter clothes seeing as I don't really get cold anymore and…" Seras rattled off worriedly.

"Hold it a second, Pip asked you on a date to Hyde Park, Yes?" Annabel cut her off. The little draculina nodded. "And when is this happening?"

"Um, in a couple hours."

"Oh boy! Okay I'll help you but you don't give me much to work with." Annabel got up towards her closet. "Is this a first date?"

"Ah huh."

Annabel scanned Seras up and down. "I think light winter wear will do. Wouldn't want to look too stifling, and it'll allow for some friendly 'lets warm you up' snuggling later." She said, letting out a light giggle. Seras turned beet red. "Here, you can borrow my blue jacket with the white puffy ends and I think the white turtleneck sweater that you wore at Christmas would be good if its clean, a comfortable pair of blue jeans, and the boots you're wearing right now." She tossed Seras the jacket and followed her back over to Seras's room where she changed into what Annabel suggested. The red head perused the strawberry blond. She looked very cute. "You know I think you should take your gloves off and put them in your pocket before you go out."

"Why?"

"Showing a bare hand in this season may encourage Pip to take hold of it, as a romantic gesture." Seras reddened once again. Annabel noticed the yellow flowers in a glass vase. "Are those from Pip?" She nodded and went over and fingered a few of its petals. Annabel grinned mischievously. 'Seras has it bad.' "They're pretty."

"Master says there's a meaning to the flowers. What does he mean by that?"

"Well, back in the old days, most flowers and their colors symbolized something, like sunflowers mean adoration and red roses mean passionate love. I don't know what tulips mean though or if Pip consciously knows the meaning, but they are beautiful and he gave them to you. That's what counts." Seras nodded in understanding.

Half an hour later of pimping and adding minute details Seras was ready and so was Pip at the door. He wore one of his nicer green shirts and a long brown coat that did not have any bullet wholes or other battle related wear and tear. Both women could tell he tried to comb his hair in some sort of neat fashion but failed miserably at it. Seras didn't mind one bit for she liked his untamed hair and ropy pony tail.

Pip ogled her perfect petite-ness in the doorway for an unknown amount of seconds. Actually, both Seras and Pip ogled each other until Annabel shoved Seras out the door and practically into the arms of the captain. "All right Pip, she all yours. I warmed her up a bit for you and now you can take her the rest of the way! Peace out!" She said cheerfully then sauntered back to her room.

0000000000

"I'll just get to the best part!" Annabel lay sprawled on her bed stomach side down while Seras sat at the other end and gushed about her fantastic evening with the Captain of the Wild Geese. "We went up in the big ferris wheel and stood near the glass watching London's city lights shine below us. We were holding hands by then. After a bit he took his arms and hugged me around my waist from behind. He didn't once try to feel me up! When we got to top he laid his head on my shoulder and squeezed me a bit. I thought maybe he was looking down at my chest but I saw his eye was closed and he had the sweetest and most content smile on his face." Seras gave a great contented sigh then blushed redder then Annabel had ever seen her. "I…I kissed that smile then. I think I surprised him a little and then he whispered my name like a forbidden caress and hugged me so tight I'd thought I'd crack a rib." Annabel felt genuinely happy for her. Annabel was certainly surprised at Seras's boldness. She told her all about her date but that one scene was the highlight for sure.

000000000

When Seras returned to her room she received a rude awakening from her master. "Police Girl, do not encourage that human. Nothing good can come of it."

"But Master…" She frowned at him from across the room for spoiling her great mood.

"He is a soldier who will likely be killed in battle in the near future especially in our line of work. Should he beat the odds you, Police Girl will still out live him or any human for that matter."

"But what about you and Annabel? She was human." She argued.

"Was, being the operative word. She is a creature of legend who is in essence immortal."

Seras pouted in resignation. "Master, you're mean." He gave her a blank frown and phased out of her room.

0000000 Jan 31 2009

Nearing the end of another productive week, Annabel believed she was really getting the hang of flying. Another week or two she'd be confident enough to inform Integra and use it as part of her battle strategies on her missions. As of now she could jump into air and fly on a dime. She believed she could easy fly circles around Alucard. The following week she planned on flying while bearing varying loads.

'Oh what a surprise he'll get. Just try and catch me bat boy!' Not that she would ever be faster than Alucard but it was fun to imagine. "I really shouldn't spend so much time alone. I'm starting to talk to myself." She said aloud as she headed toward Integra's office.

"And what are you doing during that time alone Spaz?" Alucard materialized beside her.

"I told you before. I'm refining my talents!" She huffed. He was increasingly suspicious of what she was doing. The guy couldn't let her have one little secret to herself. Its not like it'd kill him to keep his nose out of her business.

"I sense something more."

She groaned. "Bugger off, Blood sucker! I'm busy."

He stayed silent as he followed her. 'Too busy to lay beside me, Annabel?' He did not want to voice that aloud for it would admit that he missed the simple feeling of her warmth and soft curves against his form. He did not want to admit he was feeling a bit lonely the last couple weeks. It was not like him to show weakness. A tiny, tiny part of him felt insecure that she was loosing interest with him, but brushed the absurd thought away. She was his and only his.

Alucard followed Annabel into Integra's office. Annabel ignored the median as if he was a fly on the wall.

"Evening Sir Integra! I have my report."

The regal blond spied the pair behind her glasses. "Go on."

Annabel began. "I finally acquired a better thermometer and measured my highest temperature at 2305 degrees Fahrenheit or 1262 Celsius. I've improved my range of fireballs by 20 feet…"

"Your aim is still something to be desired." Alucard added blandly.

Annabel continued to ignore him. "With the rope of fire I was unable to utilize it as a whip. The movements are just too slow and it breaks up too easily. However I can create a barrier of fire around a target as long as I don't move. Unfortunately I have to be rather close to said target. Here let me demonstrate." She whipped a foot out toward Alucard. Blue flames sprang out of her foot and circled around the vampire. Its burning walls rose up to mid chest on Alucard.

"This will not hold me Spaz." He said flatly gaining an abrupt rise in the heated barrier around him. Annabel did not address him.

"Its still a work in progress, but it'll do nicely with ghouls." She dissipated the ring of fire and continued. "I have attempted to disperse a 360 degree blast wave from my body." She hesitated for a few moments. "That failed miserably."

"Please elaborate Annabel." Integra ordered.

She groaned. It was embarrassing and Alucard was there listening to her every word. "I… passed out from the effort and woke up with half my clothes burned off." She didn't dare look at Alucard who bore his trademark grin.

"Half naked in a field; that's a new one Spaz." He chided, grinning bigger.

Finally she snapped at him. "Seriously, its not like _you_ never had a mishap when you were still learning how to use your powers! Nobody is that fucking perfect!"

His smile shrunk a little. "True, but you display your mishaps so delightfully."

Flames licked at her blood red hair in her anger. "You know, I think I'll go paint your smug ass face on every dummy the men here use as target practice!"

"Annabel!" Integra near yelled. "Is there anything else to report?"

The fire girl took a moment to recompose herself. "Um, only a note that I have not damaged any of the surrounding properties and that there is very little foliage left growing in my training field, despite the fact that the ground is quite damp." She finished. Her boss nodded satisfactorily and Annabel left the room.

Before she got halfway down the hallway Alucard scooped her up and disappeared off the Hellsing estate.

The next thing she saw was the stone outer wall of the Victoria Tower fourteen stories up and upside-down. A cold breeze fluttered into and under her shirt. Her jacket did nothing to keep the cold out as it was open and draped similarly to her hair; towards gravity. Alucard held her by one ankle as he stood just inside a windowless archway in one of the building's turrets. Initially she freaked at the precarious height she found herself dangling at then remembered she _could_ save herself by sprouting wings and flying off _should_ he decide to let go. It would blow her secret but at least he couldn't threaten her like this again.

She calmed enough to glare at him and cross her arms. "It's a bit cold."

"Tell me what you are hiding Spaz or you'll experience falling to it's completion. I know you can survive it."

"This is no way to treat your mate, Alucard." She told him. "Shouldn't coercion be reserved for enemies?"

"You're leaving something out in your reports to Integra."

"I'm not telling you! Not yet!" She crossed herself. She just admitted there _was_ something.

It gained a triumphant smirk on the bastard's face. "So, I am right. Tell me Now!"

"Ya know, as old as you are you'd think that the No Life King would develop some patience over the years!" Words hissed out.

"You Spaz, wear it thin!"

She thought over the statement for a few seconds. "Yeah, probably." She agreed suddenly no longer irked at him. In fact he watched her smile to herself. The blood must be getting to her head.

"Will you tell?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"I will let go." He threatened again.

Again, she shook her head. He groaned internally. She's never lasted this long before without spilling the beans. He began to loosen his grip on her slender ankle while he looked straight into her eyes. She showed no signs of wavering. He didn't want to follow through with his threat, not with her. His fingers stopped opening short of her foot slipping through them.

He sighed, audibly this time and pulled her inside the round room. Alucard could not do it. He could not let his delicious, beautiful mate fall to a painful splatter to the ground. Once he laid her gently on the floor and waited until she got back on her feet again he muttered "Woman, you have corrupted me."

Annabel stared at him in slight awe and glowed brightly with happiness. 'He couldn't let me fall. He does care!'

"I love you, Alucard" She said with such love and mounting desire. She grabbed at his coat's collar and smacked lips on his. Relishing in the scent of her desire he responded fervently with his tongue and grinded against her pelvis with his instant hard-on. He pushed her flat against a wall with hands roving up and down her sides pushing up at her shirt and pulling down at her pants. His gloves dissolved away wanting so badly to feel her skin. She moaned heavily in rhythm with his manhood grinding against her belly. It got lower toward her core with every thrust. It drove her mad with delight. She burned away his coat and moved her hands lower to do the same to his pants. He trembled in pleasure at the small spike in her powers. He nipped her lip repeatedly tasting sweet red rivulets of her life essence. His pants were dust and she pulled away only a second to shuck off her jacket and step out of her panties and jeans that already pooled at her feet. The instant she felt his cock on her bare skin she cried to be plundered then and there. He obliged her, feeling too insistent with his own growing need. Her legs hugged his hips as Alucard impaled her again and again until she felt she died with bliss. He released so fast and hard inside her it prolonged her ecstasy.

Minutes afterward still in each others arms, Annabel spoke. "Mmm, lets do that again sometime," and giggled.

In a sultry tone he replied "It would be my pleasure."

000000000000 Feb 2 2009

"You and Seras are going where?" Annabel asked Alucard in his chambers.

"Northern Spain. There is a small up rise in vampire activity there and there has been very little Freak activity on this island lately."

"And Integra wants to keep you busy abroad rather than you idle here to preserve her sanity." The girl in his arms added lightheartedly.

"Yes. It's likely to take a week to eradicate those maggot impostors and the possible factory of the chips that reports indicate to be there."

Her lips pouted a little. "That long? I don't think I've been out of range of your median presence for more than a day, aside from when you were human for a short time, but even then you were always nearby."

He shared the same sentiment, not that he was ever going to tell her that. "I always return Spaz, and when I do I expect my Master to be in the same state as I left here, Alive and well."

Annabel puffed up her chest confidently proclaiming "Of course, Red! She's my boss too and have sworn an oath to protect her!"

He chuckled. "I'm referring more to her state of mind with only the spaz around."

Scoffing, "You're one to talk," and slapped him halfheartedly in the chest. "Go, get out of here. Your plane is leaving soon."

"Stay out of trouble, Spaz," he said, kissing her with a sharp nip to her bottom lip then phased out of her arms.

She licked at the twin holes he created and smirked deviously. 'I do _try_.'

0000000 Feb 3 2009

The next evening after a successful few hours of lugging a fifty pound bag in the air and cooking up enough ratatouille to feed a small nation, Annabel sauntered eagerly towards Integra's usual whereabouts, her office. Seriously, that woman needs to get out sometimes. The little phoenix was itching for some action and since she was getting the hang of flying as well as some of her fire burning experiments it no longer tired her out as it did. Part of her felt stronger inside, as even her normal pyrotechnic tricks were summoned without half as much effort then before. 'Practice _does _pay off' she thought wryly.

She saw Walter arrange a tray of tea and tasty tidbits on Integra's desk a foot away from a pile of un-filed reports and the boss's personal laptop. Annabel's fearless leader was nowhere in sight.

Annabel greeted cheerfully. "Hi Walter! Where's our fine boss at?"

He looked up and smiled. "Ah, good evening Annabel. Sir Integra is just in the bathroom. Is there something you need?"

"I was just wondering if there were any restless undead I can silence for her. I know its been kind of quiet lately I wouldn't mind a small job even if it turns out to be a pack of rabid dogs instead of a suspected ghoulie." The girl shrugged while she leaned on the hard oak desk waiting for Integra.

Walter dropped a square of sugar into a cup of tea then spoke. "There is nothing immediate that I am aware of but funny you should mention rabid dogs." Annabel turned her head toward him her eyebrows raised in interest. "There has been a few peculiar reports from a chicken farm near Dartford. The owner there complains of an almost daily discovery of two or three chickens dead by unknown means. This normally wouldn't mean anything as this is a rather large farm and birds being pecked to death or having a weak immune system is not uncommon. What is unusual is the farmer always finds them together without a speck of blood on them and are of the hardier looking hens."

"Hmm, you think its some wild animal?" The redhead asked clearly interested. Walter flipped through the pile of papers and handed her the report.

"I believe Sir Integra was going to send out a man to check if its anything more than that." The old retainer said.

Integra walked in to spot her two employees loitering around her desk. She walked up and spied into the folder Annabel held reading in her hands. "Lucky's Chicken Farm." She voiced out loud pushing her spectacles back up her nose, then studied the girl's eyes for a second. "It's a miscellaneous case and a low danger to human life but if you want to investigate it Annabel its all yours." She moved to grasp her nightly hot cup of tea from the tray.

"Thank you, Sir!" She saluted tucking the report under her arm.

"And take Captain Bernadotte with you. I want to avoid him instigating another 'tough man' challenge in the barracks."

A noncommittal look crossed her face before saying okay and leaving off with her assignment.

0000000000

Pip and Annabel stood in the middle of a flock of tan and brown chickens clucking away oblivious to the reason why two new humanoids occupied their massive coop. It was immensely long with an aluminum curved roof sheltering the entire flock. Every ten feet hung a lamp with a hundred watt bulb easy seen screwed into them. The sides were enclosed with crisscross fencing all around. A third humanoid by the name of Lucky Belleview faced the other two. He was Annabel's height with dusty brown hair and grey eyes, and looked as if a popcorn fart could blow him away he was so scrawny.

It was much larger than Annabel had ever anticipated but at least the chickens had room enough to run around. She had seen video footage of places where they kept animals like these in tiny cages and in filthy conditions and was glad this was not one of those places.

"You're a sight for sore mincers. I can't adam and eve you guys actually came to investigate this. I was bobby this would be swept under the rug." The owner spoke in Cockney English and it was a bit hard to follow for Annabel. Fortunately Pip had several soldiers under his command who spoke cockney so he was familiar with it, and helped her out whenever a phrase left her clueless.

"Ah, yeah. So can we see the dead birds in question?" She asked.

"Oh sorry garden gate, they got mulched into fertilizer as do all the brown richards." Lucky smiled at Annabel but she could tell he was trying to keep his focus on her face but failing miserably every ten seconds. Well she was wearing her sword at her hip which would look unusual to most people but his eyes weren't looking at her weapon.

"Ookay, well can you show us where you usually find them, then?" She asked next.

He shrugged. "Ol'right." He said then sauntered a path through the clucking mass towards the far end with the two Hellsing members following behind. "Towards the hammer and tack here."

Her face grimaced in confusion again but decided not to poke Pip again about what that meant as the guy was _showing_ them where. Halfway there her spine stiffened. Her eyes narrowed and scoped the sea of poultry and walls. She squeezed Pip's shoulder briefly to let him know to keep his guard up. The closer they got to the end of the enclosure the stronger the tingle in the back of her neck got. By the time the chicken farmer stopped and pointed at the ground where he found the dead birds Annabel could pinpoint the source. It wasn't in the coop but a few yards beyond the back wall where a wooden shed resided. It also did not feel overly sinister. No, it felt almost familiar. Instead of looking down at the ground where the farmer pointed she gazed at the back fencing. There was a part of it at the top that was bent inward. 'Just big enough for someone to squeeze through. I bet it comes to snack a few birds each night then hides in the shed during the day. It must not find the farmer very tempting.' She thought wryly.

"Hey, Is she fore an' aft?" The man Lucky asked suddenly.

"Hey, Annabel," Pip touched her arm. She had completely tuned out what Pip and the farmer had been talking about. "You got somezhing?"

She nodded minutely then pointed at the bent fencing then the shed.

"Oh, door to door harries, I checked that shed. There's no critters in there."

"Mind if I look anyway?" She asked. Mr. Belleview pulled out a set of keys to unlock the wire meshed back door to her right.

"Sure knock yourself out, L-rig" He opened the door for her.

She grinned wide, saying "Its what I do best," and winked at him before turning her full attention on the sure to be inhabited shed.

"Is she not isle of wight in the loaf?" The farmer asked back at Pip tapping the side of his head.

"Eets hard to say zometimes…" Pip started.

"You lot, you sure you're from 'Pest Control?'" The farmer asked suspiciously.

"Why yes, We take care of all _kinds _of pests." Pip assured him confidently. Mr. Belleview immediately dropped the suspicious look and took on a lighter air, watching the well shaped redhead disappear behind the side of the small shed. Pip watched her too but to make sure to give her back up if she needed. She didn't seem overly on alert for dangerous targets so he wasn't worried over much.

At Annabel's end she examined the door to the shed. It had a combination lock that was conveniently open at the moment. She could still feel the presence inside and being this close she knew it was benign; so unlike most freaks and vampires she'd confronted with. She knocked softly on the door. "Hello my name's Annabel, Annabel Phoenix." It may not be threatening but whatever or whoever it was might be scared of her and try to defend itself. She wanted to allay any fears. "I'm a friend. I'm here to help you." She said through the door. "Please knock back if you understand me." She listened for several long moments and did finally hear a few soft knocks inside.

She smiled and continued. "I know that you have been feeding on the chickens, and while its against the law to steal from another I understand that it is far better to drain blood from birds than stealing life from another sentient being. I don't fault you for trying to survive. It's only natural. I'd like to come in and meet you face to face." Annabel quietly unhooked her sword belt and laid it on the ground just outside the door. "I can tell you mean no harm to anyone so, I'm going to open the door and walk in without anything on me to harm you because I know you won't harm me." She heard a bit of scuffling inside that moved toward the roof. Annabel hoped she didn't just freak out the being inside. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and walked inside and as she did so spider webbing caught in her face.

"Eeh! Webbies Eeewww," She groaned loudly and swatted at her face to get them off.

A small giggle escaped from the overhead rafters. Annabel found a light switch and with it on spied green eyes, a mess of brown hair, and eight small fingers peering back at her from atop a stationary sheet of ply wood a few feet above Annabel's head.

'It's a little girl.' Annabel raised her hand palm up. "Will you come down?"

She hissed and flashed her pearly white fangs at Annabel.

"Well, that's not very nice. Although, considering, its probably the best greeting I've gotten from a vampire since Big Red."

"Big Red?" The little girl spoke for the first time. Annabel considered it a good sign.

"Yeah, that's what I call him. He likes red, and he likes to shoot and not ask questions later. I'm not like that though."

"I know you." Her face moved into the light. It was covered in dirt smudges but Annabel managed to recognize her. "You stopped the angry eyed man from shooting me."

"That's right. In a back yard near here." The redhead confirmed. "That's big Red. He's not all bad, just thick in the head sometimes. Do you want to come down now?" The girl nibbled at her lip with a little fang showing, wondering what to do. She then scuffled out of sight and dropped down from the other open end of her hide out. The girl barely came to her hip and still wore the same ragged clothes as before. Annabel knelt to one knee and smiled softly to the much too thin girl. "That's so much better. What's your name honey?"

"Deatrice." She answered uncertainly.

"Ah, what an intriguing name. Are there others with you?" Deatrice shook her head.

"Are you lost, Deatrice? Is there someone I can take you to?"

The little girl hesitated before speaking in tiny voice. "I'm the only one left. Mum and Da… they not here anymore. Smelly bad people hurt them. Da told me to run and escape… but," Deatrice's voice cracked with the onset of tears. "I saw Mum crack into pieces and then Da. The bad people laughed at what they did…" She sniffled as tears ran down her face and she wiped at them smearing the dirt caked on it even more. Annabel's heart went out to her. With a sort of maternal instinct her arms opened up in a gesture to comfort the poor girl.

"Oh, honey." Annabel breathed. It seemed that at that moment Deatrice lost all fear of Annabel and closed the six steps separating them and into her arms. Deatrice grabbed at Annabel's shirt and rubbed her wet face against it while the older woman gently rubbed up and down the girl's back. After a few minutes Deatrice calmed her crying. It was about that time when Pip injected his voice from outside into the otherwise companionable silence.

"Hey, Annabel, what's taking so long? Having tea in there?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically. "Yes, as a matter of fact! I'm with the Mad Hatter and the white rabbit, and there's a little mouse tap dancing on a tea kettle!" The little girl giggled against her chest.

Mr. Belleview poked his head in the doorway. "Oi, what's a dustbin doing in here?" Deatrice quickly tightened a hold around Annabel's neck at the sight of the farmer. Annabel tightened her own hold and picked up the kid.

"Obviously not sweeping out the cobwebs!" She brushed pass the farmer towards Pip who looked equally surprised at the small being in her arms. "Oh, Pip can you go pick up my sword and tell the farmer he won't have anymore problems." She said as she made her way past the captain towards the van they drove here with.

After a few minutes Pip caught up with her at the van. Pip had the key so the captain saw her leaning against the van's back end waiting for him. He assumed she wanted him to open that part first. She moved aside with Deatrice still in her arms and watched him open up the double doors. "Are you hungry Sweetheart?" The girl nodded. "I think I can find something in the van." Once Pip Placed her weapon inside something secure, Annabel placed Deatrice abruptly in Pip's arms. "This is Pip Bernodotte, Deatrice. He's a good friend of mine." She cupped her face for a second before hopping into the vehicle's back.

The tiny draculina and the one eyed Frenchman stared at each other blankly for several seconds.

"Why you have girl's hair?" Deatrice asked Pip suddenly.

A light chuckle sounded in the background. "I like this girl already." Annabel said as she rummaged through the van.

"Eet's a personal preference." He answered.

Annabel came back out with a bag of medical blood in her hand. "Okay you can set her on the end here." She said pointing to the floor of the van near the bumper. Once Pip placed Deatrice there Annabel ripped off the tip of the blood pack and gave it to her then sat beside her. Deatrice took a sniff before sticking the straw looking part in and drinking it like a juice box. Pip noticed she looked down at the vampire child with a soft fondness not often seen in the girl, and brushed at a few stray locks of the girl's dirty hair.

"Um, Annabel what are you planning to do with 'er? She's not exactly a normal child." Pip asked seriously.

"Well um, get her cleaned up first, then… find someone to take her in?" Her response was uncertain.

"With zee type of business were in, zhat _might _be difficult. I understand zhat not every night stalker is bad, but your options are severally limited."

"Sir Integra might know a few." Annabel offered. She wasn't going to give up on the kid nor was she going to abandon or _silence_ her as a word Alucard liked to use. If worse came to worse she herself would take Deatrice in.

Actually that particular idea was sounding better by the second and she smiled softly. "No worries, Captain!" She blurted brightly. "Lets get this show on the road."

Pip rubbed his face giving a great sigh before muttering something about missing Seras and headed for the driver side door. The three properly packed into the vehicle and headed off to the Hellsing grounds.

00000000000000000000000000000

BN: Horray Deatrice is here at last! And such a cute first date for Pip/Seras! Now I have to ask this because it's been bugging me forever. Kim, what the hell do yellow tulips symbolize?

AN: What do they mean? hehe

... Review please.


	3. Clean Up Job

000000000000 **Chapter 3 Clean Up Job**

Little Deatrice frighteningly hugged the captain's leg while they waited just outside Sir Integra's double doors waiting for Annabel to inform the boss of her recent "discovery."

"Eets alright _mon petit_, Annabel is just letting zee big boss know you are 'ere so zhere's no problems later." He said trying to ease the girl's fears and to get her to loosen up on his leg before he lost total circulation to it.

She did loosen slightly and looked up at him. "What is _mon petit_?"

"It means little one since you don't even come up to my hip." He smiled back at her.

"I heard you say _Dame…De… Rouse_ to Annabel. What does that mean?"

"It means lady of red." Despite being scared the child had a very curious nature about her.

"Oh, her hair _is_ so red, like blood. She's nice. Is the big boss nice?"

Pip scratched his chin. "Um, she's stern but fair."

Deatrice scrunched up her face unsure about that statement. "You sound different than most people. Why?"

"Eets because I came from a country called France zhat has a different way of speaking."

"Oh… why do you have one eye covered?"

He started to think this kid was too curious. "I lost eet in a great battle."

"At sea?" The girl continued to inquire slowly driving him insane. Just how long does it take to tell Sir Integra there's pint sized vamp under her roof?

00000000000

"The chicken farm did not lead to anything nefarious as you predicted, Sir Integra. Although I found ah, Mr. Lucky a bit hard to understand at times. Not sure what a 'brown Richard' means and I don't think 'feather plucker' that he yelled out later was a literal meaning." Integra however, did know what they meant being British and all did **not** enlighten the redhead. "I did um… encounter a uh, a kid." Integra's raised eyebrows silently told her to continue. "I discovered that her parents were killed by an unknown group some months ago and has been on the streets since."

"An orphan?" Integra had a feeling this was not going to be good. Annabel nodded in the affirmative. "And, where is she now?"

Annabel pointed behind her. "Ah, just outside the door with Pip."

"I see. Well I'll call child services tomorrow to place her in a fitting home. She can reside in a guest quarters in the mean time." She said in a nonchalant manner.

"Sir, that might be a problem. She is not one of your _average_ children."

And here comes the poke in the arse. "Oh?"

Annabel rung her wrists and fidgeted; both very bad signs to the Hellsing heir. "Lemmee ask you. Do you know any non threatening occult members that wouldn't mind a sweet little girl?"

Integra visibly paled. 'What in god's name did she find!'

Annabel thought it would be a good time to tap on the door to let the two outside to come in.

The moment they were in sight a tiny biped with dirty shoulder length hair attached itself to the fire angel's right leg and peaked two green eyes out from behind at Sir Integra who stood now. Annabel patted the girl's head in soothing fashion.

"Sir Integra I'd like you to meet Deatrice. She's a vampire. If there's no one out there to take her in, I'd like to adopt her." She finally said it and waited for the platinum blond's head to explode.

Pip gagged on his own tongue. 'What did she say? Adopt? _Oh mon dieu_!'

"A third one?" Integra slapped her face and shook it. "My father must be rolling in his grave. Of course I don't know any benign vampires other than Seras and Alucard! Annabel, for what bloody insane reason do you have to take in one of the undead?"

Deatrice tightened the hold on her leg and hid her face into Annabel's jean's fabric. "She's an innocent Integra and has no relatives to care for her."

Annabel could almost see the steam coming out of Integra's ears. "You dare undermined me by bringing in a vampire with the intent to keep her! You're as bad as Alucard! I won't have…"

Annabel cut her tirade short with her own burst of emotion. "I'm sterile! I can't have children. I…" The fuming blond instantly calmed with a dawn of understanding painted her face. "It wouldn't feel right to adopt a human child as I would outlive him or her as would Alucard. I found Deatrice here and it sort of felt like fate that I should take her in as one of my own." She knelt down and picked up Deatrice into her arms. The young girl easily snuggled against her chest. "She isn't like the ones we hunt. I can feel the good in her." Integra's face softened as she stared transfixed on the tiny draculina, thinking hard at her next words. "I want to take her in, at least for a while should someone of her kin come for her." Annabel then spoke to Deatrice. "Does that sound alright Deatrice? Can I keep you for awhile? I'll do my best to care for you." It took her a few seconds but Deatrice nodded in reply.

Integra sighed, walked over, and touched Deatrice briefly on the back. "First thing clean her up. I'll not have a dirty urchin wandering my halls, Second, she is your complete responsibility. Let her know the rules and keep her out of trouble. Third, I'll let the men know she's here but it will be your responsibility to inform Alucard of the new addition to your family."

"Oh thank you Integra!" She would have hugged the life out of her boss if her arms weren't already hugging the small vampire. She turned around and practically bounced out of the room.

00000000000 Jan 4 2009

Annabel left a well bathed Deatrice sleeping soundly on her bed while making a list of things she needed to get for the little girl. Deatrice was snuggling a misshapen teddy bear Annabel had made some time ago when she was bored. One leg was bigger than the other, it's eyes were too close together and uneven, and its left ear was sewn inside out. It did sport a pair of felt fangs sticking out of its marker drawn mouth. She thought having the stuffed animal with Deatrice would help her feel less alone when Annabel planned to leave her room for her normal duties should the little girl wake up sometime in the daylight hours.

From talking with the child over the last few hours she discovered that she about five and that both her and her parents fed on livestock for the most part in a rural part of Great Britain. Occasionally her father would return from the city with packets of blood with him as a special treat. Her parents taught Deatrice right from wrong, that killing was bad, except in self defense, and how to survive with what resources were available. She was quite smart Annabel admitted and very curious, asking her a million questions about any little thing. One of the questions being what Annabel was as Deatrice described her as smelling like a new born calf that was scrubbed clean and then covered in honey. Annabel had chuckled at that never having her scent described like that. She told her she was a great fiery bird called a phoenix, and because she saw no harm in it showed to the tiny draculina, with the promise not to tell anyone, her flaming blue wings. The girl's jaw dropped in awe. She grinned wide at that point. "Yep. That's Auntie Phoenix for you." She had said then returned to the bed Deatrice was on flame-less. Apparently, Deatrice liked the name Annabel had casually called herself and started using it immediately.

The one thing lacking in Deatrice's education was how to read and write. Well she was going to rectify that soon which was part of what the list was for, as well as some nice clothes, a few toys, and parenting book for herself.

Annabel just about touched her doorknob when someone knocked softly on her door. She opened it. "Good morning Walter. You have great timing." She greeted as she closed the door behind her.

"Morning Annabel. I'm here to relay an order from Sir Integra that you are to carry out at your earliest convenience and supersedes all other duties besides the care of Miss Deatrice until it is completed to her satisfaction." Walter announced in an official manner.

Annabel paused in her steps and looked at the old retainer with the slightest dread on her face.

"As punishment for purposely bringing in an occult being, she orders you to clean and reorganize the library…"

"Oh, that doesn't sound so bad." She interrupted and changed her heading for the second story library.

Walter continued. "…the one in the basement."

She stopped again. "We have a _second_ library, Walter?"

A small mischievous grin worked its way into his aged face. "Oh yes. It hasn't been touched in ten years since Alucard threw a tantrum while trying to instruct young Integra."

The blood drained from the woman's face. "Oh, god…" She could barely imagine what kind of state it could be in. "And um, why is it still a mess after all these years?" She asked in wary tone and started to follow the retainer.

"Sir Integra hid the key refusing to learn another facet of female sensibilities and etiquette from the vampire. She decided to recover the key last night." He supplied.

Annabel nodded silently and braced herself for the scene she was about to endure.

It was worse than she feared. For starters the basement library was double the size of the one upstairs and not one inch was spared Alucard's decade old bout of frustration. Only three of the twenty book shelves she could see were still upright and one of those had a multitude of bullet holes decorating the wood. Three long tables lay in a rubble of splinters while the only one left intact lay upside down atop several toppled shelves toward the far side of the room. She saw one wooden chair propped haphazardly in the chandelier like lights still hanging and still working in the middle of the room. Another chair with a missing leg was seen embedded through two half toppled shelves. Books, scrolls, parchments, and loose yellowed paper were scattered **everywhere**. Not a speck of the stone floor was showing except for a small space in the center where Alucard had obviously stood creating this havoc. Even several of the books held varying degrees of destruction. Some were torn in half while others bore canine teeth and claw marks. A few had bullet holes. And to add to things, a thick layer of dust covered everything.

Annabel let out a long pitiful, pained, whimper.

"Please try to save as much of the literature as you can, Annabel. They are irreplaceable. As for furniture you may replace the tables and such with those that are in the storage room on the first floor. I'll leave you to it." He further instructed and before he left the shocked woman he added. "Oh, and I'll check on Miss Deatrice from time to time while you're busy."

For several minutes Annabel dumbly stared at what was mildly called a mess than snapped out of her stupor. 'Well,' she thought. This is just another challenge. I can do this!' She started in clearing a path toward the center of the room. She put loose sheets of paper and parchments in a pile, and the least damaged books in another pile. She borrowed a few rolling carts from the upstairs library and piled the more damaged but still salvageable tomes on one. She grabbed a ladder to retrieve the chair from the ceiling and placed it outside in the hallway with the two remaining still intact chairs. With the table, she took at least two hours clearing a space to set it upright again, and used that to pile more of the undamaged books. The bits of rubble that remained of the tables, chairs and an unfortunate couch she burned away, careful not to char any of the old parchment that lay near them.

Despite it being winter and in the basement, sweat glisten off her from all over from an entire day of cleaning up the library. As a whole it did not look like she put much of a dent in it, but the image of the cataclysm when she first saw it still blazed clearly in her mind, telling her she had made progress.

Around dusk she took a break to check on Deatrice. When she spotted her she was fiddling with Walter's monocle while he fixed her collar on one of the few old outfits left from Integra's childhood. It was white with a pick ruffled skirt.

As soon as Walter finished, Deatrice let go of the one eye spectacle and glomped Annabel's legs.

"Auntie Phoenix! You smell dusty." She blurted grinning up at the redhead.

Annabel tussled her hair. "That I am sweetie. Sir Integra's asked me to clean up a big old dusty library."

"Can I help?" She asked with those wide bright green eyes.

"Hm, I don't see why not. But first me needs sustenance. Lets go to the kitchen." She held out a hand for Deatrice to take.

Once in the kitchen Annabel grabbed out a blood pack for her ward and some leftover ratatouille for herself.

"I get this everyday?" She asked happily.

"Yup, standard rations." Answered Annabel, watching as Deatrice dug into her meal. 'If only Seras was that eager.' She thought while forking into her food.

Pip entered the kitchen looking for a pick-me-up. "A nice evening, _Dame de Rouse_. Oh, and hello _mon petit_."

"_Bonjour, mon capitaine_." Deatrice sounded out each French syllable since she only learned them yesterday. "I don't know if it's a nice evening. I haven't been outside yet." Pip smiled at her; both for the attempted French and for her literal statements.

Annabel emitted a light chuckle. "Good evening Captain. I haven't cooked anything today. So you will have to fend for yourself."

He opened up the refrigerator door. "Zats alright. I 'eard zat Sir Integra gave you a big project to do." He voiced in a tone that spoke of some mild merriment.

"Auntie Phoenix is cleaning a library. I am going to help her!"

Pip looked back at the tiny draculina as he pulled out a slice of pie. "Is zat so?" He chuckled and nudged out of the way just before Annabel could kick him in the shin from behind the island counter.

"You know Pip, Integra never said I had to it alone." She glared harshly at the Frenchman. "You could _join_ us." She stated to him with a hint of a threat.

Pip decided to refrain from anymore comments and just ate the pie quietly by the stove.

It was about then that her cell phone ran. She got it out of her pocket and looked at the number display. "I'll be just a minute." She said and walked into the pantry. She flipped the phone open and answered. "Hey, my sexy blood sucker, how are things?"

"_Very much the same Annabel, except there's no you to sink my teeth into_." A deep seductive voice responded. She sighed for she loved the sound of his voice on the phone.

"Are you checking up on me?"

"_Why else would I phone a spaz_." Even when he insulted her over the air waves he still sounded sexy to her.

In a bland tone, she stated "I love you too, Alucard."

"_You haven't set anything on fire, have you?_"

"Um, just a few tables, chairs, dust bunnies, that sort of thing. Integra has me cleaning things since things are slow here."

Mild excitement and mirth laced into his next words. "_You pissed off my master. Pray tell me_."

Annabel chewed her lip for a few seconds debating if she should tell him then and there. She decided to, in a vague way. "I adopted the cutest little animal! And she's got the prettiest eyes and was left abandoned on the street. I couldn't say no."

"_You took in a pathetic creature_." He stated no longer sounding amused nor interested. No doubt he thinks it's a dog or cat.

"Can I talk to Seras?"

"_Police Girl is still asleep. She was busy with ghouls the last evening and it tired her out_." Annabel felt a sliver of worry for the girl. "_There were far more at the location than I had anticipated and there was a strange being there that I had not encountered before, but very similar to a vampire_."

"Are you two alright then?" She asked truly concerned.

"_Of course. That being is dust now_."

"You shot it before you figured out what it was?"

"_I did not shoot it Spaz. It turned to ash by itself_."

"Oh… sorry then. Well tell Seras that Pip misses her and that I said hi!"

"_I will not encourage Police Girl with that human and neither should you_."

She groaned. "You're such a buzz kill, Alucard." Someone tapped on the pantry door. "Well, have to get back to the grind, later Red!" She hung up, pocketed the phone, and stepped back into the kitchen where a little girl stood before her eager for the day. "Okay lets go attack some dust bunnies!"

00000000000

Deatrice gawked at the doorway. "That's a big mess."

"That it is." Annabel already started riffling through a section and uncovered an old electric lamp along with an antique ash tray still in one piece. "Lets see. Why don't you start picking up the loose pages of paper from around the door and put them in nice neat piles near the ones there." The kneeling redhead instructed. "And careful not to step on anything. Who knows what's buried under this stuff."

"Can do Auntie!" The tiny vampire acknowledged brightly and briskly tiptoed over to the left side of the room. Annabel watched her at the corner of her eye for the next several minutes to see how she did. The girl moved quickly but efficiently picking up inked passages and parchment. Occasionally she would stare at the words or an illustration for a few moments then move on. Unsurprisingly Deatrice covered more ground than Annabel did as she was superior in movement and balance.

Nearing dawn Annabel managed a decent cross shaped walkway through the library that touched all four walls and used the second rolling cart to collect the miscellaneous items the two females found scattered around: three lamps, two smoking pipes, one pair of spectacles, four ash trays, one hair ribbon, an old globe without it's stand, one half used white candle, one small picture frame without the glass in it, and several ten year old bullet casings.

"Wow, its like an archeological dig or a scavenger hunt. You never know what ya gonna dig up." Mused the older woman to Deatrice before their cart of 'treasure.'

"Who shot up the books? Did they not like them?" Deatrice fingered one of the bullet casings.

"Alucard, I think, and um well I wasn't here when it happened." She let out a big yawn. Deatrice mimicked her, showing off her tiny sharp fangs. At that they left the dusty mess for comfort of a bed.

00000000000000 Feb 5 2009 Early morning

Sir Integra scanned through her latest report from North Britain. It was similar to another half dozen reports that she'd come across over the last two weeks. Reports of her operatives sighting vampire activity in an area, and when they went in to confirm or dismiss the existence of the blood sucking scum, they found nothing but black ash in various piles and minor evidence of shots fired. Two reports stated seeing a nondescript individual leaving the scenes and seemingly disappearing into nothing.

The regal blond drummed her fingers on the stained oak finish. 'Someone else must be taking these vampires out, and doing a bloody good job of it. I might have commended them but they act far too secretive for my taste. They could have alternative notions for doing this and they do this in my country. I would know who does this. Could it be the Iscariots or one of the American exterminating groups?' She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Tonight Integra's head vampire had reported something odd as well. The encounter of a strange being at the second freak infested location in Spain. Alucard recalled it seemed to act as if its cover was blown and then killed itself, and not like the artificial abominations seem to do with a burst of corrosive flames. Rather, It seemed to turn to ash but left none on the ground for the wind to scatter. She had nothing to go on as to what it could have been and filed that encounter away for a later date.

0000000000000 Feb 6 2009

By the third clean up day both guardian and ward picked up the majority of writings off the floor and set them into nice stacked rows in the hallway outside. More miscellaneous items were found including a decorative dagger stabbed on the cover of what used to be a volume of 'Victorian Etiquette for Young Ladies'. Nearly all of the pages were ripped out and Annabel could not contain the snicker.

Annabel had to enlist Walter's help to decipher the books in foreign languages so she could put them in the proper shelves when it came to that. He inserted a note in each one with the English translation of the title, Author, and subject matter for her. As for books missing pages and pages missing a book, he advised her to put those in an empty storage room nearby for sorting and fixing later.

On that third day it was safe enough to start up-righting the undamaged book shelves. She found that many of them had brass plagues identifying the subject matter that should go in that location. It eased her mind knowing she wouldn't have to mentally keep track of what went where.

Annabel stretched her limbs and cracked her knuckles ready to get her first empty oak bookshelf vertical. They were fairly sizable but didn't look too hard to move. With her fingers tucked in a good place and her knees bent she lifted the mass upwards, and upwards some more and, then gasped as it dropped back down from the one foot height she had it at. "Oh, fuu-fudge nuggets." She nearly swore in front of Deatrice and looked hard at the stubborn furniture. "God, that's heavy. I wish Seras was here. She'd pick that up no problem."

"Seras is a vamp?" Deatrice asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'm a vamp." She offered.

Annabel looked at her. "Hm, you are that. Lets see what you can do Deatrice."

The girl puffed up with grim determination and positioned herself where Annabel was a few moments ago. Slowly but surely the tiny vampire lifted the shelf off its back and into its natural up right position.

"Yeah!" Annabel squealed. Deatrice returned a big toothy smile. "Okay, wanna do the same thing for the rest of them for me?" She nodded vigorously.

In no time at all the sixteen still usable bookshelves were up and the correct place in the library. That included the one riddled with bullet holes on its back side because it did not undermined the integrity of the piece and the majority could be hidden by filling it up with literature. The next thing to do was gather whatever was trapped under the shelves and sort that out too. Then was time for dusting and sweeping and wiping things off. Annabel let Deatrice off to follow Walter as she wanted to explore the Hellsing estate while Annabel stayed to make every nook and cranny shine with sparkly cleanness. During the readjustment of the large shelves a small door was discovered at the far wall. It was at this time that she opened it up to take a peak inside. It contained wall to wall fragile looking scrolls, weathered old tomes and a small variety of artifacts she couldn't begin to identify. 'This must be the really rare and fragile works here. So glad its intact.' With that thought she closed the door back up and resumed her attack of the dust bunnies.

After putting little Deatrice to bed Walter found Annabel conked out just inside the door with her legs splayed awkwardly like they couldn't support herself anymore. A dusting clothe was still clutched in her hand. He inspected the room before him. Other than being bare of books, the library looked in tiptop shape and obscenely spotless. She would do a queen proud Walter thought. 'Now it's just the stressing task of filling it up again.'

"Hmmm, Walter?" Annabel yawned as she picked herself up. "What's the time?"

"About twenty after seven in the morning, Miss Phoenix. You have fine maid skills."

She huffed softly when she realized what time he told her. "Oh, Dea-"

"She is already safe and tucked in for the day." Assured the retainer. "A most inquisitive young lady."

She smiled. "Did she talk your ear off Walter?"

A chuckle escaped. "A bit, but I did not mind. A thirst for knowledge is most commendable in one so young."

Annabel nodded and headed for her quarters.

000000000000

Pip sat on the edge of his cot staring at the floor. He had a leg crossed over his knee with an elbow over that. A hand cradled his head as he fondly recalled his first date with Seras Victoria for a countless time. 'I still cannot believe she kissed me, and what a fond surprise it was. Zhose soft petals brushing shyly on my veteran mouth. Oh, what I could show you with my lips alone, _Mignonette_.' He smiled roguishly to himself. '_Mon dieu_, I miss her blue eyes, her bouncy clean hair… mmm… and zee other zhings zhat bounce with her too.'

Truth be told the Captain hadn't touched nor thought of another woman since after the incident with Annabel's tears. He could not believe how powerful a drug it had acted like on him. He couldn't **not** think of Annabel even when a woman normally more his taste like the petite draculina stood right before him. It actually repelled him at the time because it **wasn't** Annabel. At the time Pip felt without a doubt that he was in love with the spunky redhead. _Then_ it wore off. He couldn't believe how insane he acted in front of Annabel and anyone else who was watching. Of course there were others that were affected like him but he paid them no mind because he believed he was the one for her. For a few weeks afterward he sulked for acting so indifferent toward the draculina. He really liked her but because of the tears effects he yelled at Seras for being a nuisance. She, of course, didn't know what was going on at the time smacked him into a wall and left with tears in her eyes. She realized what had happened the next day. He apologized when he was lucid again and she in turn was sorry for smacking him. Even though she forgave him, it still stung that he treated her like nothing. It was somewhere after those two weeks that Pip realized he deeply cared for Seras, and not in a 'comrade in arms that has your back' type way, but in a 'beautiful woman you want to comfort' type way. He started to think that Seras was a drug that unexpectedly got into his system.

He sighed letting his pet name for her pass though his love parched lips. It had felt so good to embrace her inside the London Eye. Her body was warm. Something he did not expect in one who was undead but an aspect he greatly appreciated. He longed to feel her that way again; ached even, and the lag of missions didn't help Pip one bit with keeping his mind off her nor his thoughts out of the gutter. 'Would Seras even let me do half zee things I think of doing with 'er? Probably not, but even a few would be good…' he drifted off envisioning how the little draculina would peel off her uniform one piece at a time.

"Hey Cap! There ya are!" Pip jerked back to reality at the voice of one of his men. "Some of the guys are starting up cards. Wondering if ya wanted to join in?"

Pip rubbed his face, clearing it of the lovely cobwebs that dwelt inside. "Oh, sure. Nothzing better to do."

000000000000000 December 5 2008

Somewhere hot, dry and two month's prior.

In a dark room on a monitor screen a scene played out between a black haired man cloaked in red embracing a redheaded woman in a tank top and jeans in a library. The redhead seemed to protest for a moment until the man with unnatural speed tore her jeans off in two. The woman then melted into his embrace. After a few seconds the man's black hair grew out fast suddenly startling the watcher in the room. The man looked positively prime evil with floor length hair but the redhead seemed oblivious and took some of his ebony locks in her hands and seemed to giggle at him. It was then that the sinister looking man picked her up by the legs, settling them on his shoulders and buried his face into her exposed womanhood.

"By all that's sacred, what is that "thing" doing to her? It looks like its eating her from the bottom up!" An alarmed woman pointed aghast at the video.

A figure in long robes steadied her fears. "It's all right my dear. It is not an attack. It is a carnal act shared and experienced by many of us bipeds, though the creature imitates it crudely." She continued to watch as the redhead furiously yank at the black hair.

"How could she possibly enjoy that. It looks like she's screaming."

The figure smirked. "There are more reasons for one to scream then just fear, my dear."

She shivered in disgust and wished she didn't have to study all the video they gave her to watch. It was practically sacrilege what that blood demon was allowed to do with one of the opposite sex. She obeyed however knowing that this was all part of the great plan. 'At least there isn't any sound in this footage.' Other footage contained mundane chit chat among military officers, a blond leader, an aged butler, a spiky haired strawberry blond, and the two individuals in the current disturbing video. Study your enemies and learn their behavior her mentor had said. She didn't have to like it but learned she did. One miscalculation could spell the end of all the group had spent so long and hard to accomplish. She believed full heartedly in the cause and promised to do her part seamlessly. Since the first sign of the prophecy months ago their secret group have been preparing diligently for their divinity's return. Clearing the way sort of speak and she was a key ingredient. She shook off another disgusted shiver, pressed the eject button on the VCR below the monitor, and slotted in another tape.

00000

BLOOD IS THE CURRENCY OF THE SOUL... AND REVIEWS ARE CURRENCY FOR MORE CHAPTERS... SO TIP THE BARD PLEASE.


	4. Guess What! You're gonna be an Uncle!

**Warning: considerable naughtiness this chapter!**

00000

**Chapter 4 Guess What! You're gonna be an Uncle!**

Feb 8 2009

It was six days since her beloved vampire left for a freak clean up in Spain and was anxious as hell to see him again. Also Annabel was nervous at what he'll think of Deatrice. Perhaps she should have divulged all over the phone when he called last time. Let him know ahead of time before he barges in with guns loaded looking for an unknown vampire presence. She wasn't one to phone Alucard as he didn't like to be interrupted during a mission nor woken up. Fortunately her cell phone jingled in her pocket on the sixth day away from her sexy blood sucker.

"Wow, twice in a week. You must bored stiff…or really lonely." She answered drawing out the last word.

He ignored her comments. _"We are returning tomorrow. There is nothing more to do here."_

"Oh, okay. Um, I should let you know not to get ruffled when you sense a nonhuman in the manor."

A deadpanned "_What?_" came out of the phone.

"Nonhuman does not mean threatening Alucard. Just don't go all scum busting when you return is all." She replied in a similar bland tone.

"_What have you done, Annabel?_" He demanded heatedly.

She couldn't help herself. "When the cats away the mice will play."

"_Annabel…_" Her name echoed darkly into her ears.

"Do you realize how sexy you sound over the phone? I could totally get off just listening to your devilish voice coast over my skin." She changed the topic hoping to calm him as well as distract him. She also dropped her voice down to a sultry notch.

"_Are you trying to avoid the topic?" _He said but she could tell he was effected by the change in tremor in Alucard's words.

"I really do miss you my No life King." She purred.

He groaned on the other end. "_Woman, don't make me eat you the first chance I get_." He said equally as seductive. Annabel fanned herself leaning on the partially full shelves between mythology and National history. Admittedly not the best place to have that sort of conversation.

She took a long sigh and changed gears. "You want to know what I've been doing? I, have been cleaning the library that YOU half destroyed a decade ago."

He chuckled deeply as she knew he would. "_My master finally retrieved the key did she? She swore she would never set foot in that room again._"

"Why didn't you go outside to vent your rage, like **normal** people?"

"_Integra didn't want to see it again. I didn't see any reason why I couldn't "alter" its appearance_." He still continued to chuckle lightly.

"You're a real bastard you know." She remarked.

"_I know and you haven't escaped from my questions my delicious spaz."_

"When you return I shall reveal all to you." Annabel promised.

"_I can't wait_." With those words he hung up.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can't." She muttered aloud, now staring at the three tables(two of them brought in from storage) still packed with books to alphabetize into the book shelves. Only a fourth of the collection, if that, was back in shelves. It would likely take another two full days to put the rest away and it did not include the ones still needing repair in the storage room nearby. Luckily Walter told her he would hire someone to fix those at a later date.

At the moment she felt she needed a serious break from it for she hadn't really seen outside the basement library's four walls in five days.

Having decided she vacated the basement and the Hellsing manor. Annabel headed toward the back where a treed wilderness hugged the east side. The moon above illuminated the leaves, trees, and bushes with its waxing gibbous. 'Hm, I think it will be a full moon tomorrow. Alucard will be in a better mood. That'll be good.' She mused thoughtfully. When she was far enough from sight of anyone Hellsing she freed her fiery wings and took flight high above the trees. She climbed high into the air; so high that anyone on the ground would only make out a tiny speck of light much like a firefly. She made huge sweeping circles, nose dives, spins, glides, and flaps upside down. It felt so good to let it out. Such freedom she had in the air.

After an hour and feeling winded Annabel gracefully landed back in the forest and returned to the manor. She checked on Deatrice who was happily making farm animals out of flour based dough on a table off to the side in the kitchen where Walter was preparing breakfast for the masses. "Ooooh, what we have here? An entire herd of animals." Annabel looked down and inspected the tiny draculina's creations.

Deatrice's eyes brightened when she saw Annabel. "Auntie Phoenix! I made one of you!" She picked up a figurine and showed her. It was one of the driest pieces she made. It had red food dye splotched on its simplistic hair, two blue dots for eyes on its face, a carved in smile, a vaguely female body with feet but no arms.

"Awe, its mini me!" Annabel's eyes started to tear up slightly. "I love it!"

"I made one of Big Red too." Deatrice said returning mini Annabel to the table and grabbed a different figure.

"Oh?" mildly surprised that she would make one of him as well seeing as she only saw Alucard once and not at a nice time. Annabel looked at the figurine. The hair had spikes at the end colored heavily in blue dye(seeing as there wasn't any black) with red dots for eyes and big carved frown with fangs. Its body was more cylindrical and painted red with a craved on bow tie. "Huh, that's pretty good. Speaking of Alucard he's coming back tomorrow."

The girl looked slightly alarmed.

"Oh don't worry he won't hurt you and if does I'll burn both his arms off and he'll look exactly like your doll." She said ruffling her light brown hair. She smiled and returned to her army of horses, ducks, rabbits, and pigs. She also had a figurine of Sir Integra, Pip, and Walter standing all together. "I think we have a budding artist here, Walter. This one's got your likeness."

"Indeed." He agreed not even pausing in his cooking at the stove.

"Well, back to the grind." She stuck out her tongue. "I never thought I'd appreciate the job of a librarian so much. Be a good girl for Walter and I'll come tuck you in later, kay?"

"Kay, Auntie!" She beamed.

0000000000 Feb 9 2009

It was the next evening, Annabel had her mp3 player playing from a portable speaker on one of the shelves, Deatrice was skipping in and around the rows of shelves with her misshapen bear, and Walter was near Annabel helping her sort through the current table full of volumes. It seemed he had some time to spare and wanted to help her out. Annabel suspected he just wanted to be in Deatrice's company acting like the surrogate grandfather as he had no family of his own, and didn't mind at all.

"Principals of Doctrine in Understated Masses of Conflict" Annabel squinted at the tome's faded title. "What the hell does that mean and where do I put it?"

"The War section." Walter said automatically. She nodded then placed the book in that section.

"And you shouldn't swear in a youngster's presence." Walter reprimanded.

She looked at him weirdly for a second. "I think it's a perfectly okay word to use. It's a place where the devil resides, there's a town named that in Minnesota, there's a Bumpass Hell in a park in California, and there are several words connected with it that describes them better such as Hell spawn, hell hounds, and others; and considering _who_ you work for." She counted off the list with her fingers. "And you know its rather mild considering what I could have used, Walter. Not to mention that I can't control what comes out of my mouth sometimes."

Walter held up his hand in surrender. "You win. Wait, there's really a place called Bumpass Hell?"

"Yep! Been there twice. A geothermically active area of fumaroles, mud pits, and acidic hot springs. Sounds lovely don't it?"

"Quite." Arms clothed in red sleeves and white gloves appeared around Annabel's waist while someone tall with a lean torso pressed into her back. A long nose poked into her neck.

"Alucard!" She cried wiggling further into his embrace. His vampiric presence crashed through her body and she soaked it up starved of its feeling.

"Well it could not be anyone else now would there." He said inhaling every molecule of her scent.

It was then that he felt a tiny tug on his coat. So focused on seeing Annabel again he failed to notice the nonhuman presence that Annabel had warned him about. He looked over his right shoulder down to a tiny humanoid clutching Annabel's botched attempt at a stuffed bear. She shook like a leaf at his dominating height and scrutinizing red eyes but held firm where she was.

"A-auntie Ph-phoenix…?" A tiny voice trembled out looking for reassurance from Annabel.

"Auntie Phoenix?" Alucard repeated aloud to Annabel. Then it clicked. The "animal" she had adopted was her, a vampire. Sifting through the frightened child's mind confirmed it.

"Alucard, this is Deatrice." She cleared her throat. "She's the one-"

"-You adopted." He finished, shifting out of the embrace and snatching the tiny draculina by the back of her shirt, lifting her up in a flash.

Deatrice squeaked in terror hugging her bear tighter. Annabel touched his shoulder. Worry tainted her aura and her eyes pleaded not to harm her ward.

He recognized the girl as the one Annabel had kept him from shooting months ago. Now that the child was clean of filth he detected something odd in her scent. He leaned in and licked the side of her neck. Deatrice stuck out her tongue quite disgusted.

He pulled away and looked at Annabel. "She is vampire born of vampires."

"Um, yeah." She said uncertainly, unsure what he was getting at.

"That is extremely rare."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Why?"

"She is tolerant to sunlight and silver."

She gave him a weird look. "So are you, Red."

Deatrice continued to dangle before the pair flicking her eyes back and forth.

"Mine is from my age, but she has a natural tolerance."

"Oh, you mean Deatrice has power potential?" He nodded. Annabel brightened at her. "You're just full of surprises, sweetheart."

"Miss Phoenix has a good eye." Walter said ending his silence and resuming the re-shelving.

Alucard released Deatrice. The moment her feet touched the ground she darted behind Annabel's left leg. "Are you okay… having her here?" She asked, seeking Alucard's approval.

He took her chin between his pointer finger and thumb and rubbed soft circles into her chin. He flicked eyes at the squirt at his Annabel's leg for a second. "Such a skittish bug. She's no threat to anyone here, and you do have Integra's consent which is a major feat in itself."

In other words he didn't mind and thought Deatrice must be something special indeed for Annabel to defy Integra. He leaned in further toward her ear. "I didn't know you liked kids, Annabel. I don't mind children. I could have "helped" you in that department. I still can in fact." He whispered into her ear.

She flushed a bit. "Could we talk about this in private, on the roof perhaps? It's a full moon tonight."

"Of course."

"Walter, could you keep an eye on Deatrice for a bit?"

The old retainer's face crinkled in a smile. "Not a problem."

Annabel patted her head to go to Walter. As soon as she did, Annabel and Alucard vanished from sight. Deatrice's jaw dropped in awe.

0000000000

Once on a secluded spot on the roof he smooched her hard drinking in the taste of her mouth. She pushed away gently not wanting to end the kiss but needing to tell him her recent discoveries.

"I wasn't joking about giving you children Annabel. I really can." Something definitely bothered her.

She crossed her arms and didn't look at him. "I know, but I can't… conceive any. The doc at my last full physical told me I have no eggs in my ovaries, just a solid mass that contributes to resurrection. I didn't even know if I wanted children until I knew I couldn't have any. I found Deatrice and it just clicked." Finally she looked at him. His head was cocked, his eyes hooded, and his mouth curved in a light smile.

"At least there is a grounded reason for once. I thought you just adopted the bug on impulse like you usually do with things." His smile grew into a smirk.

She scoffed blasting a small fireball at his face. It barely singed his eyebrows. "You're impossible." She muttered walking away from him towards a ledge.

She remembered she still had something to tell Alucard and walked back. She went behind him wrapping her arms tight around his torso.

"What game is this now?"

"Oh, just relax. I feel like holding **you** now." She rubbed her nose into the upper back of his coat. The moon glowed full overhead. "Close your eyes, all ten million of them, and just feel."

Turning his head around he looked at her.

"You don't trust me?" He turned his head back closing his eyes at he went.

She let loose her wings like someone unrolling a Persian carpet. She felt the expansion of Alucard's chest from a gasp by her surge of powers.

It was no normal surge he realized then but restrained from looking for the moment. Slight wind gathered about them and he could hear and feel Annabel breathing faster. Her grip tightened even further and he felt his booted feet leave the solid texture of the roof. She inhaled a deep breath and released a huge burst of mind tingling energy. Hair flattened on both their heads from the upward propulsion. It thrilled him like her power had never done before.

"Do you realize what you are doing to my senses right now?" His words rumbled out deep and seductively.

"Yeah? Well do you realize how heavy you are?" She worded breathlessly. "Take a look now."

He did and saw the Hellsing grounds no bigger than his boot below him. In an instant he became weightless in her embrace which offset her for a few seconds and phased out of her arms to take in all of her. 'Deliciously magnificent!' his mind cried. She bared a fiery blue wing span of thirty feet from tip to tip. It fluttered and glowed effortlessly with the moon just above her. They did not create the normal flapping sound as she moved them up and down in the air.

"So um, what do you think?" She asked in coy fashion, cheeks flushed and looking down shyly.

He enclosed the distance, "My mate is beautiful" and hungrily attacked her lips. She moaned heavenly nearly loosing her concentration. He pulled away. "So this is what you were doing, Spaz, learning how to fly and Integra doesn't know either."

She looked down below her. Ant like soldiers were scurrying around frantically. "I think she'll know very soon." She giggled then grabbed Alucard for another kiss. He responded eagerly grabbing her head and dominating that unpredictable tongue fiercely. The ends of his coat began morphing into black inky shadows while his hair grew wild around him. From the combination of not seeing her for a week, the vibration of her active powers singing through him, and the full blessed moon in the sky, his vampiric essence was going unchecked at the urge to complete her inside and out. Unfortunately he knew that within a few moments his master was going to order him to her office about the mayhem Annabel had inadvertently caused with her men.

And not a second later Integra yelled in his head. He pulled from the kiss with great effort. _"Master apeluri."_

'Uh oh. He's speaking Romanian.' She smirked internally. "Oh, you go then. I wanna have some fun down there." She smiled mischievously toward the ground.

"_Regina mea, îmi place că uite, şi veţi cât de mult mai târziu!*_" Then he disappeared. Whatever he said she knew she was going to feel blissfully sore afterword. His native tongue was queue that she had aroused him highly. She looked forward to the "language lessons" but first a little mischief with the soldiers.

*((My queen, I love that smile, and you will know how much later.))

She nose dived it towards the grounds. Within seconds she buzzed just feet over men's heads knocking several over just from surprise. She spotted Seras popping out of a van that drove her from the airport. She looked tired so she didn't notice a huge fiery blue bird coming for her. Annabel reached out a hand and flicked Seras's nose as she flew by.

It woke her up for sure, then stared in disbelief at the retreating end of a gliding Annabel.

Finding another unsuspecting victim she spotted and charged at the unmistakable Aussie hat and long braid of the Captain. He had his back turned and was apparently arguing about something for which the two soldiers before him were obviously not listening.

"I told you before, not to imbibe in Ron's still, zee stuff makes-"

Suddenly his hat was not on his head anymore. "What zee 'ell?" A hand went to his forehead to be sure. A telltale giggle erupted from a streak of bright blue now within his vision.

"Annabel?" He gasped aghast. The winged woman circled back. He watch her put on his hat on her head.

Once the shock wore off he yelled "Zat's my hat girly! I want it back on my head!"

"Don't you want to greet Seras? She's just over there." Ignoring his demand she jutted a thumb to her left.

He forgot about his hat for a moment at the mention of the little draculina.

A little girl cried out. "Auntie Phoenix is flying!" She stood pointing at her by Walter's side. He nodded a bit blankly. She glided over to the manor's front door and landed easily in front of the two. Her wings dissipated in an instant.

"That's quite a surprise, Annabel." Spoke the retainer.

"Do you like my debut? I admit it might have been a little over the top, but I'm in such a good mood!" Her arms splayed out in effect. Before she even dropped them Alucard appeared behind her, grabbing her over the shoulder and around the waist, said one word "Gotcha!" then spirited her away with him to his sanctuary.

00000000000

The first thing Alucard did was rip that Frenchman's hat off her head. She sounded a weak protest but that ended when he flipped her around and crushed his fanged mouth to hers biting her lips repeatedly. She went to pull off his tie but most of his clothes melted away in less then a second. Only his pants remained. It took another second to realize all of her clothes had disappeared too. Her nipples rubbed on his pale chest making them hard as his mouth continued to devour hers. One of Alucard's shadows crawled up her leg and started teasing her clit to get her wet and fast. Eyed rolled into the back of her head and she bit back at his lower lip determined to make it bleed. He pushed her back toward the obsidian black coffin. The back of her calf felt the cold wood when he turned Annabel around forcing her upper body to bend down and plant her arms on the smooth surface. His inky shadow still continued to tease little mews out of her. Condensation formed as she panted against Alucard's eternal resting place. Clear wet fluid also collected between her thighs glistening deliciously and slightly dripping downward to the vampire's pleasure.

"_eşti al meu!_*" He growled possessively, gripped her hips, then plunged deeply without hindrance meaning the pants are gone. Her eyes widened at the abrupt thickness now inside her then she whimpered at how good it felt. He stroked her insides in and out at such a speed She orgasmed within seconds crying out a triumph yes into the room. It took a few seconds more to feel his seed coat her insides and for him to roar his release.

*((You are mine!))

For a minute afterward he held his delicious mate in that doggy position while she rested limply on his coffin not caring that he still held her butt in a air. She knew he wasn't near done yet and could already feel his cock hardened again. 'He's really too oversexed for his own good.' She thought at this time but didn't really care.

"Okay handsome, speak some more of those beautiful words to me." She told him when she figured she was ready for more.

"_Tu nu ştii ce se află în pentru, Annabel._*" He grinned at her savagely. He pulled out then flipped her back around into his arms.

*((You do not know what you are in for, Annabel.))

"One of these days you're going to tell me what you're saying." She commented then started kissing his chest.

"Cred că nu.*" He lifted up her legs to his hips for her rump to fall perfectly in place on his cock. She gasped again then wiggling her hips like a light bulb screwing into place.

*((I think not))

"Okay, turn me on Red, I know you can do it." She goaded which was probably not the best idea considering he was already lust filled at the moment. He bit her neck lightly sending a thrum of pleasure through her before pumping in and out of her slowly. She moaned and twisted her fingers in his hair feeling more anxious and needy at the pleasant sensations he was producing inside her but keeping it just under the precipice of bliss. She yanked his hair willing him to bite deeper and tried to speed up his hip rhythm with her squeezing legs but Alucard masterfully executed her torture. She started cursing between her panting and digging fingernails into his back to give her release. It wasn't until flames licked at her hair did he increase thrusting in and out of her wet pussy fast and hard for he had prolonged his own release along with hers.

The third round Alucard had Annabel under him in his coffin bed. He slid himself in without preamble but this time as he thrusted his inky shadowed joined in with his cock coating the walls of her entrance like thin fingers so that when her vampire plunged inward each time it felt like there was even more of him for her to accommodate. As some point she felt so stretched and strained it hurt a little but that did not stop her wanting even more of that devious dick inside her. Nearing her peak, she screamed his name repeatedly until she succumbed to bliss once again. He drank deeply of her pleasure tainted blood bringing release again to his body.

On the fourth round Annabel used her hands and mouth to bring her lover to completion. He watched her lick her plump lips clean of the salty iron mixture.

On the fifth round, Alucard covered the entirety of her body with his black finger-like shadows, and I do mean every inch, to- well you get the idea. There were quite a few rounds, and even though she healed without a scratch she still felt sore, abused, and drained, however, utterly content by it all as Alucard embraced her gently while they slept through the morning and afternoon hours.

000000000000 Feb 10 2009

Now that everyone knew of Annabel's new skill things returned to normal. Integra wasn't exactly pleased with Annabel's disruption, but did not discipline her as she was still serving her last punishment. Also, by the way her servant's eyes looked wild with lust when he informed the regal blond, it seemed the girl was going to be in for some abuse. And Integra guessed right when her fire expert and chef walked stiffly around the corridors and refused to sit at any time the next day.

Annabel finished putting away the last book in the proper place an hour ago and currently laid tummy side down on her bed and watched Deatrice draw animals with the corresponding letter it started with. She had a poster before her showing her the alphabet and Annabel sounded out the letters helping her to figure out what animals start with that sound. Deatrice currently drew D sounding creatures. She pulled out a brown crayon and drew a dog.

"I drew a doggie! D for doggie!"

"That's right. What else starts with D, Deatrice?"

She thought for a second. "I do! Deatrice! I will draw me!"

"That's perfect!" Annabel smiled. She continued to watch.

00000000000

Pip finally spotted his _mignonette _alone at the back of the range. He sauntered over to her while she sat on a bench cleaning her Harkonnen.

"Hello Seras. A nice evening this is." He greeted sitting down and lighting a cigarette.

"Oh, hi Captain, er Pip." She chirped warmly. She locked the weapon's barrel back into place and set it aside on the long bench.

Neither was sure what to say so it stayed quiet for a long minute.

"Um, Did you enjoy Spain?" Pip finally spoke.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, I was mostly working and didn't really get to see any sights. It sounded like more was happening here. I mean Annabel finding a vampire child then adopting her. It's so unexpected. But she looks so cute so…" She dropped off.

Pip scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well you know Annabel, never know what she'll do next, like the whole flying thing."

"I wish I could fly like that."

Pip scooted a few inches closer. "But aren't you a vampire with zee bats and hovering in mid air like zee big red guy?"

"Yeah, but I'm just a fledgling. I can't do that kind of stuff like master." She said twiddling her fingers.

Pip scooted closer still and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well, we could go over to zee helipad and I could teach you 'ow to fly a chopper. Zat way you would be flying and without 'aving to use any of zat vampire hocus pocus." He offered smiling warmly at her.

With widened eyes "You'd really do that?" She asked.

"Of course." He trailed a finger down her cute nose. Her face reddened slightly. "I am a well trained pilot. I can fly just about anything." The same finger caressed down the side of her cheek. Other fingers joined in to gently take hold of the soft skin beautifully molded over her jaw. "Ah, Seras…"

"Yes?" She responded in a bare whisper, a small hand touched his closest knee.

"This Frenchman wants to kiss you." He told her trying his best to be a gentleman and inform her of his intentions. He thought he saw Seras move in an inch toward him when something suddenly jammed onto his head.

"This Frenchman should be off training those humans you call soldiers." Seras's master spoke in his ear then pushed Pip away from Seras and off the bench. He tumbled roughly into the dirt. Pip shook it off quickly as he got back to his feet. He found Alucard had returned Pip's hat to his head.

"Master!" Seras cried out in a mixture of worry and annoyance.

"Zat was a bit unnecessary." Pip muttered as he fit his hat more comfortably on his head.

"Captain, do not mettle with what you do not understand nor belong." The ice in the elder vampire's voice chilled Pip to the core. With a small goodbye to Seras he made a discreet exit.

When the captain was out of earshot "Master, I like him! And I don't care that he's human" Seras confessed.

With a severe frown he answered "You should, Police Girl." Then he evaporated into thin air.

00000000000

Annabel felt a weight depress into her bed on the left. Deatrice stiffened mid draw.

Annabel waved at her lazily. "Its okay sweetie. Go back to those lovely pictures."

"Those scribbles aren't worth-umph." Annabel punched Alucard in the stomach stopping his crude remark. Deatrice smiled with amusement then resumed drawing.

"So I'm guessing Integra has nothing for you tonight." Annabel removed her hand from his stomach and placed it on his knee.

He grunted in affirmative.

"You know sometimes I wonder what you would do with yourself if there was no enemies left to battle in the world. Go completely mad I suppose."

He leaned toward her to finger through her blood red hair. "I'm already half there if tolerating you is any indication, Spaz."

"Right back atcha then." She chuckled. He grinned deviously as his hand moved down to cup her butt cheek. She imitated a groan. "Hands off the merchandise. Its still tender!" He gave the cheek a brief squeeze hearing her muffled whine, then let go. She mouthed "bastard" at him and chose to ignore him the rest of the evening.

000000000000 Feb 16 2009

About a week later.

"Okay Deatrice, its time for the chocolate chips." The tiny draculina stood on the kitchen step ladder as she dumped in the bag of simi-sweet chocolate bits into the dark brown mix of muffin dough. Annabel stirred the chips in with a wooden spoon. Once done she grabbed the well greased muffin pan and placed it before the girl. "Now put a spoonful into each spot."

"Okay Auntie!" She eagerly grabbed the spoon to do her task. Annabel went into the pantry for something.

Alucard phased beside the tiny vampire. Deatrice didn't flinch as much as she was becoming used to his presence. "Playing the cook now are we?"

"I'm helping Auntie Phoenix."

He looked at the uneven amounts in each muffin mold. "Not very well it seems."

Deatrice puckered her mouth in a frown then stuck out her tongue for a split second.

"Humph." He dipped a finger into the muffin mix for a taste. Halfway back to his mouth a dough encrusted spoon whacked the top of his hand.

"No! That's big boss Integra's muffins!"

"Are you telling me no little bug?" He leaned in with his great height and menacing eyes. She shrunk back clutching the spoon to her chest.

"Um, yes no?" She sounded like a mouse.

He grunted in an amused way then licked off the chocolate mix still on his finger and hand. Annabel popped back in the kitchen with a scrutinizing look but said nothing. She turned on the oven and when Deatrice finished filling the aluminum baking pan Annabel popped it in then set the timer. Alucard loitered around the kitchen the entire time. Currently he slouched against the fridge. Annabel decided to walk over and lean against Alucard with her back. Deatrice sat at the island counter sipping at the blood punch Annabel had poured earlier.

"Is there something you want Red? You've been awfully quiet."

"Sir Integra wants to see you in her office first thing in the morning. Its about an assignment overseas."

"You mean for me?" A mixture of curiosity and excitement laced through her. He nodded. "Ooh! What what?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, Spaz." He grinned knowing it just ate her up inside at what it could be.

"Aah! Come on! You give me one lick of the lollipop but ya won't let me have it. You're so mean sometimes."

He pulled out an arm and wrapped it around her waist. "So I've heard." Suddenly he felt a familiar tug on his coat.

"Why won't you give Auntie the lollipop? I had one once. They are sweet and tasty."

"The Bug defends you Spaz. How interesting."

She shrugged at him then addressed said Bug. "Ah honey, its not a literal lollipop. It means that Alucard is withholding information that I want to know."

"Oh." Deatrice then stared hard at Alucard's leg.

"Don't even think about it Bug. I'll bite back twice as hard." The elder vampire warned. Deatrice squeaked, let go of the coat, and scampered behind the island counter almost too fast for Annabel to see.

"She wanted to bite you?" Annabel asked kind of surprised. "Why?"

"To extract the information from my blood so she could tell you."

"Oh. That's sweet Deatrice but you don't need to do that. The things he knows could give you... Wait one second." She flipped around in his arms to face him. "Are you saying that every time you've _tapped_ this neck you gain some personal memories from me?"

He grinned wide at the way her mind clicked with the new insight. "You're a special case Spaz. No memories, just deliciousness."

"Oh, okay. Glad I have some privacy then at least in here." She tapped her head.

The timer went off. "Oh! Gotta check the muffins!" She wigged out of his grasp and hopped over to the oven where Deatrice followed.

000000000

B/N: Ahh the trip, such delightful evilness you have in store for those poor readers. At least Integra knows about the wings now and Alucard is really too oversexed for his own good, or is that just you? :P

0000

BLOOD IS THE CURRENCY OF THE SOUL... AND REVIEWS ARE CURRENCY FOR MORE CHAPTERS... SO TIP THE BARD PLEASE.


	5. What Happens in Rome,,,

**Chapter 5 What Happened In Rome…**

Feb 17 2009 morning 

Pip yawned wide and loud in a chair seated before Integra's desk. Annabel stood staring out the window showing the faint morning light over the grounds and shadows slowly shrinking away. They were both a few minutes early and awaited for Sir Integra's arrival.

"I'd love to have your energy _Dame de Rouse_, miss all perky zhis morning."

"It's not all a blessing Captain, When someone has twenty-two hours to kill in a day boredom comes easily. And you how I am when I'm bored." She said smiling brightly.

"Yeah you get an evil glint in your eye and start messing with people, and zheir _zthings_." He commented sourly.

Deciding to change the subject she asked "So how are things with Seras?"

Pip exuded a great sigh. "Me and Seras I think its okay except zat zee big guy isn't fond of me getting cozy with her, period."

Annabel went to respond when Sir Integra finally entered. Pip straightened up in the chair and Annabel took a seat in the second chair by the captain. The regal blond swiftly made her way to her desk, pulled out a manila folder for the two of them, then sat down.

She began. "A meeting has been arranged with Section Thirteen to discuss recent developments that have occurred in several countries around Europe. You Captain Bernadotte and Miss Phoenix and myself shall travel to Rome to the heart of Iscariot territory to exchange information and delegate a proper course of action. Something big is happening across Europe and beyond, I want to get to the bottom of this. Some strange person or group is taking out our targets before we have a chance to _make them _our targets. Sketchy as the information is the Iscariots are receiving similar reports from all over. The Archbishop has asked that I meet with him, on his turf of course. That is where you two come in. You are to be my bodyguards while I confer to his counsel in Vatican City."

Annabel had a suspicion but asked anyway. "Why me and Pip?"

"Because his holiness blatantly refuses to have a vampire within his beloved city walls, and Walter must stay to look over my affairs here."

Annabel nodded. 'That's what I thought.'

"Its likely to last a number of days just to get past the bickering." Integra said dryly. Annabel snorted softly and the regal blonde glared at her harshly stopping anymore sound.

"The two of you will be provided with the proper wardrobe." That didn't sound very appealing to the redhead who rarely wore the Hellsing issue uniform or any part of it in the first place. "Both of you are to remain as low key as possible." She said then looked straight at Annabel for the next part. "Which means no fire stunts unless there's sufficient danger to warrant it. I don't want a city crying out about the second coming because you torched some guy's hair for pissing you off."

"It only happened once." Annabel murmured low in her chair.

"Anyway, we are leaving at ten am today on the private jet so read what's in the folders and be ready."

Both of them acknowledged their yes sirs and left promptly.

Annabel raced down to the basement. When she opened his door she spotted Alucard sitting casually in his throne chair with a leg folded over the other and hands precisely clasped together. "Oh good. You're still awake." She marched over and planted her knees into the insides of his chair. Her rump neatly rested on his upper most leg. "There's a few things I want to discuss before I leave." Then she busted out "I'm going to Rome! Squee!" His grin never faltered. "Okay," calming down "First off, I want you to be nice to Deatrice." He lifted an eyebrow as if she was crazy. "You're right that's too much to ask from a bastard like you. How about keep her out of harm's way and… don't give her any nightmares."

"How do you know I don't already give the Bug nightmares?" The grin widened.

With narrowing eyes she poked a finger to his forehead pushing his head against the back of chair. "Don't go there, Red. I'd like to stay in a good mood for awhile."

"She will be the same as you left her, Spaz." He conceded. She nodded removing her finger and caressed an ear instead.

"Good. Next, can I have your cravat so I can have a piece of you with me? And I'll even wear it too."

"You're actually asking for once?"

"Well, I, I've never been to another country without you since appearing in Britain and I want some thing with me that's familiar. Captain Bernadotte does not count." She stared at his mouth as it turned into a slight frown.

"I want it back."

She thanked him brightly kissing his mouth while untying the red cravat then pocketing it. "You got it Red." She kissed him again in earnest, this time gaining a physical response with his hands gliding up her chest to cup her size Cs and his tongue swirling around hers. He stopped though and pulled away inhaling deeply of her scent.

Annabel looked back at him with concern. "Alucard, are you alright? You've been acting a bit off."

It was a long moment before he spoke. "You are going into the heart of the Vatican. It could be very dangerous for you, not to mention the Judas Priest is likely to be there."

Her hand flew to her neck and air got sucked into her lungs. "I had almost forgotten about him slicing my head off. Gahh. So you are concerned about _me_? Awe. Well, what about Integra? She's going to be there too."

"A Section Thirteen member will more likely attack a mythological being who consorts with heathens than a flesh and blood human, especially in the Pope's vicinity."

She nodded at his logic. "Well there's no worries because I WILL Return," poking at his chest with each word. "I promise." She pecked his cheek and he seemed to ease up slightly although no normal person could tell. She slid off his lap and headed for the door. Halfway there she snapped her fingers. "Oh yes, one more thing. I know you don't care for the captain much but could ya loosen up on the guy. Seras likes him, and he's actually trying with her."

His face grew dark. "She is my fledgling. It is my right to dictate who the Police Girl can or cannot spend time with."

She grumbled at his oh so possessive attitude. "If that's how you feel about it then why did you even allow the first date?"

"I assumed the horny human would mess up." Annabel slapped her face in a hopeless gesture and left the room to pack.

A few hours later Pip came by Annabel's room to give her a written message for Seras. He figured she could get it to Seras easier than he. Annabel slipped it under the neatly folded uniform on her dresser. It mainly said that Pip had a mission to Rome and that he would miss his _mignonette_ not that he already missed her company because of her master. He also left the number to reach him should she want to call.

00000000000 Vatican City Rome, Italy Feb 17 2009 early evening

"Must I wear this Sir Integra? I feel like Jay from the MIB." Annabel tugged at the collar of the black business suit type jacket. Her undershirt was white, the slacks matched the top, and white gloves adorned her hands. Her red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, her blue eyes hidden by dark sunglasses, and she had Alucard's cravat tied presentably around her neck. Annabel's sword only slightly poked out of her jacket. It did not look overly noticeable to the normal passerby.

Pip looked much like her except he wore a bold blue modern tie. Pip had a few pistols hidden away under his suit.

Integra looked much the same as she normally did except she had a funky looking hat on. The same one she wore when first meeting the archbishop Annabel remembered from the manga in the old world and always thought it was ugly. As far as she knew Integra had no weapons on her as a show of "Friendship," although Annabel suspected she had something lethal concealed on her person.

"You and me both, Annabel." Pip agreed as he fiddled with a button at the bottom of his left sleeve.

Sir Integra ignored her bodyguards discomfort as she stood between them in a massive long hallway with century old décor kept in prime condition waiting until the Vatican party showed up. The threesome arrived in the city a few hours ago and were shown where to stay for the duration. Annabel couldn't remember the name of the building but knew it was just north of the Church of St. Anne. They currently waited in the massive Apostolic Palace which was more a collection of buildings arranged in a specific way in the city.

Supposedly they were meeting Enrico Maxwell and a few of his retainers in just a few minutes.

Thirty minutes later three figures appeared. One was taller than the other two.

'Don't be Anderson, don't be Anderson…' Annabel chanted in her head. Luckily for her it wasn't, just a young looking brown haired priestly fellow, much like the other that flanked the Archbishop. She looked at Mr. Maxwell surprised at how attractive he looked and appeared younger than she expected. 'Oh it's the hair. Its definitely the hair. Makes me wanna touch that blond mass and steal the hair tie. Maybe I'll cut it off and save it as a souvenir for Red.' She resisted smirking with the devious thought and focused on the man's cold grey eyes.

"A pleasure to see you again Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing." He extended out his hand. It was not shook with. Retrieving it back to his person in elegant fashion he glared at the two persons with her. "No little pet with you?" His voice laced with sinister triumph.

"I consented to the Pope's request, not yours, Enrico Maxwell, for not bringing a vampire into this country." She replied sternly. "However, don't think to underestimate _anyone_ under my command."

He huffed softly eyeing the regal blond with contempt. Those eyes moved over to the right where Annabel stood. "Who is this rose who thinks to protect the English… Lady?"

"You need only to refer to me as Miss A and that is all you are required to know, your holiness." Annabel responded in deathly calm mimicking Integra somewhat.

Maxwell twisted his mouth in slight irritation. "And you?" He directed at Pip.

"Mr. P." The mercenary replied taking on a similar code name.

"A and P? Such absurdities." He twirled around making a hand motion to follow him into a room a few doors down. Annabel decided then and there she did not like Inrico Maxwell.

Pip with one of the Iscariot retainers were stationed outside the door while she and the other one stayed inside with the persons they were ordered to protect. While she was here she decided to appear as mysterious as possible to fuel the imagination that she is not one to be reckoned with. She stood by the door with the average looking priest on the other side. Occasionally the priest would glance at her in curiosity.

About an hour into the "talks" between their leaders he asked "What does the A stand for?"

As part of her act she turned her head slowly to him then looked up and down at him sizing him up. "I think I'll call you Ted*. It rhymes well with bust-ted, annihila-ted, and decapita-ted." She said in a low monotone. Then she returned her gaze back on her leader. She could swear the guy gulped and shifted an inch away from her. It was really hard not to visibly express her amusement. He did not speak again. After several hours of listening to Integra and Enrico not make much headway, which was mind numbing after a while, they called it quits for the day.

*(The Ted name thing came from an episode of Mythbusters not me. I just liked it so much.)

00000000 Feb 18 2009

It was much the same the next day only much longer. This time she was paired with the other priest and stood outside this time. According to Pip this one didn't speak one word when he tried to start a casual conversation. She doubted this priest had anything in common with the Frenchman.

Instead she politely greeted each and every individual that pasted by. Most were priests and nuns but there were a few business men as well. Greetings like "Nice morning sister, it's a fine bright day is it not father, and may god bless you today sir," she would say with a friendly smile. Five or six people would pass them in an hour. It went like this for a few hours until someone she met before passed by with a distinct limp. She gasped and hoped her silent partner did not notice.

The green eyed blond stopped surprised to see her there.

"Hello Father Anderson." She addressed coldly by name. The priest beside her lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, heathen?"

"Doing god's will."

He snorted darkly. "And how is that?"

"My comrades and I are sanctioned by the Pope to be here, and is it not the Pope's duty to convey and execute god's will?"

Anderson scrutinized the red head with his beady stare hoping to break her equally cold glare. He shuffled off after a minute in irritation. Of course he knew the Hellsing woman was here. He just did not expect the pet's whore to be here as a guard as well.

Annabel smirked at his retreating back and when Anderson was out of earshot she leaned toward the other priest. "I gave him that limp." Internally she relaxed glad the Judas Priest didn't go ape shit like he does with Alucard.

He grew surprised darting his eyes back and forth. "Really?" He spoke for the first time.

Annabel grinned evilly and tapped the hilt of her sword. The next minute she warmly greeted a passerby as if Anderson was never there. The priest began to wonder if the woman suffered a mental personality disorder like a nun he was acquainted with; openly friendly one minute and disturbingly cold the next. Although Miss A hadn't been either to him. "How do you like our blessed city?" He asked innocently.

"Honestly I haven't been able to see much yet but I would love to see the Sistine Chapel." The woman responded brightly.

"The Archbishop has graciously scheduled a guided tour of our fine city including the Sistine Chapel later this evening."

"Hmm." 'How thoughtful of him.' She thought dryly. 'I hope he's not the guide.' "I think Bob. Bob is good." She said creepily.

Having known what she said to Paul yesterday he wondered why she's naming him that. "Why am I Bob?"

She looked at him and replied flatly. "You seem… buoyant."

'The woman **is** nuts' was his first thought. 'I think I prefer the mercenary.'

000000000

Annabel's mouth stayed gaped open for full minutes as she stared at the amazing artwork on the high ceiling, the side panels, and the back wall. Sir Integra studied one of the panels in particular while Pip merely skimmed over the paintings with boredom. Thankfully the Archbishop assigned a knowledgeable nun by the name of Linda to guide them around instead of himself. There were a handful of other tourists milling about as well.

"This is so cool! The vibrant color and detail is amazing!" She exclaimed in the acoustic chapel. A few of the tourists looked at her from her outburst. Her eyes darted downward with embarrassment then shuffled toward the huge back panel. She gazed at each figure wondering if they represented a real person at one point.

After a short while Annabel felt the weirdest warm trickle down her spine. It felt genuinely benign so she wasn't alarmed, but was just so odd a feeling and she couldn't pinpoint it like she normally could.

A minute later a man and a woman walked up next to her. The man exuded an energetic flair of animation. "Ah The Last Judgment. Wonderful piece. Took Michelangelo Four years to complete. He sure had a strange sense of humor, though I find most artists are a bit quirky."

"Ehh, I'm more of a Van Gogh girl." The girl commented then noticed Annabel. "Wow, that's red hair."

"Thanks." Annabel replied happily.

"Is it natural?"

"Every strand." Annabel grinned.

The man started. "No. No hu-"

"Come on _Dame de Rouse_, we're moving on." Pip called out to her.

"Awe what's the hurry? Art needs to be appreciated." She whined but physically complied to the command.

"I'm done "appreciating" five hundred year old naked men." Pip mentioned dispassionately.

Annabel snorted loudly and slapped him on the back. "What's wrong with that? I do that all the time," winking at the captain wickedly.

It took a few seconds but he got it. "_Mon dieu_, Annabel! Zat is something I never wanna zhink about visualizing again."

"It was you who said it Captain, not me." She giggled as the two trailed behind the sister Linda and Sir Integra never noticing that the man and woman overheard most of their conversation.

0000000000 Feb 19 2009

Another day went by of guard duty and freak out the priest enjoyment. She had the one she called Ted again who was the easier of the two to freak out; young and gullible.

At one point Annabel pulled out her sword, puffed on it, then polished it with her glove. She pretended to examine it for the tiniest blemish like she was itching for action or for a catholic shish kabob. Her actions put Ted on edge, and irritated the Archbishop.

But aside from messing with the guy the job was dull as dirt. Even the retorts between Integra and Enrico were getting old. Mind you there was progress with the information exchange and plans formulating, but neither Annabel nor Pip cared much for the details as long as it produced a result.

Around six pm She and Pip were let loose from Integra to do whatever for the evening while Integra holed herself up in the assigned room to go over things. Unfortunately they were required to have an escort at all times while roaming around the city. That annoyed the redhead but at least she wouldn't get lost. She had Sister Linda while Pip had some other brawny looking priest.

She loosen up the cravat around her neck. "So, what is good to see outside of the Vatican?" Annabel asked the small petit nun.

"The coliseum is quite grand, and within walking distance, but the light is fading." Sister Linda offered.

"Oh that's alright. Sometimes the most beautiful things are seen at night. Lets go!" She didn't bother to change.

A nice scenic walk, and several camera clicks from her cell phone later they arrived at the huge monument of history. Lights from lamp posts and nearby buildings illuminated the coliseum with a haunted beauty. The two sat on a bench across from it just taking in the sight.

"You're right. It is beautiful." The nun breathed.

"Yeah." She seconded the thought. "Mind if I make a phone call?" She nodded. Annabel got up and wandered a little ways.

"Hey Seras, ya busy?"

"_Eh, no. How's Rome and being a bodyguard?"_

"Boring mostly, but I'm getting to see a few things. I'm standing not twenty feet from the Coliseum. Its huge!"

"_Wow. Is Pip with you? The number he gave me doesn't work."_

"Huh. Ah no. He's on his own little adventure. I'm with a nun called Linda as an escort. Pip's got a big burly guy tailing him." She snorted. "How's Deatrice coping without me?"

"_Alright I suppose. She's mostly following Walter and me around."_

"…and Alucard?"

"_He dangled her out the second story window for trying to steal his blood pack last night. Luckily I was there to catch her."_

"He. Did. What?" She yelled into the phone. "I'm so gonna burn his junk off!"

The next voice wasn't Seras's. _"Going to burn what off Spaz?" _

"I'm not talking to you! Put Seras back on."

"_The bug needed to be punished. The fall wouldn't have hurt her much, and since Police Girl was there I dropped her anyway."_

"You're impossible." Annabel groaned. She could almost feel the bastard grin through the phone. After a few moments she heard something indiscernible in the background.

"_The Bug wants to talk to you."_

"Put her on."

"_Hi Auntie Phoenix!" _The girl yelled through the speaker making her wince.

"Hi Sweetie. You don't need to yell. I can hear you just fine."

"_But Alucard told me to." _She said at a normal volume. Annabel held back an angered grumble and a few choice words.

"Deatrice, don't take everything he says for granted, and don't steal anything from him. He's very possessive."

"_Okay Auntie."_

"You doin' okay?"

"_I miss you Auntie."_

That warmed Annabel's insides. "I miss you too. I miss all of you, even the big meanie. I'll see you soon okay? Now give the phone to Seras, bye bye!"

"_Bye bye!" _The connection ended. She pocketed the phone into her jacket, and sat back over beside Sister Linda.

"Was that your family?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're a bit dysfunctional but they try." She leaned back inhaling the air of an ancient city. "Am I keeping you from something, Sister Linda?"

"Oh no, Miss A. It's a nice break from my normal routine. I'm usually within the halls of the Vatican. Besides I am ordered by his holiness to follow you around and report what you do."

"Wow, at least your honest. I think we should return. I wouldn't want you tired for morning mass." She said getting up.

"You are very considerate, Miss A." The nun stood up as well.

Halfway back to the Vatican, a very bad feeling shivered down her spine, and that bad feeling was coming at them fast. Annabel gripped the hilt of her sword pulling it out quickly. She yelled "Linda, run!" and twirled around toward the threat. The Sister didn't run but pulled out an intricate dagger out of her habit and stood beside her. "There's two co-" A huge force slammed her across the quiet street into a wall. Annabel gasped breathlessly from the air knocked out of her. The nun grunted trying to fight off the being before her. Annabel pulled out of the dent in the wall and charged at the pair of threats. They looked like regular males cloaked in grey robes. They didn't feel like any freak or vampire she had dealt before, but knew only darkness prevailed in their hearts. "Hey dickwad! Hands off the nun!" Annabel sliced her sword through the backside of the nearest creep surely cutting through the heart. It did nothing but make the creep turn fully to her. The other held Sister Linda by the throat with both hands. Linda stabbed and slashed away at her captor's chest and arms without avail. He didn't even bleed. Neither of them did. Annabel ignited her entire body and sword surprising both the creeps and the nun for a second. Using the advantage she sliced off the nearest creep's arm. It yowled in pain this time but his hand regenerated like sand being poured into an invisible mold. 'They're completely bloodless!'

The other began doing something to the nun. A white glow grew inside the nun's skull. His mouth opened wide and then hers forcibly opened bringing forth the energy like glow. It siphoned into his mouth like he was sucking the very breath out of her. Annabel redoubled her efforts hacking viciously at the first being until she pushed him back enough to get at the one giving the nun the kiss of death. She intensified her fire plunging her sword through the male's skull. He broke the connection dropping Sister Linda to ground, alive but unconscious. The jab in the head didn't kill him. It only pissed the creep off. Now both had their full attention on Annabel. "What the hell are you two?" She screamed at them moving off away from the collapsed nun so they would follow her. They did. One charged her punching her right in the face. She tumbled a good number of feet. She felt a good gush of blood leak out of her nose and knew the bastard had broken it. It healed quickly but the blood was still there. She snapped a foot to the ground creating a barrier of fire around the two. The pain her blue flames gave them did not deter them from hopping through the fiery wall to get at her.

She blasted fire at them, swung her sword through their bodies, and even tackled one with her intensely burning body. Nothing she did seem to slow them down. Her tactics produced physical pain and left them without a limb or two for a second but it didn't weaken them at all. All this put the three of them into a vacant lot. Annabel was running out of ideas. The only good thing at the moment was that she was equally matched in regenerative ability and still had a good storehouse of stamina left. As long as she kept their soul sucking mouths away from her she was good.

"She's got oodles of energy, enough for both of us." One creep said to his partner. The redhead shivered at the thought.

"She's fun. Lets make her last awhile." The other suggested. They both nodded then crumbled away into nothing.

Only one word screamed into her head. 'RUN!'

0000000 Feb 20 2009 2:30 am Rome time

In the very early hours of the morning a woman dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks with a red cravat around her neck was discovered stumbling about near the Pantheon by an Italian police man. Her shirt and slacks were torn to shreds. Her hair and the tops of her shoulders were matted with blood while her mouth area was smeared with it. She didn't seem injured to the officer, just in a state of extreme shock. The poor woman didn't even acknowledge him as he shuffled her over to a bench and dug through her pockets for an ID. He found a visitor ID badge from the Cittá del Vaticano. The officer called an official there about a visitor fitting the woman's description. It wasn't long that he got a name and that her companions were coming immediately to her location to collect her and get her proper attention.

By the time Pip hopped out of the posh rental, followed by Integra and two Iscariots, Annabel had become mostly aware of her surroundings. The police man held a hand up to halt the Frenchman. "Easy, she's been in shock. No rash movements."

Pip slowed and stopped a few feet before her. Integra sat unassumingly beside Annabel and touched her shoulder gently. Annabel flinched. The two Iscariots stopped behind Pip. "That looks like an awful lot of blood." One of them said. "Are you sure she doesn't need medical attention?"

Integra ignored the priest and addressed her faithful phoenix. "Annabel, what happened?"

She turned her head and looked hard and long at Sir Integra. In a small voice she responded. "Who… are you?"

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop a kilometer away.

'Oh… shit…' was Pip's first thought, shared equally by Integra.

000000000000000

B:N/ Oh my goddess why the hell, I don't wanna know. Alucard's gonna go ape shit. And for all you who missed it the cross began in this chappie, if you can't find it you are either not a fan or BLIND!

A/N That's harsh, but then again YOU missed it too until I told you. Lol. Oh, correction: She's supposed to be an EVIL Beta so its ok to be mean.


	6. Empty Heads and Broken Bones

**Chapter 6 Empty Heads and Broken Bones**

"I am Sir Integra Hellsing, your Boss and this is Captain Bernadotte who works for me as well. Can you remember who you are?" Integra spoke in a softer manner than she was used to.

Annabel stared down at the cobble stone under her black shoes and hugged herself. "I don't…remember anything. I can't even think what… I… I look like."

Integra eased a hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't flinch. "You are Annabel Phoenix, one of my most trusted companions. I'd like you to come with us so you can get cleaned up and hopefully a bit more comfortable."

She pealed a piece of the torn shirt off her blood stained skin. "I am a bit dirty aren't I?" She commented softly. She stood up on shaky legs and went with the regal blond to the car.

One of the Iscariots addressed the officer. "We happen to be missing a nun as well by the name of Sister Linda. She was assigned to escorting the redhead around."

The officer replied. "I haven't seen one about but I'll circulate a bulletin." The pair nodded and returned to the vehicle.

000000000000

A few hours later the nun was discovered by Father Anderson who started looking the instant he heard her disappearance. Still unconscious when he found her, he picked her up and bought her to a medical ward somewhere inside the Vatican walls. Bruises marred her neck and shoulders, the only physical evidence of being attacked. When Sister Linda woke up she had no memory of the apparent attack. In fact the last several weeks were missing from her mind. Whatever had happened she was spared the full wipe of memories that the Hellsing redhead had indured, but still left the question of what had happened.

Anderson reported to the Archbishop of minor building damage and a trail of intermittent scorch marks to an empty lot. In the interest of diplomacy he relayed Anderson's report to Sir Integra. All it revealed to them was that someone or something attacked Sister Linda then went after Annabel who put up a hell of a fight. Considering her state, did that mean she lost? Or did the attacker just leave her for dead? Also taking into account that both suffered memory loss led to theories that killing them wasn't the goal.

A doctor thoroughly examined Annabel. Not a mark or scratched remained seeing as she heals incredibly fast. He ordered a CAT scan of her head in case something became lodged into her brain to cause amnesia. It was fruitless. Her brain was flawless. He took blood samples from both women to check for toxins or drugs. Nothing.

As Annabel sat on the exam table at the end of her physical, Anderson walked in to see for himself. She was cleaned up and redressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans from her luggage. The girl looked incredibly vulnerable sitting there and when she looked at the priest not a flicker of recognition appeared nor did she look him straight in the eye like she would normally.

She visibly shrunk from his scrutiny. "Sir, are you a doctor here too?" She asked as she looked at the floor.

"No Lass." He said then swiftly left the room.

A minute later Pip and the doctor entered. Annabel smiled weaky at the one eyed man from earlier. He was mildly handsome and his one eye spoke of tenderness. He seemed like someone to trust.

"Well Miss Phoenix, you're perfectly healthy physically, but have suffered from some sort of trama causing your retrograde amnesia. There was no damage to your brain that I could see so your chances of recovering most if not all of your memories are fairly good. Normally I would keep you here under medical care for a few days but Sir Integra insists to take you back with her to London where you would be in more familiar territory." The doctor explained.

"You mean I don't come from…here?" She asked not even sure where here was.

"That's right. Familiar places and people will help in the recovery process. Please take your time with it though. Rome wasn't build in a day."

Pip huffed. "Well I zhink it would be good for you Mizz Phoenix to go to your room and get some rest." He offered his hand to her. She took it cautiously and Pip guided her to a room in a building across a plaza. He opened her door and led her in. "Do you zhink you'll be alright in zhis room alone?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, uh, I'm zee door just to zee right here and Sir Integra is across from your door if you need anyzhing. Okay?"

"Okay…Mr. Bernadotte." She nodded with a small smile.

He paused like he was going to say something more but then left the room.

00000000000000 London Feb 21 2009

After a plane and a car ride the trio arrived in the driveway before the Hellsing manor. It was still thirty yards to the front door when they stepped out of the limozine. Annabel studied the huge building taking in every facit neither in awe nor reminiscence. Sunlight dipped below the trees beyond the main road behind the threesome. Suddenly Sir Integra's face cringed as if recalling something she forgot to do. Pip who was a few yards behind Annabel noticed this and wondered what could make his boss's face look like that.

Annabel gazed at the men patroling on parts of the manor's roof when something tackled her legs.

"Auntie Phoenix!" The thing cried.

The redhead let out a startled screech shoving at the fanged creature to let go of her. Not a second later a tall man cloaked in red with a surreal presence that choked her senses solidified before her. She screamed fully at him, stumbled to her backside, and scuttled backwards into Pip to whom she used his leg as a safety line. Pip winced as her nails dug in. The tiny draculina stepped back a few feet and worried her lip.

She stared wide eyed up at the fanged being before her, fear seeping out of her every pore.

His suggestive smile turned into a disturbed frown. Never had he felt an overpowering aura of fright of him from Annabel. Something was VERY wrong. "Master, what is wrong with the Spaz?"

"Wrong?" Annabel gasped. "Its, its you that is…wrong! What, what ARE you?" She studdered in horror.

His master sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "She was in some sort of altercation. She's lost her memory. We don't know what occurred. I meant to inform you sooner but things were hectic."

"Spaz, eh Annabel, called Police Girl just last night at 9:30." He mentioned.

"Hmm, and at 2:30 there this morning a cop found Miss Phoenix wondering the streets." Integra added. "Miss Phoenix, get up. No one here is going to hurt you." She carefully rose to her feet but clutched the captain's arm for reassurance. "Alucard, inform Seras before she bear hugs Miss Phoenix." He nodded. Before he phased off he looked at Annabel with a mixture of anger and longing on his face.

Alucard through telepathy told his fledgling of the situation. She freaked out in worry like he expected but did not rush to see Annabel because her presence would freak her out. Alucard did not return to his chambers. Instead he phased into the nearby forrest and took a fist into the nearest tree. It splintered into a million pieces by his shear force. The wood fragments rained onto his shoulders and into his hair. He just knew something bad was going to happen during their excursion to that Catholic hellhole. He felt sour in his stomach the moment his master informed him of the trip. With his shadows he tore off all the bark off the next tree leaving deep gnarly gauges in the hardy wood underneath. He blamed Annabel for not being more careful, then worried at what it could have been to take even her down and leave her in such a state.

He calmed his anger reasoning that she did return whole physically speaking and that amnesia was not necessarily a permanent state. 'I could jog her memory, but I need be careful with her. She is in a vulnerable state.' The idea of Annabel being vulnerable turned him on a bit. Unfortunately it was not the right thing to be thinking right now. 'I wonder if her mind is as vulnerable to me now? I didn't think to check.' He phased nearer to the manor, not too close to alarm his Annabel, just close enough to try to skim her mind.

Walter had taken Deatrice down to Seras's room where he was currently trying to sooth the Bug. Sir Integra had escorted Annabel to her room on the first floor and went over the basic layout and some rules to keep in mind. She also told her that her retainer would give her a tour in the morning and to come to her office to inform her of things she needed to know.

Alucard watched his master leave the room. Annabel wandered around her room looking at things, picking them up, and even sniffing some of them. He focused on her mind at this time. After five minutes he knew it was hopeless; just as thick of a wall as there ever was. The mental barrier must be a purely biological defense then, and only weakened with alcohol, he mused. 'Perhaps this won't be too bad. It'll be like meeting her for the first time and doing _things_ with her for the first time again.' He forced back his lusts. 'And like first meetings I mustn't force myself on her. She would burn off my unmentionables for real when she remembers fully.' He smirked to himself.

However, his thoughts soon turned serious and face went dark. "Was is out there that I should be hunting down?"

0000000000 Nov 12 2008

Somewhere hot, dry, and three months prior.

A being dressed in a white lab coat stood over the prone body on a padded operation table. He checked over monitor readings, proper placement of the intravenous drip, and continued security of the restraints. Fingers, eyes, and mouth of the immobile patient twitched minutely every so often. In the dim room of the underground facility a speaker cracked to life.

"_How is our devine patient, Sefu_?"

The medical professional lightly caressed a finger down the patient's slightly sullen cheek. "Sedated as usual Master Usi, and harmless for now."

"_And the brain patterns?_"

"Ah, still quite acessable to us. The formula works perfectly as it did in the beginning."

"_Good, good. Our youngest will be pleased. I wouldn't want our 'lioness' to develop an imunity. Sefu, I believe it is time for the next phase._"

Sefu nodded then exited to a few doors over. He spotted Master Usi still watching the patient on a monitor. Sefu pulled off the rubber gloves and tossed them in a bin. "How is the one you affectionately call Bennu?"

Usi pulled his attention off the scene and scratched at the short tuff of a beard. "Extremely well, and she's managing her body perfectly. When the time come she will do us proud."

Sefu tapped his thumbs together anxiously. "Speaking of perfect bodies…"

"Hmm?" Master Usi grinned knowing exactly what was on Sefu's mind. Hell, half the male clique had it in their minds, although its only natural.

"She's required to copulate before long. I wondered if I could be the one. Bennu is… exquisite." Sefu asked cautiously.

"You will have to make an overture to _her_. It is Bennu's decision for our females always makes those decisions. There are so few of them compared to us." Usi answered his best physician.

He bowed to him. "Of course Master Usi." He said then left for his other duties, one being informing their youngest of the next phase. Sefu found him on the upper level lounging on a plush grey bench sofa with a Chinese style fan in his hand. His brown eyes rolled upward to spot Sefu. Some of the man's dirty blond hair fell loose over the couch's edge.

"Bloody hell, Doc. I would of thought the heat wouldn't bother me since I'm not human anymore." The young man drawled. He wore a white cotton button shirt that currently exposed a good triangle of his chest, and white trousers to match.

Sefu took a seat at the edge near the young man's feet. "You're still acclimating to the transition, eventually you will love the heat of our homeland." The physician rested a hand on his white pant leg. He didn't quite believe him but nodded anyway. "I have good news. Master Usi deems it ready for phase four where you can start plying your new talents."

He sat up with excitement. "Really?" His eyes glinted wickedly.

"Yes, but speak with Mistress Mut before you start. She wants to watch your progress."

"Of course, I wouldn't deny her anything." Both males grinned. Sefu left him to do his part in the divine prophecy.

0000000000 Feb 22 2009

Sir Integra paused in her speech about what her organization was all about and about who and what worked for her. The next part she was going to reveal may be the hardest to digest for the amnesiatic Annabel. Currently the girl fiddled with lock of her hair. "You feel alright about all this so far?"

"I suppose so. It feels so strange that those vampires you have give me a weird feeling down my spine, like they want me to know they are there and where they are. Is that normal for everyone?" Annabel asked.

"Not exactly Miss Phoenix. Theres's more and it concerns you personally. You are a unique indivual, and like my 'pets' you are not quite human."

She grew panicky. "What do you mean? I can't be like them. Their dead! I'm not dead. I have a heartbeat. That makes me alive right?"

"Calm down Miss Phoenix. You're not one of the undead. You're very much alive, but have abilities no other human has."

"Then what am I?" She asked worriedly.

Integra pulled out Annabel's personal file. "You're a phoenix." She said handing the file to her.

"But that's my name."

"Take a look at the file. It'll help explain." Integra ordered gently.

Annabel looked warily at the regal blond, however she obeyed, looking at the top photo within several sheets of information. Annabel had a wry look on her face in the photo as if she knew something before anyone else. The current Annabel sure as hell didn't know what _she_ knew. The next showed the same woman ingulfed in blue flames and smirking at the camera. Annabel closed the file quickly on the desk with shock. Her hand remained on the file though like she was gathering up her strength to look again.

She opened it back up and peared at a third photo. This time the woman had her back to the camera with vibrant fiery blue wings splayed out and up in phoenix fashion. Annabel gasped. "Is that me?" She spoke in awe. All worry and tension left her as she read though the file.

"I'm all this? Wow…" She muttered near the end. At the turn of the last page she stiffened. A polariod of the woman with her arms around the neck of the black haired median from yesterday made her go pale. Both faced the camera in the picture and someone had written 'MINE' in the white section. She admitted the red eyed median was attractive, but couldn't believe how _she_, Annabel, would want to get that close to such a being. His pressence unnerved her as it was.

She closed the file sliding it back to Sir Integra. "Well?"

"It's a lot to take in Sir Hellsing. I don't feel like I have that kind of power."

"You do." Annabel jerked to the right. Alucard stood in the shadows against the far wall.

Annabel let out a huff. "Do you always sneek up on people like that?"

He smirked. "When I _sneek_, I get much closer Miss Phoenix." He walked out of the shadows to stop ten feet from her.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that on me. According to Sir Hellsing I can burn people like you to a pulp." She warned him in all seriousness.

"I shall endevor to keep that in mind." He said, still smirking at her.

Her jaw twitched in irritation but held her mouth closed.

"Alucard, what do you want?" Integra lit a cigar and took a long puff.

"I simply wanted to properly re-introduce myself to Miss Phoenix." He took off his hat, made a sweeping motion with it to his chest, and bowed to Annabel. "I am called Alucard, faithful servant to Sir Integra Hellsing." His raven hair obscured most of his face. Only the tip of his nose and chin showed through.

"Eh, hi Mr. Alucard. I guess you know who I am already."

Alucard straightened back up and nodded.

Annabel voiced a question to him. "The small one, is she yours?"

"Not exactly, Bug was adopted by you a few weeks before the accident." His tone was grave.

Her eyes widened. "She's m-m-mine?" Annabel bolted upright and made for the door. "I've have enough revelations for today and I don't want anymore!" She yelled out just before the door slammed behind her.

00000000000 Feb 24 2009

Pip whistled a little tune as he drove his jeep back from the busy city of London. During a stoplight he padded a jacket pocket where a narrow box lay safely tucked. He normally didn't go in town in broad daylight but the shop he went to wasn't open at night. 'I hope she likes it.' He prayed for the tenth time. The little box contained a gift for Seras; a necklace of a fourteen karot gold seahorse with high quality synthetic saffires for eyes and clear gems dotting along its back. It cost him a pretty penny; half his paycheck in fact but Seras was worth it. She mentioned once she liked watching the seahorses at public aquariums when she was younger.

He wanted to show her he was still interested in her despite the elder vampire's obvious dislike of him. Alucard terrified him but that didn't mean Pip would stop trying to persue her. Seras was special. More special than Pip thought a woman could ever be to him. This put him in dangerous territory but Pip was not one to give up. He really liked her, and he meant really really liked her. He wondered lately if he was in love with Seras. 'It'd just be my bloody luck falling for one of zee undead. Ah, it least she's easy on zee eyes.' He thought just as the light turned green.

Halfway across the intersection the Captain heard urgent honking to his left. Before he could turn his head, a delivery truck slammed into the side of his little green jeep. The truck pushed the jeep sideways towards the street corner causing screeching, burning rubber. His precious vehicle rammed into the traffic light pole near the right door. Pip let out a pained yowl, then something banged into him from behind causing his head to smack into the steering wheel, which knocked him out like a light.

00000000000

The redhead perused the kitchen thinking it was a good place to be since she was told Annabel habituated this particular room almost religiously. She popped her head out into the hallway when she heard a commotion. She saw the ridiculously topheavy draculina running down the hall hurriedly buckle her belt on and tuck in a hello kitty t-shirt. A full blood pack dangled out of her mouth and her eyes were creased with worry.

Briefly forgetting Annabel's current mental state, Seras ripped the pack out of her mouth to inform her "Pip's been hurt in a car accident! I gotta go!" She then chugged down the blood like no tomorrow and tossed the empty bag at the redhead who caught it easily but dropped it a second later from disgust. Seras didn't even notice.

Annabel went back into the kitchen to resume exploring. She didn't know what to think about Pip's accident. She barely knew the guy. What could she do but hope it was minor.

She opened up a drawer full of strange little handheld gadgets. She pulled out a white handled whisk and pucked at the metal loops, trying to figure out what is it for. "Maybe its for bashing fruit." She voiced aloud. She then pulled out a stainless steel egg beater and played with the rotating lever. She giggled softly at the spinning whips. "I think its for mixing." The third thing she pulled out was a yellow ended turkey baster. "What the hell is this used for?" She frowned at it then tossed it back in the drawer and moved on to a cupboard. She was a bit hungry so she might as well snack on something. The first cupbaord held cereal and oatmeal. She tasted each cereal. None of them held much interest so she moved on to the next cupboard which had flour,sugar, rice, and the like. The next held cups and bowls.

She opened up the refrigerator. She saw fruits, vegables, raw hamburger, a pitcher of juice, many cans of soda pop, various cheeses, and a case of human blood. Avioding eye contact with the vampire's food supply she grabbed the pitcher out and poured herself a drink. It produced a nice fruity tang to her nose which she liked. Unfortunately it did not produce a similar result to her tongue. At the first big gulp Annabel half gagged, spat the red juice out then ran for the sink where she flooded her tongue under the faucet. She gargled repeatedly with the cleansing water. "By all that's holy who would make such a vile drink?" She questioned as a cloth wipe her mouth clean.

"It's blood punch, Miss Phoenix." Spoke Mr. Dornez in the doorway with the tiny draculina in tow. Annabel paled at the thought that she had just imbibed in vampire food. The little girl saw the pitcher, scampered over to the abandon glass, and hopped onto a stool.

"Auntie Phoenix," asking uncertainly, "Can I have some?"

"Eh, sure, knock yourself out." With that, the redhead left the kitchen.

000000000000

"Hey nurse-girly, alls I need is a smoke, and a cab. I don't need to _get_ comfortable."

A plumpish brown haired nurse argued. "But sir you're pretty banged up. You need rest."

The Frenchman chuckled. "Zhis is not 'banged up'. I feel fine."

The nurse opened her mouth to say more when a petit blond bolted into the room.

"Ah _mignonette_, sweet, gorgeous, blessed, bouncy, _mignonette_." He reached out a left hand to her; the other had a needle taped to it.

Seras grasped his hand pressing it to her bussum, and placed her other hand on his right cheek. Bandages wrapped around Pip's forehead. The eye patch was gone revealing the old scar underneath. His right leg hung off the bed in a thick cast and more white bandages covered minor abrasions to his torso under a hospital gown.

"Pip! Are you are alright?" Seras cried then looked at the nurse. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I'm not alright. Zhis nurse is 'olding me prisoner with 'er needle poking and pillow fluffing!" Pip spouted.

"He'll live." The nurse drawled, tapping a suringe of liquid that was inserted into an intravenous bag near the bed. "You got a few minutes before the drug kicks in, Miss…?"

"Oh, Seras Victoria. I'm his… I mean he's my… my captain." Her face pinkened.

"_Mignonette_, I want to be more zhan your _capitaine_. _Je veux être votre amant_.*" His left hand twisted around to grope Seras's left breast. His thumb rubbed over the nipple through her shirt. She lit up like a cherry pulling the lecherous hand away, although she secretly wanted him to continue. It was wonderful how that little touch felt to her.

*(I want to be your lover.)

"Oh don't worry, that's the morphine talking." The nurse said while writing down things on his chart.

"Erm, he's French. That's kinda normal for him."

The nurse shrugged. "He'll be kept here for three days for observation. You may stay here overnight if you wish, but he does need rest." She then left the room.

"I don't need rest _mignonette_, Just you in zee bed with me." Pip gave her a big dirty smile.

"Pip, you're awful, and I'm not getting into that bed with you. You're injured."

"And if I wasn't you would?" Pip added still grinning slyly.

The blush returned. "Can you remember what happened to you?" She wanted to change the subject.

"Hmm, intersection…Crash… my leg…" Sedative started taking effect. "Seras… worth… it…" He muttered the last bit then went into a light snore. Seras pulled up a chair, took a seat and stayed with him the whole night, all the while holding his hand.

00000000 Feb 27 2009

Since missions were few and far between for the time being, Seras spent copious amounts of time visiting Pip. She worried constantly over him, adjusting his pillow, holding his hand, and even feeding him the bland hospital food once. Pip loved every second of it being pampered by his little draculina.

Seras however worried over more than just Pip's current health. Her master's words keep running through her head. She didn't want to think about what he said about human's mortality but he was right. Pip's accident just brought out the implications into the fore front. Human's were fragile, weak, and mortal. Pip could have died in that accident. He could die in an upcoming fight with ghouls, he could die from a disease, and would die of old age if he was lucky. Several times she hugged him in the hospital bed, keeping the tears hidden from him. There was no way he could be with her indefinitely. Even if he was bitten he wasn't a virgin. Maybe Annabel's tears could prolong his life or something when Annabel gets her memory back, she thought insanely though it was doubtful. Seras tried her best not to mope. After all she should enjoy the time with him, however finite it could be.

Today the hospital released the horny Frenchmen to one of his lieutenants who drove him back to Hellsing manor. He sported a pair of crutches and a clean pair of pants and shirt. He did wear his army green jacket that he had worn the day of the accident and his favorite aussie hat. He hobbled in through the back door of the kitchen where Annabel attempted to cook something on the stove. If the burnt haze in the room was any indication, whatever it was not going to be tasty.

"Good afternoon _Dame de Rouse_, I mean, Miss Phoenix. It's a nice day, no?" Pip greeted then coughed.

She hurried to get the burning pot of pasta off the shove, fumbling for the oven mitts and slidding the hot pot onto the oak counter. "I burned noodles." She whimpered pitifully at her disaster.

"Ah no worries Annabel. I'm sure many great chefs had a rocky start in zee beginning." He offered.

"But I am already supposed to know this, Bernadotte." She huffed then turned to Pip. "Why does everyone have a nickname for me? You called me _Dame de Rouse_, the kid calls me Auntie, several of the soldiers call me Blue, and that weirdo in the basement calls me Spaz. I sorta understand the first three but I don't understand the Spaz one. Its just too much you know?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, Annabel you didn't mind zee names before, and well Alucard's just stubborn. Don't take everyzhing seriously and relax." Pip attempted to calm her. He then noticed a slightly different burn smell. "But first I zhink you should move zee pot off zee counter. Ets burning it."

Annabel squeaked, grabbed the pot, and dropped it in the sink. She took one look at the perfect black circle and wailed. "This kitchen hates me!" She screamed and bounded out the back door.

Pip took a defeated sigh. 'Eets only been a week for 'er. She shouldn't try so hard.' Pip hobbled down to Sera's room.

"Oh Pip you didn't have to come all the way down here." She blurted before he could voice a greeting.

"But I do, Seras. May I come in?" She led him to a chair. "Nah, I don't need to sit. I'm not as feeble as you zhink. I came to give you somezhing." She raised her eyebrow as Pip fiddled in a pocket pulling out a slightly crumpled blue gift box.

She took it in her dainty fingers a little bit nervous and opened it. She gasped at the adorable little seahorse necklace. "Awe… Pip why?" Tears brimmed in her large beautiful blue eyes.

He scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish look. "Well, mainly to show zat…" he leaned into her perfectly sculpted ear. "…I like you Seras Victoria," and then pulled back. She smelled so nice it was hard not to lay a wet one on her. "You are very special to me."

She blushed eight shades, clutching the necklace to her bussum. "So sweet of you. I love it." She then clasped it around her neck. The pendant dangled low just above the division of her perfect breasts. He couldn't help picture her nude with only the necklace on.

He couldn't hold back his perverted French nature anymore. "Oh _mignonette_." He grabbed her head and kissed her soundly and passionately. He half expected to be flung across the room so when he felt her arms around his neck bringing him closer he sighed heavenly and deepened the kiss, plying the style famous to his country. She moaned bringing her tongue timidly into the mix. Slowly she grew bolder with dainty little nips on his lower lip. Pip didn't mind the sharp pricks. He liked girls who bite and maybe that was why he found her fangs so fascinating. She was beautiful when she flashed those teeth even when he first met her and didn't believe she was a vampire. She slowly pulled away sucking on his lip with lust glazed eyes. She blinked in alarm at the sight of his abused mouth.

"Oh Pip I bit you I'm sorry." She said rubbing the tenderized lip with her thumb.

"Ah, I don't mind really. In fact I liked how you kiss me Seras." He said huskily then covered her thumb with his wet mouth and licked it with his tongue.

She withdrew her whole hand as she looked off to the side shyly.

"Eh too much?"

"I need to go train." Seras pulled away.

"Of course _Mignonette._" Pip returned his hands to the crutches and sighed happily. He went to exit when Alucard appeared before him dangling a fussy Deatrice by the collar. He frowned darkly at the Frenchman's nibbled lips and the scent of his fledgling on him.

"Captain, since you are off duty for a while you are available to babysit the Bug. Keep her out of my chambers." The elder vampire dropped her. Deatrice scampered behind Pip's legs and blew a raspberry at him from between them.

"Don't think you're protected behind that human, Bug. I wouldn't hesitate to turn him into dog food." Pip didn't dare take his eyes off Alucard. He knew that threat was directed at him. "Police Girl, you're late on the range. Meet me there." Then he phased out of the room.

"Is et just me or does zee big guy seem a little more on edge lately?"

Seras gave him a knowing look and headed out the door.

Pip looked down at the girl. "Well, I guess et's just you and me, _mon petite_."

00000000000

B/N: Ohh so we gets da full cross next chappie...I think...oh well. Still the memory loss, how is big, red, and smexy gonna cope with that? Oh wait he doesn't.

Still wanting reviews. I don't do this for money you know.


	7. A Square Peg in a Round Hole

Warning: some (violating) unpleasantness in the "That hot and Dry place" segment.

**Chapter 7 A Square Peg in a Round Hole**

March 1 2009

Lost in thought, the redhead stared blankly at the random jumble of stars in the sky. What was she thinking about? Hard to say but likely the events of the last week and a half. She held back a groan at what 'pinged' her senses once again. The black haired man was following her around she just knew it. He popped onto the flat roof where she was and strolled over to her horizontal form. She sat up with an annoyed stare.

"Miss Phoenix. Good evening." He said.

"It was." A grumble returned the greeting.

"Now, now. I haven't done anything to you."

She got to her feet. "You've been following me. I can _feel_ you." Annabel emphasized with her hands.

"This is where I reside. Of course you're going to sense me."

She stomped her foot down angrily. "No. _You_ reside in a coffin. Go _reside_ in it!"

The corner of Alucard's lip quirked upward. "I'm simply trying to help you remember. You liked my presence before."

"Well I don't like it now so bugger off!" She yelled. The guy was seriously pissing her off. What did _she_, Annabel, ever see in this guy?

Alucard's smile only grew. It was fun to anger his Annabel. "You cannot order me around Spaz."

"GO AWAY!" He could see the fire spark in her eyes and he loved it.

"Make me." He challenged.

She screamed, forcibly pushing Alucard back against the brick railing of the roof. His lower back hit the square edge with the top half of his body dangling over the ground three stories below. She grabbed at his tie pulling him up a bit with the intent to punch his ever smirking face. During mid swing she paused to see her fist covered in blue flames.

"Do you know you're hot when you're angry." The smirk grew inhumanly wider.

Annabel growled and punched him anyway with the burning fist. He toppled off the roof onto the cold hard ground below with a soft thud. She bent to look down at the median's prone body.

A chuckle echoed up to her. "What do you think Annabel? Does it feel familiar to you?" The redhead wished she could drop something on his head right now. Then she remembered what the report said about throwing fire. She held out her hands just into range and concentrated on the bastard's head.

He stopped chuckling when a burning hot blast hit his face. It was particularly potent, incinerating ninety percent of his face and most of his hair. He healed effortlessly, however that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a son of a bitch. He rubbed a rejuvenated cheek. 'That's stronger than she's ever hit me with. She doesn't know the measure of control as before. Next time I'll just avoid it. She could effectively weaken me considerably.' He got up off the ground. Annabel vacated the roof a minute ago, probably to her room.

Later on Alucard could feel her powers flicker on and off as she tested them out in her room. It thrilled through his body each time. A some point he shoved a gloved digit in his mouth, biting it hard, just to keep from popping into her room to touch her inappropriately or touch her period.

He asked his Master if there was the smallest thing for him to do outside the manor. As it would have it Sir Integra did have a simple mission for him; to scout around London for any suspicious supernatural behavior, specifically individuals in grey cloaks snuffing out the undead, and report his observations, and not to interfere unless human life became endangered. He was off immediately.

Since Annabel's accident Integra began looking into newspapers and local police reports about accidents or disappearances with living people. There were no unusual disappearances that she could tell, but there were two news articles from recent weeks describing the deaths of two young women. There was nothing to tie them together except for the way they died. Both were found in their beds without a mark on them and their eyes were completely devoid of color. One of them showed signs of sexual intercourse just prior to death. The medical examiner mentioned it was consensual and likely unrelated to the girl's death, but Integra had her suspicions. The coroner in each case didn't know what to make of each death and both alluded to an uncommon heart condition.

There was a police report from nearly a month ago not un-similar to Annabel's case. A pair of cops found a sixteen year old girl wandering north London dazed and lost. When the bobby questioned her she said she lived in Leeds with her parents and older brother who was fifteen. That baffled the cops since the driver's license showed she was sixteen, and not twelve like she said. She even looked sixteen. They found a bit later that her family did not live in Leeds but three blocks away from where they found her. They clearly thought she was pulling some kind of joke, and convincingly. To their discovery the family did live in Leeds until three years ago when they moved to London and the poor girl had lost the last four years of her memory. The report from a doctor added that she had intercourse with an unknown male just before the memory loss and had been her first time. He didn't call it rape because the usual indicators for it being forced weren't there, although that did not necessarily mean it was consensual. At the end they attributed the girl's condition to mere trauma.

Integra took her eyes off the monitor. 'Could Annabel have been molested? The doctors in Rome didn't look for that. No, I won't believe that! She's too strong willed to let anyone do that to her nor hide from the memories of such an event. She already has bad memories in her past and didn't go into a fugue state from those.' She looked back at the report on the screen. 'It could be unrelated. My hunch tells me it is related; all of it, from the drop in freak activity to my fire agent's altercation. Could Annabel have met one of these cloaked figures on Rome?'

0000000000000 March 4 2009

Annabel wandered around the manor exploring it. She had nothing else to do. She couldn't go out on missions, for frankly there weren't any. Neither was her cooking near to par at the moment. It was daylight so the undead minions of Sir Hellsing's were where they belonged, unmoving in their internal beds. And because they were, she braved it down to the first sublevel of the basement. She opened every door she could except the one leading to the second sublevel where Alucard and his fledgling habituated normally. Several doors were locked and she wondered what mysteries lurked. Walter informed her during her first guided tour that the basement contained old labs, a dungeon, a library, and a torture chamber or two, among other things. She guessed the dungeons were in the lowest third sublevel of the basement and would skip seeing those. The labs and library intrigued her. Hopefully one of the doors would lead to something to cure her boredom. Having no memory of what she liked or disliked lead to trial and error. Mostly error in her part. She began to wonder what kind of interest _she_, Annabel, had in this place to stay here willingly?

She opened another door. It was a library, bigger than the one she saw upstairs, and probably the one Mr. Dornez mentioned. Speaking of which the old retainer stood in the middle of the room shelving some books that were on a rolling cart.

"Ah, Good day Miss Phoenix." He greeted politely.

She remained in the doorway roaming her eyes all over. "Why is this one bigger than the one upstairs?" She asked then her eyes suddenly fixed on the chandelier above Walter.

"The original Van Hellsing deemed it safer to have the rare occult knowledge below ground surrounded by stone. The rarest is in a small room connected to this. It reduced the chance of destruction by fire or warfare. Later on other literature was added just because of space and well Abraham loved to read."

The redhead nodded not really paying attention. A finger lifted up before her face sort of pointing at what she looked at but not understanding why she should point at it.

"That, that light…isn't right. I see… I see a chair in it, and I don't understand why." Annabel stepped into the room.

Walter brighten internally. 'She's remembered something!'

She walked over to the old world globe nestled in a new wooden stand that was stained in mahogany. She plucked the globe off its resting place and stared at it in her hands. She shook it lightly as if the movement would help clarify its significance to her. "This…this was by itself."

'Come on girl. You can do it!' the retainer silently cheered her on. He didn't dare voice a word should he break her little revelation.

She dropped the globe on the floor and went over to the nearest bookshelf and started flinging every tome her hands grabbed onto the floor.

'Oh dear.' The shelf was half empty when Walter decided to interfere. He didn't want this library a complete mess again. "Annabel." Walter lightly grasped a shoulder.

The girl paused instantly in mid fling. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know. I just felt the need to do that. This place looks wrong to me." She place the book she had in her hand back into the shelf.

He gave her a little smile. "That's alright Miss Phoenix. This place didn't always look like this. It _was_ a complete disaster area when you first saw it."

"It was? Huh. Even with the chair in the light?" Walter nodded. She looked thoughtful as she exited the room not even thinking to help Walter pick up the mess she made.

00000000000000 March 6 2009

The redhead sat at the table with Deatrice in the kitchen with the kid's collection of handmade dolls. Annabel figured it was time to try to get to know the kid. She wasn't all that bad despite being a blood sucker. Pip sat off to the island counter eating a soup Walter had prepared.

The tiny draculina had all the people in the manor as dolls and was playing house. She was excited that her Auntie Phoenix was going to play with her for the first time since her accident. She had the Pip doll saving the Seras doll from falling down a cereal cliff face. "_Mignonette_, I save you." She mimicked French. "Grab my girly long hair. I pull you up." She imitated Seras. "Okay Captain."

The redhead snorted and looked at the real Pip who pretended not to hear.

"Yeah Pip you saved me." Then Deatrice had the two dolls kissing, making smacking sounds. The idea of those two kissing didn't sit well with the redhead but did her best to hide it. It was only pretend after all. Annabel picked up the one vaguely resembling herself, walked it over to the one that looked like Alucard, and 'kicked' him. Deatrice picked up the doll and did her best to sound like the elder vampire. "Why you kick me, Spaz?"

"Because you're evil and I don't like you." Annabel replied.

"I am scary but I do like you. You are pretty." Then Deatrice walked the doll towards hers.

"You just want to eat me vampire."

"Er…no. Lets go dancing."

Annabel shrugged. "I don't how to dance."

"I show you." She had the doll shake from side to side. Annabel started shaking hers too getting into the play.

"See? Now lets hold hands and dance."

"Okay but no kisses. I don't want vampire coodies."

Deatrice giggled. "I have no coodies." They danced the dolls a bit more. Deatrice grabbed the Integra doll to stop the dance. "Alucard, I need you to go kill bad guys."

"Yes, Master." The Alucard doll moved off.

"Annabel, make me chocolate muffins." The doll ordered.

Annabel opened up the box of cheerios, grabbed a handful, and piled it before the doll. "Okay, done."

"I want muffins not donuts."

"Um, they're chocolate flavored?"

"Oh, okay!" Deatrice dip the head into the pile and made eating sounds. Annabel set her doll aside.

"I take it Sir Hellsing likes chocolate?" She asked.

The little girls face brightened. "Integra loves chocolate! You make the best chocolate muffins for her! Even Big Red tries to steal a bite."

"The vampires can eat human food?" She looked a little surprised.

"Oh, yeah! It doesn't fill my tummy but some of it is really tasty." Deatrice rubbed her tummy.

Annabel looked off in thoughtfulness. "Perhaps when I remember how to cook I can make everyone those muffins."

"Yeah!" The tiny draculina squealed.

0000000000000 That Hot and Dry place Nov 13 2008

Mistress Mut looked every bit the Egyptian beauty. She had straight coal black hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her skin was blemish free and sun kissed tan everyday of the year. Eyes were rich brown and slightly almond shape with high cheek bones and lips painted a pale red. She adorned the thick black eyeliner around her eyes seen on depictions of many ancient pharaohs. Her wardrobe left little to the imagination. Around her neck was a thick plated segmented necklace that moved with her and held up a high quality triangle of violet linen that covered her symmetrical c-cup breasts and wrapped around her back to snap together with segmenting metal matching the necklace. As for bottoms, Mistress Mut wore a skirt like piece around her hips. Though it could resemble more a loin cloth with a one by three feet piece of matching linen on the front and back connected by a large golden loop on each side. She wore no shoes. Three bracelets of amber, bloodstone, and obsidian adorned both her wrists, with a seventh beaded piece around her right ankle. From her bellybutton dangled a tiger's eye.

When she spoke it was sultry and soft unless she was angry and no one dared make her angry. She was the oldest among them and knew precisely how to inflict pain with the smallest of effort. She also brought forth many into the sect like she had done for the male standing before her.

Her youngest pupil kneeled before her and kissed her hand lovingly. "Beloved Mistress, I am at your command." He crooned.

"Raise, young one." He did so. She was tall for a woman, six foot one, and the same height as he. He wore a shirt and slacks similar to the previous day with well tailored shoes. They were in the room with their very special patient who had been transferred from an operating table to an examination bed. The patient was still restrained and drugged as before but the bed allowed for easier access so to speak. "Are you ready for the task ahead of you?"

"Yes, Mistress. Eager in fact."

"Good." She trailed a finger down his cheek sending a shiver of pleasure through him. "Remember, kill the spirit not the body. We must make way for our beloved goddess. You may take your time as you are young and full of hot blood." She chuckled ever so softly.

"Yes Mistress." The lust he felt echoed in his voice. She splayed her hand to show that he may proceed. He moved over to the patient who was simply referred to as the lioness to those in this place. He knew her by other names but didn't dare speak them aloud for fear of angering Mut. She was important to their prophecy but he didn't care so much as for what he wanted out of it, which was pure and simple. Revenge. He pulled out the stirrups connected to the bed and lifted one of the patient's legs. He caressed the smooth leg to notice a small loss of muscle tone in the limb. It didn't bother him much. It was a natural thing to happen when one was practically comatose for the last four months. He placed the other leg in the remaining stirrup and gently nudged her torso toward the edge.

Mistress Mut moved over to the lioness's head and placed a hand upon it. A few seconds later the heart monitor beeped a little faster. He looked slightly alarmed when she clarified. "So she will _feel_ somewhat for a time."

The young pupil took on an evil smirk. He pushed up the medical gown to above her breasts and gazed at them like a dog with his favorite chew toy. He gripped them both in his hands and squeezed hard. The lioness moaned a tiny bit. 'she does feel it.' He thought maliciously. He unzipped his pants to let them fall at his ankles. Just the sight of Mistress Mut's eyes watching his every move from the other side of the exam bed turned him rock hard and she knew it too. He never enjoyed being watched before and was a first for him. He looked down to the small bush of hair between the lioness's legs, lined up his shaft to her opening, and anchored his hands on her hips. With one collected moment he violently plunged into her causing her mouth to open in a low pained cry. It surprised him how small she felt around his cock. The more pleasurable it would be for him then. With each thrust she made a throat sound. At first they sounded like she was in pain, however a short while later they started sounding like pleasant sighs. He could feel her get wetter and knew it was just an instinctive reaction for her body to make, and she had no real awareness of what was happening to her. As far she as knew it some sort of wet dream. The pupil kept his eyes locked on Mistress Mut as he violated the defenseless creature before him for it was she who he really wanted to be inside of.

Mut didn't move a muscle while she watched, but inside she was brimming with lust. She so loved watching her boys do what they do best. She waited with anticipation for the sound of his release. It wasn't long now. She could feel the boys mounting energy of the copulation vibrate through the air and she absorbed every speck of it. His dam burst into the lioness and her belly quivered wanting more still.

Her young pupil removed himself from the patient and went to pull his pants up.

"Not yet." She stopped him, grabbed his arms, and forced him to a wall where her hands moved to cup his head and her right thigh rubbed at his limp dick demanding it get hard again. It did in very quick fashion. He moaned, so happy to have her affections bestowed upon him. She kissed hard while his hands cupped her butt cheeks. Once he was sufficiently hard she stopped kissing for a moment, dematerialized the two of them into a flurry of sand, and traveled through the air ducts of the facility to her bed chamber where she rematerialized on top of her pupil with his cock already inside her and her legs secure around his waist effectively trapping him to the bed and her dominance.

Mistress Mut always was the alpha no matter who she bedded, and it was how she liked it. All her boys loved to submit to her and this pupil was no different. She would slack her lust on him then let him return to his appointed task of breaking the girl's spirit.

000000000000 March 10 2009

As much as she hated it at the moment she needed to have some interaction with Alucard. From what others said and the physical evidence of photos and other items in her bedroom, _she_, Annabel, and Alucard were an item. Maybe there was a softer side of him that only _she_ knew. Interactions with people in Annabel's life could help in the long run. Perhaps his pressence could be tolerable if she stayed in it long enough. If worse came to worse she could always relieve him of some body parts with her phoenix fire.

It was a few hours before sunset. The redhead grew restless waiting for the old vampire to wake up so she braved into his chamber. The first thing she noticed was the lack of décor. In the center of the room was a large wooden chair with an unusually high back and a plain wooden table with his orange sunglasses, pair of wine goblets, and a candle stick on it. Candles dotted around the room in small alcoves in the walls. Something resembling a bed lay in shadows in one corner. She spotted the coffin she suspected was in here near the opposite side of the room. It was so black she almost didn't see it with her meager battery operated lantern. She knew he was sleeping inside it and shuffled over to it. She read the white writing on the lid. "What does that mean? This guy's weird." She muttered aloud.

Now the task of waking him; she nudged the coffin with her shoe. Nothing. "Hey big guy! Outa that thing!" She yelled with no results. Just to be sure he wasn't ignoring her she popped it open. Alucard laid there like death in a white button up shirt and black silk pajamas. She studied him for a bit. He really was attractive without that stupid grin on his face. She debated on what to do next as she didn't want to physically touch him. There wasn't anything in the room to poke the vampire with. She looked at her free hand allowing herself a sly grin. Pointing a few fingers towards his face she released a small fire ball right at his nose.

Instantly, he shot up out of the coffin grabbing harshly at her shirt with a fierce scowl upon his face. Annabel gasped in alarm. Alucard's face softened then released her when he realized who it was.

"It is unwise to wake me during the day, Spaz."

She folded her arms. "Well, I was getting bored waiting for your creepy ass to wake up normally."

Red eyes brightened with hope. "You were waiting for me?" He asked smiling in lazy fashion.

"Uh, yeah. Well I've gotten a strong impression that you… and I are… fairly close, so I want to try to get to know you again, maybe spark something in here." Annabel tapped her head. He went to reach for her hand only to have her step back. "Eh, I don't want to be touched just yet. Conversation will be enough for now."

The vampire mimicked a long sigh, telekinetically closed the black coffin lid, and sat atop it. "What would you like to know?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Talk about whatever."

"You've been in this world for nearly a year."

"Yeah, my file said that."

"I know not how you came to be in my world only that you've made it so much more interesting being here." He watched her as she wandered around his large chamber touching his chair, bed, and wall. She sure was the tactile type wanting to feel her way through the world. Hopefully soon she'll want to know how he feels. It did seem odd that she was skittish around him now. Even before when he first met her she displayed boldness around him. However, strong memories like those she had with that ex-boyfriend may have shaped her into someone braver. She could be acting like she was before she lost her innocence. Annabel did mention to him once that she was shy as a child.

"Why do you call me Spaz?" She stood before an alcove and lit the candle with a finger of flame.

He clenched his teeth briefly at the tiny spike of her energy he felt. "You're erratic. It seemed fitting."

She huffed. "I feel like a mess." She lit another candle causing a second clench of his teeth. "And I rather you call me Annabel if you don't mind."

"I'd rather you not light the candles like that, Annabel." He said quietly. She lit another one anyways.

"You may like the dark but I don't." She moved on to a forth.

"That isn't the reason." He tried hard to keep the lust out of his voice, and his hands to himself.

She lit the fourth. "What, you don't like your stuff messed with?" She lit her finger up again for the next candle when he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Stop doing THAT!" He demanded between clenched fangs. She noticed those pearly points were longer than normal. "Your fire… arouses me…" Instantly, her finger winked out.

She couldn't help it. She looked down and saw a distinctive protrusion poking out between the median's legs under the pajamas. She blanched immediately jerking her hand free and darting to the other side of the room. "You keep THAT away from me!" Her pointing hand shook with terror.

He crossed himself thumping his head on the wall. Why was it so hard to control his body around her. "I think it's best that you leave now."

She followed that advice darting out of the room like a gazelle being hunted.

He must really have taken her for granted when Annabel was Annabel, embracing her, caressing her, drinking her, among other things without complaint and returning such affection. Annabel used to like his presence. She craved it. Now she could barely be in his presence for ten minutes, and his blatant lust for her didn't help the situation. Something in his chest tore painfully sending a longing ache through him. It did not help his hard on. With a left hand on the wall Alucard slid his right into his pajamas and took hold of his cock. He stroked it hard thinking of his Annabel's fine digits wrapped around him. He morphed the hand to be exactly like Annabel's hand; small and feminine. He let out a grunted breath when he spilled the bloody seed down his legs.

Cleaning the mess up Alucard phased into his normal attire on his person and sat disgruntled on his throne. The evening he knew was not going to be a good one.

000000000

Deatrice trotted down the hallway her masterpiece in hand. She used her nose to sniff out her gloomy Auntie so she could cheer her up with her picture that she spent the last hour perfecting. She drew Big Red, Auntie, and herself all holding hands with bats around Big Red, blue flammies around Auntie, and hearts above her and between the other two. She even drew the big house and trees in the background.

She found her in her room fiddling with the music box thingy plugged into her ears. "Ah, Auntie Phoenix?" She called softly.

"Oh! ah watcha want, Bug?" She pulled out the plugs.

"I made something to cheer you up Auntie." She turned her picture around to show her with a hopeful look.

Annabel grimaced although hid it quickly. "That's nice." She said unenthusiastically and took the picture from her.

Deatrice could tell her picture didn't have the desired effect so went to plan B. She opened her arms and wrapped them around her legs giving her a much needed hug. It started the redhead but let the Bug touch her. "I want you to get better Auntie cuzz a like you very much."

Annabel flushed pink at how awkward this was for her. She didn't know what the proper response was, and Deatrice wasn't letting go. Annabel finally patted her head timidly hoping that was the right response. The little girl let go beaming her big smile.

"Want to play with me?" She pleaded those big green eyes at her.

"Um…"

"How about hide and seek?" She suggested. Annabel nodded.

0000000000000

Annabel bumped into Captain Bernadotte during her third turn of looking for the girl. She found the tiny draculina hid very well despite her ability to sense the undead beings. It seemed the kid could obscure her ethereal presence so the redhead had to be within a half dozen yards to pick up her location. If only Alucard would observe the same ability.

"Oh! Hello Captain. How is your leg?" She asked eyeing the many signatures on the white cast and a few questionable inked drawings.

"Ah just fine, Miss Annabel." He grinned sheepishly and tilted side to side on his crutches like an upbeat song played through his limbs.

"You seem like you're happy."

His smile widened to include teeth. "You 'ave no idea."

Seras popped out through a nearby door to saunter over to the rugged Frenchman. "Hey Pip!" She pecked him on the cheek in greeting. Pip's eyes sparkled in adoration at her.

"Evening Annabel." She greeted then asked "Are you all right," when Seras noticed her blank pale look. The draculina reached out a comforting hand.

The redhead backed away.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked seriously.

"Is this…this normal? Humans and vampires interacting like _lovers_?" The last word was spat out in revulsion. The next part was plainly aimed at Seras. "Is it some sort of requirement to fool with a human? Does it make the blood taste better?" The outburst rang through the halls. Annabel twirled around, exited out the door Seras came in and headed for outside.

Pip and Seras shared a befuddled look. Why in the world would Annabel say something like that? It sounded abnormally vindictive from their fiery redhead.

"Seras, I know she blurts zhings without zhinking however, zat did not sound like Annabel, memory or no."

Seras nodded. "Maybe master pushed her too far?"

"Maybe." Pip repeated, though he had a nagging feeling growing in the back of his skull that something was off. He didn't voice it though, not wanting to worry his _mignonette_. It was probably nothing.

0000000

B/N: Ahh I was wrong. No cross this chappie, and yes the time differences will be explained soon...I hope.

Review my pretties!


	8. A Bit,,, Different

MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Chapter 8 A Bit… Different**

March 11 2009

An hour before daybreak during a contemplative walk, Alucard picked up sniffling towards the back of the manor in the bushes just outside. He plucked out the tiny draculina out of the foliage. She was crying and had been for a while. Normally he wouldn't care about the Bug blubbering since he was the one that tended to cause that reaction. However, he had not interacted with the kid all night to make her cry so he was irked.

He set her down to immediately be attacked on his leg. Bug surprised him by wrapping her tiny arms around the limb and wiping her wet face on his trousers. It was something she normally did to Annabel, Police Girl, or the Captain; not to The No Life King.

"What's wrong with you?" He addressed her softly.

"Auntie," she sniffled, "forgot about me. Played hide and seek. Walked right passed. Didn't notice me." She sniffed again.

"How long have you been hiding there?"

"The moon was still in the sky." She answered with another sniffle.

Alucard couldn't help but feel a twinge for the girl. 'The moon dropped below the horizon hours ago.' He assessed his senses for a second. Annabel was nowhere on the property. 'In her state where could she have gone, and how did she forget about Bug?' He suppressed a sigh. He needed to go look for Spaz, but first.

"Come Bug. Its near bed time." He nudged her shoulder with his hand for her to take. Bug's small hand gripped around his pinky and ring finger. Alucard led her back inside and down to Seras's room without complaint. She did her best to stop the waterworks wiping the last trickles with her already quite damp sleeve.

When She was settled in her makeshift coffin near Seras's bed, she cuddled the malformed bear and asked "Why she forget me, Mr. Alucard?"

"I'm going to go find out Bug. Rest." She nodded and closed her eyes.

Once out of the room he phased back outside where he caught Annabel's scent. He followed to the back gate where singe marks displayed on the ground near where the two guards stood. With a quick look in their minds he knew they saw Annabel and that she seemed pissed at that them for being in her way. Alucard moved past them following the road toward London. He glided swiftly along the road ever diligent on her scent and upcoming aura. He didn't want her to notice he was tracking her. It would likely just make her more volatile and counterproductive towards trying to get her amiable with him.

He covered a considerable amount of ground when Alucard finally sensed her. Annabel was meandering inside a gas station mart looking at stuff on racks. She was the only customer in there with the male clerk eyeing her lazily. There was a small bundle of items in her hands and she didn't show any signs of leaving soon. With that empty mind she probably finds everything interesting in that lame store, Alucard reflected on in annoyance. He sneered mentally at the brightening of the sky. Soon the sun would break through the horizon giving him more reason to hate this period of wakefulness.

Twenty minutes later the sun was up and Annabel had not yet exited the mart. 'Damn her composure, _I'll _get volatile if she doesn't get her ass out of that pitiful place soon!' He stopped hiding in the waning shadows to lean against a lamp post near the gas station. If she didn't sense him she be able to see him easily. Fortunately for the mart she came out minutes later with a big bag of goodies and a smile on her face.

She saw Alucard, blinked repeatedly at what she thought was an apparition, then walked over to him. She looked at the sun, at the vampire, at the sun again, and back at him. She poked him in the chest just to see if he was real, the first voluntary non threatening physical contact she's bestowed upon him. "You're not burning." She stated curiously.

"Sunlight does not harm me. I just hate it." He said.

An evil glint grew in her eyes. She raised a finger to his big floppy shade providing hat and set it ablaze. In seconds all that was left was a fine powder of ash coating the top of his head and that disappeared with the gentle wind blowing through his locks. He gritted his fangs in a low growl.

The redhead giggled softly to herself then swayed her hips away towards the road back to the manor. Despite the aggravating bulb in the sky, Alucard held a flicker of hope that some of Annabel's demeanor was returning. He followed beside her glaring daggers at her for destroying what was his. "That was for following me, weirdo. So its your fault you're in the sun."

"No, Spaz, its yours for ignoring Bug." He amended.

She stopped in her tracks. "SHIT!" She bellowed slapping her face hard.

"You really did forget."

She resumed her stride. "I didn't mean to! I just got so angry at… it doesn't matter. I suppose I need to make amends?"

"Possibly." He opened his mouth in a big yawn. The sun often made him do that. Just another reason to hate the damned glowing ball of gases.

"You can go on back to your coffin. I know the way back."

"As much as I would like to return to my kingdom of darkness I would see you home. By the way how did you pay for that junk? I know you lost your wallet in the attack."

"I found a credit card in the luggage I had in Rome. I used that." She answered with a shrug. A full minute passed in silence.

"I think I like shopping." Annabel observed aloud. "Do I usually like shopping?"

"Most females do."

The redhead glared at him. "I don't think I'm most females."

"True, but you do like the useless hobby."

"Its not useless if it puts me in a good mood. I'm not minding _your_ proximity at the moment." The pair continued to walk at a leisurely pace. It would take three hours at least at that rate to return to the manor.

She riffled through her new treasures and pulled out one of those long jerky sticks. She ripped off a piece with her teeth to chew it noisily. She flicked the bitten off end just under Alucard's nose. "Wanna bite?"

He sneered openly turning his nose away from the offensive treat. "Absolutely not." How can humans call that pulped, cooked, blended, processed, artificial meat stick edible? He thought with distaste. Or meat for that matter. The mere idea of her eating it turned his stomach. "Might we expedite this little walk by letting me teleport us to Hellsing?"

"You're not touching me with your battiness mister." She swallowed her mouth of jerky. "Besides the sunlight feels nice to me. I think I rather like it. Much like the sun in Florida when I walked to…work…in…" She trailed off as if she couldn't complete the thought.

"You walked to work in Florida…" Alucard tried to help her complete her thought. It was the first spark of good news he's had the last week. She continued to look confused. 'It would be so much easier if I can access her mind; bring out those memories and get my old Annabel back. I'm missing her and she's right here!' The old median grew frustrated knowing he could do nothing to speed up the process. Getting her drunk crossed his mind but since the alcohol produced short term amnesia effects it might hinder any of his efforts trying to get her memories to resurface. He'd only try it as a last resort should she not improve in the long run.

She blinked a bunch of times then took another bite of her jerky as if the episode hadn't occurred. She looked at him. "Are you sure the sun doesn't hurt you? You look kinda… drained."

He expressed a human sigh. "Its not the blasted sun, but could we walk a little faster?"

The redhead sped up the pace slightly. After ten minutes of silence she asked seriously. "Is it common for vampires to… congregate with humans?"

The road slightly curved so the pair now walked toward the rising sun. Alucard pushed up the frame of his orange tinted glasses further up his nose. "What do you mean?"

Soft lips pressed together in a small grimace. She really didn't want to spell it out to the perverted blood sucker. "I mean… sexual relations with a human?"

"I do not encourage the act though it happens from time to time, usually from the younger children of the night." He answered her question blandly as the daylight grated on him and the desire to sleep in a cold dark place also pulled at his body.

"What do undead beings like yourself gain from doing the act?"

"Usually pleasure and release, Annabel."

She shook her head. "You are essentially a cold corpse. There's no blood flow. How can…"

He stopped walking, grabbed her free hand, and held it to his rib cage, palm to chest. She jerked at his iron hold weakly in vain. He held her hand firmly with one gloved hand around her wrist while the other splayed over hers pressing it firmly into the fabric of his gray vest. "What do you feel?" He asked of her.

"Let me go!" She cried, thinking about torching him then and there.

"Annabel, What do you feel?" He asked louder.

Taking a breath to calm herself, she answered "No heartbeat."

"What else?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion. He was pressing her hand rather hard into that rigid torso of his. Then it slowly dawned on her. Her fingers moved slightly in tiny circles. The flesh was malleable like a thin slab of clay atop a hard wood table. So unlike a stiff dead body, and produced a moderate warmth to her fingers. In the winter air she should have noticed it quicker. He eased his grip a bit when her face changed from confusion to curiosity. "You are warm, but how?"

"You do not know the inner workings of a true nosferatu. There are things the story books have wrong. There is no beating heart, however blood does flow, just differently from most living creatures." He lifted her hand placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles and inhaled the sweet scent of her blood just under her skin. Surely the sun was causing this mellowness out of him. He swore it made Alucard act almost human if he was under its gaze long enough. He hated it so much for it having an effect on him.

Annabel blushed three shades. Alucard released her hand. The redhead swiftly turned her face away barely hiding a deep frown. Why she frowned Alucard wasn't sure. "Alright, take me to my room and please be quick about." An eyebrow rose at the abrupt change of heart about teleporting her, but dismissed it quickly since he would finally get to somewhere enclosed and be allowed to hold her close however briefly. He tucked his hands around her waist from the back causing a slight flinch from her person. He could smell the nervousness in her scent.

In one brief blink of darkness the pair appeared in Annabel's chambers. He held her a second more inhaling the scent of her hair so close to his nose. "Let go now." The redhead ordered darkly. God, he must be getting soft in old age. He didn't want to let go just because he wanted to hold her in his arms in a non sexual way. He did through with reluctance. It wouldn't help to break the fragile progress he seemed to have created with her.

"Good morning Annabel." Softly bidding farewell, Alucard disappeared to his much needed coffin.

000000000000000 August 8 2008 evening Giza Egypt

A weathered faced male whistled a tune in the passenger seat while his long acquainted friend lounged in the driver's seat lazily steering the wheel of the large jeep with one hand. The other arm rested in his lap.

The male's whistling stopped. "Hey Musim, did you see that?" He pointed over to the left towards the silhouetted triangles of the monuments a half kilometer away.

"No, I'm watching the road, Sadiki."

"It was something in the sky, and so bright."

Musim blew a puff of exasperated air. "A falling star?"

"No! Just watch." Sadiki continued to point. Musim glanced slightly the left to humor his friend. "There it is!"

"What the…!" Musim slammed on the brakes. Fortunately no one was behind the vehicle; it being so late at night. The two watched the skies over the ancient tombs intently as the brilliant sight appeared again and this time balanced itself on top of the tallest Pyramid. The sharp contrast of the being with the dark sky allowed the onlookers to see every detail. It gazed around it's surroundings as if assessing its location. "Wow." Musim breathed.

"By the Gods! It's the sign Ramla was talking about. It has to be!" Sadiki spouted.

"Yeah." His friend blankly agreed still too awed by what he saw.

Suddenly the creature darted of its perch toward the great lion as if darting for pray.

"We need to get closer!" Sadiki shook Musin clear out of his shock.

He switched his foot to the gas and off the jeep it went. Sadiki pulled out a cell phone and texted Mistress Ramla of the sighting and requested instructions.

00000000000 March 13 2009

The redhead finally broke down and enlisted Mr. Dornez's expertise in the kitchen. Although the old Annabel far surpassed Walter's culinary talents, he still possessed a passable knack for making food edible. Currently he instructed her how to make sugar cookies. Walter had it set up where both of them had their own set of implements and ingredients. She watched him while he voiced each step. She did her best to mimic his actions and follow his instructions. The old retainer did not pause long before going on to the next step, nor did he correct her when she miss measured a few ingredients. He was a true believer in learning from one's mistakes. It might make a mess later on but she won't soon forget the lesson.

The unfortunate victims to taste test the cookies were The Captain and little Deatrice.

The redhead did her best to make it up to the tiny draculina by explaining she got so angry at a few of the soldiers that she needed to go somewhere to cool off, and totally forgot about her and by giving her a bag of glass marbles she had bought from the gas mart. It placated the girl for the most part and mentally shrugged off the unfortunate event. To the girl it was just an aspect of her Auntie's memory loss.

The testers first nibbled into Walter's batch. For Pip, he knew it would be safe to eat. For Deatrice it was her first time eating a sugar cookie and wanted a basis for what one normally tasted like, and since Walter was teaching Auntie, his were likely closer to the norm.

Then came hers to sample. Pip did his best not to make a disgusted face as he chewed the bite and swallowed with reluctance. "Salty." He said simply.

Being a kid, Deatrice had no qualms making a face. She stuck out her tongue letting the bite sized piece fall out of her mouth back into her hand. "Yucky. Taste like the dolls I made."

Annabel sighed in defeat. She picked one of the cookies and took a tiny nibble. She made a similar face to Deatrice's. "I think I used the wrong spoon for the salt."

Walter nodded. "You used a tablespoon rather than a half teaspoon."

"And I think the wrong amount of that powdered sugar." She added.

"It was flour you added instead."

"Why didn't you stop me if I was doing it wrong?" Annabel pressed a finger at the butler's chest.

"People learn from doing and that includes mistakes. But look at it this way you now know how to make salty flour cookies." Walter offered friendly.

The redhead grumbled. "Who's gonna eat that?"

"Maybe zee salt monster on Star Trek?" Pip mentioned. Walter nodded in agreement. Both females stared at Pip wondering what in the world that meant.

"I'm done." She pulled off her apron and tossed her sheet of cookies into the dumpster.

"Hey, Annabel, would you be interested in seeing a few horror movies in zee barracks? There's a channel having a special for Friday zee thirteenth. Several of us geese are watching." Pip asked. He knew the old Annabel liked the old time horror flicks. He wasn't sure about the contemporary ones, but it didn't hurt to ask and maybe a movie will spark a little recognition into her brain.

"Horror movies?" She tapped her cheek thoughtfully.

"You can always leave if you don't like et. I believe its Saw III and Zee Haunting. Zhey are fairly graphic but for us hardened soldiers, eets nothzing."

Walter gave him a withering look thinking it might be one of Pip's worse ideas **ever** considering Annabel's condition.

"I suppose I could take a peek at one of those. I can always leave if I don't like it." She agreed to the invite.

"Its your choice Miss Phoenix." Walter muttered placing the tasty cookies on a plate and cleaning up.

"Zat's great. Uh at eight assuming zhere's no emergency mission zee boss puts us in. I'm getting bored with zhis bum leg around 'ere. At least zee vampires are on scouting missions the last couple weeks. I hope all zhis no activity is not just zee eye of zee storm." Pip shifted on his stool wiggling the toes of his left foot.

"What does that mean, Captain Pip?" Deatrice asked from her stool.

"Ah, you know what a hurricane is?" The little girl shook her head. "It's a big circular storm zhat's calm in zee center. We call zat zee eye. Everywhere else in it is rain and wind zat will rip your pants clean off."

Deatrice produced an "o" with her mouth. "And underwear too?"

Pip should have seen that coming. "I suppose, but I really mean zhat hurricane winds could blow just about anyzing away." He saw her face get a little worried. "But don't worry, zhose kind of storms happen in warmer places zhan England." He assured her quickly.

"Oh, okay." She looked thoughtful for a bit. "So you don't want it to be the eye of the storm because its dangerous whatever direction you go." She postulated slowly.

"You got it _mon petit_. Now I gotta go tell zee boys zat zhere will be a lady joining us." He awkwardly hopped off the stool and hobbled out the door.

Annabel blushed slightly. She rather liked being called a lady. Now if she could just get the black haired ogre to do that.

00000000

Pip saved a seat for Annabel at the front and center next to him. There were about a dozen metal folding chairs situated before a relatively decent sized twenty inch flat screen TV. He felt she should be next to him should she feel the need to find comfort during a scary scene. He felt that amongst all his men Annabel was most comfortable around him, not that he was looking for any intimate snuggling action. Annabel was after all Alucard's girl and no one but no one puts a move on her least he have a death wish.

Most of the dozen seats were occupied when Annabel entered the mess hall turned movie theater. Pip waved her over and she sat to his right.

When the last person got to his seat Pip snapped to one of his lieutenants to turn off the main lights. The movie started.

Pip constantly glanced at Annabel's face to check if she got particularly apprehensive about a scene. At first she appeared awkward about sitting with a bunch of soldiers. After twenty minutes she relaxed as she was drawn into the movie. So much so that she waved away the bowl of popcorn that was being passed around without even loosing her focus on the screen. At the first real gory scene Pip watched her particularly close. The screaming and evident pain of the characters didn't seem to phase her a bit. Halfway through the slasher flick Pip noticed a slight disturbing change with her face he wasn't expecting. Instead of appalling and apprehensive expressions that most of his men were showing on their face hers was veiled excitement. Something he'd easy expect from Alucard not her. She leaned far forward in her seat for most of the movie. Her eyes twinkled and mouth twitched in a little smirk, especially during the more violent parts of the movie. Towards the end he could swear she sighed in contentment when someone died or became painfully injured. Seriously freaked out on the inside did not describe how Pip felt about this. He had barely paid any attention to the TV for the flickering digital light upon Annabel's animated face unsettled Pip more than any horror movie ever could. She did not seem to notice him watching her so glued into the movie she was.

When Saw III was over she blinked several times taking several long moments to collect herself. Her face became placid when she turned to Pip. "That was… interesting. There was quite a lot of blood and people dying." She grimaced slightly. "Is The Haunting like that?"

Pip kept his face and voice calm. "I zhink it has more plot but I haven't seen zat one before."

A soldier behind her spoke up. "Yeah its got a few bloody parts and suspense. But if you handled one of the five Saw movies, Blue, the Haunting is no problem."

Annabel looked surprised. "There's five of those movies? That's nuts."

"People like to get scared I suppose." The soldier sat back in his chair to await the second feature.

"Do you want to see the second movie?" Asked Pip.

"Eh, I got nothing else to do with my evening." She shrugged then spied the fresh bowl of popcorn.

Pip faced away from her in thought. 'Maybe zhis wasn't a good idea. Just where did her mind go when she watched zhat violence? It's like she was a different person. The Annabel I know does not find pleasure in others suffering. Is zhis a side of her zhat she kept to herself before or has zee altercation in Rome warped her mind? Maybe I should bring zhis up with zee boss lady. Perhaps zee big guy would know of zhis aspect of her.'

The second movie held no interest as Pip again watched her in his peripherals. She expressed similar sadistic quirks in her face during frightening or disturbing scenes in the flick. Again she didn't notice his lack of interest in the movie and when that one ended she politely thanked him for the invite and left.

Pip, back in his cot for rest could not fall asleep easily. 'I need to talk to zee big guy about zhis. Maybe eets normal and will put my mind to rest. Hopefully tomorrow he'll let me speak to him.' He rolled in his cot trying to roll off that vicious image of her face out of his mind.

000000000 March 15 2009

The captain of the Wild Geese finally spotted the star gazing median on the tallest part of the roof; a rectangular four guard tower where shingles tacked on at a high angle. No normal person could hold their footing on it.

The day before he hadn't been able to talk to the vampire alone as he was spending that evening getting acquainted with Annabel, although to Pip it looked like he was just pestering the redhead. He'd found them behind the manor with Annabel thrusting her sword at an invisible enemy, though sometimes at Alucard, while Alucard gave her pointers or whatnot. Pip quickly asked if they had seen Seras and left quickly.

Pip looked upward at the intimidating vampire and cleared his throat.

"Police Girl is out in town. What do you want Captain?" He asked without turning to look down at the human.

"Et's not about Seras, Mr. Alucard. I want to talk to you about Annabel." Alucard did face him then and raised an eyebrow. "Mind coming down so I don't have to yell it to you?"

Alucard disappeared off the tower and reappeared two feet in front of Pip causing the Captain to back up. "Speak."

Pip took a breath to gather up his courage. "I figure you know Miss Phoenix zee best so you can answer zhis for me. Has she ever revealed to you any enjoyment in watching others suffer? Even if its minor."

Alucard narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "You're asking if she has a sadistic side?" Pip nodded. Alucard huffed with a smirk. "She knows who and what I am, and yet loves me. She can be devious and deadly, but true cruelty isn't in her. Why do you ask?"

Pip scratched the back of his neck with a pitiful smile. "Well, I invited her to movie night with some of zee guys. Couple of horror type flicks and well I saw in her face zhat she was maybe enjoying it _too _much like you maybe with some of your, erm targets, and it just seem out of character for Annabel you know and…" He trailed off.

Alucard grew annoyed. "You saw this with one passable eye in a room of poor lighting. Your feeble mind is playing tricks, Captain."

"Yeah. Zat must be it. Sorry to bother you Mr. Alucard." He turned in his crutches for the nearest stairway.

Despite Alucard's admonishing words, The Captain wasn't entirely convinced. Something in his gut told him that something wasn't right with Annabel besides the memory loss. One thing about Pip was that he believed in his gut instincts. He was going to watch Annabel a bit closer from now on.

000000000 Date Unknown

Annabel barreled down the long hall for a place to hide or escape. She flicked her eyes around for any door or any window to help her plight. She heard the sure calculating steps on the wooden stairs she had trotted up moments ago. 'Why can't I get out of this place?' She panicked. She raced towards a waist level window and pushed urgently upwards at the lower glass panel. It wouldn't budged and she obtained splinters in her palms for her trouble. He was almost around the corner to spot her. If only Annabel knew the layout of this place she would have a chance. Unfortunately that advantage went to her captor right now. She ran further down the hall to find another stair case leading up. It was likely a bad idea in the long run. Hell, she'd seen enough bad horror films to know it was a bad idea, but it was the only place she could go. Up she went scrambling two and three steps at a time to the top.

Once there Annabel flung a door open and slammed it behind her. She looked around frantically for anything to bar it with. All there was in the dusty old room were paintings of all sizes and empty picture frames, several were covered in white sheets. There was nothing in the room heavy enough to keep _that_ man from opening the door. She also noticed there wasn't any other doors and the one circular window she saw was far out of her reach. At the sound of approaching foot steps her mind screamed "Hide!" She ducked under a sheet covering a large free standing easel with a moderate sized canvas still propped on it. She forced her heavy breathing to become silent.

The door creaked open and in walked her cruel captor. There was no hurry to his steps nor was his breathing labored. A voice rang into the unkempt room. "Now, now Miss Tracy you shouldn't have done that." He tisked with a finger waving into the air, not that Annabel could see. "You know I punish little whores if they don't do what they're told."

Annabel clenched her teeth. She hated to be called that but couldn't afford to blow her position.

His expensive black shoes clacked on the hard wood floor around the room casually searching her out. Her body started to shake. 'Please don't find me. Please don't find me." She prayed whole heartedly.

Unfortunately God still was not on her side. His tapping shoes stopped before the veiled easel she was under. She could see the faint silhouette of the man's legs through the white sheet. Her heart slammed into her chest at the vile male's proximity. He'd found her.

In a last ditch effort she jumped up with her hands above her and smashed the canvas and wooden easel onto him then darted for the door without looking behind her. It seemed she was never fast enough. A hand grabbed at her un-tucked blouse and yanked her backwards. She fell hard onto the fallen easel. Two points in her spine cracked hard on the one inch thick legs making her whimper through her teeth with the pain. Before she could think to get up a foot stepped on her hand.

"Let me go! You bastard!" She yanked at her hand to get it free but it just would not budge.

He sneered with his hooked nose up in the air. He held a bat in his hands ready to swing down at her arm or her face depending what he had in mind. "Bitch, you do not slap me nor speak out of turn. This is what your measly hide gets." The bat started its arch downward.

She let out a cry. "NOO!"

0000000000 March 21 2009

The redhead sprang off her pillow in beaded sweats. She gasped gallons of air and ripped off the bed sheet. After a good ten seconds her shoulders drooped to a relaxed state. "Oh god, why those dreams?" She murmured to herself. It was the third one of that type to scare her awake. They were so vivid. _He_, was in each one tormenting her. How did _she_, Annabel ever survive him?

She got up off the bed and went to her bathroom. She splashed cold water onto her face then dried it with a wash cloth. Annabel's reflection in the mirror stared back at her. "I'm not _his_, nor anyone's whore." She proclaimed softly to the reflection. "This is my body and spirit, and I will do what _I_ want with it." With that she tipped her nose upward and walked out of the bathroom.

000000

B/N: Oh crap, back with ex-boyfriend. This should be fun...wait...does this mean she's back in her own world? What the hell?

A/N: Look like it was just a dream, er, nightmare to me…


	9. A Leak of Sand and Suspicion

Just out of curiosity, but has anyone figured out what the little crossover might be yet? Well, it gets revealed NEXT chapter

Sorry for some of you who want the old Annabel back, but there's a method to my madness. ;) heh heh

CAUTION: Some naughtiness in the Egypt scene

**Chapter 9 A Leak of Sand and Suspicion**

March 26 2009

Seras hunkered behind a garbage bin in an ally behind a third-rate strip joint. She dressed as a bum to blend in with the shoddy environment and to survey individuals who stepped out the back door to the strip club. It was her third night staking out the place and she yawned at the dullness of it all. She snapped her jaw quickly hoping no one saw her fangs. Sir Integra ordered her to look for any suspicious characters; that is to say any occult worthy suspicious characters. Half the people who walked by her held shady objectives. Alcohol, trash, and illegal substances wafted at her sensitive nose constantly.

A few weeks ago Sir Integra started finding a pattern in the country's missing persons files, unsolved murders, and obscure reports in slum areas from both her men and law enforcement. Most of the victims were of the lower levels of society: prostitutes, homeless, petty thieves, and junkies. Generally anyone who would not be missed, or their deaths would attribute to something related to their unhealthy lifestyle instead of what Integra was looking for. Nearly all those that had autopsies had signs of sexual intercourse with no physical anti-mortem damage to their bodies that would contribute to their deaths. The few that didn't had sever bruising around the neck and chin in an odd pattern that did not promote strangling one to death. It looked as if the perpetrator forced open the victims' mouths for some reason. The regal blond nearly overlooked those cases when it occurred to her that the nun that was attacked back in Rome bore the same bruising pattern. It seemed she was one of the lucky ones. There were other victims from more respectable social circles though those were few and far between. The one defining connection of all these deaths were the lack of color in the irises of their eyes. From blue, brown, or green, they all changed to a varying shade of gray as if the life in these people literally drained away with the life in their eyes.

A few more sightings of those cloaked individuals placed them hanging around the poorer parts of London, Birmingham, Leeds, Southampton, and Cardiff.

Who ever these beings were, and Integra concluded there were a great number reeking havoc in this part of the world, it could not be a coincidence that this secretive group was bumping off members of the vampiric undead while some other group picked off the drudges of the working class. They had to be the same creeps, but why?

That was why Seras Victoria was dressed like a bum junkie squating near a smelly wall in a back ally. Some of the other Hellsing officers staked out in similar other locations hoping to intercept one of these suspicious beings. Her backup parked half a block away casing the place out front.

Seras flinched when one of those big cockroaches skittered over her foot. She quickly smooshed it with her other foot. "Slimy devils." Seras muttered in disgust.

"_What's that Officer Seras?" _Her ear piece chimed with officer Winston's voice.

"Nothing important." The draculina answered into her shirt. For once she wished there was some good ol' "shoot the freaks to dust" action that her master often enjoyed. She hadn't downed anything with fangs for over a week and she was becoming antsy.

At least spending time with her roguish captain eased that killer drive. She smirked fondly of the last several days. He whispered the dirtiest things in her ear last night when she returned from casing this place. She swore the red would never go down in her face, and she suspected the perverted things he spoke of were of a milder nature. In a million years she never expected to be turned on by such vulgar whispers and yet she was by Pip Bernadotte's. It was his sexy French voice that did her in. He could speak entirely in his native tongue without a lick of understanding and she'd love every word. She had started to play with Pip's reddish brown braid, brushing the tip around her face while his lips so near her ear caressed hot breath over the small appendage and inspired impure thoughts in her mind when Master appeared before them with a fierce scowl and ceased the Frenchman's seductive poetry.

Seras huffed at that interruption. Just because Master wasn't getting any affection from an indifferent Annabel did not mean he had to intrude in her interactions with _her_ love interest.

A sting in her senses cut short her musing. The same kind of sting she felt in Spain. Eyes conspicuously looked over at the back door where the feeling came from. "Heads up, guys." She softly alerted her back up then watched as a man and a woman exited out the back of the club in heated lip lock. The woman in an blond emo bob wore a cherry red skimpy cocktail dress with one spaghetti strap loose down her shoulder. The brunette male in grey slacks and blue button shirt braced the woman along the wall as he pressed an average looking body against her, grabbed her hips, and pivoted his hips up and down on her.

'Bloody hell, that's vulgar! Right out in public!' She covered her disgust with her mouth. Seras was sure it was the male that was her target and sure enough proved it when his eyes blackened unnaturally when he lifted up the girl's dress to her belly button. Hazed over lust painted over the woman's face and her limbs lost their energetic clinging as the man's mouth never left hers. It was Seras's queue to interrupt. She stood up and yelled. "Hey, get a room! It's not your bloody playground mister!" The man paused finally taking his mouth off the blond floozy. She looked so dazed she didn't notice the difference.

The male looked at Seras thoughtfully and sized her up and down. "You're cute." His accent spoke of the far east, Arabic possibly. He dropped the dazed woman to the ground and suavely walked toward Seras. Without the woman blocking her view the draculina spied a pendant hanging around the man's neck. She believed it was in the shape of what she thought was called an ankh. Seras suppressed a gulp in his approach. "I know what you are little festering leach. So inferior to my kind in many ways. You can't even appreciate an act of pleasure."

Seras pulled out her revolver full of blessed silver bullets and put one in his head. The male flinched slightly as the bullet passed through his cranium and exited the other side. It left not a mark nor drop of blood and he smirked crudely, moving ever closer. Seras backed up into the garbage bin forgetting it was there. The male being surged suddenly to grab her armed wrist and pulled out a serrated knife. He had a crushing grip on her wrist and his knife poised to stab her in the gut. Seras did the first thing to pop in her head. With vampire reflexes she grabbed at the Ankh pulling his upper body toward her and kneed him as hard as she could in the groin.

A harsh groan and putrid sulfur like breath evaded her senses. Strange shadows marred into his face and made ready to plunge the dagger into her when several shots fired into the ally. "Seras!" Officer Winston called out.

The male being grew surprised and really looked at the vampire he was ready to kill. Seras stared back puzzled at her attacker's apparent recognition of her name. A moment later he dissolved before her eyes turning into sand and whirled away in its self propelling wind into the sky.

"Did we hit him?" The soldier who called out her name jotted to a stop before Seras.

A second soldier nicknamed Mikey came to her side a second later. "Are you okay, officer Seras?"

Her eyes went to her hand where the Ankh lay still clasped in her palm. "No you didn't hit him. He did that himself like my master does with bats. I'm okay." The draculina walked over to the blond woman. She tapped at her face. In an instant the woman's brown eyes cleared and with a startle glared at Seras and the two men in uniform. "Are you okay miss?" She asked offering her hand. The woman took it. Once standing on her two feet she shrieked at the current arrangement of her dress. She yanked it back down into place and fixed her strap. "Do you know the man you were with?"

"What man? I came alone, and how I get outside? I know I haven't touched a drop yet." The woman spoke defensively then tasted the alcohol taint in her mouth. "I'm…sure I…didn't drink."

"Do you know the date ma'am?" The soldier Mikey asked.

"Course I do its Thursday the twenty-sixth. I don't know how I got back here but I'm going back in. I've done nothing wrong." She stuck her chin in the air and marched back into the club.

"Well the girl seems all right with only a slight lapse in memory. Wished we coulda snagged that bastard." Assessed Winston.

Seras looked back at the pendant. "Yeah, well at least we have something to show Sir Integra." She lifted up the pendant for the others to see.

000000000000

"An ankh."

"Yes Sir Integra, With writing that looks Egyptian. I'll have to check to translate what it means." Walter said beside the regal blond. Alucard, Seras, the two soldiers, and Pip also occupied the office.

"Bless the Lady of Slaughter it reads." Translated the elder median.

"Ah, you've learned to read hieroglyphs?" Walter questioned.

A great smirk graced his face. "In a way."

"So," Integra wiped her glasses with a small cloth, "_who_ is this Lady of Slaughter?"

Alucard tilted his head thoughtfully. "Sekhmet, A warrior goddess with a lion's head. It is said she created the desert with her breath and had an insatiable thirst for vengeance for her enemies. She was also considered to a lesser degree a bringer of disease and a goddess of pleasure. Formidable among the Egyptian lists of deities, but a work of fiction none the less."

"Alucard do you have any idea what kind of creatures we are dealing with?" Asked the regal blond.

"Master, the one I encountered thinks vampires are inferior." Seras mentioned.

"With you Police Girl as an example, of course he would."

Seras screwed her face in a puckered frown. _'You're mean Master' _her thoughts told him. He ignored it obviously. Pip laid a hand on her shoulder for support.

"I have never directly encountered one before. Blessed silver has no effect, they don't bleed, they can change into sand, they like copulating their prey, they produce memory loss in the humans that survive, and they can somehow drain the life out of them. There is nothing in Egyptian mythology that correlates to this creature, Master."

"Zhey must be zee ones behind Annabel's attack. Maybe zhey succeeded in draining her, killed her, zhen she resurrected without any memories." Postulated the Frenchman.

Alucard's jaw clenched and hands tightened into fists at the revelation that one of those creatures might have _TOUCHED_ her.

"No Captian," Integra corrected. "She did not resurrect for she still had her clothes on her. She would have been found nude had that been the case."

"Oh." Both the soldiers, Pip, and Seras nudged away from the elder median as his presence spiked in seething anger.

"Master," He barely kept himself under control, "Did anyone…**Touch. Her**?" He asked hissing through his fangs.

Integra took a deep breath hoping he won't do something destructive. "I don't know, Alucard." He phased out of the room in a flash. Integra placed a hand over her eyes. 'Please don't destroy my home.' She prayed.

0000000

Alucard phased into the kitchen mere feet from Annabel while she was whisking a bowl of eggs. She was just getting the hang of beating the yoke to pulp when the elder vampire grabbed her around the waist, flipped her around, dropped to his knees, and pressed his nose into the crotch of her jeans.

She screamed bloody murder whacking the egg juice dripping whisk at his head. "Get off me! Blood Sucker!" She fought and squirmed in anger as he continued to grip at her butt cheeks and press his nose further into her unmentionables.

Completely ignoring the sting of the whisk and her yelling Alucard inhaled heavily through his nose to find a scent that did not belong. Although it had been over a month since the altercation traces would still linger in such a location. He forced to sniff beyond the delectable aroma of her natural essence for anything that didn't belong. 'Denim. Soap. Talc powder. Sweat. Arousal. Old blood. Sulfur. Male ejaculation…... no.' He shot up to standing to embrace her tightly around the waist. She still wailed the cooking implement at his head and now his face. In a dark gravely voice he growled "**I'll kill him, rip all his organs out through his back side, and break every bone one by one! He is grime for the devil to walk on. A complete festering pile of dog shit**!"

She stopped her assualt when he started his tirade. Seriously the guy was insane. He released her, backed up a bit, and went down on one knee with his head bowed. "I will destroy the one who has touch you wrongly." He vowed.

She raised an eyebrow. "YOU have touched me wrongly! Go destroy YOURself!" She grabbed the bowl and flung the eggy goo into his face and hair then marched toward an exit. At the doorway she turned. "If you DARE lay a single finger on me, I will burn the skin off your testicles then stuff garlic up your every orifice!" Her threat echoed cleanly through half the manor. "You perverted maniac!" She slammed the door so hard several glass cups toppled in their cupboards.

Alucard stood with literal egg on his face. Perhaps in his anger he had not comprehended what his actions would do to her. 'She'll understand later. Now to go _kill_ something.' with a shake of the head the raw egg goo evaporated and he phased off the property.

000000000 Feb 8 2009 Egypt

The pupil rested satisfactory back in his narrow armless chair. After months of taping into the lioness's mind he felt confident enough to officially proceed with his personal brand of vengeance. Using her as practice for the first month to pry into memories, jumbled thoughts, and scattered emotions he successfully stream lined his skill to view, and to a certain extent experience, whatever stage in her life he wished. He realized now why his Mistress had allowed him so much time to infiltrate his victim's mind. It took two full months to sift through everyday of her life. The tastes, the sounds, the smells, and the very surroundings that she perceived had to be documented fully into his consciousness for what he intended to do next to work. He found from Master Usi that even the most seasoned member could not harmlessly extract a person's full memory without taking a month or two to do it. He was told the older the victim the longer it would take. Usi, who had been the first to examine the lioness's livelihood in full detail, unfortunately could not transfer what he learned to him because the secondary source no matter how thorough he was, could not keep memories from being distorted to the point of absurdity. It was easier to simply relay the knowledge verbally. However, one of his brethren could transfer a mental "photo" of a memory for example a child's face or their grandmother's backyard.

It was trial and error at first and his victim nearly became conscious at one of his blunders. Luckily the seditives prevented most of those occurrences. With all the knowledge he gained he knew exactly where to hit her, spiritually speaking that is. He relished the thought of informing his victim that he had physically violated her, though he might not have to. She had some fairly dark memories that he could exploit to his full advantage.

By god he loved being what he was now. He was no longer a weak mortal but something that rivaled even the most powerful of vampires. And, he had none of their weaknesses. They preyed on the blood of flesh, while he and his brethren preyed on the pure energy of their souls and the energy of their pleasure. He loved the sex. It was at least double the height it was when he was human. Also he did not have to worry about knocking some girl up nor getting an incurable disease. All of his kind were sterile in that fashion. Obviously there was a way to increase their numbers. The pupil was proof of that. The females held the key to transforming a human into what he was now.

He remembered fondly of his rebirth. Once the dirty-blond haired male agreed to their divine scheme and swore allegiance to Mistress Mut, she took him to her bed chambers and made him sit on the edge of her bed. She told him to drink a cup of red wine she had given him. It contained a few extra ingredients along with her spit to prevent Mistress Mut from absorbing the male's life energy during the change. He drank and she waited until the concoction took effect. She had smirked so evilly down at the painful bulge in his pants and he near messed himself then and there. At the time he had wondered why the woman gave him a drink that acted like Viagra. She sauntered over in that risqué violet outfit and with the slightest touch of her finger to his cheek he did come in his pants. He had looked up at her to expect disappointment but her smile only grew. It was then he noticed he was still very much hard in the pants. She told him to remain still as she methodically caressed her two fingers around his face. After a minute the man was near bursting again. At that point she added the fingers of her left hand to his other cheek. He came again allowing pleasure to flutter up his spine into his brain at an intensity higher than before. The woman still smiled wickedly with satisfaction in her eyes. Still he was hard and wondered briefly if the woman was trying to kill him with bliss. Because of the physical contact she had known his thoughts and whispered a soft no. Another minute past like before, this time with a kiss, spilling his seed a third time outside of a woman's body. Groaned he had at the thought that he wasn't going to actually feel the inside of the Mistress he wanted so bad to copulate with. She whispered "you will" in her seductive voice of hers and ordered him to now removed his clothes. The instant they were gone off his male form she shoved him into the center of the massive bed pressing his back into the soft sheets, moved aside the front of her skirt, and took the full of him into her pussy. This time the male didn't come immediately since he wanted to enjoy the feel of her for a bit. "You are going to be hard for awhile." She spoke in excited sultriness. "You may come as often as you wish for your bliss gives me energy to do what I will do." She proceeded to stroke up and down unleashing many ejaculations inside her.

After a sufficient amount she grabbed the male's head while he was in the midst of an orgasm, opened his mouth with hers, and drew out the entirety of the male's spiritual energy into a glowing ball of white that hovered between their mouths. Instead of devouring it into her mouth like she normally did she breathed onto it. A yellowy black wisp of smoke slivered out her mouth to merge into the glowing sphere. The white slowly changed towards grey growing darker by the second. The darker she made it the stronger that one would be and she needed this one strong for his future tasks. She settled on a dark grey three shades lighter than her coal colored hair. At the stop of her smoke the blackened orb of energy dropped back into the male where a great deal of pain would ensue. She collapsed to the side of him not bothering to witness her newest pupil's thrashing about as blood dried to sand, unneeded organs failed, and new ones grew in its place. It only took about a minute for the change to complete itself. He won't remember that part, none of them did, not that any cared or not.

Usi later explained to him what basically happen at the crucial part of the transformation as he had witnessed it done on others. The dirty-blond was glad he couldn't remember her practically yanking his soul out. It sounded downright creepy, though the memory of the amazing sex he had with Mistress Mut all but obliterated that.

Back to the topic at hand, the youngest of their cult caressed his victim's gaunt cheek. Months of sedation and liquid nutrients had withered the lioness's body down from a healthy 150 pounds to an almost sickly 110 pounds. From muscle mass mostly but doctor Sefu in charge of keeping her alive upped the dosage of the liquid food as Sefu noticed her body fat percentage dropped too low the previous month. The young man could care less. It only meant that his victim won't be easily hoping off the table to run away. The clique devoutly believed that this woman held the internal soul of their beloved goddess and it was his duty to break the spirit of the living woman so their goddess could spring forth into this realm to take control over it. The girl's body need not be in prime condition the group believed, only that it be alive for the goddess to assimilate it and become her own when the spirit was broken. For the Egyptians they didn't not believe in one complete soul to define an individual but several different forms that culminated in a person, the _lb_(heart), the _sheut_(shadow), the _ren_(name), the _ba_(internal soul), and the _ka_(spirit). He didn't really care in their belief system since he was Christian through and through. Well, perhaps not completely anymore. He doubted God would except him into his holy kingdom considering he wasn't human anymore. He did however believe in Mistress Mut's great wrath should he fail in his objective.

He once saw her get angry at one of the lycanthropes that served her and her kind. He really could not understand why they would use werewolves of all creatures to serve them but no matter. The poor thing, which was a seven foot tall, literally armed to the teeth, muscularly unchallenged anthro-morph, screamed in agony when she grabbed his snout. Darkness swarmed into her eyes as features in her face grew angular in demonic twisted-ness. Blood seeped out of its ears and eyelids. It lasted a total of five seconds leaving the dangerous creature in a whimpering fetal position at her feet. Mut sauntered off like nothing had happened.

The incident was one of her more merciful punishments and there was no better motivation for the brown eyed pupil to put all effort into his task. He cracked his knuckles as he stretched and grinned evilly. He will take much enjoyment with his task to break her. He settled both hands on her face for a countless time. "The tide has turned, bitch, let the games begin."

000000 March 26 2009

"Excuse me Sir Hellsing for intruding," Voiced Mikey breaking the silence since Alucard disappeared, "But from what I heard described these creatures sound like incubi or succubi."

"Incubi and succubi," Integra repeated thoughtfully. "Demons that seduce humans in their sleep and drain energy from them. I don't think I've read any literature that suggests that they're real. Walter?"

"As far as I know there have been no known cases of their existence. There is literature of encounters with succubi, but most of those cases have proven to be pure falsehoods. None describe in detail what Miss Victoria witnessed and the evidence from those police reports, however the term does seem to fit them the best."

Muffled yelling and a door slamming reverberated through the office.

"Uh oh, Master pissed off Annabel big time." Seras clarified for the rest of them.

Integra rested her forehead in her hand. "Hell, he has no bloody sense at all."

The doors banged open as Annabel stormed into Integra's office. "Sir Hellsing, that…that blood sucking bastard VIOLATED me! He stuck his nose right, right THERE!" A finger pointed to her crotch.

The majority of the personnel moved away from the aggravated woman. Integra remained in her chair. "Did he say anything of it?"

"Yes, but that is not the point!" Annabel slammed her palm down on the desk. "He TOUCHED me without my expressed permission! I want him punished! He's done nothing but fray my-" She gasped with surprise as eyes spotted the Ankh on the table. All of them watched, especially Pip, as Annabel collapsed into a heap on the hardwood floor.

"I think she recognized it." Seras spoke as Mikey and Winston picked her up placing her in a chair. Pip nodded solemnly.

His mental gears were turning watching the fainted redhead critically.

"What's wrong Pip?" Seras asked.

"Um, just zhinking zhat if she recognizes zee ankh, she must have seen a similar one on 'er attacker." He supplied for Seras but that wasn't exactly the truth of what he was thinking. No, he was thinking of all the woman he had dated or had acquaintances with, especially a buxom brunette who acted in several French soap operas and plays.

Annabel groaned then sat up in her chair. "Hm, what happened?"

Integra spoke. "It looked like you fainted. Officer Winston, Micheals, you may leave. You too Captain and Miss Victoria."

Three of them headed for the door.

"I'd like to stay Boss if you don't mind?" Pip asked.

"I do mind." She said, pointing at the door. Pip shuffled out slowly.

Walter poured the redhead some tea then graciously left the room. Whatever was to be said would likely be highly sensitive information.

"Miss Phoenix, do you know why you fainted?"

"I think um I'm not sure. I saw that and…" Annabel gestured at the ankh.

"Do you recognize it?"

"It… feels familiar."

"Lets back up. What exactly did my servant do and say?"

With a bit of ire she said "He put his whole face between my legs and wouldn't let me go. Then he starts yelling that he'll kill him and rip out organs and break his bones one by one, and he is dog shit. Then he drops down on one knee like he's swearing an oath to destroy the one who touched me when its HE, Alucard, who has touched me." The girl fumed with arms crossed.

"He has no tact, bloody idiot." Integra sighed at the implications. By Alucard's behavior it seems that a foreign male **had** violated his Annabel. "Annabel we had suspensions that you might have been _more_ than just attacked that night in Rome. It fit's a pattern for the cases we've uncovered. Tonight it came to his attention of that possibly with you. With Alucard's rather crude examination it seems to confirm that you were _violated_ at the time as well."

The redhead paled slightly at the news. Integra gave her some moments to let it settle in her mind.

"Your attacker may have been wearing an ankh like this which is likely why you fainted. May I ask if you've had any nightmares?"

She spoke quietly. "A few, but I don't really remember them."

"You may go, but I'll tell you this. Alucard was only looking after your best interests. He cares about you deeply though I doubt he'll ever admit it aloud. However, you _may_ reprimand him for his rash actions if you wish."

She left with a small smile on her face.

000000000000 March 27 2009

Pip decided to think carefully about this instead of barging in to the boss's office at the first tingle of his gut. So instead he sat down with a notebook in hand to make a list of all the evidence. Furthermore, the captain didn't know all the facts about amnesia and its effects. Annabel could be acting normal for that condition and he was merely chasing a wild goose.

On the left he made a list of Annabel's qualities and quirks he knew of before her trip to Rome. He wrote energetic, playful, bouncy, unpredictable, friendly, stubborn, clumsy, caring, honest, along with loves big guy, fond of kiddo, mood swings, usually jumps in without thinking, full control of fire, whiz in the kitchen, smart but sometimes doesn't act it, doesn't stay mad long, helps others, and in Pip's opinion a heart of gold.

On the right he wrote how she currently acted. He wrote jumpy, unsure, energetic, tries, curious, along with kitchen flunky, can't stand big guy, reluctant with kiddo, in control of powers(as far as he knew), spent time away from others(again as far as he knew), and doesn't talk as much. He added special notes below this, things that lit up red flags in his mind: Blew up in face with Seras about liking Pip, Scary ass face when she watched those slashers(despite the big guys reassurance), and the big kicker, pretended to faint in front of the boss and others.

He knew she faked the collapse. Annabel reacted too quickly seeing the pendant and fell too slowly to the ground, and she recovered far too easily in that chair. She had in essence lied right in front of Sir Integra. Never had he known her to lie to the boss, omitted stuff sure but never lie. For one thing Annabel's a terrible liar. Even the most ignorant person would know that something wasn't quite the truth. Pip wished Integra had allowed him to stay. He wondered if she had fooled the boss or not. She certainly fooled his men and his _mignonette_. And, wondered what excuse she made for fainting. One thing was clear, she did recognize the ankh, but why would she fake passing out, unless it somehow gave her away. However, that made no sense, unless she was hiding something from everyone. 'What do you have to hide _Dame de Rouse_?' Pip rubbed his chin. 'We are your friends and family. You can trust us.'

He went down to see Dr. Smith in the medical ward to learn more about retrograde amnesia and its effects. He didn't disclose his exact reasons for visiting the doc, playing it off as a very concerned friend of Annabel's. Pip learned that there was more than one type of memory like there was procedural memory which were learned automated skills, like ballet dancing or piano playing for example, and declarative memory which were events and facts of the person's life. Dr. smith told him most of the time only one of those were effected. Since Annabel lost the declarative type it was a good chance she still had her ingrained skills.

"So zats why she still has full control of her fire powers?"

"Hm, yes that's plausible." Confirmed Dr. Smith.

"What about cooking skills?" Pip asked.

"Well, that's a bit more complicated as cooking duties include a wide range of things. She may be able to cut vegetables to precision, but wouldn't know what ingredients to put in a stew."

The doctor went on to how an individual with amnesia would react to her surroundings. He told Pip she likely felt stressed or embarrassed that she can't remember people's names or place occurrences in her environment. She's probably felt overwhelmed by all the people who want to get reacquainted with her.

"It's best that she go at her own pace."

"Yeah, I guess zats why she finds Mr. Alucard so irritating. I zhink he's pushing Annabel a bit too much."

The doc agreed. "I wouldn't doubt it. They are an item, or were. I'm sure he misses the old Annabel."

"Yeah, misses zee unlimited nookie." Pip added offhandedly.

The doc chose to ignore that. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"I know et's a dramatic zhing to happen to anyone but do zhey retain zheir personality even if zhey don't know who zhey are, like Annabel's go get 'er attitude, or zheir attraction to insane black 'aired vampires?"

Dr. Smith chuckled a bit. "The mind is a tricky thing. In severe cases of memory loss one could have a change in personality but I don't believe Miss Phoenix is a severe case. There's no brain damage to speak of, and does in fact still retain a sense of herself. From the get go she knew she was an adult female who could speak coherently and understand written words and concepts. It is generally believed that a person's personality does not change or changes in very small ways over a period of time. Brain diseases like Alzheimer's could effect it but that's certainly not the case here." The captain followed the doc's long winded explanation. "Have you noticed something, Mr. Bernadotte?"

Pip put on a bright face. "Ah et's just she seems a bit withdrawn but I figure she's just getting used to 'er surroundings again."

"Its natural to be on shaky ground for the first few weeks after what happened to her. I haven't known her long but I believe she should be acting quite herself by now. She's the type to recover mentally and physically in quick order." He changed gears. "You must be happy to be getting that cast off next week."

"Oh yes, I'll be showing my men I 'aven't lost my edge and be able to kick zheir asses." He said. He thanked the doc and returned to the barracks with new information.

He was right to get some medical advise. It cemented some of his concerns. Annabel wasn't acting herself. He carefully recalled every interaction with her since seeing her bedraggled bloody form in Rome. He also looked at the list of old Annabel traits. The new Annabel still had mood swings, was still stubborn, and was still energetic, however, Pip just realized she hadn't been clumsy one bit, rather she was quite coordinated. It took many pain staking man hours for the old Annabel to aim her gun and later her fire balls properly. She still had issues with her accuracy when they left for Rome. So, how does a bump on her head improve her coordination? He added that new nugget to the left.

She bombed in the kitchen in every aspect he saw. With chopping meat and vegetables she had stabbed herself in the fingers many times and her cuts were poor. Obviously she did not retain the procedural memory of her chef skills, on the other hand her fire power skills were sharp as a well honed blade.

The new Annabel quite ignored the tiny draculina as evident from spending much time with Deatrice himself. The old Annabel spent copious amounts of time with her, showing her how to cook, letting her watch as she sparred with the soldiers, letting her help in her duties like cleaning the library, and overall provided a motherly presence. She even took her out into town once for a local carnival. The new Annabel didn't seem to lend help as much as she used to and rather left a mess behind instead of cleaning it up. She did do her share of cleaning rooms and floors but bared a lack of enthusiasm with it.

If he thought about it her verbal outbursts, for which she was famously coined Spaz for, wasn't nearly as abundant nor as unexpected. Also, the new Annabel appeared to bare an ingrained fear and hatred for vampires in general though that one was just Pip's opinion. The old Annabel, after initially meeting Alucard and Seras bore no ill will toward them for what they were nor feared them.

With all the evidence stacking up how can the elder vampire not see that there was something seriously wrong with Annabel? 'Could he be blinded by his love for 'er to not see it?' Pip likely would never see the answer to that for he doubted the vampire would ever confide in the Frenchman.

Now that Pip felt secure that something was indeed wrong, he moved on to what that wrongness could be, making a list on a fresh sheet of paper.

First up was split personality rising to surface. Not knowing what to go on about that he wrote down 'attackers altered brain patterns when they wiped her mind'. If they can make someone forget their entire life they might be able to do more than that. 'Maybe zhey added subliminal messages into 'er subconscious to hate vampires because zhey know who she works for and wants 'er to kill them. No, zat wouldn't account for Seras's encounter because the incubus thing left her alone after learning who she was, nor Annabel's fake collapse.' He blamed all those sci fi movies he watched while he was a teen for where his mind was going. He added brain washed to the list. 'She could have been given new memories, ones that aligned her with the Sekhmet group, and she's a spy for zhem.' He chuckled at himself. 'You're zhinking crazy old boy. Although zat would account for zee shocking behavior and Seras's encounter, but not zee change in personality I think.' He wrote down 'its not her at all'.

It seemed impossible but he thought it; an impostor sent in to infiltrate the Hellsing Organization. It could not be that theory as she looked like Annabel, had the tattoo like Annabel, had the same powers as Annabel, and he knew Alucard could smell the difference as well as feel the otherworldly presence that non-humans gave off and knew if it was her or not. 'Was it possible to duplicate someone's aura like a clone or somezhing? Is eet even-'

"Ah, hello Captain."

Pip jumped off his chair and nearly toppled over with his bum leg. "Ah! Annabel, you gave me a start."

"Oh, sorry, but I came to ask you if I could borrow one of your men to drive me into town. I'd like to do some shopping since I've found I like it and want to improve my mood." Her eyes shifted into thoughts that did not please her.

He closed the note book. "Of course. I'd like to come with you if zats alright. I know a few shopping places."

With a dismissive wave, "That's not necessary. I googled some places on the Internet. I doubt a guy like you would wanna do shopping with a woman anyway. I just need someone to drive me is all."

Pip didn't push the matter least he make her suspicious. "All right. I think Lieutenant Sauls knows zee terrain best. He should be in zee mess hall."

"Thank you Captain." She looked down at the brown notebook. "What were you writing?" She asked innocently.

"Just drills for my men. Zhey're getting slack in my inactivity." He lied with conviction.

"Oh, okay. Later captain." With that she left.

Pip rubbed his face. '_Mon deau_, I should not be so jumpy like zat.'

00000000000

B/N: Oh finally someone notices something is wrong! Go Pip! Follow that nose of yours...wait should I have saved that for later?

REVIEW PRETTY PLEEEEEEAAAASSE!


	10. Terror And Running Devious In Secret

Only ONE review? ugh, Guess you all want Annabel back. Well this is THE chapter that Reveals some big answers, WHAT REALLY happened to Annabel... and the cross over. Hope you like! and sorry for the long wait.

0000

**Chapter 10 Terror And Running Devious In Secret**

Later that evening Alucard woke to an unpleasant aroma in his coffin. It smelled of fish, _overripe_ fish. He felt something piled over his lower legs. Opening the lid and sitting up he saw it _was_ fish, lots of them. Hundreds of dead sardines littered the base of his resting place and lined the interior around him. Alucard's face twitched. He got out of the coffin and used his shadows to consume the putrid mess and the sliminess left on his clothes. Unfortunately a smell was harder to get rid of than the thing that made the smell.

He grumbled determined to find the culprit after his meal. Grabbing the blood pack out of the ice bucket he ripped off the top and started chugging it down.

He gagged, spitting out half the pint. It tasted like fish! Foul rotten FISH! The red coloring didn't look any different. 'Alright! No one desecrates my resting place and no one _ever_ messes with my blood!' By the lingering scent left on the plastic bag he knew who to blame, but first to get the awful taste lingering on his tongue off.

He phased into the kitchen to find Annabel sitting on a stool parked before the refrigerator manicuring her fingers with a nail file.

With a moderate palm slam onto the island counter Alucard addressed her in a deadly tone. "Annabel…"

"Is there something you need… pervert?" She asked not bothering to look at him.

"I will forcibly remove you from that spot if you don't explain."

She looked at him then. "_You_ have a short memory. You violated my space so I violated yours."

"And the blood?"

"To get you here in quick order. Sir Hellsing told me why you did that."

Alucard's anger cooled.

"The least you could have done was explain your intentions before you _stuck_ your nose _there_. I might have been less defensive."

"Perhaps, I was a bit rash, but the male creep I scented has done worse."

Her eyes shifted away from him. "I am quite aware of that fact now. At least with amnesia I don't remember the bad things." The redhead dropped off to a bare whisper.

Alucard had a sharp urge to hold her. "If I asked, would you let me touch you, in a purely nonsexual way that is?"

She cocked her head. "It's a start, but I don't wanna be touched right now. You smell really bad." She told him with a half smirk on her face then got up and pulled the stool back to its proper place.

00000000000000 March 28 2009

"I've missed you love" She cooed into the man's well shaped ears. The ends of his raven black hair tickled her cheek.

"Of course you do." He brought a mass of her silky blood red hair into his face to feel and smell.

She kissed up and down the man's sun kissed neck with fervor. With the sound of his pleased groan his hands glided down to her butt cheeks to press her front part against his stiffening erection.

"Oooh, please not so fast this time, make it last the whole night." The redhead whimpered cupping his round face.

"My lady's wish is my command."

"Ooh I love it that you call me Lady." She breathed then kissed plump lips licking every inch of them before exploring the interior. His tongue responded slowly into her mouth. Male hands roved up her spine taking the ends of her shirt with them. Her arms wrapped around his stocky torso to ply her hands in a similar manner.

Suddenly he lifted her up onto a table rather crudely. She squeaked but continued to kiss him. She wrapped legs around her lovers waist to feel his hard protrusion against her cushiony softness. He emitted an animalistic grunt through his nose. He pressed his mouth harder on hers and as he did so she felt his full lips become thin. With her arms and legs she felt her lover's spine elongate as his build became thinner. She started to panic trying to rip her mouth away from his. He only pushed harder at her as fangs took place of flat teeth and fingers dug into her back holding her chest to his. Retracting her arms she pushed at him. He released her mouth then letting her see what her lover had become. Blue to red his eyes became and skin turned pale like the dead, instilling her in fear and rage.

"My Lady, you said you want it to last all night." He taunted in _that_ monster's voice.

The redhead woke up with a scream. She thrashed her pillows across the room. Her fists balled so tightly her nails broke the skin. "That monster will die. Soon they will all die." The redhead that was _Annabel_ swore under her breath.

00000000000000 February 19 2009 10:14pm. Rome time.

A panting Annabel hunkered behind a rotted out overturned couch in an abandon building. She hoped against hope these creatures couldn't sniff her out or hear her labored breathing. She blocked the door with broken furniture. Swirls of sand pelted at the door for a few moments before finding an opening in a boarded up window.

"You've got to be kidding me." Annabel darted off in the opposite direction. The floor cracked as her feet pounded toward the far end. There wasn't a door or window in range so she blasted an opening.

Now outside she took a hard left in the overgrown backyard. No fences barred her way so she easily ran past three buildings before making another harsh turn, right this time. After a few more zigzags and neither of the beings near her yet, figured on trying to hide again, preferably in a place more structurally intact. The only good thing on her side was that those things had to go around objects. They couldn't force themselves through objects in that sand form, which they chose to chase her with for the past thirty minutes.

Now in an alley she scouted quickly for a secure place to get out of sight. Her eyes locked on a bit of light. There was a bluish door propped ajar. The doorway protruded strangly three feet from the wall of an old building and nestled against a set of heavy stone steps. 'Must be a door to the basement. I'm taking it!' She ran for it. Strange, it felt like the entrance beckoned her, whispering words of safety. Feeling one of the beings getting too close she forced her tired legs just a bit more juice.

She made it through the narrow security door, skidded her feet to a stop with a blurred look of the interior, and slammed closed the narrow blue half door with her body. She heard a click like the door locked itself. She slumpt to her knees with her sweaty forehead resting on white panels. For some reason she felt a soothing presence all around her but mostly behind her. Too geared on knowing where the dark auras of those creatures are Annabel didn't care to look at the moment. She'll make introductions as soon as the coast was clear. Strange, it kind of felt like that benevolent presence from the Sistine Chapel. One of the creatures passed by the door none the wiser of her location.

By the time her heartbeat dropped to resting thumps, those creatures were long gone. She stood up. "Really sorry to barge in but-" When she turned, her jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God…" What stood before could have come out of a science fiction or fantasy comic book. For one thing the room was HUGE, far larger then she had expected from the outside. The circular room bared an orange tint to its walls and ceiling. Irregular shaped panels locked in place on the ceiling around a huge perfectly round fixture which had concentric circles within it. Parts of the walls had round windows that didn't seem to look out into anything, where other parts had giant garnet looking things dotted along them. The floor was cream colored stucco texture. There were stairways leading upward and ones leading downward, telling Annabel there was more to this place than meets the eye. Smack in the center of the room, and really the main focus of her eyes, was a raised platform of Plexiglas with steps leading to it and leading from it. It was hexagonal. The stunning centerpiece that lay in the center branched from the floor to the two story ceiling in vibrant green glow inside a clear tube. On the platform itself housed a six sided control center with the strangest knobs, buttons, shifters, and various light indicators. A fifty's looking TV monitor hung a bit above and off to the side of the control center. A couple of tan bucket seat chairs occupied the platform as well.

All in all the inviting fortress had a mix of retro and surrealism with a pinch of M.C. Escher on the side.

"…Beautiful." She breathed. Once the initial stun wore off she looked about the room for a living person to talk to. Seeing none she marched up to the dais to take a closer look. When Annabel got to it she realized that the presence she felt was the machine itself. "You're alive. Um, hello. I don't know if you can understand me but I'm sorry if I just barged in. I was being chased by a couple of creepy guys, and…your door was open." It didn't respond but continued the low hum she heard when she entered this place. Looking around again the back of Annabel's mind nagged her something familiar about this massive room, however she couldn't place it. "Well, I suppose goodbye then." Even though she itched to explore this mini wonder world, it belonged to someone else and was in fact intruding.

Once at the entrance, she opened the door, at least she tried to. Both double doors were locked. "Excuse me but I'd very much like to leave." She called out to the center.

It was then that the floor shook violently causing a hard smack on her butt. It continued to rumble and an odd wheezing sound vibrated through it. "Whoa whoa whoa! Watcha doing? That doesn't sound good!" She hugged a wall until whatever it was called stopped shaking and making the odd noise. The door lock clicked allowing the left side to sling open. A hot gust of wind with bits of sand blew in.

At the strangely hot weather outside all of a sudden Annabel now felt less inclined to exit. She stood and looked out the door. For a second time, her jaw dropped. It was hard to see any detail, nevertheless, Annabel knew she wasn't in Rome anymore. Hot air continued to gust in. Tugging at Alucard's red cravat, She figured it'd be alright to take off the suit jacket. She placed it neatly on the nearest railing of the stairs then trotted back to the door.

"If I'm seeing those three points correctly it's the three pyramids of Giza." She said aloud. "You've transported to Egypt in a matter of seconds. That's kinda cool. I've always wanted to visit the pyramids, touch a bit of history. The last seventh wonder of the world and th-"

Her foot unconsciously stepped outside to stand on… nothing. She toppled out, down a sandy curved rock face. Landing on her back she stared upwards. Above the door she fell out of were words lit up. "Police Box" She read, and saw that this "box" was settled on the back of the Sphinx.

"Wait a minute." Things clicked together. 'Blue police box... Bigger on the inside... Teleported across the world.' She slapped her face hard and jumped up. "My God! I need to know _when_ I am!" She unfurled her wings, leaping into the sky toward the highest pyramid. She circled around them gazing out into the distance. 'Okay, electric lights from a city and a few cars moving about. Okay not too bad.' She perched at the top of the tallest triangular point. She gazed at the scenic view in wonder and squealed mentally at where she was at. "This is so cool!" She crouched to touch the very tip of the pyramid's cap stone with her finger. "How many people can say they've done this? Just me!" She giggled.

A revving sound cut off her glee. "No, No, NO!" Like a dart to a board she sprung off toward the blue box. Hitting the door rather roughly her fists banged at it to open. "Let me in! Let me in! Don't leave without me!" It did, unfortunately. The engine's sound faded away. Annabel's body dropped to the spot where the police box had been a second before.

She swiped at a handful of sand in frustration. 'I wonder if it'll come back? And where's the Doc that's supposed to pilot that thing?' In the panic her wings fizzled back to nothing. She stood dusting off her clothes. 'Ah, damn it I left my phone in my jacket. Well I suppose it would be useless anyway if this is the past.' She took to leaning against the neck of the Sphinx. 'Huh, Doctor Who, How weird is that? Existing as _real_ in this universe.' She snorted. 'Vampires and mythical creatures exist here; why shouldn't he? I saw the show as a kid. I think he had a really long scarf and could regenerate or something. Alright now to- …Oh shit! Why must they be here too?'

She plastered herself against the monument. A pair of bad, soul sucking vibes, two different ones, echoed down her spine. 'Don't see me. Don't see me!' She chanted. Two swirling tornadoes turned into two male beings in grey clothing. They stared at Annabel in fascination. 'Luck hates me today.'

"Um, would either one of you tell me the date today, you know month, day, year. That be just peachy."

One of them whipped up a cell phone to read something on it.

The other thought for a second. "August 8, 2008 my Lady."

With a quick calculation she muttered "A bit early then." She found it odd to be called a lady from the likes of them.

The one with the phone snapped it closed and briefly touched his partner. He nodded in silent understanding. "My lady, would you come with us please?" The tall one asked.

An eyebrow rose. 'At least these two are communicating rather than trying to eat me, not that it makes them any less dangerous.'

In a dead pan tone, "Tell me what for, and I might consider."

"Our Mistress would like to meet you."

"Ah, and what is her name?"

The two looked at each other and shared a shrug. "Mistress Ramla, our beloved prophet. We believe you are a sign for the coming of our great goddess Sekhmet. It is said a great fiery bird, the phoenix, shall carry the very _Ba_ of the One Who is Powerful to her place of ancient birth, to be reborn as our living goddess." Both beings bowed to her.

'This isn't good. These guys are deluded if they think I carry the soul of a goddess. I'm not too versed in Ancient Egyptian beliefs. I _think_ Sekhmet is the one with a cat or lion's head. At least these guys are talking. Hopefully I can keep them talking and figure a way out of this.'

"Ah, and what shall the great Sekhmet do when she is reborn?" She asked as if she was testing them. If they believed her superior they might not harm her.

The shorter one spoke this time. "She shall raze her enemies in slaughter, bask in their spilt blood, sweep disease into the hearts of the impure, and grant us into her bosom for our loyal worship." The short male grew eager and excited at the prospect.

"And who are her enemies?" An ill feeling sunk into the pit of her stomach.

"One ones that feast on human fluids." The tall one answered.

"They mock our goddess! The blood is hers to take! We drink of life energy, the breath, far superior in sustenance than the undead creatures." The other added.

"Yep, that's them, and of what beings are you two?"

"Do you not know my Lady?"

"I need to know you're the right ones if I'm going to follow you anywhere." She told haughtily. 'Like hell I'm going to follow them.'

"We are Lilû, the only true incubi of our Lilitû consorts, our beloved succubi." The short one said proudly.

Running out of things to ask she ignited her wings, leaped into the air, and yelled "Sorry, Not it," while gaining as much altitude as possible. They only hesitated a moment before turning into sand after her. She beat her wings furiously flowing with the wind currents in a weaving pattern doing her best to evade the dark sandy creatures.

"Aaah!" The taller male returned to humanoid form behind her with arms around her neck. The added weight dragged her down while the other one still in sand form battered harshly at her face. Bits of sand scratched into her eyes making her temporarily blind. She ignited burning flames all over her body but they persisted just like the ones in Rome. "Get the fucking hell OFF ME!" She thrashed about in the sky with her sword already out hacking at the one behind her. She could feel her body loosing altitude but she didn't know how close the ground was getting.

Evidently, faster than she thought. The whole front of her body smacked into packed earth leaving her stunned for several moments, unfortunately letting the incubi snatch away her sword and bind her hands and feet with a rope that refused to turn to ash with her holy fire.

It was a specially designed rope soaked in holy water and blessed by Egyptian priests for the use of capturing the undead, and they hoped it would work on a phoenix as well.

Annabel struggled in the restraints feeling distinctly like a strung up hog with all four limbs tied together.

"If I carry the soul of Sekhmet then you guys are seriously in for a whooping!" She growled out into the dirt.

The short one placed a hand on her head. Annabel continued to fight them from touching her. "Musim, her mind blocks me."

"Damn straight it does, ya sand prick!"

"Just do it the old fashioned way, Sadiki. Use that sword."

"What!" It was the last word she spoke before the flat of her own sword whacked the back of her skull.

0000000000000 Feb 19 2009 11:35 Rome

The Scottish woman yawned audibly beside her traveling companion. "Oi, it feels late. Did you have to park the Tardis so far from the _interesting_ part of the city?"

"This whole area is interesting. Imagine all the blood, sweat, and tears that went into the history of this part of the world." The brown haired man swept his right arm around for emphasis. "Julius Caesar, Roman soldiers, gladiators, architectural feats, ancient roads, and those nomadic bards who always get the story of Caprianus wrong."

"Who's Caprianus?"

The Doctor flicked a pointer finger up. "Exactly my point. They never bother to correct it."

Amy chose to leave it be for now.

"Ah my beauty. There you are!" He sighted his permanent home away from home.

"Is it stable by now?" She asked.

"Should be. Never takes more than forty eight hours for the Tardis to clear itself of those troublesome Valtnaskan particles." His hand unconsciously stroked the side of the door.

"Maybe you can _not_ go planet hopping near that supernova so the Tardis doesn't hiccup every five minutes to a new location."

"The mud spas there far out way a few days of staying earth side. I know you enjoyed it."

A corner of her mouth lifted up. "Yea, okay it was tingly good. I've never seen my skin so clear."

He unlocked the door and slipped inside. Amy followed "Besides She doesn't stray far, and almost always returns to my location _which_ helps to stabilize the Tardis sooner if no one is in her."

"Hey Doc?" She asked him from the bottom of the steps. He was already fiddling with knobs and checking sensors.

"Yes Amy?"

"Who's jacket is this?" She pointed down at a black tailored business suit jacket hanging on the railing. The Doctor popped his head out from behind the semi transparent cylindrical column, saw the thing that she referred to, and jerked into motion toward the find. Amy picked it up and held it against her chest. "I'm pretty sure its not your size."

He fingered the fabric. "High quality silk." He noticed the slight rip of a seam.

"I think there's something in the pocket." Amy slid a hand into it pulling out a cell phone. She flipped it open to a photo of a man and woman as the screen's wallpaper. "Hey it's that redhead from yesterday and kind of a creepy dude with really red eyes."

The Doc grabbed the phone from Amy to have a look himself. "Hm, yes that is not from the camera angle." He pulled out his trusty sonic screw driver and gave it a go at the phone. "Belongs to an Annabel Phoenix, 25, from London, England."

"How did she get in here? Isn't like your blue box impossible to get in without a key?"

"The locking mechanism must have malfunctioned. Hmm…" He hopped over toward the door crouching down near it. "Sand in the doorway." He brought his face to the floor and licked at it.

Amy made a disgusting face "Seriously, do you have to do that?"

"Silicon oxide, fairly high concentration. I think desert, yes, and a bit displaced if I'm not mistaken." He shoot back up and walked back to Amy.

"Do you think this woman hitched a ride while your box was going nutty, then hopped off to another place?"

"Quite possible, but just as possible that she vacated when the Tardis returned here to Rome." He examined the coat in greater detail.

"Well can't you find out which? It would kinda suck for the girl if she got stuck a hundred years in the past or future."

"Nonsense. It would be six, seven months tops either way, and because of the instability the readings-"

She cut him off. "I get it, the readings might be faulty."

"Ah ha! DNA." The doctor hopped up to the control center. Amy followed. "Looks like she got in a bit of a scuffle which is good for us if she's here, or her if she's there. Unless it's a bad injury which… wouldn't be good in either place." He took a sleeve of the jacket and rubbed it on some sort of sensor at the one of the six sections of the control board. "By having her exact DNA the Tardis can figure out if this redhead is here in Rome right now, or not." He looked down at a small screen near the sensor. "It won't show exact location only tell of her physical existence within a 50 kilometer range and if it's the same dated age of the DNA sample. Come now, don't say that." He tapped the little screen with a finger then reset the sequence to try again.

"What is it Doctor?"

"Inconclusive. Something must be interfering. A person is either here or not." He rubbed at his chin. "Of all the people that could have come inside here, why her?" He said, thinking aloud. He went around to the hanging TV monitor and turned some dials.

"Watcha on about now, Doc?" Any asked, taking a seat in the chair.

He didn't seem to hear or just ignored the question. Both eyebrows rose in unison. He muttered "Interesting…"

00000000000000000 April 1 2009

The redhead poured in the store bought mix into the bowl at the island counter.

"That's not how you make chocolate muffins Auntie." The tiny draculina said from opposite the counter.

"I need to start somewhere, kiddo." She said jabbing the wooden spoon into the island of powder over water. 'What do you know blood stealing brat? Its not like _you_ can cook.' She began mixing in earnest.

The captain entered the kitchen with a single crutch forcing her to suppress a groan. 'Must that human be around me all the time? He's getting as irritating as that vile nosferatu of late.' She greeted him anyway.

"Evening captain. How's it feel to have the cast off?" She asked in convincing warmness.

"Fabulous. No more itching I can't get to. My leg is a bit stiff though." He pulled a stool next to the girl.

"Hi, Captain Pip!" Deatrice greeted happily.

He smiled tussling her brown hair in acknowledgement.

'If he could feel the disgusting vibrations of their auras the male wouldn't be so touchy-feely with them. I should behead that blond just so he is spared the true foulness of touching a creature such as the top heavy whore.' She mused darkly, although her next words spoke the opposite. "How is Seras? I hear that most of the soldiers around here are restless from little activity."

"Fine. Fairing better zhan Alucard." Pip said.

'Don't you dare say that creature's name!' She really wanted to bark. Instead, she scoffed indifferently.

"Trying to make something from a box I see." Pip intentionally irked her.

"At least I'm trying!" She snapped, slapping the spoon with a plop in the mix.

Pip asked her. "Why not try from a cookbook from scratch?"

"Why don't I jab this spoon into your one remaining eye?" She threatened playfully though mentally meant every word.

Pip held his hands up in surrender. "Easy now, et was just a suggestion, Annabel."

His eye watched her as she went back to mixing. The smallest twitch worked itself into her jaw proceeded by Alucard's entrance into the kitchen. She turned her back to the median to fill a baking pan. Instead of directly instigating a pester section with the redhead, he addressed the captain.

"Captain, you are spending far too much time with the Spaz. One would think you had a vested _interest _in her." He said plainly.

Pip's eye widened. "What, no! Et's not like zat. I know she's strictly yours. I go for Seras not her!" Flapping his mouth quickly in the hopes of not becoming Pip con carne, and failing to remember the elder vampire could just read his mind for the truth.

The redhead really wished she held a sword instead of a spoon. It would give her great pleasure to lunge it into the vampire's heart. She twisted to face them armed with a spoon. "Nobody owns me! I'm my own person!" Furrowed face gazed intently on Alucard. "And for the hundredth time stop calling me Spaz!"

Pip motioned at Deatrice. "I zhink zee adults need some time alone." The tiny girl didn't argue as Annabel's ire gave her an uneasy feeling and exited swiftly.

The redhead jerked her head at Pip's comment giving him an icy stare that shivered down the Captain's spine. That look brought a flicker of fear into his greenish-brown eye and Pip's gut twisted at the sensation that she knew it too.

The exchange was brief as the one she truly hated took precedence.

"It fits you. I'll not change it, Spaz." He goaded her purposely.

The left hand at her side lifted slightly into a curl, bursting into flames as if getting ready to toss a soft ball.

"Say it one more time. I dare you." She internally reveled at the vision of roasting the vampire's male parts into un-reclaimable bits.

Pip wisely backed away at this. Alucard did not fear her nor ever will. He leaned in closer even, and smirked grandly. He said softly. "Are you going to hurt me… Spaz?"

The spoon hit him so hard in the face it broke in two. At the same time a superheated ball of flame flew the short distance to his groin. A painful hiss escaped through his fangs as Alucard actually doubled over to collapsed to his knees from the unexpected intensity. She shook with barely controlled rage for several moments while the elder vampire painfully examined her rather successful method of neutering a nosferatu. She turned and left him in that pitiful position without an iota of compassion.

Alucard growled fiercely at the nearing Captain to leave him alone and he did, though his sympathy lingered in the air aggravating him slightly. Alucard phased into his chambers to bare his discomfort in peace.

He had quite underestimated Annabel's purifying abilities on him. An injury like this normally took seconds to heal, but her low blow took several _hours_ to heal, and that was with his full concentration into regenerating his genitalia. God he hated being emasculated, and in front of the damned Frenchman, no less! Why didn't he just avoid the blow? It certainly wasn't because he didn't expect it. He was such an idiot sometimes. To his great displeasure, after he healed, he found the "wound" had left a thin scar all the way around the "burned" area, the inside of his thighs and just below his bellybutton. The scar refused to go away just like the name she burned on his back didn't go away.

Back upstairs, outside near the training grounds, the redhead allowed a sly smirk on her lips. 'By the gods, that felt good. I hoped I did permanent damage to that sad excuse for an immortal! He won't be instigating mocking acts of fornication any time soon.' Settling herself atop a viewing platform meant for overseeing the training of men, her smile faded. 'I'll have to orchestrate a small apology later lest he think something is off about his _Annabel_. They tell me to like him, be like her, even desecrate myself to his whim, but he makes me ill, even at the few times he managed to stir my loins. All three make me ill. I want to wipe them from the earth like Sekhmet wills. How long must I play this farce until I can truly take out the No Life King?' She tapped her fingers on the railing thoughtfully. 'There was no order to say I couldn't rid of the females at any time. Only I need a way to dispose of them without drawing suspicion to me. Thank the gods no one can tap my mind. I'd be ousted the second I got here if they really knew.'

000000000000

B/N: Ow, ow, OW! Poor Alucard that had to smart, and we finally get the full view of the crossover. Hooray for the Doctor, that madman with a box.


	11. Reality Bites

**Chapter 11 Reality Bites**

Date Unknown 

Annabel's head pounded as she pushed herself off a linoleum floor to sitting position. Her eyes refused to focus properly and a haze pervaded her mind. She smelt something burning nearby. She tried to squint her eyes into focus on her surroundings incase the burning meant imminent danger. Aside from her head a little sting was felt on her left pointer finger. She brought it close to her face to see that it was cut at the tip. 'Shouldn't that be healed already?' Slowly she could make out countertops, oven, fridge, and a small curtained window. 'What am I doing in a kitchen? I don't think… I was near one was I?' Annabel found it hard to remember what she was doing last before waking up here. She grabbed the edge of the counter hefting her body upright. "Where am I?" Her whole being ached in a sort of sedative haze as if she was moving in slow motion. Fortunately her vision and haze cleared, though too slowly for her liking. She started coughing from smoke coming from the stove. Two different sized pots sat sizzling the burnt substances into the room. She found the knob, turned the stove off, and slid the pots off the burners onto the non-cooking surface of the stove. Then she opened the window nearby.

It was night she saw then gazed about the kitchen. She recognized where she was. "It can't be." She muttered. It was her kitchen, from the world she came from. Her vision cleared to crystal seconds later. She moved about her kitchen and the rooms beyond picking up random objects inspecting them for authenticity. 'Everything looks real and feels real. Could this be a dream?'

She walked into her old bedroom to sit at the edge of her bed, playfully moving up and down on the springy mattress. "Still bouncy. Hmm." She gazed at her private collection of comic books on a nearby shelf. She grabbed at volume eight flipping through its pages. 'Interesting that none of the Millennium stuff has occurred like in the manga. I think its better if it doesn't.' She replaced the volume when an image in a reflective surface caught her eye.

She darted to the round makeup mirror on her dresser. Annabel pawed at her face and hair. "Everything's turned back. I really hope this is a dream." Brown hair and slightly rounder face stared back in the reflection. She even wore the same t-shirt the night Alucard whisked her away from here with. She pulled up the back of that shirt and frowned sadly. The name he etched on her skin was gone as was the black tattoo.

She pulled it back down. 'Okay, not that I don't feel a little nostalgic about this place, but I don't belong here anymore.' She did have occasional dreams about her past life, however, this environment just made her feel really out of place. For one she rarely had waking dreams like this. With a pinch to her arm she awaited the real world. When it didn't happen she tried again harder leaving a red welt on her forearm. "Well that's a bust. I suppose I'll just wait until I wake up naturally" She shrugged. "I might as well have some fun." She knew that those who had awareness in dreams could make anything happen. She stared at an ocean painting on the wall willing the seagulls to fly out of the picture. Nothing. She went back to the kitchen to visualize a giant chocolate cake to appear before her. Still nothing. "This sucks. Its like the purgatory of the unconscious. Nothing happens here."

Okay maybe not nothing. A knock came at her kitchen door. The door opened to the neighbor from next door. "Oh hello," having to think for a moment "uh Mark."

"Evening Annabel." Greeted the thirtyish physical therapist. His black hair tied in a short high pony tail in back. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, just fine. A bit bored, but nothing a little sword sparing won't fix."

The therapist rose an eyebrow. "A sword?"

"Yeah, but I can't seem to make it appear at the moment." She said in annoyance. Mark walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

"Annabel, you don't own a sword, or any weapons for that matter."

"Course I do! Its this long, imbedded with silver, and has pretty flames carved into the blade. I affectionately like to call it Sally sometimes." She argued.

The neighbor sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. "Annabel, have you been taking the medication Dr. Smith prescribed for you?"

'Huh? What's the figment of my old neighbor talking about?' She figured to humor it. "Sure! Red ones, blue ones, pink ones, green ones!"

"Annabel, be serious." with a hand on her shoulder he motioned her to the small kitchen table and chairs.

She sat down. "How can I be serious if all of this is supposed to be a dream?"

"Stay here." He ordered as he went to another part of her house.

'This is seriously weird. Since when did Mark ever order me in my own home?' She remained seated out of curiosity. Mark returned with a few pill bottles in hand.

"When is the last time you took these?" Taking the orange prescription bottles from his hands she read "Zuclopenthixol" and "Olanzapine". Both were for the treatment of antipsychotic symptoms.

The names sure sounded like official drugs. Could her subconscious really make something like this up? "Honestly, Doc. Never. I'm perfectly sane in the world I'm in. If you knew the things that are possible and beings that are real there you would not think me loony. And how would _you_ know _if _I needed such medications? You're not a medical doctor." Guts twisted telling Annabel of something very wrong here. For one she could not clearly remember was she doing last before ending up here. However, she knew going to bed wasn't it.

Mark took a seat in the other chair. "John Smith is a friend of mine and he asked me to keep an eye on you. And yes, Annabel I do know about that other world of yours, vampires, werewolves, and ghouls, and that you think you are a phoenix of fire. But you are just an ordinary woman whose had a traumatizing experience and are using this Hellsing-verse to escape it."

Annabel's mouth dropped dumbfounded. She almost wanted to bust out laughing at the absurdity of it all. The cold pooling of dread in her stomach hitched that reaction from happening. Instead she tried to debate with the apparition. "Yes, David did quite put me through hell but I did not become unstable from that experience. In fact I think I've become a bit braver from such an event. If I can endure all the crap he did to me, and survive, I can overcome a great many things." She spoke seriously.

"In other words what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Mark interpreted.

"Exactly."

"That's seems quite on the level. If only you stayed that way without medication."

"I don't need chemicals altering my thoughts. I'm perfectly healthy, and a bit hungry I might add." She pointed out with a finger stab to the man's chest.

"You say that now but the next time you wake up on the floor for no reason would you think the same? You have black outs Annabel, periods where you live in a fantasy world. I'm fairly sure you just had one as you've burnt your meal, and I know you're too good of a chef to do that."

Irritation clearly painted her face. "This place isn't real, I mean it is, but it isn't where I belong." 'Please I want to wake up now. This is not real. I'm not back in my old world. It feels wrong!' protesting mentally she proceeded to pinch herself hard repeatedly.

Mark cried out "No, Annabel!" And grabbed both her arms.

She could not understand the worry in his face when she noticed the acute pain in her left forearm, far more than pinching would do. Annabel looked down, saw a noticeable discharge of blood down her arm and a metal nail file in the opposite hand soaked and dripping in her blood.

She dropped the implement to the floor. It made a soft 'tink' on the linoleum. "What! What! That was not in my hand a second ago and not what I meant to do!" Annabel cried in shock.

"Its been in your hand this whole time. You were thrusting it around like a sword." He got up to look for a first aid kit. He found one in a cupboard, pulled out sterile wipes an bandages, and dressed her arm. "Do you see now that you don't have a full grasp on reality."

She kept silent trying to put order to all this. 'This feels too real to be a dream and yet it doesn't feel as real as it did when I first encountered Alucard.' A sudden flash of very feral looking Alucard about to eat her nearly overloaded her senses and she gasped aloud.

"What was that?"

"Did I hurt you?" Asked Mark just as he finished wrapping her arm.

"No. For a second I saw something unreal in my mind. It was kind of disturbing."

"That happens when you go off your meds."

An eyebrow rose. "I don't believe I've ever been _on_ meds. The only psychiatric help I've had was with a short session with one of those law appointed shrinks after escaping David. My evaluation was fine and mostly a waste of time."

"Your breakdown occurred a few months ago when you saw David enter the restaurant you worked at. He didn't see you but you felt suffocated that he was closing in. You didn't sleep, eat, or exit your house for weeks afterward. Being the concerned neighbor I am got you to a doc where he found out about the delusions and manic episodes."

She stared down at the four hole scar on her hand. "I don't remember that." Another flash bombarded her mind flooding her with fear. A vision of David coming into the kitchen at work with a large two prong fork in his hand to stab her.

She shook it off. It was so strange. Even though she felt fear the vision itself did not scare her. Another flash occurred, one of a memory that she did remember. The one of that hook nose prick whacking her backside with a bat while pressed against a wall just because she added salt into his lemonade instead of sugar. This time she felt the pain as if it was happening to her at that moment along was fear. Again the vision itself did not terrify her as much as the manifestation to her senses. Never before had a physical pain accompanied a memory before, not like this. 'This is wrong. All of it.'

She shoot out of the chair. "What is going on here? I feel like I'm already drugged. Things are not making sense. What am I doing here!" She yelled getting worked up.

A second individual entered through the door. "Well, it was worth a try. You were always so stubborn." She flipped around at the familiar voice.

"You!" There stood the bane of her existence, the ex-boyfriend who tortured her for two agonizing weeks and whose double betrayed Integra. Her hand shot up to blast a hole into David's head.

An eyebrow rose in annoyance. "What? Are you going to 'talk to the hand' me to death?"

The slight tingling of her pyrotechnic abilities was there but nothing manifested as fire on her hand. Closing the hand she darted for her set of cutlery only to have Mark restrain her in his arms. "Let go of me!" She squirmed in vain.

"Since you want things to make since, Miss Tracy, here's a bit of sense. You're right. You have been drugged. I've laced your food with a hallucinogenic for the last couple weeks with the help of Mark here, whom I paid good money, and its the really detrimental kind. You've had delusions believing you're part of that stupid graphic comic series with vampires thinking that you are so unique. I know this because you're quite verbal in your illusions…" He walked up to her to lean forward. "… and in your sleep."

She tried to kick at him but she was out of reach. "Bastard! I'll burn you to cinders!"

"What? You're going to pour gasoline on me? Get your head on straight, Bitch. That was all a pipe dream. None of that Hellsing stuff was real!"

In a deadly tone she spat. "I. Don't. Believe. You."

David scoffed. "Have it your way, but this" His hand gestured around the room, "is your reality and nothing is going to change that. And now that I've found you again, you Miss Tracy are coming with me."

"The name is PHOENIX" with a grind of her teeth, "and you'll not take me anywhere!"

The dirty blond sighed in a bored way. "You've lost your fear of me. I'll have to beat it back into you."

Annabel redoubled her thrashing in the physical therapist's arms. David pulled out a syringe stabbing the needle into her neck. Annabel tried to fight the sedative but it only took effect faster. She lost consciousness.

0000000

Back in Egypt and in the real realm of things, the incubus David painfully pried his fingers off the woman's skull. "Damn it." His digits still tingled in burning white pain. 'Sefu needs to up the amount of blessed water into her system, stop her from igniting her body like this. He stabbed at the intercom with a knuckle to get the doc down here. Spitting at her unconscious face he said "next time bitch you won't be able to harm me."

0000000000 April 3 2009

Bennu had the perfect plan, setting it into motion the previous day. First she would go about her day slowly increasing her state of melancholy behavior, being subdued, murmuring words of being useless, sniffling at times because she couldn't get herself to remember and the like. The next day, today was more of the same. Though this time she acted as if she wanted to appease the two female vampires because of her aloof behavior with them by doing her "best" at making the blood punch.

She taste tested the punch minus the blood to make sure it was palatable then poured the blood in. She acted completely miserable crying a tear here and there and _letting_ a few drop into the punch by "accident". No one really watched her but just incase median eyes did she never broke character or took on suspicious behavior. After it was made she sat herself on the counter next to the pitcher with a hankie in hand. She convincingly looked the part of a very depressed, bedraggled woman. Even her aura reflected that. Bennu was trained to be that good. She wailed softly and dotted her eyes many times. Bennu carefully picked a time when the bouncy blond and brat blood sucker would show up in the kitchen normally. If the bastard elder male showed too to partake of her drink then so be it.

On cue Seras walked in with the tiny draculina in tow.

"Annabel what's wrong?" Asked Seras like Bennu knew she would placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm such a burden here." She started in a weepy tone. "I'm useless. I can't do anything right. I probably messed this blood punch up too, like everything else I do." She slumped her limbs leaning away from Seras. "I still can't hardly recall anything. I wondered lately if I should just put myself out of everyone's misery."

"No, Annabel!" Seras took hold of both her shoulders. "Don't think like that! You will get better over time. And I'm sure your punch is fine. It sure smells alright."

"Your just saying that." She sniffled.

"No, I'm not. I'll have some." Seras went over to grab a cup then filled it full with punch. She sniffed the contents like one tasting wine and sipped it. "See? Its actually not bad." Seras gulped it down then licked her lips in satisfaction.

Bennu cheered mentally. 'I have her eating out of my hand. Soon she'll die a slow death with my poison tears. Now just for the brat to drink it.' outwardly she produced a weak smile

"Do you want some Deatrice?" Seras asked.

"Um, I'm not really hungry now, Miss Seras. I drank my meal a bit ago." She answered, giving her Auntie an apologetic smile. "I will drink some later when I do get hungry."

The redhead nodded weakly, then hoped off the counter to give Seras a small hug. "You're not so bad, Seras." The draculina smiled back. 'Yes, and you'll be even better when you're a dried husk of nothing.' Bennu thought evilly. She replaced the pitcher back in the fridge then wandered slowly out the door. She wished she could watch her die but that would likely draw suspicion so she just prayed to Sekhmet for success.

Deatrice wandered off to watch the soldiers play war on the training field. Seras walked out into the hallway in the opposite direction that Annabel took. After a few minutes the captain appeared in the hall lumbering toward her with a slight limp. His right leg was still slightly underdeveloped compared to the left, however he walked without a crutch anymore, or rather Pip discarded it so he could impress his _mignonette_.

"Evening my beautiful _mignonette_."

"Hi, Pip." She greeted with a slight blush. "Are you sure you can walk on your own now? Erp." She produced a strange stomach sound.

"I just did. Did you not see?" He teased her.

"Of course I, erp, I did." She said haltingly.

"Are you hungry or somezhing, Seras?" He said in a playful tone.

"No," she groaned a little this time placing a hand on her stomach "I drank my daily ration, and… ooh that does not feel so good…and some blood punch of… Oh, god Pip, something's wrong!" Seras clutched her belly as waves of burning pain seared her insides.

"Seras!" Pip yelled frightfully as she crumpled into outstretched arms. His beautiful _mignonette_ scrunched in pain as groans and whimpers vacated her lips. "Tell me what's wrong, please!" The captain panicked for her welfare.

"…my stomach… burns likes its… eating itself. I drank… Annabel's… punch. I… shouldn't have… it hurts Pip…"

He picked her up bridal style carrying his beloved draculina with difficulty toward the medical ward. "Where's Alucard? Maybe he knows what to do!"

"Master… scouting…too far…" She twisted in his grip with a upheaval of agony. Pip nearly lost his balance. He noticed her fangs elongating of their own accord. He knew that meant something about needing or desiring blood. "…so dry… Pip…" Her voice cracked.

Pip did not want to loose her but didn't think he could make it to infirmary in time. He knew she needed blood and fast. He wished he knew what was wrong with her and he blamed his weak leg that he couldn't get to help soon enough. He thought of the only thing he could do at the moment.

"Seras, drink my blood." He ordered shifting her body so his neck was easily accessible.

"…No…!" She croaked even as she ached to sink in her teeth and drink of that wet liquid pounding through his veins.

"Zat is a direct order, Seras! Just take what you need until I can get you some help." She shook her head weakly. "Please, Seras! I don't want to loose you!" Now his voice cracked.

His heart felt plead won over. Seras bit into his neck as painlessly as she could sipping at Pip's blood as slowly as she could which wasn't ever slow enough. The pain did lessen slightly by drinking although it pained her that she was weakening him while he was carrying her down the hallway.

Fortunately, for the both of them, Sir Integra entered the hall from a door to spot a problem immediately. She bolted over to Pip just as he was about to drop Seras. Integra, being physically fit grabbed Seras out of the Captain's arms.

"Boss, she's been poisoned I zhink. I'm not too sure how." placing a hand over the twin holes on his neck he added. "Gave her blood. Helped a little."

Integra nodded then sprinted the rest of the way to the medical ward where she ordered one of the doctors to hook up a constant transfusion for Seras. Pip followed behind at a much slower pace dizzy at the blood loss.

Dr. smith tried to get Pip to a bed to tend to his wound, but the captain wouldn't have it. He stood by Seras's bed holding her hand while the doc awkwardly dressed his neck by her bed. His _mignonette_ clinched and unclenched her hand in bouts of pain. Her free hand clutched her stomach as the tube of blood feed into her wrist.

Integra phoned up her servant to get back here pronto. In five minutes Alucard phased beside his master in the infirmary. Immediately it was apparent of his fledgling's endangerment. He touched two fingers to her chin and leaned toward her searching with his third eye and taking in the scents on her body. The smell of the Frenchmen's blood pervaded heavily on Police girl's lips as well hints of fruit juice. She could see her insides slowly drying up from a poison, a poison Alucard had never seen before. Similar to silver in symptoms but drying up tissue rather than purifying them. Giving her blood slowed down the poison but did not stop it. It wasn't holy water either. Whatever it was she ingested it.

He turned to Police girl's mind forcing beyond the tortured girl's pain to the previous events leading to her current situation. He looked through his fledgling's eyes of her evening: waking up, getting dressed, getting Deatrice up, drinking her nightly ration, talking to a few soldiers about mundane matters, trotting to the kitchen, consoling a morose Spaz, having a glass of punch, meeting with the Frenchman, and finally starting to feel ill then the captain offering his blood.

He drew back his fingers. 'The punch. It has to be it. Spaz made it, but what- She was crying!' He jerked around sensing for that fire girl's presence.

"Alucard, what is it?" Demanded his master.

"Annabel's tears."

Integra gasped in complete astonishment. "What?" Pip showed a mix of shock and anger.

"I shall return in a moment" He phased out of sigh. Twenty seconds later, Alucard returned with a squirming Annabel in his arms.

"What did I tell you pervert, I-" Alucard slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Stop!" He barked in a deadly order. She stilled instantly to examine her surroundings. He released her when she was calm.

"What happened to her?" She asked at if she didn't know. Pip dropped Seras's hand and lunged at the redhead.

Pip grabbed at the front of her shirt and shook her. "Qu'avez-vous fait pour elle, salope! Comment osez-vous empoisonné ma Seras!*" The redhead had no idea what the captain was saying and was truly surprised at his little attack at her. "Vous n'êtes pas Annabel! Elle ne voulait pas faire cela à la femme que j'aime!*1" Both Sir Integra's and Dr. smith's eyes widened.

(*What have you done to her, bitch! How dare you poisoned my Seras!")

(* are not Annabel! She wouldn't do this to the woman I love!)

"It was an accident, Captain!" Alucard grounded out pulling the Frenchmen away from Annabel.

"What's going on?" The redhead cried in shrill voice.

Pip fisted his hands while looking particularly murderous at her. Twitches appeared from a clinched jaw.

The elder median explained. "Your tears, Annabel. Your depression of the last day effected your tears and they must have gotten into the punch you made, harming Police Girl."

The redhead first blanched, then paled, then collapsed to her knees, and finally covered her face with her hands in a light sob, never once looking at the sick draculina.

The captain turned to address his boss in a tense tone. "Sir Hellsing, I need a word with you, alone."

Integra nodded and led him outside out of human earshot. "Sir, zat is not Annabel, zee real Annabel would never-" Immediately, Pip shot off only to be cut off.

"Captain, we've had this discussion before. You cannot predict the behavior of one in her condition."

"I've talked to zee doc here-"

"-who is a general physician, not a specialist. Your theories are quite unfounded and highly improbable. My servant can detect the insincerity in anyone better than a normal human and has not once mentioned the like in Annabel."

"Sir, if you've spent as much time with her as I have you would know its not her!"

"And my servant _hasn't_ spent time with her? _He_ knows her better than anyone. Shouldn't Alucard be the one complaining here if something is wrong with her?"

Pip urged on "But zat's just eet! She doesn't **let** him spend time with 'er!"

"I've had enough." Integra spun on her heels. Pip grabbed her arm to jerk her back. Her look was venomous.

"Will it take Seras's death to make you see!" He pleaded.

"Unhand me Bernadotte." Ice trickled down Pip's spine. He let go. "Captain, you are suspended from duty for the next two weeks."

Both went back into the medical ward with Pip extremely subdued. He said nothing, pulled up a chair next to a prone Seras to hold her hand, and brush a limp strand of hair from her face.

Annabel sat in a chair still seemingly mortified of her blunder. Alucard stood in front of her six feet away. "You can heal her, Annabel. Just focus on curing Police Girl with your tears."

"But my tears are what hurt her! What if I make it worse?" She whimpered.

"You won't. I know what your healing tears look like. The Annabel I know wouldn't give up." Alucard spoke plainly.

Numerous liquid rolled down her cheek though none of it was the healing elixir. 'Maybe I can save her but I don't want to. You are so stupid.' She was trained to cry, laugh, and freak out at a drop of a hat. The supposed No Life King could not tell her apart from the real Phoenix and his lover. She could laugh at his face for the grand farce by her and the followers of Sekhmet. He couldn't even smell the difference between her and a clone. Now, the human captain was another matter. She had an inkling that the Frenchman might be on to her though she had no proof.

After fifteen minutes of theatric crying she cried. "Stop staring at me! I, I can't do this!" then ran out the door. Pip turned to stare at Alucard with a deep knowing frown. The median knew the captain's current position on Annabel and his thoughts rang to him of "Can you really believe zhat's 'er right now?"

From what the doctors were saying Seras had a week maybe two before the inevitable happened, if nothing intervened.

Annabel locked herself in her room, secretly relishing in the misery of others.

Alucard lurked through the hallways, lost in his thoughts.

Walter disposed of the punch before Deatrice could inadvertently drink it.

Integra paced her office, deep in thought.

Pip stayed with his _mignonette_ until sunrise where he had some serious planning to do.

000000000000 Date Unknown

Annabel woke though it didn't feel like she slept at all. She didn't feel any more rested than the day before. Then she remembered it. David had come back for her, said he drugged her to mess with her mind. Annabel didn't know what to believe of that crazy story. It couldn't be true. The Hellsing world was real. She had lived every part of it as real. One thing bothered her. She could not for the life of her remember what she was doing before entering into this whacked out place. The last thing she could reasonably recall was being in the kitchen with Alucard and Deatrice. She knew there was a segment of time and events that occurred between that and when she ended up here, it just escaped her as to what they were.

At the current situation in hand she looked down to see an oversized ruffled dress draped over her person with an old fashion chemise under it. A very similar type dress that she was forced to wear when David had imprisoned her the first time.

"The first time…" Annabel looked about her surroundings. She was in a moderate sized room bare of nonessentials. All it contained was a four poster bed, a few wall lamps securely bolted to the wall, and a heavy oak table across the room. A window opposite the door graced the room, barred with four rows of crosshatching rot iron. A doorless archway led to a plain bathroom. 'That bastard…' A hand went to her neck where he stuck her with a needle. 'He drugged me just like before! Well, he won't get the same results from me!'

A knock rapped the door and the thin mustache wearing bastard entered oh so smugly. Annabel jumped off the bed, clambered over the cold wood floors, and connected a fist to curved nose. Pain exploded in her hand nearly making her cry out while David's head merely returned to center from the punch. "Now, is that how you should treat your gracious benefactor?" His nose didn't even bleed. Annabel saw the small opening behind him and went for it. Unfortunately he hooked a strong arm around her waist and threw her back into the center of the bedroom before she could pop her head out the doorway. On her back she scrambled to get to her feet but a well placed shoe on her stomach held her down. Her arms strained to keep her shoulders and head facing David and off the floor. "A few ground rules. One-"

"Die, you sad excuse for a man! Alucard will draw and quar-"

He pressed the hard semicircle heel into her gut until she grunted from the effort of not crying out. "One, there is no escape. Should you try you will be punished severely. Two, do not speak, unless I give permission. Three, that creature is not real, so get over it. Four, and listen well, no one," pressing his shoe in harder, "And I mean no one is coming to save you, Miss Tracy. I own you. You do as I say."

"The name," grunting with effort "is Annabel Phoenix! I changed it while still in Texas!"

He removed the foot, wrenched Annabel upward by her arm, twisting it behind her, and slammed her into the nearest post of the bed. Her lip split from the force, and surely her right breast might be showing a good bruise later. "Rule five! Never speak that name again! You are what I call you, and right now it's a worthless sack of flesh devoid of a spine and any sense at all!"

Rage boiled inside her. "Oh David," starting sweetly then turned venomous "If I'm that, then you're dog shit." She pointed out laying it thick on the 's'. She got her head slammed into the post for that.

Her jailor released her. She twirled around to face him and maybe lay a foot into his groin unfortunately dizziness left her unable to focus in time. David leaned on the door jar when her vision cleared. "Be a dear and make me my breakfast."

She sneered. "If I can use you as the main ingredient, I'd love to."

He waved a finger at her. "tut, tut, tut. You must behave now."

She clasped her hands together in obvious sarcasm. "Ooh, if I behave what do I get master? A nice big chew toy?" She dropped those hands to stare daggers into the bastard's forehead.

"Get in the kitchen now, bitch!" He suddenly yelled, startling her a second.

Annabel complied if only to scout out an escape route.

In the large kitchen she mentally inventoried anything and everything that could be used against him.

"Don't even think about it, wench." He said.

"You don't know what I think. I could be thinking about a nice bundle of daisies to put on your grave."

He smirked. He knew exactly what she thought at any given moment. "Just cook something, wench, and make it good."

She pulled a cleaver out of a set. "Why don't you give me a hand by putting it right on this block!" The man didn't even flinch. She threw it at his chest.

He chuckled. The cleaver didn't even get close as it lodged into a wall to his left.

Her face scrunched in annoyance. 'I really thought my aim was getting better.'

A moment later David grabbed a fillet knife, throwing it perfectly into her outer thigh. Annabel grimaced then grabbed her leg to gingerly pull it out. "I told you if you don't behave you get punished. Now make sure you don't get any of your blood in my food."

She let out infuriated scream to his face. In a movement she couldn't follow he rammed a fist to the side of her mouth. Annabel knocked into the counter barely catching herself from falling all the way to the floor.

'By god, when did he become such a hard hitter?' The lip that was split gushed fresh blood down her chin.

"I will not repeat myself." then he left the kitchen.

She could bolt but knew nothing of the layout of this place and was sure the bastard planned for that contingency. She stood back up to cook something. This place still didn't feel quite real, but the pain in her face and thigh sure as hell didn't feel fake.

She made breakfast and spat in his scrambled eggs. Somehow he knew and forced her to make the entire meal again while forfeiting her own plate. She did so again all the while trying to seek out a hidden camera around her station.

She sat at the table watching the pig eat thinking murderous ways Alucard could relieve him of certain body parts. He ordered her to stop staring so she fixed at a point above his head visualizing a large three headed hellhound salivating over the bastard's head just waiting to chomp down. She pictured the drool just drenching down David's neck and soaking his really expensive clothes. David grabbed a wine bottle preparing to throw it at her.

"You're still staring," sounding irritated, threw it at her head. She ducked, at least she thought she did but the bottle still hit her, knocking her out cold.

00000

BN: See she's not brainwashed, despite what you guys believed. She's been kidnapped, and there's an imposter! Somebody, find the original fire bird and bring her back, we need to save Seras! Oh and Kim I'm out of coffee, send me more?

AN: Coffee? hell no. you bounce off the walls as it is. For those who didn't see it, abbreviate chapter 10's title... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... its T. A. R. D. I. S. Yeah i'm a dork, whatever.


	12. Its Time to Play

Must Need reviews I'm starving here.

**Chapter 12 Its Time to Play**

The next time she "felt" conscious a musty smell blended with ammonia hit her nose along with light scampering in a pitch black room. Several somethings skittered about around her. Even one scampered over her leg. She shrieked at its tiny paws and claws scratching her skin ever so slightly. She stood up in the darkness.

A slight electronic crack resounded overhead. "Ah your wake. About time too, those rodents don't have much bladder control you know." David's voice chuckled. Annabel's eyes narrowed in contempt. "I have a little chore for you, my sweet. If you want out of that room you'll have to find the key. Its attached to one of the hundreds of rats that accompany you there. Just so you know they all came directly from the sewer."

"What is the point of this, asshole?"

"Mind your manners now, I can see you. Just find the rat that has the key taped to it."

"I'll be sure to shove it up your ass when I find that one." Annabel growled out. She heard the com crack to silence once more. 'Seriously he's gone insane. What does he hope to prove doing this to me? I'm not afraid of rodents. There's probably no key at all and just wants a little entertainment.' She shuffled to a wall to feel for the door. They felt cold like stone and scummy to the fingers. Eventually she felt something that might be a door with a coarse feeling metal doorknob and large key hole. She rattled the knob and pulled at the door just to be sure to was in fact locked. Her feet didn't hit anything but furry bodies so likely there was nothing in the room to aid her. She walked slowly in a grid like path just to be sure. The ceiling was out of reach of her hands. It would seem she would have to pick up each rat to check and with no easy way to see them she may end up picking up the same ones over again. There was one way Annabel could think of but refused to do it. She could kill each one. However that sort of thing wasn't in her nature to kill defenseless creatures in pointlessness. Yes they were disgusting varmints that carried diseases and lowered property value from their gnawing instincts, but that doesn't mean they should die just because a sick bastard stuck them in with her. Annabel decided she wasn't going to play that game. She picked a corner next to the door, brushed away any rat droppings with her foot, sat in prim fashion, then hummed softly to herself. When a rat approached her she grabbed it just in case it had a key then tossed it lightly away from her. Occasionally she would sing half remembered lyrics to a song in annoying fashion.

Her plan of waiting him out didn't quite work out as she planned as the rats started to nibble at her feet and dress. 'Damn. I'm likely the only edible thing in here. Just my luck. I guess I will have to look for that damn key.' She grabbed two at once and kicked a third away from her foot. While sitting there she thought of a way to speed up the process by using her dress as a rather large bag to round up the rodents so she wouldn't grab them twice. At least she still had the chemise on.

Annabel shrugged off the dress, tied up the bottom then tied the arms together. A really quirky idea popped in her head then. She grabbed the bottom of the dress then whipped it over her head like a lasso. She could hear it smack on the ceiling as she moved quickly about the edges listening for a different sound. When the tied arms snagged on something she yanked hard causing the object to fall onto her chest. Fingers felt about it to identify it as a small camera with an independent power source. Thick tape covered one corner and when she pulled it off a red L.E.D. light showed through. By waving it around the room hundreds of tiny reflective pinpoints glistened back at her. Since the light was meager she walked around the room with it low to the ground looking for a glint that wasn't beady red eyes. "There." She snatched at the keyed rat, removed the key, walked over to the door, and unlocked it. Once open David stood there pissed as all get out, and rammed a fist into her face.

00000

'How did she do that?' He questioned himself angrily. 'I barely sensed her thought before she brought that 'camera' down for her use. If only I could change her environment while she is conscious, but she has to believe it's a real world with real physics in place.' He rolled his neck around trying to dispel the annoyance. 'I'll just have to be more direct in breaking her down and give her less opportunities to overt her punishment. The bitch is smarter than she acts.'

00000

*groan* The sound muffled into a mattress. 'God damn it! Will there be a time I'll fall asleep naturally in this place? Not that I would easily fall asleep.' She wrinkled her nose against the bedding. dried blood cracked on her upper lip. 'It's a wonder my nose isn't broken by now. Where am I?' Turning her head with difficulty she saw rope tied to a bed post to her right wrist. Yanking a bit at her other three limbs she muttered an explicative into the musty mattress. 'At least the undergarment is still on.'

"Ah, my lovely little whore, you're awake, and how wonderful you look so vulnerably prostrated like that." She turned her head around baring her teeth.

David leaned over grabbing a fleshy mound of butt cheek.

Annabel squirmed in vain. "No one but Red is allowed to touch me like that!"

"He is a figment of your imagination!" He yelled back-handing her. "Where as I am real!"

"Better a wet dream than your measly hide!" She said spitting out the words.

"I'm going to have to do something with that mouth of yours." He pulled out a whip before her eyes shutting her up for the moment. "You remember this? I didn't have the opportunity to try to out last time." David gave her a derisive smile. "It needs to be _broken_ in." Finally, a flicker of fear entered her face.

Softly she said "you are pathetic," then turned her head forward.

He scoffed. "Its you who will be that very soon." The end of the black leather whip touched the floor as he unfurled the cruel tool. She didn't watch as he lifted the whip up over his head.

The slapping sting made her jerk despite preparing for it. A tiny noise came out of her, though she refused to give the bastard the satisfaction of a scream. A second one hit her right across the shoulder blades slicing the thin chemise and puckering up rivulets of red. A third one hit and she groaned heavily into the mattress. A fourth, a fifth, a tenth hit her back. Annabel waited for the dull numbness that sometimes accompanied such consistent agony. It never happened, each lash stroke hurt like the first or worse. The redhead stopped counting at twenty-five, her breathing heavy and eyes reddening in falling tears making the bedding around her face wet and tacky. The undergarment was in tatters now to match her tattered backside. Cuts slashed over cuts on her once smooth back. David did not confine the whipping to just her torso but to her upper thighs and arms as well. She hurt everywhere and still didn't make a peep of a cry. Instinctively she knew that's what he wanted which is why he still took it out on her. 'Gods his arm has to get tired!' A rare coherent thought crossed through the pain. Again and again he flicked the now very bloody implement upon her. 'Just stop already!' She nearly begged, but knew it would please her captor. Tears poured out of her eyes as she truly felt like road kill on the autobahn. Not even passing out from the pain would happen for her. It was truly a nightmare. 'Be silent, be silent, be silent.' She chanted with all her will focusing all she could on those two words. A few times her vampire's name slipped into her mantra and once Annabel mentally called out to him. 'Where are you, my King?' between whip strikes. It seemed the leather whip hit even harder after that and she returned to 'be silent, be silent…'

0000000 April 4 2009

Pip cornered the old retainer in the basement library.

"Mr. Dornez, I need you to tell me everyzhing about Sekhmet and incubi, and tell me straight."

Walter snapped the book he held shut. "I believe Sir Integra suspended you."

"I know. I'm doing zhis on my own. I have reason to believe zee phoenix upstairs is an impostor, and zee real Annabel is held captive by zhis Sekhmet cult. The _real_ Annabel can cure Seras."

Walter raised a weathered eyebrow thoughtfully. "What brought you to the idea that the 'real' Miss Phoenix is held captive by them?"

"I researched a bit on the web. I know some of zat stuff is completely bogus, but I found something zhat looks to be zee real thing. But I need your input." Pip said.

"I'm listening Captain."

"It's a hymn of Sekhmet." Pip pulled out a piece of note paper to read off.

"_Mine is a heart of carnelian, crimson as murder on a holy day.  
Mine is a heart of corneal, the gnarled roots of a dogwood and the bursting of flowers.  
I am the broken wax seal on my lover's letters.  
I am the phoenix, the fiery sun, consuming and resuming myself.  
I will what I will.  
Mine is a heart of carnelian, blood red as the crest of a phoenix.*****_**"**

Pip finished and awaited the butler's opinion.

"It mentions the phoenix as Sekhmet. How interesting. Let me check something." Walter walked over to a table with several volumes propped open on it. With a finger he scanned over the different tomes then stopping at one. He flipped a few pages, adjusted his monocle to read a bit than point down at a page. "You're correct Captain. The hymn here reads the same."

Pip relaxed his shoulders glad someone was taking him seriously for once.

"What exactly do you intend to do Captain?" Walter poised the serious question.

He moved in closer to the table glaring hard at a random book. "Once I get all zee intel, I'm going to look for zee real Annabel; look for zhem on zheir own turf."

"To Egypt you mean? Its rather reckless."

Pip smacked a hand on the table. "What else can I do?" A layer of frustration coated his voice. "Seras is up zhere laying unconscious and dying! Zhis 'Annabel' won't cure her. I can't sit zhere and watch 'er get weaker. I am a man of action, I need to be out trying to find a cure for 'er. Even if it turns out a farce. At least I _tried_ somezhing!" Walter placed a hand on his shoulder. Pip let out a haggard breath. "I love her Walter, and I'll do anyzhing for her."

"I understand. I'll tell you everything I can. I've uncovered something that might help you, but getting to Egypt and looking in the right area might be a monumental task in itself."

"I know but I 'ave a few contacts outside 'ere zhat can get me a plane."

A wry grin graced the old retainer's face. "I might know a better one, but first lets fill you in."

Pip looked slightly surprised. "Do you believe me zhen, zhat zhis one's an impostor?"

"Not entirely. However, when I see how this Annabel looks at Deatrice, for a second I see something dark that shouldn't be there and I think the poor girl can feel it too. If you are right you could be bringing home her rightful adopted mother."

Pip smiled. "Well lets get started, times a wasting!"

Walter dove right in explaining all about Sekhmet, how she was worshiped, myths connected to her, the basic gods hierarchy, and other tidbits.

"One common myth written is when Ra, the sun god, created her he sent her to destroy those that would conspire against him. Unfortunately her blood-lust was not satisfied and Sekhmet started killing off humanity in whole. Ra didn't wish that so he tricked her by turning the Nile blood red. She lapped it up believing it blood when really it was wine and pomegranate juice."

"Ra got her drunk?" Pip assessed.

"Yes, and its interesting, Annabel bares a few similarities with the goddess."

"What do you mean?"

Walter wiped at his monocle for a moment. "According to what Alucard told Sir Integra, she has a weakness with alcohol." Pip opened his mouth to ask. "Not a normal thing like addiction. She's very sensitive to it. I don't know if you are aware but Alucard cannot read her mind."

"Really? _Mon dieu_, zat makes more sense why he doesn't believe me."

"Possibly. When alcohol enters her body her mental barrier drops letting Alucard in."

Pip pondered this a bit. "If zats the case why not just get her drunk now and have Alucard look inside."

Walter sighed softly. "For one this Annabel knows of its effects because she read her personnel file, another she'll likely refuse such an intrusion."

"Did the old Annabel know of this?"

"I don't believe so. At the time Integra made it a point not to inform her in case she got out of hand. Alucard was only more than happy to oblige."

'Yep I bet.' Pip huffed. "So what else?"

"Sekhmet is synonymous with red and well, you do call her _Dame de Rouse_." Pip nodded. "The reference of phoenix in the hymn, of course…" Walter continued to fill him in, then stared explaining about succubi and something he came across.

"There is very little known of succubi since for as far as we know they are a complete myth."

Pip rose an eyebrow. "So was the phoenix a year ago."

"Point taken. But I have uncovered something that might allude to the real life creature. Come with me." Pip followed Walter into the small backroom filled of archaic scrolls, and doodads of antiquity. Walter pulled out a simple wooden box and set it on the only table in the room. Walter lifted up the lid and set it aside. "This was found in a tomb near Baghdad owned by a nosferatu whom Abraham Van Hellsing personally slain. Abraham wrote in his journals about every nonhuman encounter he had." Walter pulled out a strange pendent on a thick tarnished chain. It didn't as much look weird as felt weird like something akin to Alucard's dark vibe behind you. It was also heavy in weight considering its size. Its shape resembled a cross with the foot of it rounded like a teardrop. Engraved curves weaved throughout its surface and at the center inlaid a red stone carved into the shape of an ankh. In the old butler's hand it covered the length of the middle finger. It looked old, really old but did not have the wear and tear of something old.

"Is it Egyptian?" Pip asked as Walter placed it in his hand.

"I don't think its that ancient but its still upwards of a thousand years old."

"A thousand…" Pip breathed now very ginger with the piece.

"Don't worry you won't break it easily. Its made of very interesting properties."

"How does zhis allude to succubi?"

Walter pointed a finger at the ankh symbol. "This is not only a symbol of eternity but of fertility and the female shape, and its red… meaning it refers to a seductress."

"Ah, which could mean a succubus demon."

A lip pulled into a smirk. "And there's more. Pull on the teardrop, captain."

For a second Pip felt like a sucker with a booby trapped jar of peanuts, nevertheless he complied. to his surprise it pulled apart to reveal a small dagger. The weird vibe intensified. The tiny blade shone like oil on water or an abalone shell. It didn't look like any blade he had ever seen and the coloring resembled more a white pearl than iron, steel, or bronze.

"Neat! But what's with the spookiness?" He sheathed the tiny blade.

"Its imbued with the blood and teeth of a vampire." The captain looked dumbstruck. "Yes, Abraham wondered as well why a vampire would have a hidden blade made of vampire fangs and blood. It does nothing to humans except soak up a few drops of blood. Neither does it harm other vampires and its too small for most things that go bump in the night."

"So it might kill succubi?"

"It's a good theory." Walter continued. "And where he found it is good indicator as well; in the area of one the oldest known civilization on earth and the earliest record of succubi and incubi, though they were called Lilitû and Lilû in Mesopotamia."

Pip's shoulders drooped. "Does zhat mean I need to look in Baghdad as well?"

Walter's hands waved before him. "Oh no, the Sekhmet cult is clearly Egyptian and would likely base operations in the ancient city of Leontopolis or today's Tell al Muqdam."

The captain straightened up then looked a bit above him with a sorrowful face, pretending he could through walls to see Seras. "Anyzhing else I need to know, Walter?"

"According the text incubi outnumber Succubi eight to one, so you'll encounter males most likely if, when you find them. Take the pendant. I'll get in touch with an old friend of mine. He owes me a favor, several in fact."

Pip gave him a good ol' manly shake of the hands. "Thanks, Mr. Dornez." Pip left to pack the necessities and to see Seras in the infirmary.

A bit Later Walter dialed a number in his private quarters. Someone picked up. "It's Walter Dornez, the 'Angel'… Alistair old boy, I'm cashing in a favor…."

00000000000 Date Unknown

It felt like days Annabel laid there on the bed not moving a muscle. She couldn't remember when she passed out or when David stopped mutilating her back. For all she cared she had no backside anymore just one large thumping mass of welting red pain connected to her. It hurt to move, hurt to breath, and hurt to open her eyes to see if that soulless bastard was still in her line of sight. Her wrists and ankles also burned of the rope she struggled to wrench free of. She found herself in slight disbelief that she was still alive from all that. Scabs of healing wounds pulled a bit at her flesh as she crawled her right and left arm to her torso. Obviously he had untied her limbs. Knuckles rubbed at the dried crust of tears around her eyes. They felt puffy and tender. Toes wiggled and feet moved painstakingly slow toward her. She would just stay there motionless willing the whip marks to heal, but her stomach grumbled violently in emptiness. And besides she wanted to show that bastard he hadn't beaten her down just yet.

Slowly and surely she propped up on hands and knees on the bed. The chemise practically glued to the wounds pulling at the healing flesh when she shifted and she hissed. The same problem occurred with her hair. 'Doesn't even have the decency to push my hair to my side before he tries out his 'toy', bastard.' She inched off the bed, her legs bracing the floor while Annabel up righted very slowly, grunting the whole way. Once done she saw a dress hanging on the door handle across the room. With halting steps she made it, grabbed the over-sized garment, then made it to the bathroom. Deciding to not look in the mirror until she was clean she debated on the least painful way of cleaning her wounds. The water worked but not the hot water. The redhead stepped in the shower with her chemise still on, figuring the water will loosen the fabric and hair out of the mutilated flesh. The shower-head was affixed at eye lever with her so she gritted her teeth and turned the water on. In half a second she grasped the nozzle head so the cold water flowed down her arm instead of stabbing her in streams of liquid. Just like getting off the bed it proved painfully slow. The water stung at every tiny cut but it loosened the hair off her back and some of the pieces of cloth. Some of the more stubborn pieces opened wounds causing a watery red trail down into the drain. She cleaned her face and unblemished parts with her hands as best she could.

When she was done her hair lay wrung out and roped down her right shoulder. She wrung out the ruined chemise as well. It was still damp but didn't dare wait in case the bastard should walk in while she was in the buff. Annabel ripped up the better parts to wrap around her back to reduce the rubbing from the clean dress, cleaner she should say. She ripped off a thinner strip to put up her hair. With difficulty she got the dress on and not a moment too soon.

David entered the room and demanded her down stairs. She complied without complaint nor a peep. Right now was time to bide her time. She was hungry and hurting. If she did as he asked and showed no defiance he wouldn't punish her. That was how he worked.

She cooked a meal, was allowed to eat it this time, managed to sit in a dining chair without a pained noise, and cleaned up afterwords.

While cleaning the last dish David came up behind and pressed five digits into her back. She dropped the plate into the sink luckily it didn't break and grasped the sides of the sink with a violent hiss of pain. "You didn't scream for me." He didn't remove his hand. Her lips twisted in grizzly grimace. His mouth lingered mere inches from her ear. "It means you still have the will to defy me, Miss Tracy. I will break you mind, body, and soul. I've already seen cracks. It won't be long. Such a weakling piece of filth you are." He jabbed the fingers in for a second causing another gasp and then removed himself from the kitchen.

For the next several days, though for her it felt disjointed somehow, went a routine. Get up, shower, cook and eat three meals, a jab in her back every so often, clean something, scrub something, get smacked in the ass to quicken the pace, wash something, make a snack for the bastard, and general misery. She said not a word for the duration.

Annabel did look at the damage the second day afterward. Hands balled into tight fists and she nearly rammed one into the mirror. She hated the marks he ingrained into her skin. Most will remain as scars and an unpleasant reminder. On the fourth day however, it occurred to Annabel she shouldn't see it as David's physical cruelty on her but as a testament to her strength of spirit for not giving in to him.

Somehow the bastard sensed this and started using a bat to discipline her for the slightest things on the fifth feeling day. God she hated that bat with a vengeance, and wished she could grab it away to shove it up his ass or down his pie hole which ever was nearest.

The six day she opened her mouth to scream "You'll be lucky to have a finger nail left when Alucard gets his hands on you!" and then flipped him the British bird. Very bad idea, for David went absolutely ballistic on her; far more crazed than she ever expected from him, and for the life of her could not get out of the way of a single swing of that bat nor land a punch of her own. He screamed that vampires weren't real, that her lover wasn't real, that no one was coming to find her. She could yell at the top of her lungs and nobody would hear her. He told her no person cared about her and she was useless. Not even her adoptive mother and father could help because they were dead and buried. He yelled all this over and over while whacking her with the bat, never breaking bone just leaving whamming pain and bruises.

Some of his words got to her and when he finally left her alone huddled in the corner of the living room she cried silently of the physical and emotional pain. 'Could it be true? Could Alucard and Pip and Walter and Deatrice and Integra, and all the rest not exist? I just can't believe that. There's got to be something, a sign, that they and I are real. I am the Phoenix of legend, aren't I?' She looked at her hands. She remembered how it felt to feel the tingle of power course under her skin when she alighted the blessed flames. 'That cannot be imagined can it?'

0000000000000000 April 6 2009

Alucard lurked about the grounds below a sliver short of a full moon. He continued to ponder the events of nights before as he had done the last two. Police Girl still lay comatose in the infirmary. Annabel still refused to see anyone in her room even after his master yelled through the door at her to get her sorry ass out of there and help Seras or just be productive anywhere. All she got in response was cries of uselessness and left the redhead alone. The captain left the previous day for unknown reasons with a man and a woman according to a few of his men. The Bug followed Walter around in a depressed mood.

Where did his Annabel go? Where was the drive? The spirit she held inside of her? Was the Captain right about something after all? Was something broken inside of his Spaz? Alucard could not believe any of that. She was made of sturdier stuff coated in the tastiest, most mouth watering blood. Damn, there he went again. Teeth sharpening and drooling in his mouth again. Its like he was starving. Starving of her he admitted to himself. And not just her blood, but her smile, her warmth against him, that spunk that excited him, and most surprisingly her unconditional love for him. Not the physical kind, though that would be nice, but the emotional heart warming kind. He brushed a hand through inky black locks. What had that woman done to him to turn him into such a pathetic mushy teddy bear?

No invigorating missions and no hot nookie surely reeked havoc on his psyche. A year before all he had was missions and they were enough, weren't they? No, he knew deep down they weren't.

Sure, there was her presence and her scent. Unfortunately the current presence cared not a lick for him, and her scent just drew Alucard mad with want. 'Why is she so reluctant to cure Police Girl? Does she not believe in herself?' He worried somewhat over his fledgling. Granted he was harsh on her and scorned her on occasion but that did not mean he wanted Police Girl to expire like that; slowly wasting away because of poison. If she should cease it should be because she was battling like a true vampire against a greater foe, not this cowards way. It felt worse because it was an accident. Silently he was relieved that Bug was spared the same fate. When his Spaz returned to normal she would be mortified over hurting her adoptive daughter.

'When will my Spaz return?' He thought, an emptiness threatened to expand out his chest. 'She's shown very few memories returning the last six and a half weeks. What more is needed to spark those memories? One way was to go to the places of her childhood but that was impossible as she came from a different dimension, one I'm not able to access since that first time. How I managed the first time still escapes me. Perhaps its time I get her drunk-'

An unearthly being crossed his senses and it passed far too close to the manor to be a coincidence. He phased to within yards of the perpetrator. A cloaked figure with hood down flipped around to Alucard within the perimeter of the Hellsing grounds in the front.

"You are in dangerous territory whoever you are." Alucard eyed the bald being before him with a merciless glint.

The man pressed hands together with a marginal bow. "I am Usi. Pleasure to make acquaintance. Sadly, its not to last long."

"Have you been sent to destroy me?" The Cheshire grin graced his face. Usi merely glared with intent. "I hope you make it fun. It's been such a long while." The last word spoken gravely.

Usi whipped out a dagger then motioned with it for Alucard to come hither. No prompting needed Alucard lunged with hands bared out in claws. Blurring into sand before the median could touch him, Usi rematerialized behind Alucard, plunging the knife into the back near a kidney. Alucard hissed, spun around, and yanked out the blade. He grinned madly. "That one actually hurts" He said tossing the dagger hundreds of yards away. Alucard grabbed the male's front and whammed him into the ground; once, twice, three times before Usi shifted to a whirlwind of sand and battered around Alucard. He swirled around the vampire as a twister slowly shredding away the ends of the red duster and hat. Alucard reached out a gloved hand into the blasting sand watching the white glove erode away like paint off a statue. The angular particles ripped into the skin drawing tiny beads of blood. Alucard shifted out of the sand storm a few yards off to watch Usi re-solidify. "What are you?"

"Lilû, the purest of beings."

"Humph, not likely." Alucard pulled out Jackel shooting off a leg. The being didn't even flinch. The missing leg reformed instantly.

"No human weapons can kill us!" Usi spat proudly.

He put away his gun. "Fair enough." Alucard bared a mouth full of crocodile teeth opened wide for Usi. He whisked off into sand again with the median chasing after. No way was Alucard going to loose this prey. He burst into bats to follow into the sky.

A few hundred meters up Usi turned to attack the colony of beady red eyed bats. No distinction could be made of the clash of opponents. A full hour went by of sand ripping through wings and sharp batty teeth nipping at grains. Both tried to overwhelm the other. Though neither showed signs of weakening. Eventually they broke apart to land in the nearby forest, both back in humanoid form. Without pause Alucard leaped sinking fangs into the creature's left arm. Usi screamed for the first time in their fight. He yanked at his arm then shifted into sand again, however, this time Usi's arm remained solid in Alucard's teeth. At least for a few seconds until it cracked, hissed, and crumbled into nothing but a vapor of sulfurous gas.

Usi reassembled five yards off into the solid form missing an arm.

"How interesting." Alucard grinned inhumanly wide. The being no longer had a smug face on. Usi sneered at the vampire. Facial features sharpened while eyes changed to solid black. "So, the true face comes out." Not an instant later two hellhounds emerged from Alucard's feet to charge at Usi's legs. Each latched onto a leg and dragged him towards the main body of the vampire where black shadowy tendrils coiled around him. Fear showed in the being's face as Alucard sunk his armory of teeth into the being's neck. A wailing scream pierced the air unsettling several nesting birds around them. No blood gushed into his mouth. Not a drop of liquid or even sand hit his tongue. Just the similar feeling of biting into a wax dummy. Like the arm, Usi's flesh cracked and dissolved with the lingering sulfur byproduct. Nothing was left, not even the cloak. "Humph, didn't even put up a fight once I knew his weakness."

He phased into master's bedroom to inform her of his little encounter. She shot him in the head for the intrusion, but listened afterwords.

0000000

Bennu shot up from her bed. 'Master Usi! I must see. I must see!' Unlocking the door she darted up to the roof to catch a glimpse of her mentor. She raced to the edge and scanned the landscape. She spotted him off in the distance. Her heart leaped in a bubble of glee then she saw a second taller figure close in on him. Her heart plummeted back down at the sight of Alucard. 'By the blessed Lady of Slaughter! He's sacrificing himself just so he can signal me it's time! That bastard!' Her fingernails scratched into the short stone wall. She watched as the blood demon lunged at her beloved master and then chased him into the sky. The two moved off too far for her to know the outcome but she was sure of who was the victor. Only she could kill the Vampire King, and then his human master, and Bennu will do it tomorrow evening after the full moon dips below the horizon. The physical presence of one of her brethren meant that the real phoenix's _ka_ had broken or was near to breaking. Sekhmet was about to make way to this realm and claim it for her own, and the redhead was there to make sure no one looked for Annabel, so the cult would have time enough for the goddess to rise. Bennu scampered back down to her room to prepare.

0000000 Date Unknown

It was about a week after the living room incident and a few days after the attic incident. Annabel laid there huddled in a ball on the four poster bed, not moving, not making a sound, and wallowing in misery. 'How can I get out of this? He's thought of everything. I've tried looking for the main door but its no where to be found! The windows can't be seen clearly out of and can't be broken. I've tried to hide but he finds me anywhere no matter what. I've tried to fight back but I can't get a single hit at him nor evade any of his. How is that possible that I seem so feeble to him? Even as a human I was tougher than this. I could land a few on him, but now… its like he knows my every move. He's got to be poisoning me if I'm this feeble. My whole body hurts ALL the time. Why is he so intent on me this time? He's insane. I can't get free. I need Red, my Red. Where is he? Is _he_ even REAL?' Tears trickled down to the side onto the pillow. "He's got to be real." She sniffled. "I love him. He's got to be real and I've got to be the phoenix." The words no longer quite felt they rang true. The back of her mind told her to get out of this hopeless funk but she wasn't much listening to it much lately. She felt so utterly alone. Did anyone know where she was? She sure didn't know where, only its name and that was Hell.

A song came to Annabel one with lyrics related to her situation. Besides, she thought, singing always brighten her mood. She sang it softly and slowly to herself.

_You need rhino skin  
If you're gonna begin  
To walk  
Through this world  
You need elephant balls  
If you don't want to crawl  
On your hands  
Through this world_

_Oh my love if I reveal  
Every secret I've concealed  
How many thoughts would you steal  
How much of my pain would you feel_

_You need eagles wings  
To get over things  
That make no sense  
In this world_

_You need rhino skin  
If you're gonna pretend  
You're not hurt by this world_

_If you listen long enough  
You can hear my skin grow tough  
Love is painful to the touch  
Must be made of stronger stuff_

_You need rhino skin  
To get to the end  
Of the maze through this world  
_

_You need rhino skin  
Or you're gonna give in  
To the needles and pins  
The arrows of sin  
The evils of men  
You need rhino skin _(Rhino Skin by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)

It didn't do to much good but at least she wasn't thinking of morose thoughts as much while she sang it. 'How has that bastard done this to me? Make me like this? Break me down so. I thought I was stronger now, not… like this. Maybe I'm… not… the… phoenix…' Her eyes closed.

00000000000000 April 7 2009

Bennu tied a red ribbon into a low ponytail. She picked out a blue shirt with a low and wide neckline and very short frilly sleeves. A flexible feeling pair of blue jeans adored her legs with comfortable high traction sneakers on her feet. She strapped the sword securely to her person. She checked herself in the mirror; applied ruby red lipstick and blue eye shadow. She wanted to look her best when she finally took down the horrid blood sucker.

First she had to lure Alucard out of the basement and outside in the open.

That part was easy actually since his revolting presence was already outside on the massive front lawn. Bennu sauntered all the way to him while he stood transfixed at her complementing wardrobe and the way she smiled at him seductively. The next part disgusted her but it would distract the vampire long enough.

Alucard didn't move a muscle. Bennu strolled right up to him and without preamble yanked at his cravat and kissed the blood sucker on the lips passionately. She heard a groan expel through his nose. Hands rose up to clasp her head and pull her into the lip lock. Her free hand gripped hold of the hilt, slid out the sword, and plunged it into his heart while simultaneously lighting it up in flames. Alucard's face pulled away in shock. There was a burning sword in his chest burning up the once functioning heart. Hands forced her way along with the flaming blade. He grasped at the gaping wound that slowly healed back up.

"Why, Annabel?" He asked raspy.

The weapon still blazed in battle ready hands. "I recalled something." She lied convincingly. "A story in an old book a priest told me, something about a fiery angel killing a demon."

"That priest was wrong!"

She scoffed. "I don't think so. I already don't like you so…" With both hands clasping her sword high in the air she lurched forward to slice him in half.

Alucard pulled out Casel and effectively blocked her sword. "Stop this Spaz! It doesn't pertain to us!"

Her response was to intensify the heat on her blade. It cut the barrel clean off like butter and the force on the sword cut deeply into Alucard's face on his left side starting from the corner of his eye, through the lips, evenly through the adam's apple, down into the right side of his chest, and ended at the bottom of his ribs. A throaty grunt of pain escaped him as she seared his flesh. He jumped back well out of reach of her blade. His body instinctive went into gear to heal the wound. She likewise moved backward and ignited her whole body.

"Annabel! You're not… yourself." He yelled placing fingers on his left cheek sensing a strange feel to his face. The fingers moved down the cut she had made while she watched grinning quite satisfied. The skin mended quickly but with an unexpected effect. It left a slightly raised and very obvious scar.

Rage bubbled inside him. 'How could she! Its permanent!' lunging without thinking, Alucard received another cut; horizontal across the chest with just as much ferocity, as well as severe burns to his hands.

"I told you Not. To. Touch. Me." She giggled madly then flittered on her toes towards him not unlike the Judas Priest, to slice at him again. He coasted over the grass just beyond the tip of her blade, moving side to side evading her all the while trying to come up with a new strategy to subdue her without killing her. "Come vampire attack me!" Annabel scream giddily and started throwing fire balls at him.

'SHE'S BECOME WARPED! That fucking Frenchmen was right!' If there was any being that could truly destroy the No Life King it would be _her_! "STOP THIS NOW, ANNABEL! I'LL HURT YOU IF I HAVE TO!"

"Then do it already, COWARD!" A fire ball grazed his left ear eating most of the lobe away.

He pulled out Jackal shooting a round into the dirt between her legs. It acted much like a land mine exploding the immediate earth and her upwards. Annabel slid face first and momentary stunned into the grass. Alucard jumped on her and ripped the belt off her to tie her hands up with, unfortunately blue flames of death sprang back to life before he could secure her. A howl of pain erupted from his lips as he jerked backwards off her in self preservation.

The redhead flipped on the ground, tighten the grip on the blazing weapon, swung it one-eighty across the kneeling bloodsucker's neck, and watched as the blood sucker's head rolled to the ground. The body slumped backward headless.

Bennu blasted a stream of fire at the body watching it burn away until she could no longer feel the vampire's presence. 'He's GONE!' Her glee shown out her eyes. 'I've killed the No Life King! I am truly better than him!'

0000

***** Hymn of Sehkmet. Taken from Wikipedia among other sites. As far as I can tell its the real deal although none of the sites mentioned exactly where it originated. I changed no words.

000

B/N: NOOOOO! Not Big Red! Please tell me it's some twisted joke and bring the real Annabel home where she belongs!

Please review me! PWEASE!


	13. I Reject Your Reality!

**Chapter 13 I Reject Your Reality!**

"Now, Its time for the blond!" Blue eyes targeted Sir Hellsing's office window. Bennu took to the air on blue wings with sword arm ahead of her. Like a torpedo She blew through the large window spraying hundreds of glass shards into the room.

Integra bolted out of the chair, rolled to the opposite end of her desk with pistol already cocked in her hands and aimed. When she saw it was Annabel Integra stood up and lowered her gun. "Annabel! What is the meaning of this?"

The redhead slowly headed her way to the regal blond, a vicious grin plastered to her face. "I rather enjoyed fighting the vampire. Pity a human won't be as fun."

"What are you talking about? Cease this madness at once!"

A maniacal laugh resounded the room. "I guess I am a bit mad. That _creature_ did that to me." Eyes gleamed evilly. "Time to die little Hellsing."

Sensing the seriousness of the situation and the possible mistake of not believing Captain Bernadotte, Integra raised her pistol and fired at Annabel's sword arm. She flinched as two rounds hit her shoulder and forearm. A fire ball returned her way to melt the pistol right out of the blond woman's hand.

Integra backed up slowly and bellowed "ALUCARD!"

Scoffing at the blond "a bit late for that," she said and raised her sword to behead her.

Integra flitted around for anything to use as a weapon. 'Blast! Nothing's fireproof in here!' The redhead was a mere three feet from her baring a toothy sneer moments away from the killing blow.

Integra about to instigate a kick to the stomach when two loud bangs echoed from the doorway, the first being the door slamming open. The second being a gun shot.

The redhead's face turned slightly towards the door in utter shock before collapsing seemingly in slow motion from a gaping hole in her sternum. Liters of blood emptied out onto the floor around the body.

There, at the doorway, was Alucard, burned, tattered, and on his knees, with Jackal still smoking out the end. Grim determination and great anguish painted his scarred face. "I had to do it." He spoke sadly. "She was going to kill you Master."

The redhead's body crackled with a burst of blue flame burning completely up then petered out. Integra went to the door by Alucard as Walter and several soldiers came to the scene. Integra and Alucard watched the pile of ash for signs of life.

Minutes past. No rebirth occurred. It was just ash.

Alucard's hand went limp and Jackal clanked on the hardwood floor. He leaned heavily into the door jam.

"What's happened, Sir Integra?" Asked the butler.

"Miss Phoenix went ballistic." The blond answered softly then waved off the soldiers.

His eyes grew wide at the revelation of what just occurred.

Integra knelt beside her servant to stare with unbridled shock. Blood tears dripped down from empty looking red eyes. Recovering quickly, Integra asked softly "What happened to you, Alucard?"

In a bland tone he replied "She very nearly destroyed me. Slipped away at the last moment. Barely had strength to reform myself."

'No wonder he's a mess.' She thought. "Servant, go to the kitchen and replenish." She ordered.

The tears sucked back into his skin and Alucard struggled to stand then used the wall as a brace down the hallway.

"Walter…" flickering a glance at the ashes on the floor. Walter nodded in silent understanding and went to collect the ashes. Integra returned to her servant's side, said his name, placed an arm around her neck, and braced her arm around his waist. He didn't refuse his Master's rare show of compassion and shifted weight accordingly to be helped to his destination.

0000000000 Date Unknown

"Get a hold of yourself, girl!" Someone slapped her across the face. Annabel blinked away the unexpected assault then rubbed her eyes at what she was seeing. Everywhere was white, just white; no distinction from the floor or ground to the sky or ceiling. The only non white was the being who slapped her. It was a woman, same height as her with wavy golden hair that nearly touched the 'floor' and six inch bangs parted perfectly on each side of her almond shaped face. Eyes were a sparkling storm gray with thin naturally pink lips. She looked about thirty with the slightest hint of laughter lines etched in her sun tanned face. Her wardrobe was something else. There appeared no semblance of coordination. Her torso and shoulders were covered around in pastel blue as if someone took a bolt of fabric and wrapped it around. She wore three bandannas tied loosely around her neck, each a different pattern: purple pok-a-dots, solid green, and black with white crossbones. Covering her bottom half was a long Indian style skirt in varying fabrics of red. Strips of tassels, rows of small bells, and dotting of ancient coins were sewn here and there all around the skirt. Bracelets from all around the world decorated her wrists from antiquated gold loops to contemporary charm bracelets.

No way Annabel could dream up a woman like that so she must be real. "Who are you and where am I?"

She spoke with an air of sauciness and energy. "Mm, My name isn't important. Lets just say I'm a concerned deity, and… this place is…" Her wrist flicked around, thinking of the right word. "somewhere safe." Her hands then went to Annabel's shoulders. "You, my little bird, always seem to get into the stickiest conundrums. First and foremost don't doubt yourself." She flicked a nose then moved off a few paces.

It was then Annabel realized she had felt not an iota of pain since entering this safe place and that her mind felt unclouded for the first time in a long while.

"Perhaps a mirror would help." Suggested the deity. A full sized self standing looking glass appeared before Annabel. She inhaled a large breath pawing at her pristine face and blood red hair. "See, you are the phoenix. That despicable little soul sucker is tricking you."

'Soul sucker…' She gasped. "I remember! I was in Egypt. They said they were incubi, and… they captured me! Those bastards! They think I carry the soul of a lion goddess." Annabel blurted, getting angry.

"Humph, yes well they're all deluded, the whole lot of them. You know not one religion has got it right yet. Just because they drew some similarities between the Phoenix and that Sekhmet kitty cat, they think they know everything." The deity's arms crossed in haughty fashion. "They do have one thing right though. Your soul is special, and very, very old."

"But I'm twenty-five last time I check."

She giggled. "Oh, deary, only in this current life. Oh, I guess I could tell you. I've got time. You see, you, Annabel Phoenix were born back in what those naughty Romans called BC in old Mesopotamia, around, hmm, 2000BC or so."

A look of disbelief crossed her face. "I'm… four thousand years old?"

"Very, very old soul, much older then that smexy vampire of yours. Guess that would make you a cougar." She said giggling to herself. "Well, how else would you explain all the phoenix bird stories that popped up around the world through the years, hmm?"

Annabel just stared.

"You did rather like traveling and you weren't exactly a… subtle being."

She nodded in agreement then had an epiphany. "I came from _this_ world, the Hellsing world!"

"Sharp as a tack you are! Yes indeed. You went around spreading good will onto others, in your own way, challenged yourself, defended mankind on occasion, but rarely took in a lover. So sad and lonely you were, watching them pass before you. Ah, but that didn't stop you from making friends. Though you meet such strange ones. One being Alexander the Great, oof. I can't imagine how you managed that one. You took it upon yourself to try to better the leaders of men. Some were quite hopeless cases. A pity you didn't make any of them a lover, some were quite tempting." The chatty woman winked at Annabel who just tried to assimilate the revelating info. "Oh, but there was one leader that caught your eye. Such a blood thirsty individual, unfortunately he was slain and beheaded by the Turks before you could officially meet him then." She sighed, theatrically.

"There was? Who was he?" The deity only smiled knowingly at her then continued.

"You encountered such a smattering of nonhumans, some good, many were bad-"

"Wait a minute, if I came from here then why was I in the other world and not a phoenix? Was that a dream?"

"Bout time you ask me that! One, it wasn't a dream. The alternate… reality is real. You were and will always be the phoenix. That universe has a different set of physical laws so it couldn't understand the makeup of a supernatural being. In fact it couldn't assimilate any sort of mystical beings into its set of laws. A dragon say or a plasmavore, could pop in for tea but that's about it.

I placed you there as a baby because of one of your previous sticky situations, a rather bad one. But you are quite one of my top five favorite creatures, I just couldn't leave you trapped in that awful volcano, dying of suffocation over and over again. I tell you it wasn't pleasant being buried under half a mile of Krakatoa, but you tried so hard to save those villagers."

"Krakatoa! You mean the eruption heard around the world in the late eighteen hundreds?" She gasped.

"Yep! Never could do anything small could you?" Suddenly the Deity glomped her. "But that's why I love you!" Annabel eeped from the crushing force on her lungs. The strange woman let go. "At the time, there was no safe place for an infant Phoenix in your world because your blood attracts many dark creatures and corrupted humans there could have experimented on my precious angel of fire, so I put you in the safer, more _boring_ universe until you were ripe for picking. I had your handsome median…ah, pick you up, so to speak. I think it was rather romantic placing my bird nestled snuggly with her destined lover in his coffin."

Annabel stared with a scowl on her face. "That wasn't a romantic greeting. He tried to drink me!"

"Oh well," waving her off. "At least it was funny," then giggled.

"If that was the safer world then what about David Tayler? Where were you then?" She asked her in annoyance.

"That couldn't be helped." The woman said quickly. "Besides, you became a stronger person from that, and as a mere human you overcame many obstacles and strove to be better. Of course I leaked a few things into dull-verse like the Hellsing manga, and nudged a teacher or two to put Phoenix lore on the curriculum."

Annabel gave her a wry smile. "What about Doctor Who?"

"Oh come now. That universe is so bland, and that Time Lord is so fascinating!" She appeared dreamily dazed for a moment. "I had to spice it up a bit. But now, to the topic at hand!" A single finger gestured upward. "You have been captured and those _morons_ are trying to break you, spiritually that it. That. Can't. Happen! There's one of them, the _traitor_, is trying to mess you up as well as the slight hallucinogenic running through your system."

"So, I _am_ being drugged. I knew something felt weird."

"Trust your instincts girl, and fight him!" The deity tapped the side of her head. "He thinks he knows all about you, thinks he has control of your mind. Its _you _who has control. Let the _traitor_ know that! Fight him! For there is help coming."

Annabel puffed up with new determination.

"That's my girl! Now Allons-y!" She shouted just as the 'safe place' dimmed to black.

0000

When Annabel next opened her eyes it was back in the so called room on the so called bed in the so called house of David Tayler. She bolted off the bed and shouted into the room and through her mind one word.

"TRAITOR!"

David, her captor, appeared before her as if sucked through an invisible portal. He stood dumbfounded as Annabel marched up planting the hardest fist punch to face she could imagine. She hit it spot on. A spurt of blood expelled from his nose and mouth.

She grabbed the expensive designer dress shirt and banged his back and head into the barred window.

On the sixth head smack David dematerialized out of her grasp. "Come back here, you COWARD! That's what you are, doing this to me! You can't even face me for real!" For a second she felt ten points of pressure on her forehead and face and she gasped. The torturous aches and pains that accompanied her form moments ago were gone to be replaced by a dull ache on her entire backside like something akin to sitting too long and it felt warmer than here. "That's real!"

Sickly yellow walls crumbled away to reveal open skies and a sandy beach around her. A vision much more pleasing to the eye.

A feeling of fingers returned to her face. David reappeared before her seeping with anger. "How? How have you done this, whore of a vampire?"

Annabel growled. "Seriously, you need to come up with some new material." She said grabbing at the shirt collar to reveal the scar she had branded into his neck.

"So you know." He grabbed at her arms. "I'll tell you something that really happened then. As you laid unconscious I fucked your pussy good and hard right in front of the beautiful Succubus that gave me new life!" He flashed her images of that encounter.

Her mouth dropped in horror. She felt it to be true. Anger then boiled inside her. She grasped the man's shoulders digging in her nails. Tiny specks of flames licked at her fingers. Because it was her mind and he was connected with her, Annabel envisioned the most fitting punishment for a traitor of Hellsing and now of mankind; a flaming pole rammed up his ass to his brain. David screamed both in her mind and into the room he currently sat. She felt the loss in contact on her face.

Mentally she set aside the disturbing revelation for another day and focused on getting fully conscious.

000000000000 In the Midst of Time and Space

The Doctor picked up the phone. "The Doctor is in!…Oh Hello Brigadier, Nice hearing from you…. No, of course not, anything for you….. Help a man in a search… transport him around…. Time's of the essence… You have your man… Yes, I got the name…." The doc almost replaced the headset when he had a question. "What time and where?….. Got it!"

Hanging up the phone he turned to Amy. "Fancy a little detour to London?"

"What about the missing redhead?" She argued.

"Ah, she'll be fine for a bit. I have a little hunch about this little venture." He said rubbing his hands together.

Amy rolled her eyes and took a station opposite him.

000000 Morning of April 5 2009 

A man and woman walked up to the front gates of Hellsing. Two guards stood stationed at each side.

"Hi," greeted the Doc to the guard on the left. "We're here for a Captain Bernadotte."

"Hmm, French." Amy commented softly.

The soldier punched a button into the com set into the high stone post. "Lieutenant Sauls, there's two people to see the Cap."

"_Hold on_" There was several long moments of static. "_He's on his way. He says to tell them not to come in._"

"The Captain will be out in a bit and it be best you stay out here." The soldier relayed.

After a few minutes a man with an Australian type hat, an eye patch, a long coiled pony tail, and a small sack over his shoulder approached the entrance.

"Hey, I've seen him before, with that redhead." Amy whispered into Doc's ear.

"Didn't I tell you I had a feeling?" He murmured back. "Hello Mr. Captain Bernadotte." He greeted with a hand to shake. Pip shook it and looked hard at the both of them. "I'm the Doctor and this is Amy Pond." Amy shook his hand too.

"Just Pip will be fine, I'm off duty. You two seem a bit familiar to me."

"Possibly. Might we get a move on? I was told time was of the essence." The Doc urged.

"Of course." The three walked off down the street.

Amy hooked an arm around Pip's. "So, Captain, Pip, what's the dealio?"

"Well, I'm not sure how much I should reveal. I don't know you or what kind of clearance you 'ave."

"The highest." Doc chimed. "Your friend told my friend you're looking for a lady friend and a group whose taken her."

"Ooh, lady friend. Is she your girlfriend?" Amy asked.

Pip shook his head. "No, but she can cure my… girlfriend." A bit of red seeped into his cheeks.

The Doctor paused a step to line up right next the captain. "A cure. She's sick?"

"Poisoned by an imposter." Pip voiced. "Everyone else zhinks eets an accident and zhinks zee Annabel here is really her."

"You think a group has kidnapped this Annabel Phoenix and inserted a replacement in her place."

Pip hesitated. "Yes."

"Just throwing it out here but did this suspicion began maybe six weeks ago? Less probably?" The Doc asked. The Blue box came into view at a bend in the road.

Pip flicked a glance at both of them. "It was about zee time she was attacked and lost her memory."

"That makes sense."

"Come on Doc, just tell the poor guy, already!" Amy sighed in exasperation.

"Tell me what!" Pip's voice went up a decibel.

"We were in Rome and saw you and Miss Redhead in the big Sistine Chapel and she made a lude joke about naked men." Amy explained.

Pip stopped in his stride. "I knew you two looked familiar. Did zhat Brigadier Alistair tell you her last name?"

"Eh, no. He only mentioned your name. You see…eh…"

Amy jumped in. "We found her phone and we were trying to find her to give it back." The Irish woman pulled out a cell phone and gave it to Pip. He flipped it open to the photo on it. His shoulders lost its stiff look.

"Yeah, zats hers all right. Where did you find eet?"

"In her coat in the… our… vehicle."

Doc said. "Lets be honest. We found her things in my space ship."

Pip quirked an eye brow. "Just _who_ are you?"

"Alistair was fresh out of planes, so he called me, fortunately for you I have far better than a plane." The Doc motioned his hands toward his blue wonder box a hundred feet away.

"You _are_ pointing to zee Police Box, no?" Pip didn't sound convinced. "_Mon dieu_, I hope I'm not making a mistake." He muttered under his breath as they approached. The Doctor opened up the Tardis for Pip to look inside. Amy went right inside and kept walking which was impossible to Pip's perception of the world. He stuck a head in the door for a good look then walked around the outside just to be sure. Pip walked all the way in with the Doctor securing the door behind him. "Ah, hell, eet is a space ship." He blurted out.

"So you have specific place in mind, then?"

"Tell al Muqdam, Egypt." Pip answered automatically.

All three stood around the controls while Pip pitched his theories, observations, and basic background on Annabel including some of her nonhuman abilities. The Doc didn't seem a lick surprised about that and Pip wondered why.

"I suspected she wasn't human the instant she said her hair color was natural. Humans lack a protein to have that dark shade of red, wherein ginger is an uncommon hair type to begin with as Amy should know."

Amy scoffed with her nose in the air.

The Doctor continues. "The DNA on her jacket there confirms it. We suspected that she was hiding from an attacker and she found my box. It's generally safe when its working properly. It wasn't at the time she found it however. It could very well have dropped her off somewhere else by accident."

"If zats zee case," Pip asked "Zhen how did zee Sekhmet cult know when to make the switch?"

"Very good question. This ship also travels… in time. If she went into the past, which I'm almost certain she did, the cult of incubi could have knowledge of the future and have just enough time to manufacture a near perfect clone to fool almost everyone."

Pip crossed his arms. "Alucard is her mate _and_ a vampire and he can't tell!"

Both Doc and Amy spoke at once. "Vampire?"

Pip drew a puzzled look. "Yes, so is my _Mignonette_, Seras."

"Huh, well I don't know everything." The man with the bow tie murmured. "Alright! Lets go an find this Phoenix!" He pressed a few buttons and shifted a few levers for the Tardis to hum to life.

000000000000 Same Day Tell al Muqdam(Leontopolis), Egypt.

Pip peered out the door into the simi-bustling pre-industrial town of earthen buildings and dusty streets. "Huh, where can I get one of zhese?"

"Sorry, only one in existence." The doctor didn't bother to look up from fiddling with a wonky little contraption with a tiny rotating dish. An electric *whirring* was heard periodically as the Doc constantly rotated his attention from the Tardis console to the device.

Amy looked off to the side. "What's that Doc?" He didn't answer for a moment.

"Ah Ah!" The Doc smiled triumphantly. "You're in luck Pip, the Tardis has detected the DNA signature of your phoenix in the area."

What the Doc supplied just confirmed what Pip had suspected. It made him all the more determined to rescue Annabel, kill a few succubi, and bring her home to save Seras. "Well, lets go zhen!"

"Not so fast, the Tardis can only detect her in the area not pin point her location, which is why…" Dangling the hand-held contraption before the pair. "We need this to direct us in the right direction."

"A compass." Amy chimed.

"Exactly." He walked down to the door next to the Captain.

"All right," Pip said "but maybe you could loose zee bowtie. You remind me of a stiff college professor."

"No way." The Doctor automatically straightening the red accessory. "Bow ties are cool."

Both Pip and Amy rolled their eyes and exited the Blue Box, the Doctor close behind.

0000

The late afternoon sun beat mercilessly on the trio in a less inhabited section of the clusters of low roofed buildings. Amy dabbed her face with a scarf she snagged out of the Doc's wardrobe room earlier. The Captain took to carrying the 'compass' watching the green light flicker in intensity as they got closer to Annabel's whereabouts. The Doc had pulled his light brown jacket off and wrapped it around his head to protect that pale scalp of braininess.

"How far do we think we have to go Doc?" Amy asked seriously thinking about dunking head first into the first camel trough she saw.

"I told you before, the Tardis has a fifty kilometer range for this, and we've traveled like eight of those. Its hard to be exact but by the blinking light probably another 15 or twenty kilometers."

She groaned at the Doctor.

Pip snorted. "You wouldn't 'ave lasted long as one of my men, Miss Pond. Zhis desert is second nature to zee Wild Geese."

"Wild what?"

"Eets what we call ourselves, my band. We're mercenaries."

"Then how about mercenary-ing up an air conditioned taxi?" Amy said wryly.

Pip huffed with a grin then checked the _Dame de Rouse _detector. The blinking light barely changed tempo.

After at bit Pip felt an uncharacteristically dangerous shiver down his spine and stopped. It seemed the Doctor had felt it too reaching a hand out to tap Amy's arm, and stopped as well. Amy looked around wondering why the Captain and the Doctor had stopped.

A man had appeared into view from the side of a build just ahead. He wore clean white clothing with a dusty brown sash and similarly colored trappings on his feet. His bleach blond tresses of hair fluttered softly about a roguish face in the hot breeze. To Amy he was a devastating hunk and smiled lightly at the man while her two companions had a suspicious quality to their faces.

The man casually walked up to the trio and bowed his head in greeting never taking his eyes off Captain Bernadotte. "Greetings to you comrades. Our quaint little paradise doesn't often get newcomers."

"No quaint little paradise shouldn't go unvisited if I say so myself." Piped up the Doctor. "It's very picturesque."

"And hot!" added Amy.

The man shifted his glace a moment at Amy with a ravenous tint in his blue eyes. "Indeed. My name is Victor."

Pip knew it in his gut that others were approaching most likely to surround them but held his gaze on Victor. The Doctor had no qualms and did look around spotting three other males in similar clothing approach out of hidden places.

"Ah, it seems you have friends, Victor." The doctor said, swiveling his back forward and center. "Are we trespassing on sacred ground or something? Really should post signs for that sort of thing. Any old bloke can just walk-"

Victor interrupted the doctor. "Who are you?" He asked in no nonsense fashion directly at the Captain.

"The name's Pip." He jutted a thumb just behind him. "Zhat one calls himself zee-"

"No!" Victor's voice seemed to boom off the earthen structures. "Who are _you_ to come so close to our den?"

Pip wasn't sure what the man was getting at but Victor singled him out for a reason. "Um, not sure what you're getting at. I'm French. I believe in zee labor of love, and I rather enjoy strolling in zee des-"

Victor hissed. In a blink of an eye his fellow men stood nary a foot away. Two of them grabbed the Doctor and Amy by the arms. "Hey hey! That's uncalled for!" Cried the Doc while Amy squirmed spouting some choice words at her captor. The third hesitated to touch the Captain for some reason providing time for Pip to un-holster a revolver at his hip. Grabbing it didn't do any good though as the one called Victor smacked it out of Pip's hand and gestured his third man to restrain him.

Once done Victor spoke again. "You," pointing at Pip "are human yet you reek of blood demon. The female is obviously human for which I may sample later, that one" eyeing the Doc "is not human nor is he a being I've encountered before and smells annoying."

Amy's lips puckered in a frown and the doctor looked thoughtful. "Annoying is probably better than bad eggs."

Victor ignored the Doctor. "What did you hope to accomplish here, Pip?" He asked addressing the name in disgust.

Pip had a clear indication that these were of the culprits responsible for the lack of undead activity in Europe, the so dubbed incubi, and the worshipers of Sekhmet and he knew that because Pip could see a silhouette of an ankh under the white material of his shirt. By their reactions they could sense the vampy vibe coming off the pendent, and at least one of them was afraid of that vibe. What could he say that won't get him and his temporary companions instantly killed.

Apparently silence was the way to go as Victor wrenched the strange blinking contraption out of his hand then nodded to his men. All three grasped their captive's neck. Pip and Amy instantly went limp while the Doctor had to be knocked out with a rock.

000000

B/N: Dang Claymaker, you need to learn to spell better, but it seems we are getting close to the end of this little mystery. And yes it's a slight Doctor Who crossover, free virtual cookies who can correctly deduce which Doc it is.

Reviews always welcome!


	14. Two Bonks, A Bite, and A Lot of Bluffing

000000000000 **Chapter 14 Two Bonks, A Bite, and A Lot of Bluffing**

After a few hours of returned consciousness in an eight by eight very boring holding room, the Doctor was escorted by a pair of lupine creatures to a larger room with a desk, a few chairs, and a very attractive woman before that desk. The two lupines took station by the only door as the woman motioned the Doctor to sit. He did in an air of simply popping up for tea rather than a possible grueling interrogation.

"So," the Doctor started. "What's on the agenda this evening?"

"Its mid morning." The woman stated blandly.

"I've been out that long." He murmured rubbing the slight bump on the back of his head.

The woman tapped her long painted nails on the desk. "What are you?"

"Time lord." He answered automatically. "Since we're on the subject, what are you, and your, ah, guards here?"

"The three of you waltz into the divine land of Sekhmet without that information. I think not." The woman pulled out a small box onto the table and pulled out three separate items: the sonic screwdriver, the DNA detector thing-na-bob, and a cross on a chain. The third item she touched only with the tips of her nails at the chain. "Kindly explain what these are, Time lord."

"I thinks its quite apparent what they are. They're my things, and I'd appreciate it if I could have them back." He said in a cocky tone. In a lower tone he added "You really should, that middle one's going to go off soon. It'll be a complete disaster if it does, and only I know how to turn it off."

"A bomb? We Lilitû, are not deterred by explosions, no matter how large it be."

"Perhaps, but I'm guessing that not everyone here is a Lilitû or Lilû." The doctor could see the thoughts churning through her eyes. They widened marginally.

She frowned at him. "Turn it off, then."

"Gladly, if I may use the pointy stick there?" The fingers pointed at the sonic screw driver. The woman stayed impassive in her glare of him. The doctor reached for it casually, adjusted a few settings, then pointed at the device.

He pressed a button and the woman covered her ears as did the two lycanthropes. The latter two howled in pain before collapsing in a heap. The woman's face twisted into demonic features before she too passed out face first on the desk.

The Doctor scooped up the other two items and the box which still held the remainder of their belongs, and zipped out the door.

0000

Pip woke to a small bland unadorned room in a corner. Amy Pond sat in the adjacent corner slowly stirring to life, the only other person in the room. 'Damn, captured, and where's zee Doc fellow?' He walked over and tapped the Scottish woman's face.

"I'm up. I'm up." She blinked about the room and got to her feet. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know Miss Pond. I just woke up too." Pip padded himself down to see what was missing; his gun obviously, the hidden dirk in his boot, all his ID, and most notably the vampiric pendant around his neck. "Damn, they confiscated everything. You?"

"I'm all empty too." She poked about the door and pulled at the handle. "Yeah, didn't think it'd be that easy. So, gotta plan to get out?"

Pip moved up next to the door planting an ear on the seam. Amy mimicked at the other end.

"I hear… sort of heavy breathing." Amy said. Pip nodded, hearing it as well. Before Pip could mentally muster up a strategy Amy started banging her fist on the door. "Hey! Let us out! We know you're out there. Come on show yourselves. I'm bloody Scottish and you know how we get so open this door right now!"

"Not exactly zee best way to coax zee guards to let us out." Pip muttered dryly. The door stayed unmoved and locked. "I think Ali Baba might 'ave had better luck." Pip moved away from the door.

Amy scowled. "What 'Open Sesame'? Those guys probably never even heard of that story."

A gear sounded in the door and swung open.

"Did someone say Open Sesame?"

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed. The Doctor half grinned at her.

"Good, now we're together again." speaking quickly "Here I believe this is yours" He tossed the pendant to Pip who caught and placed it around his neck. The Doctor shoved the box at Amy who dug out her things then handed what was left to Pip. "We haven't much time, let's go." They followed after the Doc into the hallway where a number of massively furry beings lay unconscious.

"Do you know where we are?" Asked Amy, wary of the big furry masses.

"No, but I have good news." He pulled out the jerry-rigged compass flashing it over his head. The tiny dish was spinning fast and the green light blinked very rapidly.

"Annabel's here!" Pip voiced excitedly.

"Yes, I think she may be a few levels below us."

The trio found a stairway to clamber down two levels into another hallway with a few more unconscious werewolves and an incubus sprawled on the floor.

"How come everyone's passed out?" Amy asked at the intersection while they paused for a second.

"High frequency sound waves like a dog whistle knocked them right out even the incubi a little bit." Doc asked while checking the device.

At that moment one of the werewolves stirred behind them. Pip turned at the slight sound. He pulled out a knife, barely evading the swipe of claws. The thing was fast. He waved the knife before the beast. It lunged at the arm successfully sinking its teeth into Pip's right forearm who jabbed the blade at the beastie's head. The next instant it howled miserably then collapsed. The attack ended as quickly as it had begun. The doc had turned on the sonic again.

With a left held tightly over the wound Pip yelled. "Let's keep going!" cutting off any words of concern and inquiries. Picking the right, the three ran down it.

The doctor skidded to a stop suddenly. "Wait, in here!" They slipped into a door into a dimly lit medical room with the Doctor sonic-ing the lock secure.

Amy noticed it first. "We're not alone in here."

"I certainly hope not." The Doc said spying the occupied operating table in the center of the room.

Pip jutted over than gasped. Forgetting the wounded arm he cupped the woman's face in both hands. "_Dame De Rouse_, what have zhey done to you?" There lay Annabel, gaunt as a ghost and thin as a pencil with her red hair unkempt and greasy.

"My god, she's almost a skeleton." Amy held a hand to her mouth while the Doctor clinched his teeth angry at how the innocent woman was being treated and partially at himself. It was his fault the Tardis brought her here in the first place. He moved around being productive, examining the equipment and the tubing connected to Miss Phoenix.

"She's being drugged." The Doctor said emotionlessly then yanked off the tubing and pulled out the needle that was keeping her drugged, followed by everything else that connected to her and held her restrained.

Slowly her breathing deepened as her heart rate increased. The Doc scanned with the sonic screwdriver. "One good thing, she's not dehydrated. Annabel might have some trouble moving but I can help stimulate her joints." He did so, pointing his trusty tool to each joint.

Annabel sensed someone different was in the room with her, a number of individuals. Someone with rough hands touched her cheek in gentle fashion. Words muffled in the air above Annabel. 'What are they saying? She sensed a benevolent presence to her right and really odd conflicting presence to her left. It felt faintly like a vampire but not. She sensed a third being occupying her personal space as well. The person on the right plucked off something off her arm then things on other parts off her body. Soon the sounds, feelings, smells, and other senses became sharper. Annabel felt a tingling sensation accompanied by a whirring sound on various parts of her body. 'What's that one doing? Greasing my joints?' She let out a tiny giggle when the benevolent one propped up her right arm to make it tingle.

"I think she's awake." A woman's voice said.

Annabel's eyes opened to a brown haired lanky man with a light brown jacket and a perky red bow-tie around his neck. Her fingers reached up to feather the tie. "It's red… how cute." Her voice croaked from months of disuse.

"Annabel." A familiar voice spoke from the left.

She turned her head. "Pip! You're a sight for sore eyes." Pip grasped her reaching left hand in his. 'The deity was right. Help did come.'

"I'm so glad I found you. I'd zhought I'd never find you." Hope burst in his words.

"How long…what's the date?"

"April 7th 2009, I believe." The bow-tie man answered.

She thought in her head. "Eight months, oh god I've been here eight months and been officially missing for close to two." She gasped then her voice turned angry. "I've been missing for a month and a half and you just now find me!"

Pip replied. "The situation's quite complicated, and I don't zhink we have enough time to explain at zee moment."

Boetie man nudged in. "By the way, I'm the Doctor and this is Amy Pond."

Annabel jerked and stared at him for a moment. Then she lifted up a finger to beckon him closer. He did. She slapped him in the cheek with surprising force. "That's for leaving your crazy blue box unattended and it leaving me here six months in the past."

Rubbing his cheek the doctor voiced sincerely. "I'm really sorry. The Tardis was malfunctioning at the time."

Amy asked. "How do you know it's his blue box?"

Annabel smirked. "In another world you are just a television show." Amy and the Doc looked faintly confused where as Pip understood all too well. Annabel attempted to pull herself up but failed with a flop on the table. Both Pip and the Doctor helped her into a sitting position. She groaned as her muscles protested the movement and leaned onto Pip for support. He placed an arm around her waist to brace her. "Oh god, I'm a toothpick!" She blurted looking at her arms and feeling the thinness of her legs.

"A little undernourishment and lack of muscle stimulation will do that." Annabel gave the doc a cold stare.

"Pip, what do you have on you?" The vampiric vibe came into the forefront of her mind. "Or perhaps in you?" her hand moved to his face to check for fangs among his teeth. He grabbed her hand and moved it down to the cross hanging over his chest. "Whoa!" A gasp rang out into room. "That little cross is creating a presence by itself!"

"Yeah, it conceals a blade made of vampire blood and fangs. Walter tells me it could kill a succubus." Pip explained. The Doc made an "ah" sound as if he worked something out.

"Pip, you've been hurt!"

"Eets just a flesh wound, _Dame de Rouse_. No worries." He smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

Annabel starts rattling off. "These soul suckers, they think I carry the soul of Sekhmet, their blood thirsty goddess and tried to break me… David Tayler is one of them. Got into my mind. He…I" both her hands clinched tightly and shook in suppressed rage then murmured something incoherently. With a calming breath she continued. "I know I usually don't say this sort of thing but that _Traitor_ truly deserves to die!" The way she said the last word actually sent a shiver down Pip's spine.

Pip pulled her into a loose hug. "Annabel we're here to help you out of here, and soon we'll get you back to London, Alucard, Seras, Integra, Deatrice, and all the guys."

"You're a good guy, Pip." She whispered to him. "Why isn't Red here?"

Pip opened his mouth when something heavy thumped at the door.

The Doctor hopped before the door. "They're awake and know we're here." Another bang shook the door.

"_What _is doing that?" Annabel cried.

"I believe you call them werewolves." The Doctor whipped out his handy dandy wonder tool and setting its little sound off. Pip winced slightly. The bang at the door turned into a thump at the floor.

"Damn, me without my sword. Gotta plan for getting out?"

Doc answered. "I make them as I go, funner that way."

She huffed then looked about the room. There was only the one door, a bunch of electronic medical machines, and a camera installed up on one side. "Do you think they can see us?" She pointed up at the camera.

Everyone looked to where she was pointing.

"Oh, I disabled that on the way in." Doc told her.

He could see the wheels turning in her head. "Pip, I want to try to stand."

Pip protested. "You probably haven't used your legs in months. I know just one month of inactivity reeks havoc."

"You gonna argue about this? I'm gonna try whether you help me or not." Pip sighed then scooted her legs over the table. He lifted her off and planted bare feet gently on the floor. She grunted at the moderate stabbing pain through her legs however she did remain on them without buckling. "Alright now someone tell me every little tidbit they know about Sekhmet."

Amy piped up. "What do you have in mind?"

Annabel twisted her head with arms braced on the table. "Well, these bozos want their Goddess, I'm gonna give them their goddess." A wide toothy grin graced her face.

Two minutes later she assimilated enough info to pass it off hopefully and explained her simple plan.

As a last thought she asked "hey could I wear that Pip" pointing at the pendent. He obliged Annabel placing it around her neck. "All right Doc, turn the camera back on and hope someone is watching." He flashed a confident smile before taking a place near the door then re-enabled the camera.

She began to recite the hymn of Sekhmet succinctly in an octave lower than her normal voice.

"_Mine is a heart of carnelian, crimson as murder on a holy day. _

_Mine is a heart of corneal, the gnarled roots of a dogwood and the bursting of flowers. _

_I am the broken wax seal on my lover's letters. _

_I am the phoenix, the fiery sun, consuming and resuming myself. _

_I will what I will. _

_Mine is a heart of carnelian, blood red as the crest of a phoenix.*****_"

Halfway through the second reciting an intercom cracked to life. "_My lady of Slaughter is it really you_?" A male voice asked semi-trembling.

"Whom do I speak to?"

"_D-Dr. Sefu, your humble servant_."

Annabel tilted her head as if offended. "You are not the head of this place. I will only speak with her."

The com was silent for thirty seconds then a sultry female's voice came on. "_I am the leader of all the lilû and lilitû here. How may I serve the one who is all powerful?_"

"Your name?"

"_Mistress Mut_."

Annabel gave a curt nod. "Your dogs, call them away. They smell."

"_Yes, my goddess_."

Annabel appeared to look completely bored until she felt the lycanthropes' presence fade away. Internally she mainly concentrated on not trembling.

"_It is done, blessed Sekhmet. Why are those mortals still alive in your presence_?"

"Do you think they will hurt me? I wish to feel the hot wind upon me and breathe in the air of the ancients before I take my first kill. These three are mine and mine alone." Annabel snapped her fingers. Amy, Pip, and the Doc lined up behind her with the doc nearest the door. "Nothing will deter me from getting to the surface, and none shall look upon me less they suffer my wrath until then." Annabel demanded coolly. 'Please buy it. Please buy it.' She thought praying.

A long moment passed. "_Very well, allow me a moment to relay this to the others_."

She gave a second small nod. The redhead took to flexing her fingers as if itching to use them to rip out someone's heart.

"_It's done_." It was then the doc disabled the camera.

"Gah." A noisy breath escaped her as she half collapsed towards the floor. Only her arms gripping on the table kept her from falling all the way. Pip skirted around helping her back to her feet. "It's going to be hard walking." Before she could ask the Captain hefted her up bridal style. "Isn't your arm wounded?"

"Eets nothing. Besides you weigh less zhan Seras right now."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Pip was already moving out the door after the Doctor and Amy. The hallways were devoid of any living being besides them as Annabel requested. 'lets hope it stays that way.'

They went up three levels before they hit a dark presence of trouble, trouble that started with a D.

"Shit." Annabel swore under her breath. Before she could warn the others David popped out at the end of the hall brandishing a dagger. The group halted mere yards away.

"I knew it. I knew that was an act. My Mistress Mut let me watch."

Annabel spoke. "Do you realize what you have done to yourself? There's not a drop of decent humanity left in you! Your whole being speaks of darkness!"

"What do you care? You already labeled me a vile traitor while I was human! A little darkness won't amount to much."

"Alucard, whom you've called a vile demon, has more light in his soul than you!" She spat. "Don't make me kill you."

David burst out laughing. "What are you going to do? You have a crippled soldier carrying you! Have you even tried summoning your fire?" Annabel looked at her hand trying to do just that. All she got was a brief flicker on her fingers before it winked out. "You see! There's enough holy water saturated in your body to smother the biggest fire."

A heated growl vibrated out her chest. "Set me down Pip. I'm gonna kill him!"

"Now just calm down." The Doctor intervened waving the green tipped pin before David. In a blink of an eye, David knocked the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's hand leaving a sting in his palm. "Or not."

"Good David." A woman materialized behind David. "You may withdraw now." It was the same voice from the intercom. David stepped back to behind his mistress.

"Mistress Mut I presume." The Doc addressed. She frowned at the man then backhanded the Time lord several yards down the hallway hard into the wall.

"Doctor!" Amy leaped to his aid.

"I did not acknowledge you, male." The woman admonished. He likely didn't hear for the Doctor was out cold.

"Set me down Pip." The Captain followed the quiet order. No sooner had her feet touch the ground Mut latched onto Annabel's throat with one hand. The other barely flicked a finger to his face sending the Captain crumpling to his knees in pain.

Feeble fingers tried to scratch at Mut's outstretched wrist. She tried to bring her blessed fire to life to no avail. Mut wasn't strangling her of air just holding her tightly.

"David," Mut addressed sweetly. "The Scotswoman is yours."

Amy cried "What!"

Annabel shouted "no!" through her restrained throat. David moved in at Amy. She looked reluctant to leave the Doc's side.

"Your mind is still open, phoenix. I feel your concern for the others. Submit to me, let Sekhmet come forth, and I shall give the two males a quick death." Her sultry laid offer only met stern determined eyes.

Annabel pulled at the pendant freeing the small blade with her right hand and proceeded to plunge it into her chest. Mut stopped her attempt nearly crushing the wrist that held the abominable blade then threw her across the hall pass the rest of her comrades. Annabel rolled a bit. Her hands tucked into her chest as she did. Stopping on her stomach the redhead saw that David already had Amy in his grasp and was about to do something similar to what another of his kind had done to Sister Linda. "No!" She cried then looked down at the knife still in her hand and the small cut in her fingers for holding on to it so tightly. The tiny fang sucked in some of her blood accompanied by a cold flush to her heart. Looking back up, the Mistress grabbed a hold of Pip's mess of hair causing his body to stiffen and shake from an exertion. Blue eyes glared heatedly at Mut and in her loudest voice yelled "STOP THIS!"

Out of nowhere, something white shot into the succubus's chest right into her heart. She released the Captain's head to release an ear splitting scream. David stopped what he was doing to clutch at his chest his face grimacing in agony. Mut's perfect body cracked like a porcelain statue before bursting apart into a yellowy-black smoke and then into nothing. David followed suit screaming like she did leaving only a haze of rotten egg smell. All those conscious heard a chorus of screams echo at the same time as Integra's traitorous cousin in the facility.

When all was silent Pip opened his eyes and uncovered his ears to see the small vampiric blade on the floor where Mut had stood. He turned his head back at Annabel. "You threw it? Zhat's damn good aim."

A bit puzzled herself she replied "no, I just wanted to stop her. I think it flew on its own." To prove her assertion the blade started rattling on the floor then slid across back to Annabel. Everyone looked surprised. Annabel slid it back into its cross shaped sheath.

"Maybe it's slightly physic?" Amy offered as a theory then went to the Doc to rouse him.

Pip came over to Annabel's side and knelt.

"It did absorb some of my blood." She whispered to herself.

"Several incubi were destroyed when zhat woman was done in. I bet zheir like a queen to a colony of ants." Pip pulled the thin girl up into sitting.

Annabel looked over to Amy. "Amy, Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but the Doc doesn't want to wake up." The Scotswoman said.

Pip groaned. "Alright, I'll carry zee Doc, you help _Dame de Rouse_." The two switched people, Pip hefting up the Time lord over his shoulder and Amy pulling Annabel's arm around her neck and lifting her up to her feet. The redhead could walk with Amy's support.

Annabel turned to Amy. "Hi, fancy meeting you here. What's your sign?" She giggled when she saw the weird look on her face.

Amy decided not to remark on that and followed the Captain up the flight of stairs at the end of the hall.

Luckily for them they were now on the ground floor and could make out sunlight pouring through the small windows of the stone building. It near blinded Annabel. Amy noticed and offered her personal pair to her.

"Ah, Pip I sense a bunch of incubi around, outside I think." Alerted Annabel as she snugged the frames on.

"And werewolves?" He asked.

"No, I think they got corralled in the lower levels."

"I've got Doc's sonic to stun them just in case." Amy added.

Annabel voiced. "That is a handy little thing isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't do wood." Amy mentioned.

"That sounds kind of stupid."

"Agreed-"

"Ladies!" Pip shouted. "A way out if you don't mind?"

"Oh," bringing Annabel's attention to the Frenchman, "the front door I should think" she supplied. "I should go first."

"You're not indestructible, Annabel." Exasperation mixed in the Frenchman's voice

She jutted a thumb to somewhere outside. "Yeah, but those soul suckers don't know that."

"All right lets go then!" Amy blurted then picked up pace.

"I think I like you Miss Pond." Annabel mentioned forcing her legs to move faster.

They found the front door and they found the building was inset into the hard ground halfway in. Crude steps led up to actual level of the ground. The two girls were first to appear to the two dozen or so incubi and few succubi gathered around the entrance. Many of them looked outright frightened out of their wits. Some wore contempt upon their faces. Pip and his baggage stepped up behind the two.

One of the succubi raised an accusing arm at her. "Our blessed Mut is dead. Who killed her?"

Annabel answered her confidently. "That would be me, ya dried up old bitch. All of you are so diluted."

The woman's eyes darkened in rage. "You are not our goddess. How could you have done so? She was immortal!"

"I'll demonstrate it if all of you won't back off and let us four go free and clear." Annabel's free hand went to the pendant. She could feel it faintly vibrate with her need to take out the three succubi before her.

The speaking succubus's mouth twisted into a cruel grin. "I don't think so." She said with one threatening step forward. Annabel pulled out the blade. It immediately darted off to pierce her heart. She screamed breaking to pieces with her incubi following suit. The remaining succubi stepped away in terror then fled in a flurry of sand with their incubi doing the same. As if calling a dog back to her side the blade coasted back into her hand to the pendent.

"Hey, zhere's a jeep. Let's get out of 'ere." Said the Captain who lumbered over to the four seated no canopy vehicle and plopped the dead weight of the Doc into the left back seat. Pip found the key in the ignition to his fortune and motioned for the other two to get in. Amy helped Annabel into the front passenger seat as she wanted to sit next to her Doc.

Once strapped and engine going they were off, presumably in the direction for the Tardis. Amy leaned forward in her seat. "Do you think those things will pursue us?"

"Not for a while I don't think. Man I feel tired." Annabel yawned.

"Zhen rest _Dame de rouse_, you are in good hands." Pip produced a small smile for her.

"Hm, I know I am." She murmured before promptly conking out.

Amy leaned back in her seat and tried to situate the Doctor more comfortably for the ride.

While driving Pip's mind wandered to the bite on his arm. It was common belief that if bitten by a werewolf that person would become one too. Back in his mind he hoped that this Egyptian branch didn't have that possibility, however and unfortunately, he could already feel the changes inside him: the sharpening of his hearing, sight, and smell, for one. Also a slight more strength flowed into his limbs. His right leg no longer felt weaker than his left. After driving for about an hour in the afternoon sun an itchy tingling sensation occupied various parts of his being especially the bite wound. He rubbed at his left eye over the eye patch many times. He prayed to god he wasn't going to turn into a mindless beast and kill everyone. He knew next to nothing about werewolves except how to kill them. He wondered if they could control their primal urges or their transformations all together. He wondered if Seras would ever want to get near him now that he could be a monster. It was hard enough getting close to her knowing he was quite the horny guy.

Amy and the Doc probably knew what was happening to him since they were there when Pip was attacked. Annabel seemed oblivious at the moment and had her head resting on his shoulder right now. The vibe that such beings have probably wasn't registering strong enough in him yet to ping her senses, and she's pretty weak to begin with. Amy asked once if he was okay because of the way his frame looked tense. He shrugged it off saying it was nothing. The ride through the wattle and dab town stayed silent for the long part.

Another hour or so into it Annabel suddenly jerked up right brightly searching her surroundings.

"Is there something wrong?" Amy asked.

Annabel shook her head. "Are we near the blue box? I can feel her."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You can _feel_ the Tardis?"

"She's alive, so duh." She answered like it was a dumb question.

Sure enough a block length later the Blue Box appeared into view snuggled in a corner of a light tan building.

They ditched the jeep, fiddled around the Doctor's pockets for a key, then shuffled inside.

0000000000000000000000000

* Hymn of Sehkmet. Taken from Wikipedia among other sites. As far as I can tell its the real deal although none of the sites mentioned exactly where it originated. I changed no words.

0000

B/N: At last the real Anna is back! Get her back to her big guy ASAP he needs some love, and we need lemons! *starts protest and a petition*

For the love of God and all things Hellsing REVIEW!


	15. There's No Place Like Home

**Chapter 15 There's No Place Like Home**

Amy helped the redhead over to the sort of swing under the platform then directed Pip to a bedroom to lay the still unconscious Doc down. Annabel began talking to the Tardis.

"Hello again. Been awhile. I understand now what happened before. Probably couldn't help yourself, stranding me in Egypt. You did kinda save me though, protecting me from those two incubi in Rome." She reached out a hand toward the glowing green pillar even though it was too far to reach. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a warm feel to you? It's very comforting." The hum of the Tardis grew louder for a moment. "Yes, people should definitely say that more often because it true." It hummed again. "I'm a complete mess inside and out…"

Pip and Amy popped back out into the main room to hear Annabel talking aloud to the ship. Both shared a look of 'has this woman officially gone nuts' on their faces.

Annabel giggled slightly. "… I half expected him to trip over that overlong scarf…he did that many times?" She giggled some more.

"Annabel, what are you doing?" Pip asked with an Amy trailing behind him down the stairs.

"Talking to the time vortex. I can sort of hear her in my head. You know once you get past the gruff engine sounds she's really quite sweet."

The Scottish woman offered a hand. "I'll take your word for it. I think the Doc's going to be out for a while and only he knows how to pilot this thing. There's a sort of bathroom and a large wardrobe. Would you like to clean up?"

"Hot damn yes!" Grabbing for the arm. "Oh, talk to you later Tardis, maybe," then hobbled with Amy to another room.

With considerable help Annabel used the elaborate looking sonic shower getting sparkling clean. Amy sifted through the massive closet to find something for her to wear besides the dingy medical gown that was less than dignified for her backside. Annabel turned out wearing a sky blue blouse with frilly short sleeves and a frilly neckline that exposed her collarbones paired with a seventies bell-bottomed cut slacks in blue. She refused shoes and used a brown belt to hold up the pants. Amy had second thoughts on having her wear the revealing shirt showing her obvious under nutrition, but Annabel didn't mind as it was comfortable and complimented her bright blue eyes. Amy retrieved something edible from the food stores for all those awake. The redhead got something like a fruit smoothie that tasted like berries on a protein binge.

Annabel sat on one of the tan seats on the platform, Pip was in the other and Amy occupied herself on the swing. It was at this time that Pip explained everything that happened in her 'apparent' absence. A variety of emotions crossed her face during this, mostly shock, horror, anger, and worry. She didn't speak until he was finished.

There were so many things she wanted to scream out: the fact that there was a double, the poisoning of Seras, the treatment of Deatrice, the interaction with her Red, the Captain's accident, the double's lying to Integra, the worry that the double could harm someone else she cared about, and the fact that they all think she was the real McCoy.

Amy jumped at the appearance of blue flames on Annabel's head and shoulders through the clear platform floor. The one and only Phoenix let out a mighty, long-winded scream of frustration and fury that bounced off the walls. Pip had to clamp hands over his ears lest he go deaf. Annabel gasped for air afterwords, slumping in the seat. She didn't say anything for the next twenty minutes or so.

'That bitch is gonna get what's coming to her! No one pretends to be me except me! I hope we can get back there in time. I would think the Doc would have woken up with the sound I made. I hope he's alright.' She stared down at her long-ish nails. They were shorter than she expected them to be for someone comatose for eight months. 'They starved me, but gave me a manicure?' One hand moved around to her back to feel the slight raised ridges of Alucard's name on her back. She never thought she would be so glad to feel it there. She missed him so much she nearly broke down in tears. 'Not yet,' she told herself, 'the day's not over yet.'

It was then she sensed something she failed to notice until now. There was something off about the Captain, his presence tingled her spine softly. His aura felt larger than before; too large for a normal human. She watched him in her peripherals for many minutes. 'My god, is this unnatural presence growing? Its still Pip, I know that, it's just more of him.' Her mind turned to the wound on his shoulder. He refused to comment about it. Then it hit her. 'The werewolves. He must have been bitten by a werewolf! The vibe he's throwing off kinda feels like one of those werewolves, and he hauled me and the Doctor around with a supposed weak leg.' Annabel smiled to herself and watched him scratch at his patch for the third time. 'stubborn man.'

Annabel stood up and walked over to Pip using the metal railing for support.

Pip stared up at her. "What is eet?"

Annabel reached out and ripped the leather patch off his face. "Ah ha! I knew it! Your eye grew back! And I bet that arm is healed too." Amy bounded up the stairs to see for herself. Pip pawed at his face blinking both eyes. He knew something was going on but didn't realize his left eye had fully regenerated. "So… when were you going to let the cat out of the bag… or should I say wolf?" She panted a bit from the effort of staying upright and of walking over to him.

"I wasn't really holding eet from you. I'm just a bit overwhelmed at what's happening to me. I could become incredibly dangerous."

She could understand that, however she gave him a grand smile. "You know you worry too much, Pip." Both green-brown eyes stared at her in disbelief. "Red told me a bit about werewolves. Most of them do not become mindless beasts that kill without distinction. Sure there's an increased urge to hunt and munch on raw meat, but a lycan retains their intelligence and cunning whether you are in wolf or human form. However, I should tell you the first transformation could be quite painful, at least that's what Red told me."

"Can zee transformation be controlled?" Pip asked.

"The stronger ones, I think, can control it after a time." Annabel turned around to get back to her seat. Her legs were outright killing her. Halfway there her legs buckled, but before her butt could touch a solid surface the Frenchman caught her and placed her back in the seat. "Good reflexes. You know your new condition might actually solve a problem." She mused happily to herself.

"What problem?" Pip asked. Annabel only smiled bigger. "When is zhis first beastly change going to happen?"

"That I have no idea. I only know it's not instantaneous with a bite." Then she added jokingly "Maybe you could go back to the complex and ask one of your furry cousins about it!" She giggled at the crude look he gave her. He went back to his seat and huffed. She couldn't help herself. "Deatrice will finally have a pet! And, Seras can take you for moonlight walks"

A hand covered his eyes. "_Mon dieu_, make her stop."

Amy joined in with a few giggles of her own. "Your girlfriend just might have to take you in to get neutered."

Annabel full out snorted into laughter at that with tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

He shook his head pitifully. "Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela?*"

(*What have I done to deserve this?)

The pair of women settled down.

Annabel grew serious. "I know this is a time machine but don't ya think we should get the ball rolling? Seras is still sick and my double needs to be _dealt_ with."

Amy crossed her arms while she leaned on the control center. "I could try to rouse the Doctor again, but he's got a serious bump on his head, two in fact. I don't know enough about flying his blue box I could wind up on the blimey sun for all I know."

"Maybe I can talk to her again." Annabel pushed herself off the seat again to simi-launch at the hexagonal hub of the ship. She grasped at the edge to hold herself up.

'That woman doesn't stay still for a sec.' Amy puckered her lips at the thought. 'Mind me, she's been immobile for months; could be making up for lost time.'

"Hello Tardis," she started off again. "I was wondering, could you fly off somewhere on your own, on purpose… No?… Could you… oh, takes years… I'm not even asking through time just… I'm not overextending myself… alright maybe a little, but you do understand my urgency… I guess he's always in hurry too… wait a minute… that's his real name? It's so beautiful… no, won't tell a soul… Hey! You're distracting me…"

Amy leaned in to whisper to Pip. "I think your friend's gone daffy."

"No, zee machine's sound is changing in pitch with her conversation. Eets two sided. Eets strange zhis acute sense of hearing. I couldn't even hear zee engine when I entered here."

Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"…So you won't move an inch? Alright at least make sure to get back to London in time when the Doctor gets ya going then… Can ya play music then?" Annabel smiled when hidden speakers blasted to life with rock and roll.

Amy's jaw dropped dumbstruck. "How did you do that? You just asked and it happened. Dang, you got some leverage."

Annabel lowered herself to the glassy surface, laid on her back, and let her arms swing to the music. "I suppose. Something to do with having an old soul she tells me." She replied then hummed to The Last DJ.

00000000 April 7 2009

Once in the kitchen Alucard divested the fridge of blood sucking empty each blood pack in mechanical fashion. Integra watched as clothing mended and her servants overall posture improved. Absently she waited for the mark across his neck, left ear to reform, and obscene cut upon his face to disappear. To Integra's puzzlement the blemishes on his perfect face did not go away. She realized they were in fact scars. 'How could Annabel have done that to him, leaving a permanent reminder of her betrayal?' Then she thought of her cousin David. She had done something similar to him, although he deserved it. As mean as her servant was did he deserve such from the one he likely loved? Integra didn't think so. 'What exactly had set her off like that? And why did she not resurrect from the ashes? Could have the Sekhmet cult have diminished her so much that she had not enough life force left to resurrect? They do seem to drain life.' She pulled out a cigar and lit it. Plumes of nicotine smoke drifted to the ceiling. 'Oh god, the little girl, she's going to be heart broken. I've lost a good agent… and a friend. Damn it!'

"Are there any other orders, my Master?" Alucard stared off next to Integra at nothing. Those red eyes normally gleaming with mischief, hunger, and power were empty of any kind of life save a dark pain dwelling inside. His voice too lacked any sort of emotion like the typical eagerness, scorn, or anger that typically accompanied it. That worried the Hellsing heir.

"I have none more tonight, Alucard."

He nodded then walked off out the door instead of teleporting wherever.

000

Alucard made the long walk down to his chambers ignoring the Bug as she tugged on his coat briefly. Detecting the hint of her Auntie's magic and the elder median's black mood she scampered off. The first thing he did when he entered his abode was to grab the lone throne chair and threw it into the far wall. With a crash it splintered into a hundred chunks of black kindling. The small table was next, exploding to bits and collecting right next to the former throne. Two glass goblets and a candle stick went with it as the elder vampire didn't bother to remove the items off the furniture's surface. The large bed was next using his shadows to burrow between wood planks, through nail holes, and twisting around mattress springs to pull the entire bed apart at once. For an instant breaking timber and ripping fabric joined in the chorus of his tormented being. The only thing left now was his beloved coffin. Should he tear that apart too knowing by doing so could irreparably weaken him to the point of making him completely useless to Sir Integra? Nothing yet lessened the damnable ache inside his chest. The feeling of weakness already consumed him. It probably wouldn't matter either way.

He slumped collapsing on his back on top of the cold black resting place. Annabel's death by his own hand was ten times worse then by that priest's blade, and she didn't come back. Deranged or not, he wanted her back, needed her back. Hell, when had he become such a dependent fool? Arms went limp over the sides to touch the cold stone floor. She promised to come back to him. She didn't. It was those foul incubi that turned her this way, turned her against him, her mate, and forcing his hand to shoot her dead in his Master's office. The last couple weeks he scouted all over the British island for a sign of any of those creeps. Not a single one he sighted until one of them purposely showed himself literally at Hellsing's front door. How was he to exact revenge when he could not find a single one of those bastards? So instead he tore at his own meager things and himself.

Who cared if he continued on with perpetual scars on his face and form? Not him. The demented Spaz certainly didn't. What was the point of looking his best when he was simply a tool to be used now and no more a lover?

Blood dripped freely onto the coffin lid and raven hair of its own accord. Alucard didn't care that it happened now. Monsters don't cry.

00000000 Somewhere between here and there at whatever time.

After an unplanned nap on the floor Annabel spied the Doc sitting on one of the bucket chairs sipping tea. There was a black jacket cushioning her head. Pip probably put it there earlier. She sat up with some struggle then rubbed her head.

He smiled down at her. "I find the engine hum very soothing. I think you did too."

"She lulled me to sleep?"

"Hm, I bet she felt you needed it. Anyhow, I found a pair of crutches for you to use if you like. Free of charge." The Doctor motioned at the two aluminum blue walking sticks leaning against the control center.

"Thanks," She said pulling herself up then wobbling over to grab the crutches.

"You like doing things yourself." He observed.

"Yep! Where's the Captain and your friend?"

"Washing up I think. What has me curious is your ability to speak to my ship. Old soul is all that Amy mentioned. Just how _old_ are you?"

"You shouldn't ask a woman her age." She teased. "Physically I'm twenty-five. However, according to a high source, I'm spiritually four thousand years old."

"Hm, born during the first civilization of humans. You're the truth behind the circumventing phoenix myth."

She clicked her tongue. "Yep."

"Its not often I meet someone older than myself."

"A bit over nine hundred; that's still impressive." He looked at her wondering. "Oh, your ship told me. She told me quite a number of things actually. Your secret is safe with me Doc." She flicked his nose then went to sit in the other seat.

Whatever secret it may be he left it alone, instead he prodded for different knowledge. "I understand there are a few vampires residing at the Hellsing Manor."

"Yes."

"Real ones? Drink blood, avoid sunlight, no reflection, stakes through the heart, vampires?" eagerness shone in his eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes, depends on the mirror, and generally yes. My Alucard is a true nosferatu where as Seras is his fledgling. You can meet them if you like just don't be too nosy with Big Red or he might eat you." She smiled briefly before it turned into a sad frown. A lost look appeared in her eyes.

Amy popped out of one of the curved archways then Pip out of another a few minutes later. Arms crossed his chest and he looked downright uncomfortable in his skin.

"Alright!" The Doctor jumped up. "Let's get this show on the road!"

000000 April 8 2009

Walter dusted the tenth coat of armor on the first floor trying to keep himself distracted of the recent loss of Miss Phoenix. It certainly hit hard on the tiny draculina. She didn't calm herself out of crying until an hour after sunrise. Annabel's actions against Sir Integra did put some validity towards the Captain's claims and just a tiny bit of wishful thinking that he's right; that he'll return with the genuine article. He placed the redhead's ashes in nice and proper urn and that in a secure room near the medical ward just in case she should resurrect at a later time. It was doubtful though.

The old butler saw black, white, and gray approach him at the corner of his eye. "Mr. Alucard, could you not sleep? The sun's barely past its zenith." He didn't respond. 'I guess he's not up for talking, quite understandable.' He thought and turned his head away fully to wipe a speck off the helmet.

Moments later two lanky arms lazily wrapped around the old retainer then tugged his old frame to a well muscled one. Alucard leaned in and whispered. "What are you up to my delicious Spaz?"

'Oh… bullocks.' Walter stiffened in alarm. "Alucard, I'm Walter, the Angel of death, not Miss Phoenix."

The vampire didn't seem to hear and proceeded to rubbed fingers over his pectoral region. Walter jerked his head back to see red eyes drooped and unseeing and faint red stains behind pale cheeks. The old retainer knew that if he struggled it would only make matters worse, so he added a sterner voice in the hopes of dislodging Alucard's delusion. "I'm Walter Dornez and I will not be mistaken as a woman! Unhand me at once!"

He responded with "You are too tasty to let go" in half mumbled fashion and walked one hand downwards on Walter's dress shirt.

"Wake up, damn you!" He screamed.

Alucard latched his mouth onto Walter's neck about to bite when a bullet careened through Alucard's skull knocking him away several feet onto the floor.

Integra lowered the pistol she had borrowed from the armory. "ALUCARD, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Coherency and wakefulness returned to the elder median. He stared with shock at what he had done to Walter, nearly molesting the poor butler. 'How could I have mistaken the old man for Annabel?' He stood, said "Forgive me old friend," then turned away back to the basement presumably.

Integra and a ruffled Walter shared worried looks. Integra took a mental note that if her servant did something like that again she may have to lock him up in the old cell for an indeterminate amount the time. Can't have a dangerously unstable and morbidly depressed vampire reeking havoc on her personnel like that.

000000000

It was an hour pass sunset. Seras was still hanging on though each day she grew weaker. Integra hadn't seen her servant since the incident with Walter. The captain was off on some insane personal mission to Egypt according to Walter, and she was running low on her favorite cigars. The Hellsing leader grew frustrated over the lack of progress on the so called Sekhmet cult, and their gall of one of them appearing right on her front lawn. At least a way to destroy those creatures was revealed. A vampire bite. She had three vampires to do that, unfortunately one was too young, one was dying, and the last was possibly compromised due to heart break.

Sir Integra scribbled on her umpteenth official form and report of nonsense mayhem. She was about to stab the call button for another cup of tea when a strange sound started warbling through her office. It was like a motor trying to start and it was too close to be outside. To the left of the room Integra noticed a fairly good sized object slowly materializing. Jumping to her feet, the regal blond grasped her substitute gun and approached the now solid object, which appeared to be a mid twentieth century Police box. She aimed at the door just asking for someone to pop out into her line of fire. No one comes into her office unannounced.

It did open to a man about her height in a casual tan jacket and sporting a tidy red bow-tie. He took a full step out before his face turned forward and eyed the barrel shoved in his face.

He opened his mouth to speak when someone shorter and female tripped onto him knocking him down along with her person to the ground to the side of Sir Integra.

"Sorry Doctor. Still getting used to-" She gasped. "Integra!" The blond stared down in surprise at none other than Annabel Phoenix. She nudged off the Doctor as best she could to sit up and he scooted a few feet off to put his feet under him in order to stand. Integra still held her gun at the ready.

"Ya know you should look before you leap, Doc." A Scottish woman of ginger hair drawled from the blue box's doorway.

"Miss Phoenix?" Integra questioned.

"The one and only." She spouted with a goofy grin.

Just then the door burst open with the old retainer warming up his wires. Not a second later the tiny draculina darted passed his legs with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Deatrice!" Annabel cried arms reaching out for her. The little girl launched into her waiting arms. "My baby! Oh, sweetheart, I missed you so much!" Tears glinted into her eyes as she hugged Deatrice tightly.

"I missed you too Auntie!" She felt warm wetness drop on her bare shoulders making her hug the girl even tighter. "Auntie you feel bony." The observation murmured in her ear.

Integra lowered her pistol. After the Scotswoman, Pip Bernadotte, her captain, emerged from the police box. She nearly hesitated, not sure what to make of his two working eyes. "Captain, care to explain what is going on here?"

"Eets a long story and I will explain but I need to be sure Seras is okay first." He helped pull Annabel off the floor with Deatrice helping as well.

Annabel added. "Yes, and I need to know where that tart who's pretending to be me is so I can kick her doppelganging butt afterwords."

Integra stared in mild awe at the captain. 'Bloody hell, the man was absolutely right. I'll be sure to listen to his theories more often.' "Captain, I owe you an apology." He returned an 'I told you so' look. She turned to the redhead "Annabel, you, she… died yesterday."

"If anyone wants to know I'm the Doctor and my companion here is Amy Pond. If I recall there is still a sick girl to cure."

Annabel snapped out of her shock and hobbled quickly to and out the door. The gaggle of people followed after her with Pip taking her side and Integra and Walter taking the rear still quite bewildered.

The Captain hands balled into fists at their pace. He knew she was going as fast as she could with those crutches but it wasn't just the need to see his _mignonette_ again but something under his skin begged to come out. Almost as soon as he left the confines of the Tardis the skin all over his body itched something fierce. And it doubled in intensity with each passing minute. He started perspiring with the nearly painful feeling. _'Mon dieu_, am I going to transform now? I need to see Seras before that.'

Annabel glanced at him briefly like she knew what was happening.

Pip, unable to wait any longer, wrapped an arm around Annabel, crutches and all, lifted her up, and ran the rest of the way to the medical ward at a speed unheard of for a human. The others tried to keep up.

"You could have warned me Pip." She squealed but didn't resist being packed off. She noticed how hot and slightly moist his body felt, too hot. 'He must be close to changing. No wonder he's in a hurry.'

In no time Pip barged through the double doors and set Annabel right beside where Seras Victoria lay, unconscious and stiff in pain. The second Pip released her he yanked off his green coat tossing it onto an empty bed and stood at Seras's feet on the right clawing his fingers into the sheets and mattress. He seemed to use all his attention on holding back the wolf that was now a part of him.

"Okay," Annabel whispered, planting hands on both sides of Seras "focus on curing, focus on curing." She let a little bit of the dam held behind her eyes leak a little.

By then all the others were in the room with them plus a Dr. Smith who looked back and forth between Seras's prone form and the Captain's shaking form. Worry creased his features for both of them.

When the fire angel felt a tear drip down she swiped it, made sure it sparkled like her healing tears normally did, then touched the wet finger to Seras's lip. The patient took in a lungful of air then her stiff limbs relaxed like morphine to a burn victim. Seras blinked open her eyes, saw Annabel, smiled then darted her eyes down to Pip.

"Pip?"

"So glad you're alright _Mignonette_." He grounded out, the boiling pain in his body too much to control his voice.

Seras sat up and tried to reach for him but he jerked his head away. "Pip?" She called out louder, worry laced her being.

Dr. Smith closed in but Annabel held up a hand to stop him. "This is expected. Just stay where you are."

"What's happening? He doesn't feel like Pip anymore!" Seras cried pulling her feet away and tucking them under her legs.

"It's alright Seras." Annabel tucked an arm around her to hug her as well as to support herself. "The Captain brought me to you to save you, and he did."

"Wha…?"

"What is happening to Captain Bernadotte?" Integra demanded. A verbal response had to wait as Pip let out a great yell of pain.

The first noticeable thing was the arms. Skin stretched as bones elongated between the finger joints and arm segments. Fingernails were growing into claws though no one could tell as they punctured into the bed sheets. Coarse hair a similar color to his braid grew in thick around his arms and on the tops of his hands. Arms thickened in muscle. The t-shirt Pip wore stretched taught around biceps and around his torso too as his chest expanded to fill larger lungs, a wider ribcage, and thick powerful chest and back muscles. The spine lengthened and curved outward a bit. Pip's neck thickened and head shifted forward. Human nose elongated into a dog-like snout with the jaw keeping pace. Every tooth grew sharp and more were added to the rows. Pointy canines poked beyond the darkening fleshy lips. Round ears migrated, became pointed and enlarged atop his head all the while more hair sprouted at every free spot on his face and neck. The shirt gave up the ghost ripping at the seams to expose even more of the brownish red hair, slightly protruding spine, large defined shoulder blades, and a broad chest of raw strength. A tail ripped through the back of Pip's pants just below the leather belt. Leg muscles become evident under the pant leg's fabric and the bottoms of his boots disconnected with a soft pop revealing clawed hairy feet.

While all this is taking place Pip is yelling in pain although it slowly turned into a wolf like howl. Most everyone gaped at the Captain's unexpected transformation. Near the end Pip panted heavily into the bed sheets glad the physical agony was over.

Integra stared. An eye twitched. "A werewolf… my commanding officer is a were…wolf!" She turned her gaze to her retainer. "What's next? You going to turn into a bloody fairy, are you?"

"P- P- Pip? Is that… you?" Seras asked uncertainly once she found her voice. The big wolf head shifted to her and whimpered unintelligibly. Green-brown eyes stared at her, the same green-brown eyes that were Pip's, Seras knew. She reached out a hand and lightly stroked his forehead. She relaxed a little and smiled softly. "You are kind of cute as a wolf. And you still have your braid."

He let out a soft whimper-moan and inched closer. Seras invested the other hand into his hair just behind a pointy wedge of ear gliding her fingers upward petting it. Pip crept fore paws-hands around her waist. Seras leaned in to hug the big furry head. Pip breathed a contented sigh, then climbed fully onto the hospital bed, tugged her closer, then lowered his head on her lap. She in turn cuddled in further planting a kiss on his head. Pip's new tail wagged in contentment.

Annabel sighed happily. 'Ah love. Its gotta be.'

"Pip's a big doggy." Observed Deatrice down by Annabel's side now.

"That he is. Seras better make sure he has all his shots." The words slipped out of her mouth. She slapped a hand over it, knowing the pair on the bed was giving her the stink eye. "I'm leaving the room now."

She hobbled away when Dr. Smith caught her by the arm. "Not just yet Miss Phoenix. I want to check you over. We can use the examination room this way, and I'm sure Sir Hellsing has a few questions."

She allowed the nudging to the room but called over her shoulder. "Hey Doctor Who, you are going to help explain, so I don't sound completely bonkers."

"Right." The Doctor replied with Amy following after him.

Once sitting on the exam bed, she had Dr. Smith, Sir Integra, Amy, and the Doctor in her sights. The only one missing and the one she really wanted to see was Alucard. Her senses were in such disuse she couldn't sense him or anyone human beyond a hundred yards. Walter took Deatrice elsewhere as he knew this wasn't for her ears. She protested but Annabel assured her it will be alright.

Dr. Smith examined her, doing the usual stuff, listening to her heart, blood pressure, checking ears, and whatnot while she and the Doctor divulged where she had been all this time, what had happen to her, although she left a few sensitive parts out, and explained the events leading to her arrival back here. She kept searching with her senses trying to feel for her beloved. Unfortunately he wasn't near enough to be had. Anxiety and loneliness grew as she continued not to sense him or see him. 'Can he not sense me? Perhaps he's out on a mission. Yeah, that's it. He's just off the property at the moment. As soon he returns he'll appear right before me.' She kept telling herself. However, by the way Integra evaded her initial asking of where he was, told her something was up.

"So, there's still a bunch of incubi loose in Egypt as well as a pack of werewolves." Integra rephrased.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm going to assume that the Captain filled you in with everything that happened here before he left."

"That's correct; I'm guessing some major things happened the last two days."

The blond nodded.

"Then spill. I've been put through the ringer. I'm tired, hungry, and I want to see Alucard." Her voice laced with ire. "I _need_ my Red."

Integra saw the raw pain in her eyes. 'God, I think something's happened to this girl that she hasn't told yet.' She didn't pry having a suspicion of what it was. She knew her cousin's habits after all. "The previous evening, your double tried to kill Alucard then me. She very nearly succeeded."

"So, you shot her?"

"No, Alucard did, through the chest, believing it was you. He had no choice since he is bound to protect me."

Annabel paled. 'My god, he thinks I'm dead-dead, and by his own hand. My poor Count.'

Integra added. "There's more. The fight with her did not leave him entirely unscathed."

Annabel's mouth flapped open with bewilderment. She shook her head thinking nothing can hurt her vampire.

She took a silent breath. "I know not the extant; however, judging by the scars left on his face and neck it may be much."

Aghast was her face. It couldn't be possible to leave lasting marks on his person, and then she remembered something. 'Holy fire. My blessed fire could do that if it's intense enough. Hers was the same.' Eyes closed to process this new info. Hands turned to fists as anger grew inside her. "That Bitch! No one marks my Red but me! If she was still breathing I'd toss her god damned fucking hide into an active volcano! See how she likes boiling under a million tons of lava!" She punched a lit fist into the exam bed giving it a nice sized charred crater. She took deep breaths more to allay her companions' concerns then to calm herself down. "Where's my Red?" She cried close to tears.

"He should be in the basement but he's not complying with my orders to show up here." Sir Integra said. "He could very well be delusional. He mistook one of my personnel for you earlier today in broad daylight."

"He misses me that much." The redhead murmured. It was almost endearing.

"Well go get him!" Amy blurted suddenly.

Everyone looked at Amy. "I really like you." The redhead told her smirking then tried to push off the bed.

"Not so fast." Dr. Smith held her back. "I haven't finished yet, and what I can tell so far you're pushing your undernourished body too much."

She grumbled. "I want a second opinion." She said staring right at the Doctor.

In favor of not getting reamed for agreeing with Dr. Smith he said simply "I'm going to stay out of that one."

She grumbled again down into her folded arms. "Fine, then _you_ John Smith can go down to the basement and tell my delusional blood sucker that I'm up here."

"Uh, I don't think that be good for my health, Annabel."

An idea struck her. "Hey, Integra, have you tried the com system rather than the mental connection? Maybe he'll respond if what he's hearing is in the real world."

It was worth a try. Sir Integra jabbed the intercom button on near her, opposite Annabel. "Alucard-" She started.

Annabel interrupted with a bellow of her own. "RED! There's a dog, a bird, and an alien in the infirmary! Get your mosquito biting ass up here!"

000000

B/N: Poor Alu! Get your ass up there you poor sap! You need your Spaz back and she needs you. So move your undead ass! Quick CM round up the fans, we got a bat to drag back upstairs!

Review as per usual!


	16. Happy Days are Here Again

Okay this is the last Chappy for this story. Some of you will love me, many of you will hate me at the end but read on!

**Chapter 16 Happy Days are Here Again!**

Integra almost turned the system off when she felt the vampire touch upon her consciousness briefly. He had heard and was probably debating whether he really heard Annabel or not. Integra decided to leave it on with her head blocking the lit button. If she continues to speak in ol' Annabel fashion he might just pop in for real to see.

"Do you think that was prudent to incite the man?" The Doctor pulled an irksome face.

"I would have gushed some Romanian but I don't know a word of it. Don't worry Doc. I'll protect you, besides I didn't use 'search and destroy'. Those are the boss's words. I very much prefer divide and conquer." She giggled with a devious glint in her eyes.

Doctor inserted another question. "I have a query that's been bothering me since I heard the name. Is your vampire by any chance the once legendary Dracula of Bram Stoker's book?"

"No, he's the Easter bunny." Sarcasm splayed in her face.

"Right, so, just to be clear he's the Dracula that spent time in a Turkish prison and later ruthlessly impaled thousands of his enemies, Vladimir the Third of Wallachovia?"

She showed a toothy grin. "I believe so."

"What is it Doc?" The Scotswoman nudged him.

"Eh, I may have run across the fellow when he still had a heartbeat." His voice held an edge of wariness.

Annabel stared at him hard for a long minute than burst out laughing. "Didn't like you, did he?"

"That's not funny. He tried to have me gutted. It wasn't a pretty sight." The Doctor sounded slightly different though she didn't notice.

She laughed even louder now having to hold her stomach. She even snorted a bit. "What did you do? Snog his former wife?"

He continued in the slightly odd speech "No, I merely tried to point out that tormenting people on poles wasn't necessarily the best policy."

"I'm sure he had some _points_ to make with you, Doc." She said giving him an extra big snort. Integra narrowed her eyes at Annabel and the Doctor who returned a knowing flickering glance.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked abruptly.

"Red and purple, but what has that got to do with anything? And why are you sounding so-"

The Doctor, Amy, and Integra watched Annabel's blue eyes shrunk briefly in the increased light exposure when they suddenly widened in concert with a sharp gasp. She practically shoved Dr. Smith into the tray table nearby and hopped off the bed. She darted for the door with surprising fortitude and flung the door open. Not two feet away was the love of her life looking mildly surprised at the sight of her. Annabel pounced onto him, arms attacking his neck and planting the neediest kiss ever expressed upon him. Alucard actually stumbled back a step then put to use his two arms holding her tightly.

She kissed him all over the mouth and chin area eagerly and mumbled incoherently between mouth plants. Finally his six senses finally kicked into gear to tell him that she was real and here and kissing him. One hand moved to brace the back of her neck and he took control of her willing lips sucking in the bottom lip and nipping at it passionately. His tongue drew in to collect the succulent pearls of her blood then all around tasting her mouth. 'It's truly her! She's alive and knows me! And she's… thin?'

Alucard pulled away, lowered her dangling feet to the ground, and seriously looked at her. She clung heavily to his shoulders. She in turn looked at him. Her eyes drew to the one inch wide scar down the left side of his face and the complete ring of raised tissue marked just below the adam's apple. Her attention went back to his eyes quickly.

Her eyes sparkled like watery pools. "I missed you most of all, Red. Now I'm home." She said softly snuggled into his chest and proceeded to silently break into tears.

Still as bewildered as ever Alucard pulled her up into his arms bridal style.

When he had heard his master on the com system instead of the normal telepathy he decided he better listen in case it was something real to be had. Upon hearing what he thought was Annabel yelling at him he actually sat up on his coffin and pinged his master's mind. For whatever reason the com stayed on though he still half believed it might be his own mind playing it, he figured he might as well meander towards the infirmary. There seemed no hurry, although his master calling him might be to inform him of Seras's imminent departure from this plain of existence. Thus far the only thing Alucard felt really happened was Integra's call to him. He listened to the slightly static intercom as it played all over the manor as he slowly made his way to the medical wing. The perceived sound of her laughter blessed his ears urging him to move faster. The words of this Doc irked him some. Who was he that his mind would create him? He started to think that maybe, just maybe, this Doc was real and that meant she was real. If so, what did she mean by a dog, a bird, and an alien? Was it just random things for her to say? He figured not as he sensed a few unusual characters like a werewolf and an unknown entity in the vicinity. Again it could all be a grand delusion partaking in his mind. Then something in the conversation between this Doc and the Spaz struck him as odd. The Doctor was suddenly speaking Romanian and his Spaz understood exactly what he said. Alucard wouldn't have conjured a fictional Annabel understanding his native language. If anything she would be speaking it fluently as well, however, he found it hard to imagine her speaking in anything but English. So he picked up his pace into the medical ward. He saw a Pip smelling lycan practically on top of a conscious and healthy fledgling. Surely this was the proof that all this was indeed an hallucination. That was until Annabel ripped open a door to attack him.

Alucard walked into the semi crowded exam room.

"Took your sweet time, didn't you Alucard." Integra glared at him.

"I wasn't… sure." He admitted.

Instead of having Sir Integra repeat everything aloud he simply sifted his master's mind for the entire conversation. It took only seconds and when he was done he shifted a penetrating gaze at the Doctor. "We met before." He stated simply.

"I hope you still don't hold a grudge because I don't believe in grudges." The Doctor remarked.

Annabel squeezed a shoulder when he looked down at her. His Spaz's salty wetness soaked in his shirt. It gripped his insides knowing the pain she must have been through. "Not anymore." He replied.

"Won't her tears hurt you?" The woman called Amy spoke up.

He stared at the girl hard. "It's not that kind." With that softly spoken statement Alucard vanished into thin air with his bride.

Integra spoke. "Alright if you two have nothing else to contribute, I want that box out of my office…"

0000

Once in his coffin Alucard embraced Annabel tightly shrouding her in the welcoming darkness of his shadows. Her arms wrapped around him fiercely for fear of not feeling his warm bulk again. Now safe in the privacy of his arms his Spaz truly let the dam burst and trembled. Alabaster skin felt a growing pool of warm wetness below her head. Like he had said to the girl, he knew these tears wouldn't affect him physically. Emotionally however, they dragged him into a pit of rage. How dare that creature David cause such torment upon her spirit, upon **his** Annabel. He wished he was alive again just so Alucard could truly inflict his own brand of torture sentence on him. Alucard had a strong feeling Annabel didn't tell his master everything that he did to her, and he knew he couldn't force that information out of her. She would have to tell him when she wanted to and that could be never, or a half hour later in his coffin which is when she did.

"David… raped me." She murmured when the waterworks died down a bit. Rage truly rattled inside Alucard's bodily cage at that. "I was unconscious, but he did it."

"A wretched maggoty coward." Deep and throaty words submerged heavily in anger sounded in his resting place. "No one harms what is mine, my Spaz. I'll obliterate every last one of those scum sucking festering sand rats! Drag them to the pits of hell by their eyelids!"

Normally a rant like that would have anyone trembling in blind fear and pissing their pants but not Annabel. It was his way of expressing of how much she meant to him. She sighed in a contented way relaxing her tense shoulders and arms. "Ah Red," she whispered. "You know just what to say." Then promptly nodded off to sleep with her head nestled just below his chin.

000000 April 9 2009

Pip stretched back in his human shape on his mignonette's comfy coffin bed. Seras fell asleep an hour ago snug against his bare chest. Things had turned out better than expected. For one Seras didn't shy away from his shaggy transformation. She saw him a bit more approachable like a big ol' dog to feel protected with. She had watched him return to human form around the break of dawn and had listened as Pip recapped what all had happened after she fell ill since he could speak normally again. As a wolf all he could do was grunt, growl, and posture with Seras who clearly didn't understand him. He was glad the revert to a man was hundred times more bearable than the initial change. He ached everywhere but that was it. Having Seras in his arms obliterated any further feeling of muscle fatigue. For all he cared Pip was in heaven feeling the willing and luscious curves of the little draculina pressed against him. She was still fully clothed, though and he knew he had to go at her pace in this relationship, however, he was patient and in due time he _will_ know her in and out.

Now, as a supernatural being Pip felt he could stand up to Alucard in being more worthy to pursue Seras. He wasn't humanly weak anymore. Even as he laid there amazing strength flowed in his veins, strength enough to protect his _mignonette_ from most anything and it wasn't just feeling it. His muscles were a grade or two more toned not that Seras noticed the difference since this the first time seeing him without a shirt on, but he could tell in her eyes she liked it despite the intense blushing.

Another thing he noticed was the distinct presence Seras gave off that wasn't there before. 'So zat's is what its like to sense a vampire.' He remarked mentally. Hers felt quite delightful where as the big man in red's aura made his hair stand on end. He wondered how Annabel could stand that feeling all the time. The little girl's was just _there_, but not in an annoying way.

There were a great number of things Pip was going to have to get used to. Spending time with Seras like this was definitely one he looked forward to.

He inhaled into the top of her hair releasing an involuntary animalistic grumble. An unexpected surge of lust flushed through him and he had to pull his head back and breathe through his mouth to calm down again. '_Mon dieu_, zat's intense. Annabel never warned me about zhis.' One sniff and Pip wanted to ravish the strawberry blond on the spot like a carrot dangled before a starving horse. He would have to very careful for he literally did not know his strength with her.

He fell asleep sometime later snoozing off the daylight hours with his lovely _mignonette._

0000000 Evening of April 9 2009

Annabel woke up to the aroma of hot chicken soup wafting into the coffin. "Hot damn, I'm hungry." She voiced.

"As am I" Red eyes glinted happily at her. A hand caressed her cheek. With the other hand he pushed open the lid.

She spied a fold up tray with soup, toast, orange juice, and a blood pack on ice on it. Annabel struggled to lift herself off her sexy pillow only to collapsed hard back on his chest. "Damn it, I did overexert myself." Every muscle was sore beyond belief.

Alucard chuckled lightly, pulled her up with him, closed the lid, and sat atop the coffin with her in his lap.

She kissed his good side. "Not that I don't like being pampered but I'd rather not be a rag doll for your amusement." She took a short look around the room. The three other pieces of furniture he normally had were piles of kindling. She only voiced a "hn" then snagged a piece of jellied toast off the tray.

"You can be anything you want, as long as its you." He said causing a mouth stuffed "awe" sound from her. He helped her with the soup using his shadows to hold the bowl before her spooning out each quickly devoured bite while he sipped on blood in the hand that wasn't holding her back up.

When she finished off the juice she wrapped her scrawny arms around his neck and traced the tip of her nose over his face. With the scar she coasted her lips and hot breath along it to his chin. Her hand moved to pull several locks of silky black hair behind his left ear when fingers felt barely anything there. She gasped, looked at the badly burned off appendage, then huffed angrily. "That bitch! What else did she do?" She demanded tugging at the vampire's shirt buttons.

"Not now, Spaz." He said pulling her hands away.

"Yes now! I demand to see where that faker dared mar you!"

He sighed. "Hold on." Shadows leaped from his person to one of the piles of splinters. Face locked hard in concentration as he reassembled his throne chair to its former glory. Once it was whole he maneuvered it back to its original place in the room. Getting up, Alucard settled Annabel into the chair then stepped back a few feet to take off the shirt.

Both hands clasped to her mouth. "Oh, god." The scar on his face followed on to his chest, a slash mark cut across the torso, a huge spidery burn mark the size of a football blemished the place over his heart which followed through to his back, and various small stabs adorn his arms. He pulled off the gloves to show her several gnarled fingertips where normal fleshy pads used to be. Rage boiled inside her but there was no one left to unleash that anger onto anymore. He stood silent before her when she noticed another altering of his flesh just above his belt. She sat back and covered her face. "Please tell me you're still a man." She couldn't help but ask.

Alucard tilted his head with a half smirk. "Yes, that I am, though she did succeed doing for a short time what you always threaten to do."

"Oh, god." For a long several minutes that was only thing out of her mouth. 'How dare she do that to my lover! I suppose I can't do anything about it right now. Just maybe try to make them hurt less.' She huffed mentally. 'Huh, I'm scarred on the inside. He's scarred on the outside. I sought him out as the medicine for me, and I'll be his medicine. Together we'll heal each other.' She giggled aloud.

"What is it?"

A bright beaming smile braced her face. "Oh, just silly nonsense. Comemeer Big Red, little queenie wants to cuddle!"

He did so, replacing her seat in the chair to his lap. "What's on your mind, Spaz?"

"Hm, happy thoughts with you in it, is all!" planting a big wet one on the scarred cheek.

With a lazy grin he molded his mate to him. 'Ah, she's back. She's definitely back.'

000000000000 April 30 2009

Weeks after the ordeal, Alucard still did not care for the hybridized Captain of the Wild Geese. Sure he wasn't human anymore and therefore did not suffer from human illnesses, injuries, nor the prospect of old age, but he still did not like the Frenchman's lecherous tendencies. Police Girl grew even closer to him, which unnerved him. Also he could no longer argue that he was a mere mortal. He conceded to the fact that Pip Bernadotte was staying for some time and reluctantly pulled him to his side to inform him of the aspects of Lycanthropes. If he was going to be a mate to Police Girl, and Alucard knew it was Pip's goal as he sensed his feelings for his fledgling, he was going to have to prove he was good enough for one of _his_ fledglings. So far of late, the Frenchman was loosely passable after several grueling tests the median forced him through. Seras on the other hand continued to see his physical feats as amazing which irked him to no end. She had no comparison when it came to werewolves.

0000

Blue eyes stalked her prey in the hard dirt behind the climb wall on the training field. She licked her lips determined to catch her prize. Right now it stood twenty yards away with his back to her. Knees bent ready to pounce. 'Just a little to the left. Yes that's it.'

Legs sprung out, wings busted to life, and full torso glided through the air like a bullet with hands outreached. Annabel could almost taste the victory when the Captain tilted to the side at the last second and grabbed her foot causing a rubber band effect. Her body jerked backwards landing a perfect butt plant on the hard dirt. Several of Pip's underlings smirked at the scene.

"Sorry, _Dame de Rouse_. Zhis hat stays on zhis head." He smirked at her offering a hand up.

She took it. "Damn. I was this close," holding up a finger and thumb to express it.

"I have my nose on you."

"Is that what tipped you off this time? My smell?"

"Huh, smell, presence, noise, and too slow Annabel." He flicked a loose strand of her hair. "Not zhat you are slow. You're shaping up pretty good. You look almost yourself, but I'm up to your mischief now."

"Yeah I guess you're right wolfy. Hey, I got something for ya." She pulled out a little brown paper bag and handed it to him.

He smelled a trap but looked in the bag. One look and he groaned slapping his hand over his eyes. It was a dog collar with his name on it. "Annabel…"

At that moment a hand snatched the hat off his head and a gust of air scattered dust and fluttered loose hair. Looking up he saw the redhead gaining altitude with his favorite hat. "Plan B!" She yelled happily down at him making lazy circles fifteen yards up. His men chuckled around him.

"Why do you do zhis to me?"

"You're not special in this venture. I do this to Red all the time!"

"Zhen bug HIM!"

She giggled. "He's not the one awake at the moment. Come on Pippie puppy I'm bored! Come and get your hat back. You're not a good leader if you let one little bird walk all over you."

One of his men spoke. "She's kind of right you know, Cap."

Pip grunted. "I want twenty laps from all of you!" His men jerked into action. "I'll get you yet, _Dame De Rouse_!" He spouted following after her on the ground.

She giggled flitting about like a humming bird toward the manor. Pip saw an opportunity. With a half smirk he scampered up the outside walls at an inhuman pace, reached the top edge then leapt upward to tackle Annabel's hips. Catching her off guard she dropped fast from the added weight which was still too much for her to handle at this time. Pip twisted his body so he would take the brunt of the fall. He didn't want to hurt her after all. A pair of bodies thumped into the bushes. The captain wiggled out from under her and snagged his hat out of her hands. After a few seconds recovery she burst out laughing.

"Sooner than I expected! That was great! Can we do that again?" Annabel dusted off her backside.

"No!" He blurted adamantly though he smiled with humor. "Anymore and Seras might zhink you have a zhing for me."

She blew a raspberry. "Not a chance."

"Stop snagging zhis off then! Zee hat stays on my head, alright?"

She smirked deviously. "Even when you're in bed with Seras?" Pip threw a half hearted kick at Annabel who avoided it easily and scampered off. A dirty grin came to his face as well. Things were progressing quite well between him and Seras, thought not _quite_ there.

00000

A few hours later just after leaving Dr. Smith's office from a weekly progress on her health, a bit of curiosity got the better of her. She heard that the ashes from her double were still being kept in a storage room close by. She filched the key from somewhere and slipped in. It was filled with boxes with men's names on them. They contained the belongings of soldiers who died in service under Hellsing and who had no family to return their things too. 'Feels like a morgue almost but without refrigerator temperature.' Annabel spotted a handful of plain vase-like urns about the room. 'No, a mortuary not a morgue' she corrected herself. It was actually sort of chilling being the room with the long since dead. She shook the feeling off. 'Come on, I've been in cemeteries before. This ain't no different.'

She spotted her objective, an ornate blue urn with flowers embossed on its surface. "Awe, that's so sweet Walter, putting me in a pretty one." Muttering aloud she approached it. 'Oh that's definitely her, oooh.' Even dead as ash the contents of the urn gave off a weird presence. It made her skin itch and not in a good way. "You know what my doppelganger? I should scatter you at a crossroads. You caused far too much trouble to stay in a pretty vase." She grabbed it pulling it off the shelf when it suddenly stung with heat. The vase dropped to the floor with the contents spilling out. The lid rolled under a shelf. Annabel backed away as ash swirled outward in a red violet glow into a humanoid shape. "Oh shit! What'd I do?" Her eyes darted for anything to use but there were only boxes and no way was she going to desecrate any old soldier.

The form solidified into a perfect replica of Annabel. Blue eyes incased in dusty eye lashes stared blankly at Annabel.

"هل لك ، لي عشيقة الدموي؟*" Annabel could only stare dumbly at whatever the hell she just said. Her non response merely pissed the ash covered version. "You're still that vile thing are you not?"

(*Is it you, my bloody mistress?)

"Who are you calling vile? You're the one that hurt my friends and lover!" Annabel barely dodged a large fire blast, not that would it hurt her, it was just instinctive to avoid anything coming at her like that. It blasted a hole through a shelf obliterating most everything in a near perfect circle. A few boxes were half gone with miscellaneous items toppling out; one being an old dusty dagger which Annabel snagged off the floor during a second avoidance of flames. Anything in hand was better than nothing and it happened to be blessed. Annabel lunged at the ash cloaked woman only to smash into the back shelf. The double dodged toward the door and announced proudly. "I am Bennu! The vengeful hand of Sekhmet! You shall all pay!" Then lit the door in flames to dart through it. Annabel pulled out of the broken shelf and ran after her. Bennu splayed her arms out torching a line of flames along the wall like keying a car.

'No! She's trying to burn the place down!' Without even thinking Annabel propelled her own blue flames over the burning walls in the hope of suffocating the damaging fire. It worked but required her to slow down.

Bennu moved downward into the sub level where the vampire Alucard still lived. How he escaped her wrath the first time was a mystery, one she was determined to correct.

Annabel could sense her presence going toward the basement and luckily for her and the manor the walls were all stone down there. At the first floor Annabel heard a scream near where the basement entrance was. She doubled up her footing to see one of the new cadets sprawled on the floor with a massive burn across his chest. "Damn you bitch!" she growled dropping to the poor guy's side. It was a massive wound and she couldn't let the young soldier die. The man jerked in fear at seeing the one who just attacked him kneel over him, though she was suddenly clothed. "Relax; I'm trying to help you." She grumbled quickly as she concentrated on bringing the healing tears out. It took thirty seconds of precious time to bring a shiny drop to her eye then rubbed it on his lip. He healed almost instantly. "Tell Integra there's a mad woman loose in the basement GO!" He fumbled into motion as Annabel ducked down the stairs three steps at a time. At the bottom she was ambushed with a huge blast of blue fire which burned the entire left side of her clothes off including both slip-on shoes. The remainder pretty much fell off in crispy tatters. "I'm going to get you ya fucking mocking bird!" She threatened while charging down the left corridor pass the two draculina's private chambers and toward the basement library.

Little Deatrice happened to open her door rubbing her eyes clear of sleep when she saw not one but two ash covered Annabel's chasing after one another. The second one brandished a dagger. "Aun-tie…?"

"Stay inside sweetie!" One of them shouted out behind her. Deatrice looked as puzzled as ever, but stayed just inside her door.

Bennu darted into the large room of the library where she grabbed the self standing brass coat rack near the door and whacked the base part into Annabel's stomach when she came into view. Gasping for air Annabel leaped off with wings to avoid a second blow. Once she could she breathe again she dropped on top of Bennu jabbing the dagger into her shoulder. Bennu hissed flat on the stone floor then kicked Annabel with both feet propelling her a good force into the nearest book shelf. It wobbled off kilter then went down in earnest against the next shelf like a domino effect. Four massive shelves of books toppled before hitting the wall. "Gah! Ugh." She groaned as her cracked spine re-mended itself. "God damn it!" She cried stumbling off the wreck.

Bennu stood up and pulled the dagger out of her shoulder. "You're the one that mingles with blood demons! I'll slice Sekhmet's _Ba_ out of you!" She screamed flipping the knife in her hand.

Annabel's hair licked with flames. "There ain't no one but me in here ya crazy tart!"

Bennu let out a battle cry charging at the real Phoenix like a crazy woman.

000

Something disturbed his rest. Alucard opened up his coffin. Something was off in his surroundings. An odd disturbance on the level above him. Without bothering a shift in clothing from his silk pajamas he phased near his fledgling's quarters. He saw the Bug peeking out of her room, looking weary. He drifted over with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I saw Auntie Phoenix chasing herself." She said.

His eyes widen. A crash accompanied by an enraged scream pierced into the hallway. In a flash he went to the source.

In the library he saw one nude Annabel on the floor pinned atop a second nude Annabel. The top one was bashing the second one's head in by her hair. In a different circumstance this might be highly arousing with two Annabel's at his beck and call, but this wasn't the time. Both of them sported licks of blue flames on their hair and limbs.

Both of them stopped struggling to stare at him.

The bottom one smirked at his bare chest of scars.

"Spaz? What's going on?" Alucard asked in a low tone not sure which one to address. They both felt exactly the same to his median senses.

"Get off me you bitch. I'll cut you!" The bottom one spat trying to jab the knife into her side.

The top one yelled. "Not in this lifetime ya faker!" They resumed the struggle. The top got knocked to the side and now the bottom one was on top.

"Shoot her Red! Ya shot her before!" The now top one yelled.

He just stood there doing nothing.

"Do something RED!" The knife-less one grunted. "Throw a chair at her at least!" She struggled to keep the dagger from slashing her throat. The armed one seemed just a bit stronger getting closer to her mark.

Fortunately the top one was ripped off her by a table flying head on into her side. She flew across the room knocking over another set of shelves. The one on the floor scrambled up over in front of Alucard like she was being a shield to the danger across the room.

The one across the room disintegrated the table, glared with murder in her eyes, and charged head on toward the pair.

Mid way there she froze in mid step with an arm reaching out to attack. Before Annabel and Alucard's eyes they watched the other woman's skin and hair turn to stone. Well, more like pristine black marble.

"Whoa, that's new." Annabel asked. "Did you do that, Red?"

He shook his head. "Are you, you? Spaz?"

"The only one there should be." She grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Right you are dearie!" The deity from before popped out from behind a shelf. "That will look perfect in my garden as a fountain!"

"You!" Annabel gasped. Alucard looked wide eyed at the strangely clothed being.

"You remember! I thought I'd have to introduce myself again." Her sweeping steps towards the pair jingled the many little bobbles on her long skirt.

"You didn't do it the first time."

She flicked her wrist about. "Posh, posh, details, details." She turned around and L-shaped her fingers in photo frame fashion. "Yes, the north corner of the garden. She makes such a beautiful nude. What do you think?"

"You turned her to stone." Annabel stated.

"High quality black marble with the hint of white quartz veins to be exact, and before you say, you couldn't have killed her successfully without reinitializing her life force. That's what you did dear back in the urn closet. I thought my way a lot more- My god! Annabel you're naked!" Annabel gave her an obvious look. Just now noticing Alucard she checks him up and down. "Hello. So much more yummy in person. I see why you took a fancy my little birdie. My, if I was in your place… Hm hm hmm!" She snaps her fingers. "Oh yes, the lab clone!" She claps her hands twice and the marble statue disappeared from sight.

"Who are you?" Alucard asked. He only felt a being like her once before and a very long time ago.

"I think you might have known my deplorably morbid cousin, but the name's not important, only that the day is saved! By Mua!" She batted her eyes prettily at nothing.

"Thank you, then. I wasn't sure how I was going to silence her." Annabel smiled crossing her arms. "It was fun bashing her head in. Man, she deserved that." She said sparing her love a regretful look.

"I need no thanks." She started then noticed the look Annabel gave Alucard. "Darling," getting her attention, the deity leaned in her ear and whispered in a way that Alucard could not hear. "You can erase what the other rout on him, my dear, and tears aren't needed for that." Annabel's eyes widened in surprise. Before she could ask the deity flicked into the thin air.

"That was the so called guardian angle from that dream?" She nodded still thinking about the last thing she said. She looked at her hand. 'Not my tears eh? My fire can burn and not burn. Can I make it… heal?'

"What in blazes has happened?" Spouted a pissed Sir Integra in the doorway. "The bloody walls have scorch marks, a soldier is yammering about a crazy woman, and…" she took notice of the basement library's untidy state. "What the hell happen here?"

Annabel waved her hands frantically. "It's not my fault, I swear! I mean most of it isn't. Well, I did let the genie out of the bottle so to speak, but I didn't know touching the urn would bring my double back to life! And she did get stopped. She's not even ash anymore, just poof! Gone! She was going after Red again I think and it's not my fault she wanted to wreak havoc in her path. I even smothered those flames and healed that guy, and then she burned off my-"

"Enough!" She bellowed. "Alucard, what do you have to say?" He'll word a slower explanation and hopefully _will_ explain.

"I merely walked in seeing two Spaz's fight each other, quite entertainingly, and then the wrong one simple disappeared." Both the non-humans knew Integra wouldn't go for the Deity story so they simply left that part out.

Integra groaned exasperated and left not wanting to bother with them.

"Entertainingly huh?" nudging him with an elbow. "I know what you were thinking. It's a wonder you didn't get a nose bleed ya, pervert."

He stared down at the redhead that was his Venus, wrapping arms around her dusty nakedness.

Looking at the room she said. "I am NOT cleaning that up."

"But I believe you need to be cleaned up my dear," growling low in her ear. She shivered. He phased the pair of them into her roomy shower where he had divested his silk pajamas for her bare skin. She turned her back to him. A nice stream of comfortably hot water streamed out the show head. Alucard groaned at her plump flesh rubbing against his aching cock. It made been two months, fourteen days, twenty hours, and some minutes since he had last freely indulged in her tight insides. She had been somewhat uninterested in carnal activities the last few weeks, understandable considering recent events. Also he had allowed her body to recuperate so she could withstand his desires. Seeing her in glorious womanly curves today he knew she was ready physically speaking. Mentally speaking he wasn't so sure.

"Rub me down Red?" She asked sweetly, handing him a sudsy loofa.

He grabbed it. "My pleasure, Annabel." He purred in her ear, starting with her neck. He coasted the spongy thing methodically down her back while bathing her neck and shoulders with tongue and playful nips. She cooed softly lazily brushing a second loofa over her chest. He wrapped an arm around her and directed her soapy hand over her front. He concentrated much on her breasts swirling her loofa around perky nipples with just the right feather light touch. She moaned leaning into her sexy shower attendant, and rubbing a foot over the side of his leg. Done with her back, his sponge curved around her hip to brush over her inner thighs to the patch of dark read hair.

She let out a loud coo, then placed a free left hand over his and dislodged the sponge out of his hand. "Touch me there, Red." Annabel pleaded, planting his hand and nimble fingers firmly on her garden of heavenly delights. He obliged eagerly dipping fingers between her folds to the sensitive nub. Barely a few seconds into his finger torture Annabel was panting heavily already so very near her peak. He growled, happy that she was so receptive, and achingly that Alucard had yet plundered her folds with what he really wanted to use. At the slightest bit more pressure on her clit she went off jerking into his fingers and crying a long gratifying moan into the tile shower. "Oh god, I needed that." She flipped about to face him. "Yes, and now for you love."

"I better hope so. There's no way I'm getting out of this shower _without_ plundering you, Spaz" He grumbled, voice deep with lust.

"Huh, we'll see." A devious smirk graced her face before reaching on her toes to kiss him. She kept it light, pulling away when he tried to deepen it. He frowned way passed the mood to be teased. She tried to appease him by grabbing his cock and stroking it in her lithe fingers with her thumb rubbing over the tip. He groaned lowly showing elongated fangs. Staring at his face she caressed a right hand over the unsightly scar. She puckered her lips a second before him before she ignited her blue fire on her hand. Alucard sucked in a breath then produced a dangerous animalistic growl. Eyes intensified in color threatening to turn her around and impale her then and there.

Red eyes suddenly widened in surprise. Her fire suddenly felt strange to his skin. Usually it only felt warm or if she was pissed, burning, but it was tingling on his face, rather pleasantly. Her face brightened greatly before she enveloped Alucard's entire body in the tingly blue flames. It lasted a mere five seconds and he almost forgot he was annoyed by her teasing.

"What… was that?" He asked afterwards.

She giggled then kissed him again this time welcoming a tongue into her mouth. Still a hold of his cock she brushed the tip up and down her opening helping to reignite her desire and his ire.

"That's it!" Alucard growled turning her around, latching onto her hips, pushing Spaz's back down, and plunging in, creating a mild slap sound from wet buttocks and wet groin and thighs.

Eyes rolled up in her head as she braced at the molded soap shelf and shower wall. Her back got the brunt of water raining upon them from the shower head. It helped to accentuate the sound of Alucard thrusting in and out of her; skin smacking skin and the occasional squirt of access water. She would have laughed but moans and cries of pleasure occupied her throat, not to mention she was overly verbal in the first love making session in over nine months. Alucard thinks he was deprived? She may not have been conscious for most of that but her body sure knew it missed consensual copulation, more specifically the vampire's hot cock. She cooed and cried. "Yes! Oh Big Red, that's it…uuuuh! Harder Yes! Alu…card oh missed that lots. Oh more More!" She went on like that; the begging words pure pleasure to his ears as he plunged harder and harder into her loving every second the feel of her tight inner walls.

She screamed while he roared in blissful completion. Her bathroom mirror crack by their combined sounds not helped by the noise reflecting walls.

He turned off the shower and lifted her in his arms. "You are a god, Alucard. I wanna worship your sexy godliness." She nuzzled his neck and licked at the drops of water.

"Hmm." He passed by the cracked mirror when he stopped. His face was perfect again. No ugly scar on the side of his face, no blemish around his neck, nor the fleshy mess on his chest. "So… that's what you did." Annabel had removed every mar the double had given him. He twisted to the backside, and frowned slightly. Her name etched on her back was still there.

"That one's mine. It ain't going nowhere."

His frown turned upside down. "It's you who's not going anywhere, _Regina mea. _Your worship has only just begun."

"I thought as much, _Regele meu_."He stopped and looked at her. "What? Did I not say it right? The language is a bit tricky to learn but-"

He kissed her into silence then proceeded to the bed.

**0000 THE END …..and Now the Teaser**

Vampire activity picked up after the dispersal of the Sekhmet occult. Stragglers left over from the group of incubi in Britain were picked off once they knew their great prophecy had backfired on them. Most didn't bother to hide themselves anymore, several sought out the Hellsing members only to be quickly silenced by Alucard's gnash of teeth.

The lucky(depending on your point of view) freaks that went into hiding during the upsurge of incubi attacks showed their heads again only to have them blown off by one of the two eldest vampires, sliced off by the phoenix, ripped off by a werewolf, or shot to pieces by several guns for hire.

Currently Alucard and Annabel stood side by side studying a large factory with a crisp clean sign on the front that said simply 'Dummies' in large bold font. The main door sported a red stain leaking out from under it onto the concrete ground. "Twice the amount the report said." Annabel voiced though they both new it. "Gonna test out your new Casul? There are plenty of targets." He grinned inhumanly wide, sleekly pulling out both guns. She in turn pulled out her blade. "Dibs on the second floor." Then she grinned madly, unleashing her blue wings out into the crisp night air.

"Only so long as I'm busy on the first, Spaz." He said marching towards the front door.

With determination, Annabel flew up through an opened second story window. Once inside she saw dozens and dozens of motionless head shapes silhouetted in the dim overhead lighting. Some of them glared the purple ghoul eyes at her with low moans. From below gun fire had already started. 'Better get started then.' With a battle yell she charged at the nearest bunch of moaning forms of decay. The ghouls moved in earnest. The phoenix beheaded three with ease when a huge mass of body shaped things toppled onto her head followed by being buried completely by plastic limbs, torsos, and heads. "What the?" A high pitched cackle followed that from the center of the room. She grumbled. 'mannequin parts, that's just rich.' She wormed out to the top of the pile to spot the still laughing individual in a raised control booth. "You're mine buster!"

The freak stilled for a second, staring those glowing red eyes at her "Fraulein speaks!" Then he snorted snapping his fingers. Half his ghouls lifted up riffles and pistols.

Annabel flew up in the air barely avoiding the spray of bullets at the plastic dummy pile. The whiz of projectiles followed her in her flight. She swept around the control booth where ghouls, being the mindless things that they are, shot it up with the freak inside. He ducked behind the thick metal table of buttons and levers spouting a few choice German explicatives. A second pass was made with a second shout of curses. He snapped fingers forcing the ghouls to stop shooting then jumped up to push some levers. Before she could look behind her, a large mechanical claw smacked into her backside causing her to drop into the mass of ghouls. Instantly they grabbed at her with grubby decaying hands, one even bit her on the leg. She growled bursting out flames all over her body. All ghouls within three feet of her vaporized into nothing. She sprung to her feet making a sweeping arc with her sword at more soulless bodies coming at her. None had a chance as a flaming blade connected with throats and limbs. She glanced at the metal claw coming down to grab her. "Oh no you don't!" She spat rolling away then blasting a fire ball at the mechanical hand. It didn't melt into slag as she expected it would. Too soon ghouls closed in at her small distraction. She unfurled her wide wings, this time to burn anything it touched. Spinning her body three-sixty she obliterated nearly all the ghouls on the second floor. Several guns clattered to the floor without hands to hold them. Unfortunately it took a considerable chunk of her energy to do it. Wings petered out seconds later. The freak still in the swiss-cheezed booth whistled in awe.

"Fraulein got skills."

She grinned derisively. "Come on out of that box and I'll show you some real skills."

He chuckled. "I show you mine Fraulein." Sparks of electricity flickered through his hair and just under his skin. Static build up in the air around her frizzing the red strands all up off her head. With a bolt of power through his hand several machines along with a conveyer belt turned on.

She groaned 'oh great, he's a weird one.' "Wow," she drawled. "You can turn things on. That deserves a sticker." She then blasted a fire ball at the booth which should have carved out a nice smoldering black hole, but instead did nothing but make the freak laugh. Annabel groaned then realized the fallen guns about her should have melted when she barbequed the ghouls. "Everything's blessed?"

"Nice touch, ya?" The claw came at her again.

She ducked passed the swinging thing towards an assault rifle. "Bless this funny man!" She cried picking it up and fired right at the freaks head. The laughing guy dipped his skull out of sight. 'Wonder how Red's doing? Its been too quiet.' She rolled away a second time as the three fingered thing scrapped the floor, missing a grab at her.

On the first floor Alucard hissed as he swiped a gob of heated liquid plastic off his face. The abomination he dealt with had opened up a valve of the hot viscous goo drenching the elder median from head to toe and gumming up both his guns. "You'll not get far, bitch!"

She giggled shyly atop an industrial sized shredding machine that much resembled a wood chipper, in a catholic school uniform. "Vat? You no like?"

He put his now useless guns away then leapt at her. She disappeared at the last second leaving him empty handed at the edge of the machine's mouth. He sneered at her vanishing tricks when two feet connected with his back and he went head first into the chopper blades. The contraption kicked on instantly and the female freak watched while Alucard's body feed into the crushing chopping blades splattering blood everywhere. When it got to his boots she twirled about around the machine's mouth singing joyously "I did it! I did it! I am best!"

That was short lived as the shredder juddered to a stop. Inky tendrils ripped through small seams and bolt holes with small red eyes sprouting about it. Bloody black hands snatched her limbs and a deadly rough voice spoke by her ear. "Like playing rough? Fine by me!" She screamed quite loudly when the dark mass of eyes turned her upside down into the shredder in which the blades were moving again but at half the speed. "Vat are you!" She cried before her head pureed through the metal teeth. The freak gurgled then went limp. Alucard released her letting the machine finish her off.

Reassembling back into a man his focus turned to the second floor. He sensed Annabel and one freak in close proximity. Just as he floated up to the second floor he heard the Spaz bellow a warrior cry then watched as she sliced her enemy with an upward swing through the gut and all the way out through the head. "Try laughing now! I dare ya!" The freak with a shocked look on his face broke away into tiny bits of dust.

She exhaled a long exhausted sigh. Parts of her clothes sported zigzag burn marks, her hair sort of resembled the bride of Frankenstein, and she twitched involuntary every few seconds. Annabel looked up at him and wrinkled her nose. "jeez, Red you smell like burnt plastic and motor oil," twitching at the word burnt then dropped her sword with a yelp. She shook her hand vigorously from the last bit of sting from the freak. "God damn it that smarts." She kicked at the ashy remains. "Damn Electro-vamp!" She jerked involuntarily another two times.

"Only you would find something that makes you spaz even more, Spaz."

She rolled her eyes and drawled, "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking" Then cautiously picked up her sword. It wasn't nearly as toasty hot with lingering lightning energy as before. She noticed something poking out of the ashes. She picked it out of the grey pile then blew at it. "Huh, so this is what one of those chips looks like up close." Alucard move in beside her.

"All this time and you never bothered to look at one?"

"Most of the time, they burn with the freak so, not really." When flipping it over she blanched gripping Alucard's shoulder hard. Anxiety and tiny bit of fear ripped through her presence.

"It's a swastika. Not unusual on them." He stated then she said a single word that made his blood run cold; a sort of cold that dredged up old hatred and old memories. It was a name she should not know, and yet she did and sounded like she knew much more than that.

…That is all she wrote…for now…..

0000

Yes I'm evil, but eventually I'll have another volume shelled out with a snuggy bear for Teggy this time, or is it a fox? Anywho, tune in next time on Blood and Fire….

B/N: To all the fans out there, one Our Bat got his gal back! Yahoo. And CM that was a very evil teaser, can't wait to see our snuggle buddy pop up next Volume. TUNE IN FOR MORE.


End file.
